Skyward Remnants
by TwinGamers011701
Summary: I wanted to save her, my best friend, the person who means the world to me. She had fallen beneath the clouds, a place no one had ever come back from. I was determined to bring her back, back to her home...back to me. So when I was given the option to save her, to bring her back from beneath the clouds, I had no choice put to raise my new sword to the moons shattered Remnants.
1. A High Start

" **A High Start"**

"Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past."

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the Creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

"However even the smallest sparks of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity lead them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust"."

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness through the darkness and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life."

"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone….darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians….build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed….there will be no victory in strength."

" _But perhaps victory in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_ A small script, handwritten, told all who read this story, as if to give the hope needed to ignite change.

"...A forgotten past indeed." A voice whispered, too quiet for anyone within the room to hear. Strange that the voice would whisper for it was alone. In the darkness of small room, nothing could be seen. The only light within was a huge candle, with almost too much wax. If you looked close enough, you could see the corner of a book. That was quickly pulled away, as a snap filled the room of darkness and echoed against the walls

"You've forgotten more than you think you have." The voice whispered again, more silent than the smallest mouse. There was the sound of shifting clothes as a hand came into view, which moved as silently as the voice that had spoke. Even as it moved past the candle's light, it could only be seen as a shadow. After a few moments of seeing the shadowed hand of the person roam around, the hand was finally pulled back. In the hand was another book, this one thicker than the other to hold its ancient history.

"Would you like to know what they've forgotten?" The voice asked to no one, as if their was someone here. I heard the sound of flipping pages….how did I know what pages were? Who, who was I? Do I have amnesia? Was I the one he was speaking to? Why did I think he was alone if I was here?

"Even if I tell you, you won't remember this place." The voice spoke again, softer than any pillow I have slept on. What pillow? What was I thinking about? What pillow did I sleep on?

"You can't even remember anything in here, can you?" It asked me in the darkness, his inquire dead on. Inquire? What was I even saying?

"Wh-where a-am I." I stuttered like a newborn babe, unable to come up with the right words.

"Ahhh, so he speaks." It told me in such a way that even in the dark I could tell he was smiling. "That's good, this way you can answer my question." It, no he said his voice still softer than the clouds I live above. Wait? Above the clouds?

"So," He asked, with hints of amusement in his voice. "Do you want to hear what they have forgotten?" He asked, his hand on the corner of the book waiting to turn the page.

"I-I would rather hear w-what I've forgotten." I told him honestly, as I learned how to speak once again. Again? When did I learn before? How much have I forgotten?

That's when I heard a sound that seemed so familiar, yet so alien. What was it called? It was, was a-was a chuckle, that's it! A chuckle. He was chuckling to the darkness that surrounded us. Why? Did I say something funny?

"This story and what you have forgotten are all connected." He told me, the amusement he gained seemed to never leave his tone. "Memories are a chain, if you find the first link than you will find the rest of them." His wisdom showing brighter than the candle, even in this darkened room.

"So….this story is that link?" I didn't understand why, but when I said that last word I….felt something. I felt like….it was an important part of who I am. Did that make sense?

"It may be, it may not be." He told me flippantly, his voice still smoother than sheets on my bed. My bed? "It is up to you to give me your time." He told me, His wisdom once again showing through.

Time, do I have that? Do I have….no I don't! I….why do I feel like I have to go? Where must I go that is so important?

"I….I don't have time." I told him, showing my heart on my sleeve. "I need to be somewhere and I need to be there soon." I added almost frantically, as if my life depended on being in that place.

"Calm down." He said with the same soft tone, as his calm voice blended into the very air. When he spoke, I couldn't help but relax within the darkened room. "It's okay, time does not move the same way here as it does out there." He reassured me, his voice the same calm as before. "As long as I tell you the story here, almost no time should pass outside." He told me this as if it was a fact. Was it? He hasn't lied to me, has he?

"So I will ask you for the last time," He told me, his voice holding no more amusement only a serious edge. "Do you wish to hear what they have forgotten?" His voice held no demands, only an option. I….I could listen to him, but I need to be….somewhere quickly.

"Could you tell me the quick version." I asked, not wanting to be rude and deny his request, but unable to stay here long.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." He chuckled once again, the amusement back in his voice. His glee seemingly lighting the unlit the room. "Well…. I guess I can." He told me as he pretended to be disappointed. "The longer version is a greater tale though." His fake disappointment increased as he sighed.

I grinned at him as I got comfortable in the inky room. "Well…if I have enough time to do this the next time I come here, I'll listen to the long version." I told him truthfully, as I watched the flame flicker on top of the candle.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud, as the darkness crawled away from his form. I could've sworn I saw a smile, but as soon as I saw it, the darkness came back like a plague. Even with the darkness still surrounding him, the smile was something that I wouldn't forget here. "I'll have to take you up on that offer than." he responded, his voice still filled with the mirth he had a few seconds ago.

"So, I guess I'll have to tell you the story you wish to know." He told me, as his hand went to the top of the page. "The story I told you moments ago, was written by one of the people below." He continued to speak in his whispered tone, as if he was hiding this information from someone else in the room. "It was the tale of how they came to be, or how they think Mankind was born." His whispers spoke, captivating me in it's spell.

"However, many people have forgotten a legend. A legend that had occurred before this tale." He continued to whisper, seemingly captivating himself in the tale he was weaving. "It was the first of the many legends of which the people speak."

"It was a tale that Hylians have passed down through uncounted generations. It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again."He spoke in an almost haunting voice, as if he knew every detail of this grand story. "One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair.

It was then that I saw an image. An image that showed a twisted, evil creature that commanded his underling to ravage the earth, the water, the air, and the people. Each creature uglier than the last, and each act instilled a horror in him that he never knew.

"They burnt forests to ash, choked the lands sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation." The man spoke in disgust, as he continued to spin the tale. "They did all this in their lust to take the _ultimate power_ protected by Her Grace, the goddess." He spoke on, with admiration as he spoke of the goddess.

Another image jumped to the front of my brain, this one giving a more appealing sight. It was a woman in a white flowing dress and a crown atop her head, holding her long flowing hair. In her right hand was a sword held skyward towards the heavens, in her left a beautiful golden harp. Behind her were five strange….creatures.

One was large with one hand up, seemingly unstoppable in strength. Another was short and weak, as if it was meant to be a living plush toy. To the right of that creature was an….octopus? Moving on, the one next to that was a robot, with no arms only hand. The final creature was hunched over and wasn't standing on his legs, as if he had never used them.

"The power was without equal." He continued on with the tale, as a golden light appeared behind the image. "Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means any desire a reality" A new image replaced the old, showing a golden light upon a pedestal with people praying to it. "Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess."

A image once again sprang to the front of my mind. "To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands…." It showed the the goddess, as well as the creatures from before, in front of a large chunk of land. The goddesses left hand, with the harp in her grasp, was straight up. On top of the chunk of land, was the same golden power that was talked about. "The goddess gathered the surviving Hylians on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds." The chunk of land than was raised high into the sky, and was unable to be seen.

"With the Hylians safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away." It was then that I saw the Demons be sealed, unable to interact with the living. "At last, peace was restored to the surface." It was than that a light blinded me, and the image disappeared. With nothing but a white backdrop, this tale continued. "This is a tale that the Hylians have told for many ages, generation to generation…." It was than that I saw….clouds and a blue sky. "But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale."

"That is the end of this tale." He whispered, as the dark room returned into my field of vision. "So, what did you think?" He asked me, as I saw the book lay on the table near the candle.

The was fantastic, a legend that I wouldn't mind hearing the full version of, but that was for a latter date. Their was something familiar about this story, it's as if I've heard it before. So before I leave this place, I will ask an important question.

"That story, was it connected to the first one?" I asked him, curious about why he would read the other story first, as if to clue me in on something.

I could tell that he was smiling when he whispered. "Yes, but that is a talk for another time." He said as he shifted wherever he was. "I seem to recall that you have something important to do, so let's get you going." He spoke cheerfully, as he blew out the candle.

As soon as that candle was out, I knew something was wrong. I looked around, trying to find the….what was I trying find? I-I can't remember. Where am I? Why am I falling?

"Link…?" said a voice in the darkness, causing me to open my eyes. Why were my eyes closed? Who said my name? As I looked around for the source of the sound I was almost blinded by a source of light. The source was straight above me and was a bright purple color. That was not the strangest thing in this void, the strangest thing was the person falling with me.

Directly underneath the light was what seemed to be a woman with wings. Since she was directly underneath the light details were hard to make out, but it seemed that she was wearing a dress. It also seemed like she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I am waiting for you." She says in a monotone voice. I didn't understand. Why was she waiting for me? Why am I so important?

"The time has come for you to awaken." She says in the same monotone voice as before. Awaken? Am I asleep? Why do I have to wake up?

"Your are vital to a mission of great importance." She told me, her voice unchanging. I blinked at that. What mission? What is this place? Who are you? These are but some of the many questions I have. I wish I could ask them, if only I could speak up!

"Link…" That was when things started to get really strange. After the winged woman said my name, a different woman appeared before me. Her hair was golden blonde and long with the sides and back wrapped in pink and green ribbon. Her eyes were deep blue, like the afternoon sky. Her face was nicely curved that shifted into a nice point which made the chin, with a pair of equally pointed ears. She wore what seemed to be a reddish-purple dress, with a nice blue diamond in the middle of the chest.

She was gorgeous, as well as familiar. She is….is someone I need to protect, no matter the was….was….Zelda. Zelda!

She was falling, falling straight down into the clouds. I had to save her! I tried to reach her as she fell, but it was futile. We tried to reach for the other, but no matter what we did we would still be unable to reach the other. I kept trying to reach her, but she kept falling faster, and faster. Than I saw _it_. I saw a demon with pure black scales, no eyes, and no arms or nos. All it had was a humongous legs and jaw, and it preparing to eat her as she fell.

I need to get to her! I need to get there now! I tried to fall faster, but was unable to! I could only watch as my best friend was on the tongue of the beast. When she landed he snapped his jaws, getting ready to-

I woke with a gasp and rose outta the bed so fast that I might've broken my neck. I was almost gasping for breath, and I was sweating through every pore of my body. What was that dream?

What happened?

"Ahh Link, your awake." I turned to the voice within the space of my room. I turned to who said my name and saw The Headmaster of the Knights Academy. He was huge, at least three heads taller than me. His gut was larger than the average size, as well as his eyebrows which were white. He wore a red scarf around his neck, the ends hanging low almost touching the ground. He wore an orange robe with white shoulders and a huge brown belt with sandals on his feet.

"When your Loftwing carried you, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst." He said with a powerful feeling of concern. "Fortunately,you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful." He said as he gave a small smile.

I don't know why, but I looked down to my lap avoiding his gaze. For some reason I felt guilty for something, like I had failed him somehow. This would be easier if I could remember what happened!

"But, Link…." He started, almost hesitant to ask me. "Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?" He asked, wondering where his daughter was. Wait, daughter? What am I-

It was right then and there, that I remembered everything that had happened. My bird's capture, The 25th Wing Ceremony, the time we spent flying together, the moment Zelda fell off her L-. She fell off of her Loftwing! Did she fall into the clouds? Did she..she, I couldn't bring myself to even think it.

My fear must've shown on my face, because the Headmaster asked me a question. "...What has happened to my daughter Link?" He asked me in worry, a worry that only a father could feel. I moved my gaze from my lap and up towards him. On the outside he seemed calm, but I could see through the facade he was trying to hold. He was scared, scared to think of what might have happened to her. I should know, I was just as scared.

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes when he realized what had happened. I didn't want to see his hope crumble when he realized that his daughter may never come back. I didn't want to see him despair about the loss of a child. I didn't want to hear the him say that it was all my fault. But most importantly…

I didn't want to hear my own words.

I didn't want to acknowledge that what happened to her was real. If I told him, than I would be forcing myself to look at the truth. I would have accept that Zelda maybe gone.

' _But he has a right to know.'_ I thought to myself, against my wishes. ' _He has a right to know what has happened to his daughter.'_ I repeated to myself, knowing full well that it was the right thing to do. Even though I still dreaded what may come of it.

"After…" I started out slowly, coming up with the right words to say. "After the Wing Ceremony, Zelda asked to go flyinging in the clouds together." I told him while I made some swinging motions with my hands, a habit I picked up long ago. Despite the situation about his daughter, I saw the Headmaster give a small smirk. I wonder why. " I agreed to go, and for a while we just flew together." I told him honestly, still swinging my hands around a little.

"While we were flying, Zelda was talking about how great today was. She told me that she was never going to forget today." I continued, watching Zelda's father out of the corner of my eye. His smirk grew a little more. Is there something that I wasn't getting? "She was going to tell me something else, but then…." I stopped, not wanting to tell the rest.

" 'But than' What?" He asked, his smirk now gone. Replacing it was the concern I saw not moments ago. " What happened Link?" He repeated, his once calm gaze filled with the fear of his daughter's safety.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ I thought to myself, showing no outward signs of the dread I felt. "Then, a giant black tornado came out of nowhere." I continued, the sadness I tried so hard to block clawing it's way to the surface. "Our Loftwings tried to escape, but it was too strong, it caused Zelda to fall off of her Loftwing. I tried to dive in and get her, but the winds were strong enough to knock me out." I finished as I looked away from him, feeling ashamed for not being able to save his daughter.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm." He spoke aloud, not sounding as sad as I thought he would be. As I turned to look at him, I saw a sight I wasn't expecting. He had a hand on his chin, with his eyes closed in thought. Why wasn't he sad? I just told him that his daughter may have fallen below the clouds, a place where you can't escape from, and here he was thinking

" That was no ordinary storm." He told me, as he turned away looking towards my dresser. I didn't care what kind of storm it was! Why wasn't he sad?! Did he not believe me? Was he so sure that Zelda's Loftwing saved her from the fall? Could that be it?

' _Maybe he has a reason to believe that.'_ I thought to myself, as something rose from my chest. ' _She could be out there, on one of the many islands in the sky.'_ my train of thought continuing down its track _. 'Perhaps her Loftwing was injured getting her out of that tornado, and all she she can do is wait.'_ That was I needed to think to try and get out of there and search for her.

As I turned to the edge of my bed, I pulled my boots up. I was ready to go out and search all of the islands. It seemed that the Headmaster had other ideas.

I heard him walk over before I heard him speak. Not to say his footsteps were loud, rather that my hearing was that good. My hearing was strong, even among Hylian. If their was no other sound in the area, I would be able to hear somebody heartbeat. Zelda has made jokes about my hearing before, though she was never mean about it. She would only say things like 'You must've heard that coming from a mile.', or 'Can you hear this?' as she blew on a bird whistle. The whistle was only meant to be heard by certain birds, but I was able to hear it anyway.

I turned to look up at him, and saw his hand outstretched. He looked like he was about to say something. I was right, because one second later he told me, "You must not push yourself. You're still recovering." In a worried voice.

' _I guess he's right,_ ' I thought to myself, as I took my hand off of my boot and sat straight up. ' _But the second I'm better, I will go look for her.'_ I added while giving a determined gaze to my lap.

"Tell me, When you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem….off?" He questioned me. Now I was confused. Why would he want to know if she was different than usual? Besides, Zelda was acted like she always did, right?

Now that the Headmaster brought it up, Zelda was acting strange today. She kept talking about things I've never heard her talk about, things that I didn't even think she liked.

"After we found my Loftwing," I started, my hands moving in a familiar way. "She started going on about….something beneath the beneath the clouds. Something called the surface." As I looked towards him, I thought I might as well tell him about that. "That's not the only thing though, I've been having these strange dreams lately." I added to my statement, and continued to elaborate. "It's always about a women, I can't see her but I know it's a woman. She would talk about how I am needed for a great mission." I finished, looking over to him to see how he would react.

The second I looked up at him, he turned his head in thought. "I see .She was talking about the surface than?" While he was asking me this, he turned his body to meet his gaze. "And you've been having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting…." He stated, like I haven't already told him all of this.

Suddenly his gaze was turned directly towards me. "I'm sorry." He stated, as he lifted his hands towards my shoulders. When he placed it on top of it, his hand covered my entire right shoulder. As his hand stayed there, he continued with what he was previously saying. "I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there is much of a connection to this between these things." He told me with absolute certainty.

"I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine." He tried to reassure me, even though I was on the same train of thought. "Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night." He told me, probably making sure I didn't go off looking for her. "It would also be very dangerous." He added, while I was now positive he was making sure I didn't go out looking for her.

After he had finished his warning, he took his hand off of my shoulder. He turned to face my door and, with slow steps, made his way over. After a few seconds of walking, he suddenly turned towards me. As his gaze met mine, I could not help but note the authority within them.

"Rest now, Link." He ordered me, as my spine stiffened unconsciously in my bed. "Zelda's going to be fine." He told me out of the blue, "I know it." He said with a certainty that was hard to object. He stood their for a few second, and then turned and left my room.

As soon as he was gone, I looked down at myself, noticed for the first time that I still wore the clothes as, what I could only guess, was yesterday. They were filthy, and smelled like rotten Loftwing eggs. I guess they would smell like that, seeing that Groose's "boy's" threw eggs at me during the Wing Ceremony.

There were also the monsters that I had killed, searching for my Loftwing.

As well as the sweat from the nightmare I had moments ago.

Yesterday was a long, _long_ day

Alright, first step to calming down is to change into a cleaner outf-

" _Link….."_ I barely heard this new voice within my room, the sound almost too quiet to hear among my thoughts. I looked over to where the voice came from, and only saw my door. I must be more stressed out than I had thought I heard someth-

" _Link…"_ I heard the voice again. Knowing I wasn't hearing things, I stood up from my bed. That voice….where have I heard it? I know this voice, but the door was muffling. I slowly went to over to open my door, but paused in hesitation. If the Headmaster comes back and finds out that I'm not here, things could get ugly. He just told me to relax after all.

" _Link…_ " The voice was louder now that I was closer to the door, as well as more noticeable. The voice belonged to the women who told me that I was someone of vital importance. Who was she? What mission? Why was I needed for it?

I almost felt like going to bed and ignore her, but something stopped me. The Headmaster told me that Zelda's talk of the surface and my mission of great importance weren't connected. He told me that, but something told me that they were. Something told me that Zelda, the surface, and this mission were all connected.

The thought struck me like a ton of bricks, hard and suddenly. What if this mission was to save Zelda? If I were to speak to this person….would I be able to save her? I knew that I was grasping at straws, but what if that's the case? Could I really go through with this? If this mission is important enough that it has to be told in my dreams, than could I actually succeed. No... the real question was….

Could I really let this chance slide?

That one short sentence helped me make my decision right then and there. If this mission and saving Zelda were connected, then I will gladly take this mission of grand importance. With a new step in my stride, and no hesitance in sight, I opened my door to see who it was who wanted to speak to me.

* * *

"*Yawn*, I need to go back to sleep." I told myself. I needed all of the sleep I could get for tomorrow morning. I had woken up from my sleeping bag at 4 o'clock in the morning. I should already be going back to sleep, but I just can't. Here I am, in the greatest school on Remnant, and you think that I could go back to sleep! It's harder to sleep when you excited to start the day.

So here I was, walking around the ballroom, making sure that I don't step on anyone as I walk. Yang was still sleeping right now, I didn't want to wake her up because I know she want her beauty sleep. So I avoided her as I took a stroll off into the night, the soft breaths of others accompanying me.

'Ohhh, I wonder what the initiation will be,' I thought to myself quietly, carefully dodging the legs and heads as i kept moving forward. 'Maybe we'll get to fight robots, or Grimm! What kind of Grimm would they be? Maybe Beowolves, no too easy, how about Ursi? Yeah, that sounds right!' I thought as I squealed at the chance of showing off my wicked skills, as well as Crescent Rose! 'Yeah, I'll be all like shawww, hyahhh, chaaa, and- ekkkk!.' I almost shrieked as I tripped over Jaune's legs.

After I had righted myself, I looked back at the footie pajama wearing blonde. His eyes were

opening up but before he could fully comprehend what had happened he fell back to sleep. After a few seconds of watching, to make sure he was asleep, I walked away as quietly as I could. As I was walking away I looked around, hoping to find a place to relax and think. When I looked towards one of the walls, I saw a gigantic windows designed beautifully.

Walking towards the giant window, I once again made sure I didn't trip over anyone else. After a few moments of dodging all kinds of body parts, I was finally able to reach the window sill. As I gazed up into the night sky, I couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty.

Up above me was the darkest black I had ever seen. It looked as if any light was placed there, it would immediately be snuffed out by it's darkness. Yet no matter how dark it was, it couldn't compare to the light's that do shine through. Thousands upon thousands of stars hung in the dark night sky. Each star gave off a small light of it's own, each brighter than the last. Each one lite up the otherwise dark and bleak sky.

None of that mattered however, to the beauty that was the moon. The pale orb hung there, unmoving in its place among the starry night sky. The moon would've been a perfect circle in the sky, had it not been the for it's crumbling side. The pieces of the moon flew away from its body, creating a naturally made phenomenon that reflected upon the name of our planet.

Remnant.

This is what I might've thought of the beautiful night sky, if I wasn't sharpening her weapon.

"Ohhh, I've got to make sure you're in tip-top shape for tomorrow Crescent Rose." I told my baby, as I sharpened her blade.

Crescent Rose was the scythe I use to fight The creatures of Grimm. She was mainly red with black detailing along it. She was easily taller than me, but that wasn't saying much. Her blade was as sharp as a razor, and was curved much like a crescent moon. That wasn't all that Crescent Rose was though. She was also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle! She could shoot a Grimm from hundreds of feet away.

As I kept sharpening and oiling all of the mechanisms that made up Crescent Rose, I couldn't help but think about the day I had. First, I ran into Weiss Schnee's luggage and caused a huge explosion! Then I met Jaune, who I showed Crescent Rose. Than I listened to a slightly depressing lecture made by the Headmaster, Ozpin. Than I tried to make friends with the girl who tried to help me, then Weiss came back and at us for disturbing people's sleep, and then we all fell asleep.

Today was a long, _long_ day.

I hope tomorrow isn't like today

* * *

What is this place?

You're probably wondering how I got here, aren't you? Well, after I had opened the door inside of my room, I was surprised to find out that no one was in front of it. I had looked around, to see if anyone else was there, and found a strange sight. Before I could begin to grasp upon the details of the sight, whatever it was rocketed backwards up the staircase.

From what I could understand, whoever it was, could float and was facing me.

I had made chase, thinking that it was the person who was going to tell me of my mission of great importance. As I climbed the stairs, I saw the figure float towards the East entrance to the academy. I had thought that I would be able to see the person who was calling out to me open the door.

Instead the person flew straight through the door, like a ghost.

After opening the door to the rest of skyloft, I saw the figure right in front of me. Whoever it was just floated there on the bridge, as if waiting for me. I actually realised that the Headmaster wasn't lying when he said it wasn't even daybreak. It was the darkest I've ever seen Skyloft, the capital of the sky.

Where you could usually see for miles upon miles, the dark of the night covered it all. The torches didn't help anything, they seemed to barely give any light at all. It was almost like the entirety of Skyloft had lost part of it's light.

Or maybe it's just because I'm never up at this hour, I can't be sure.

In the dark, it was even harder to see what the figure in front of me. As I tried to make my way towards the figure, whoever it was, he or she once again flew backwards away from me. I, once again, started to follow her.

When I had made it across the bridge, the figure was already half way across the bridge that lead them to the Statue of the Goddess. To think that yesterday, I was on top of that statute getting ready to graduate and become a knight. I felt like the happiest guy in the world, then all of this happened.

As I followed the figure up the bridge, he or she did something very strange. Instead of going through the bars that blocked the entrance to the statue, the figure strayed to the left. At first I was confused, why wouldn't she just go through the bars? However, as I quickly reached the the top of the bridge, I figured out why by the figures next action.

They moved to the left, the only other path to get inside of the Statue of the Goddess's courtyard.

Whoever they were, he or she was adamant on me following them, wherever they are going. I wondered for a second if this was a good idea, but quickly tossed those thoughts aside. This person needed my help with a grand, important mission and what not. If they had wanted me dead, they would've snuck into my room instead of trying to get me to follow them. So, with a renewed confidence, I followed whoever it was down the side of the island.

After a few minute of fighting, climbing and running, I made it to the place Zelda pushed me of yesterday for practice. This was when I realised my Loftwing was missing. Now wasn't the time to go down memory lane however, as I saw out of the corner of my eye the figure I was chasing. As I made my way over to the back of the Goddess Statue, the figure went somewhere I couldn't go.

They went _inside_ of the Statue of the Goddess.

I just stood there, trying to figure out how she had gone through solid stone, when suddenly the wall started to glow. More specifically, the stone symbol of the Hylians was glowing. As soon as it started to glow, the stone around the pattern began to fade as if it wasn't even there. For a full minute I stood in front of the new doorway silently asking myself if this was real. After I pinched myself and realized I wasn't dreaming, I went inside of the Statue of our Goddess.

That was how I ended up in this room.

The inside of the statue was incredible to say the least. The ground was smooth stone, no imperfections in sight. It was quite too, even though the flames roared in their torches. Every time I would take one step, it would seem as if a thousand other steps would follow. Around me were many pillars, probably used to keep the statue in it's place. Although the walls seemed ancient, perhaps thousands of years old, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere to be seen. The room was spacious, and barely had anything inside of the room.

I started to look around for the figure that brought me here, but whoever it was was nowhere to be seen. It was when I was looking around that, something had caught my eye.

In the center of the room, I found what appeared to be a giant, flat, hexagonal, platform. It was at least a foot high, with two steps in front of it. Around it was what appeared to be a golden circle, with another circle around that one but beige. Outside of that circle was a hexagon outlined with ancient Hylian letters. On top of this platform was a small pedestal, the same color as the stone surrounding it.

The top corners were rounded and slanted inwards where they curved. The bottom was covered in a gold strip, with the same ancient language on it as the floor. There was a design on the front, with wings on the side and a nice pattern on the bottom, and a single word.

Hylia

That wasn't what drew my attention however, what drew my attention was what the pedestal held.

It was an ancient, beautiful, glowing sword. The sword handle was a very light cyan, as well as the, guard, and pommel. The handle's grips were engraved into the sword, each diagonal line swinging around the blade. The guard was a simple curve outwards in the metal where it met the gem in the center. The gem was a bright blue that was shaped into a diamond with gold lining surrounding it. The blade itself was a light gray and seemed unpolished in the posible centuries that it has been here. It was without a fuller,but along where one should've been there was a design in it. The design had a diamond near the top of blade that crossed and continued down as a rectangle.

Half of the blade was within the pedestal and was shining a beautiful light blue. As I took a few steps towards it, I heard a sound. It was like wind chimes but at a much higher pitch.

Directly after the sound came, an almost blinding light pierced my eyes. They told me to look in another direction, but something else told me to keep watching. Then, once again, something else happened that I almost couldn't believe.

Not even a second after the light, someone jumped out of the sword. After a few flips and turns in the air the person dropped down onto the floor, only to land an inch above the ground. After questioning how she could float, she then began to bow towards me. When she finally stood straight up, I knew instantly who she was.

It was the women from my dream, as well as the person I followed all the way here. Now able to be awake and to see her in the light, I drank in every detail of this mysterious person.

The dress she wore was purple with the bottom of the dress thicker than the rest. It hugged her body, leaving little to the imagination, and ended just below her waist. There were two golden lines running up the front of it and didn't stop until meeting both ends of the dress. On the front of her dress was a huge blue gem with golden edges that completely covered her chest. On her legs she wore what seemed to be black tights with light blue ribbons criss-crossing along them. Her black tights met with black ballet shoes, with a slightly tall heels.

Her "wings" were actually long pieces of cloth that covered her arms. Her right arm was covered by a purple cloth that was held up on her shoulder. As the cloth neared her shoulder, it began to take a strange shape, as if the cloth formed a staircase like pattern and stopped mid-arm. The cape then flowed naturally over her arms, and ended near her knees. The left arm was the exact same but instead of purple, it was a vibrant blue. Both capes met in the middle, just above the jewel on her breast, and snaked up her neck. This gave the impression that half of her neck was purple and the other half was blue.

However the most startling thing about her appearance was her face. It wasn't ugly, in fact it was quite beautiful, like a god crafted each and every portion of it. What was disturbing was the fact that her entire face was a piercing shade of light blue. Her eyes held no pupils whatsoever and were the same color as her face, her lips were a nice shape but showed no emotion, all she did was stare at you with a blank expression. On her forehead was a diamond the same shape as the one on her chest. Her hair was smooth as marble, as was any other part of her body, and was done in a strange way.

I was going to ask her many things, like, 'Who she was', 'why did she bring me here','Why am I here'. Sadly, I couldn't ask them for she had started speaking.

"The one chosen by my creator." She spoke in a monotone voice, as I heard a strange chiming sound. "I have been waiting for you." She told me in the same monotone as before, her hair moving as she went up and down ever so slightly. "You will play a role in a great destiny." She stated, without ever changing the tone in her voice.

I could only stare at her. My expression probably would've caused anybody to break down in laughter. She just stood there, continuing to the conversation without a change in her expression.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation." She stated, continuing to float up and down. "Fi is the name I was given." She told me, her monotone never leaving her voice.

'Fi huh, that's a unique name.' I thought to myself, as I just stood there. Whoever she was, it seemed that she had brought me here for a purpose.

Fi continued to speak in her…. unique speaking pattern. "I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people." Created? How was she created? I didn't have time to think out my thoughts however, as Fi continued her speech. "I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." She told me, once again missing emotion.

As I stood there in a daze, Fi turned around her head around to look at the sword behind her. "Come, Link." She told me, as if it would help me with coming to her side. "You must take up this sword. As the one chosen to be my creator, it is your destiny." She spoke in a finality that I found quite shocking.

Who even was she for that matter? Why would I follow some great destiny if I don't even know what it is? Who was I, if this quest was that important, to even take up this quest? Would I really be able to do this? As I stood there, unmoving, Fi turned around to face me. She looked at me with the same eyes as before, uncaring of what I thought.

As she stood their, staring into my eyes, she spoke of something else. "The strange dreams troubling your sleep." She spoke, with an unforeseen purpose. "My sudden appearance." She listed once again, unable to give her voice any emotion. "Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear." How did she know that?! Why is she listing all of these things off as if they were nothing!?

"Under these circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." She continued, her objective still unclear to me. ' _What if she's going to force me'_ I thought to myself, my mind going numb at that statement. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I glared at her. I would prepare to avoid whatever she plans to do to me.

"To minimize the level of your uncertainty, allow me to share some information." She told me simply, as if she felt nothing towards anything. "My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state." She stated, once again, without any emotion in her expression or tone. What is she talking about? What sort of information could possibly get me t-

"The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive." She stated simply.

My mind numbed as soon as she told me this. 'What?' I thought to myself, almost unable to grasp this information. 'Zelda is still-.' As soon as I thought it myself, I could finally understand what she said. As soon as that happened I stood there and smiled. 'Zelda was still alive.'. I knew she wasn't lying either. The way she spoke to me was too….factual for her just to make something like that on the spot.

"And this spirit maiden….the one you call Zelda….is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission." She continued, adding more fuel to the fire of my soul. "Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her." She stated simply, her reasons as clear as Skyloft sky.

So Zelda and this mission _were_ connected after all, but where was she? Does Fi know where she is? Should I really do as she says though? Would it really help me save Zelda? I would've refused outright if I needed to take this sword but….if Zelda needs my help then...

"Does That information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?" She asked me, without the curiosity that would usually come after a question. She was right though, I was invigorated, I was ready to take this sword.

I was ready to save Zelda!

Without another word, I rushed over to the pedestal faster than I've ever ran. As soon as I reached the steps of the platform, Fi floated straight over me. I stopped to gaze in awe of her flying ability. Other than her position, nothing about her changed, even with gravity her capes didn't fall forward and neither did her hair.

As she floated there, a few feet in the air, she started to speak once again. "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required." She simply stated, no expression other than one of apathy gracing her features. "In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward." As soon as she had said these words, she glided behind the pedestal and watched me.

As she was floating away from me, I looked upon the sword that I would soon wield. Ever since Fi had left the sword it had stop glowing it vibrant blue. As I gazed upon the masterpiece of a weapon, I barely realised that I had taken a step forward. There was something strange about this sword. I didn't realise it at first, but the sword seemed….incomplete. Like someone had made it….but then had taken the most important parts of it away. Without even realising it, I was already in front of the sword's pedestal.

'This is the key to saving Zelda' I reminded myself, as I prepared myself to lift the sword from it's pedestal. With slow movements, I lifted my hands up to the handle of the sword.

As soon as my hands touched the sword, I felt something….strange. In fact, there were quite a few things that were strange about this blade that I could feel. First, the handle was the _perfect_ size for my hand. That didn't make sense though, a blade this old has to have been wielded by someone else. There is no way that a left-handed man with my exact hand size wielded this blade long ago.

Secondly, this blade felt….alive. The blade was a peice of metal, I could feel the coolness of the steel on my skin. However, there was something….unnatural within the sword. There wasn't a heartbeat, there weren't any breathes, there wasn't even a warmth that accompanies all things living. However, something was telling me, despite what I was noticing, that this sword was in fact alive.

However, the most surprising of these feelings didn't come from the sword, they came from within me.

As soon as I had tried to touch the sword, this feeling came from within me. I could barely describe this strange emotion, whatever it was. Whatever this feeling was, it made me….uncomfortable. Fi had told me to take the sword in hand so I could save Zelda. She told me yet, I was hesitant. This sword felt like none I have ever touched, in feeling as well as quality. Could I really….no! I have to save Zelda, and to do that I have to wield this sword!

However, even with that thought crossing my mind, the sword still felt uncomfortable in my hand. I haven't even wielded it yet, but this blade still felt uncomfortable in my touch. Like it….it wasn't mine to wield. Fi had told me that this blade was my destiny, yet why did it feel like someone else's sword.

No! Even with this feeling in my chest, I must use this blade to save her! I must use this blade no matter what I feel, I must use it!

It was with that thought, that I pulled the upon the sword. Meet with very little resistance, the blade came free from it's resting place. The blade was half-way inside the the pedestal, I realised this as it came out. It had a weight to it, that was for sure, but for some reason that didn't bother me as much as it should. It was twice as long as my practice sword, and twice as powerful. Even by just looking at it, I could tell that it was that this was the strongest sword on Skyloft, no, in the history of the sky.

As I turned the blade over, the handle in my left hand, I looked down at the blade. The half of the blade I couldn't see within the pedestal was the exact same. The design on the blade ended in a point, like a usual sword would. The sword's point was unlike most of our sword on top of the clouds. Our swords would stop and move directly into a triangular point, and had three corners. This sword only held one corner, and curved inwards to create that point.

As I looked over the sword, the uncomfortable feeling still in my gut, I noticed Fi out of the corner of my eye. Her words, before I pulled the sword out of it's pedestal, rang within my ears. 'Draw the sword and raise it skyward.' She had told me. Hold it skyward?

As I looked at the sword in my hands, I let my right hand leave the handle.

Hold it skyward.

I moved the hand that held the sword slowly, almost methodically. As I rose this blade above my head, that strange feeling started to fade. I looked at the blade above me, and something astonishing.

It was a light, a light was shining down from the roof of the room. It wasn't there before, it was summoned by this blade being risen from it's resting place. There was no source of the light from above, yet there it was, focusing on the tip of my blade. The rest washed over me, as if it was a blanket of gold warming me as I stood there. However, even among the glaring light of which had no origin, there was a glow emanating from the sword.

Even among the golden shower, the glow of the blade was unmistakably coming from the blade. The glow was a light purple, that started from the tip and went down to the base. It was absolutely divine, otherworldly, something that I would now wield while searching for Zelda.

 _The Goddess Sword…._

It was barely a whisper among the wind, but I heard it, the strange voice. Was that the name of this mysterious sword, bathed in a divine light. Why was that the name of this blade.

"Recognition Complete." I heard something inside of the room. As I turned my head to look, I had realised that it was only Fi. "Master." What? Who was she- "Link….my master."

I decided to ignore that comment until further notice.

Instead of giving some recognition towards her statement, I decided to bring my sword down and look at it. I was correct in saying the glow was a light purple, it was also an intense glow. As I now wield the blade within my hands, the uncomfortable feeling within me had subsided ever so slightly. I could wield this blade but never to it's full capacity, like I would want to. It still felt like this blade was meant for someone else, someone who gave it away long ago.

"Link!" A voice screamed out in the room, echoing across the hallow halls. I quickly turned to face the one who spoke. To my surprise, it was Headmaster Gaepora standing in the entrance to this room. He wore a look of shock, one that I had rarely seen on his face when I was a knight in training.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure." Suspicions? Suspicions of what? What was so suspicious that he had to come here in the dead of night.

"Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear." He continued despite my inherent confusion of the situation. The Chamber of the Sword? The youth of legend? Hang on….was he talking about me? Why would there be a prophecy about me? Was this the destiny Fi spoke of?

"It is said that this place was left to our people long ago by the goddess herself." The goddess. Like _the_ goddess? Holy cow…. "The very knowledge of this room's existence is passed down to a select few each generation, along with a hand full of words…." Why did this place need to be kept secret? Wouldn't it be better to have this place as a shrine? Or perhaps it was a sacred place, and only those with permission can enter?

" _When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from his slumber. Do not fear, for this is when a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."_ The Headmaster spoke as if he would tell a story, my own mind remembering every word. He walked over to us, and stood upon the platform.

I couldn't believe it, was what I thought as I looked down at the blade in my hand. This blade in my hand was the key to saving the world. What I held in my hands was the blade that chooses the hero, and that hero was me.

"It had started days ago." Headmaster Gaepora started, as he gazed upon the blade in my grasp. "The sword that I've kept secret all of these years….It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light." He stated, as his gaze shifted to the pedestal that used to carry the sword.

"At first I thought I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation." He told the both of us, Fi giving the same apathetic expression. "I never believed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my time." He told us, as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Suddenly, he faced upwards toward the apathetic Fi. She was right behind the pedestal, floating in the air as if it were nothing. "The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes." As he gazed upon Fi in wonder.

" _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade-one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_ Born of the blade? Did that mean Fi was the sword in my arms. I, once again, looked down upon the blade I now wield. The uncomfortable feeling was still resting in my heart. Now I look upon the sword in a new light, as a body and not a weapon. A very sharp, useful body.

As soon as it was said, Fi told us something new."Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission." Did she just make fun of the Headmaster, as well as his ancestor's? "It appears that critical of the passage have been lost over the generations." Whoa really, you mean there is even more to this legend then already told? I looked over to the Headmaster, but it seemed as if he didn't know either.

As Fi floated down from her place in the air, and spoke the full legend.

" _The youth who draws forth the sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who posses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of the apocalypse from this land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar through the clouds and plummet below….And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."_

As she spoke of the land below, I thought back on something Zelda told me yesterday. "Some of father's old texts talk about a place called the _surface_. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!" Could this be the place Fi was talking about?

"Master," I will never get used to this title, ever. How was I even her master? I s it because I wield here? "You must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface." She stated simply, as if the world didn't depend on me. "It is only through journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

"This is no easy task, Link." Headmaster Gaepora told me from behind. I looked over at him in surprise, thinking that he of all people would be giving me a vote of confidence. "The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this." If that was the case, then how was I ever going to save Zelda?

It was here that Fi did something strange, she lifted her arms….wait, did she even have arms? No, she doesn't! Those were literally wings! Anyway, back on track, she lifted her wings up to the front of her body. After a few seconds of this pose, a green light appeared from in between her arms. She pulled her arms back and the object moved forward.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it and place it in the alter behind me." Fi stated simply, without any emotion in her tone. As she told us this, the object moved into my arms, and the light disappeared from the object.

It was an ancient cracked tablet, all of the faces smooth except for one. On that side, there was was depiction of a forest as well as a lake. The weathered surface of the heavy stone tablet felt very old. Near the left of the tablet was an emerald gem, as big as my pinkie finger.

 _The Emerald Tablet…._

Once again I hear the whispers of a voice, telling me what this object was. I looked around slightly, but it seemed to me that no one heard anything. I decided that I would ignore it, and listened to what Fi was about to tell me.

"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike." The Skyward Strike? Does she mean when I charged the blade with the light? "These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

So I did just that, I went over to the strange altar behind her and saw the symbol that she spoke of. It was the same symbol as the door that lead me here, the symbol of the Hylians. I held aloft the Goddess Sword, and began to charge my sword. When the blade was ready, I swung it towards the symbol of our people. The power that had gathered within the blade leap out as soon as I swung it. It was wild and uncontrollable when it left the sword, like a tornado looking for the next thing to destroy.

As soon as it had touched the symbol, the symbol than started to spin insanely fast only to stop, and glow brighter than it was before. The ground than rose, to reveal an altar, with a rectangle hole inside of it. When I saw it, I place the tablet within the altar.

* * *

After I had finished fine-tuning my baby, Crescent Rose, I was going to go back to sleep. That was until something exciting happened.

As I had got up to go back to my sleeping bag, there was a sudden green flash out of the corner of my eye. It came from the window within the ballroom. As I used my Semblance to rush over to the window, I looked all around for the source of the strange light.

"Wow! A shooting star!" I almost shouted, but held myself back at the last second. I can't believe it, I saw a shooting star.

It was just like the pictures in those books I used to read. With a ball of light in the front guiding the trail that was behind it. Only this time, the star was green instead of white.

"Oh, I gotta make a wish!" I squealed in delight , as I closed my eyes and made my wish. 'Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, _please,_ magic shooting star.' I chanted in my mind, unable to squint any further than I already had. 'Please let me become a Huntress, or better yet, please make me a Hero.' I thought to myself, squealing in delight knowing that my wish will come true.

As I turned around to go back to bed, my hopes and dreams soon to be a reality, I went to sleep. Dreaming of the day I would become one.

If I had only kept my eyes open as I made my wish. Than I would've seen the star stay directly above the Emerald Forest.

* * *

In the dark room stood a man, with a candle being lit. He stood there looking at the contents of his hands.

It was a book, an ancient green book that held the symbol of both the Hylians, as well as the extraordinary power told in legends. It was opened up on the first page, which told the legend of the Goddess, and the Demon King. As he read through the scripts of old, he came across two lines that interested him greatly.

"Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed."

As he puts the book down on the table, he moves over to the window and pulls the blinds from the windows. Although it was still dark within the room, the window showed a bright cheery place. The sky was blue and clear no clouds in sight, the sun beating down upon the field. Within the field were two children,one girl and one boy, each blond with blue eyes. They played together in the grass, unknowing of their future, only caring of the present.

There was a call for the little girl, and she waved goodbye to her friend. She dashed of to an area from which wasn't visible from the windows. As soon as she had left, the boy sat there alone in the field. He didn't go anywhere for he had nowhere to go, and so he just sat there, beneath a tree.

After a while the boy started to move away from the tree, and seemed to wander. With nothing better to do, he explored every inch of that field. When that was over, he grabbed a stick on the ground by the tree. With the stick, he went around the field, acting as one of the many knights that protected them. He continued with this act, until eventually he was bored once again.

He was done with the stick, so he threw it away towards some rocks nearby and watched as it bounced off of the rocks. After throwing the stick, he just sat there under the same tree. As he sat there, he began to be lulled to sleep by the pleasant breeze, and the sound leaves rustling. Night fell upon the child as he slept, unaware of the dangers that surround him in the night.

A monster crawled upon his sleeping form, but with the boys sharp hearing he woke up and saw the monster. He began to run away from the beast, as fast as he could. However the boy had heard something, a shriek from the night. It wasn't made by the monster however, no, instead it was his friend. As soon as he heard who it was, he sprinted all the way to the girl.

When he had reached the scene, he saw the same monster that was chasing him was now in front of the girl. Without a moment of hesitation, the boy showed his courage and ran in front of the girl. He stood there protecting her from any that would harm her.

When the monster prepared to attack, he closed his eyes preparing for the pain that would come with the hit.

But it never came.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw a huge red bird on top of the creature. The creature tried to fight back, but the bird was to big and strong. As the creature took it's final breath, the bird turned it's head over to the small boy his eyes looking into his. The boy looked up into those eyes with amazement and fascination.

The boy got up from his position, but the girl tried to keep him down. He didn't listen however, and started to walk over to the bird. With each step he took, he gazed higher and higher, always meeting the bird's eye. When he was close enough to touch the bird, he did exactly that. The bird, instead of flying away, stood there and let the small boy pet him.

The bird than did something strange. With it's beak, it grabbed the boys shirt, and placed him on his back. Making sure the boy was safely on, the bird unfurled its wings and took to flight.

As soon as the bird took off, the boy held on tightly, and closed his eyes. When he felt like he wasn't going to fall he opened his eyes to see a wondrous sight. He saw the clouds, he felt the breeze, he touched the skies, and tasted the air around him. However the most exhilarating feeling the boy felt was….

Freedom.

He watched as the boy flew through the skies, in the dark of his room. He smiled at the boy, even if he couldn't be seen. So with that done, he spoke the final verse of the prophecy to the room in which he stood, as he closed the blinds.

"A legend that will be forged by your own hand."

* * *

 _ **"Thinking of you...**_

 _ **...Wherever you are.**_

 _ **We pray for our sorrows to end...**_

 _ **...And hope that our hearts will blend.**_

 _ **Now I will step forward to realize this wish...**_

 _ **...And who knows.**_

 _ **Starting a journey may not be so hard...**_

 _ **...Or maybe it has already begun.**_

 _ **There are many worlds...**_

 _ **...But they share the same sky.**_

 _ **One Sky...**_

 _ **...One Destiney"**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **End**

 **Alright, that was the first chapter, and let me just say….**

 **I AM EXCITED!**

 **This is my first fanfiction EVER! I am really excited for what you guys will think of my project. So please review, and I'll answer in kind.**

 **Also, I don't own the series, I only own the idea of their combination.**


	2. Struck Skyward

**Hello! I'm back again with another chapter of….**

" **Skyward Remnants"!**

 **NOW! Before we start, I would love to share the love with all of those who've shared their love with me.**

 **First to…. Ah! Here it is! To** **jridge** **I say to you….**

 **jridge:** **Thank you very much! I'm glad that my story has gotten your hopes up for my series. I don't think that my writing is as good as you say it is, but "to each their own.". I know that I will hit many, many,** _ **many**_ **, road blocks in both fictional and IRL, but I do** _ **not**_ **, I repeat,** _ **DO NOT**_ **plan on dropping this story. Also, I fixed the problem you were talking about. Note to everybody who reads this, don't accidently press Ctrl+V twice, it will make your story show up twice. So I hope you continue reading my work. So, talk to you later. Bye!**

 **P.S: I think you mistyped, so could you please rewrite this sentence. "Aren't the type of author who quite sure before the the project really goes anywhere." I can guess what this says, but you know what they say about assuming.**

 **The next comment is to….. ! (What is it with you people and not capitalizing your name?)**

 **: YOU ARE AN AMAZING COMMENT TO START OFF WITH THIS SERIES.**

 **ARSLOTHES:** **Looking forward to your next review.**

 **To the Guest who sent me a message on my phone. (Whose name I just found about.)**

 **StillneedanAC:** **You are a lucky SOB, I do not check my messages often. Luckily, I was making a PS4 account, and saw a message. I read it and am now writing you a message.**

 **I didn't think it was an amazing start at first, but because of you, (and the guy above you) I'm starting to think that it is indeed a good start. Thank you for the compliment on my story, and don't worry, criticize all you want. If you think it's too slow, tell me. If you think it's too fast, tell me. If there isn't enough Zelink, tell me. If you think there isn't enough anything, side quests, items, comedic moments, Grose, Fi, shenanigans. ANYTHING! TELL ME!**

 **By the way, don't worry I have my own pace that I follow. Anyway, hope to see you in the reviews and not in my…..phone.**

 **P.S Hope you get your Air Conditioner.**

 **To ARSLOTHES, who apparently read my comment about capitalization, I say to you this.**

 **ARSLOTHES: I look forward to your next comment, perhaps it will be longer.**

 **6tailedninja: Thank you, I will be taking your advice on reading the chapter out loud. However, there is a reason for the switches in perspective. It is for readers, like you, know where both the RWBY story is, as well as the Skyward Sword story. Note that, this will not be done often. It is only a way for readers to gauge where both stories are at in that point of time. While it is used a lot in this chapter, there shall be very few POV switches.**

 **Also, I would like to know why you think Ruby was out of character, since I think I got her down pretty well.**

 **Give me a sec. No wait….wait? That's your actual name. That gonna make it hard to comment on you since I have to keep waiting a second. XD,Just kidding!**

 **Give me a sec: You know, I wasn't actually planning on this to give lore. In fact, I was gonna start it from the very beginning of Skyward Sword. Then I realised that it might take three chapters just to get where I am right now. So, with a sacrifice of the Zelink moments as well as the Groose scenes, I started it out with obtaining the Goddess Sword. I actually didn't think about how good of a one-shot ending it was, but some of the greatest things in life are mistakes.**

 **Thank you for your advice, I will follow it with all my power. I thank you for my praise of my story. Although, that isn't saying much since there is only 23 stories. Though I don't think I'll ever be able to beat KTWizard, the writer of Unknown Legends.**

 **Guest: HOLY FUDGE! You are my first guest in this series! HELLO!**

 **Nero Angelo Constantine: I aim to impress, and I hope you enjoy the outcome of this story.**

 **So, with all comments replied to and accounted for, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **P.S: I don't think the chapters after this one will come out as fast as I want them to, since it's almost March 3rd, and that Persona 5 comes out a month after.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Struck Skyward"**

Initiation.

That one word said a whole lot more to me then some. To some it might mean the acceptance of a secret society of some kind. To others, it might be the beginning of something new. To me however….

To me it was the start of my dreams, the start of my fantasies of becoming a Huntress.

So the second I was launched into the Emerald Forest by Professor Ozpin was the second I began my dream. He had told us to find a relic at the end of the sea of trees, as well as a partner who would be with us the entire four years of school.

That partner would be chosen by the first person you have eye-contact with.

So, above sea of emerald trees, I moved as fast I could in the air. The wind blew my hair behind me, luckily out of my face so I could see my obstacles. It also made my cape billow behind me. I made sure to dodge trees along the way using the recoil of my gun. I had to make sure I find Yang, to make sure she was my partner. I was vigilant, I was prepared to get out of the way of anythin-

Ack! Bird! Get out of the way!

I tried to dodge in midair but I had just fired my gun, so the recoil sent me straight towards the bird. The small bird was all but a few feathers in the air. I looked back thankful to see the bird, without most of it's feathers, fall down into the canopy of green.

"Birdie no!" I yelled out, my scythe under me in case of a sudden tree appearing. I had no time to go back and help the small innocent creature however as the canopy of trees was coming up very fast. So I looked over my options, and decided now was the time to put my landing strategy into play.

There was a tree with a nice thick branch that I could use to slow my descent. I brought my baby out in front of me and shot three of my dust enhanced bullets. This slowed down my speed of descent towards the tree I was aiming for. Hoping that this was enough to keep the branch for breaking, I unfolded Crescent Rose into her full glory. I flipped her over in my hands, causing her to face forward. With the blade over the branch, it caused me and Crescent to swing 360 degrees around the branched.

With all of my momentum gone, it was safe to land on the ground without fear of harm. So I swinged forward while holding onto Crescent Rose, which forced the the blade to detach itself from the branch. After we had jumped off the branch, I folded Crescent Rose into her maneuverable setting. As I placed her on the holster behind my back, I braced myself for landing.

As the ground came up to me, I relaxed my legs to make sure I could absorb the impact of my landing. When I had landed, I had to bend my knee to the ground, to make sure I was upright, as well as my hand. After I had caught my breath, I immediately went running through the forest.

'Gotta find Yang.' I thought as I dodged past the tree, moving faster than most people could speak. 'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta fiiiiind….' Even though I was repeating the mantra in my head, I didn't think it was working at all. So I decided to yell her name, "Yang!" I yelled out to the trees, hoping she would respond. When she didn't I yelled again, this time louder and longer. "YAAAAAAANG!" When she didn't respond immediately, I began to be insecure.

'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad!' I thought to myself, still watching for any trees in my way despite my inner turmoil. 'What if I can't find? What if someone finds her first?' I tried to imagine four years without Yang here, but couldn't. My positive mindset forced me to stay away from all of the bad thoughts.

Luckily, it helped me come up with all of the positive things that could happen. For instance, I thought of all the people who could be on my team. I even had little pictures to go with it.

'There's always Jaune…' I thought to myself, as a little doodle of the blonde haired knight appeared in my head. 'He's nice.' The little doodle of Jaune went over to help the little doodle of me up from the ground. 'He's funny.' The little doodles then laughed, their arms on their hips and their eyes closed. There were also little bubble letters of laughter around them. 'I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.' Then the little doodle of Jaune held up his sword, with a face that spoke of confidence. He was then attacked by a bunch of little Beowolves, his confidence replaced with fear.

'Oh! What about Blake?' A little doodle of said girl with a bow appeared with a confident grin on her usually expressionless face, her hands on her hips. 'So mysterious, so calm.' Her new doodle had head turned with a hand near her face, as if stroking a chin. 'Plus she likes books!' The doodle then showed Blake, reading a book with twenty others around her. 'Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' The doodles changed once again. These doodles showed Ruby talking and Blake slowly moving away.

What happened to my positive mindset?!

'Ugh!' I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as well as getting rid of Doodle Theater. 'Okay…' I thought to myself, now calmer than I was before.' Who else do I know in this school?' I asked, trying to keep my positive attitude. 'There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and….'

I had to stop my train of thought as I skidded on the dirt, trying to stop myself. After I balanced myself so I wouldn't fall flat on my face, I looked up to see the thing that was in my way.

It was Weiss Schnee.

The heiress was stunned for a few moments, giving off a blank expression as she stood just stood there staring. The only sound between us was the birds chirping in the trees. Her expression then slowly turned into her usual expression of distaste.

'Ahhh, man….' I thought to myself, slightly upset about who my new partner will be. 'She's going to yell at me isn't she.' I thought to myself, the sadness probably showing on my face. As I stood there, waiting for it to begin, the heiress just kept staring at me. 'Maybe she won't.' I thought, as my mood brightened considerably. 'Maybe we can actually be great teamm-and she's walking away.'

"Wait," I shouted at to her in panic, as she continued to walk in a different direction. "Where are you going." As she ignored me and walked off, I looked towards the ground and kicked it."We're supposed to be teammates….'

I continued to mope in the same spot Weiss once stood in. 'Awww man,' I thought as I just stood there, wallowing in self-pity, 'why did I have to blow her things up. Now she'll never be my-'

"By no means." someone, who sounded suspiciously like Weiss, started as they pulled my cloak, as well as me, with them. "Does this make us friends." I looked over and saw Weiss.

"You came back!" I shouted and celebrated as she dragged me away from the area. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't hear the cries of a wild Jaune.

* * *

Graduation

That one word meant something yesterday. It meant that I would finally be able to achieve my dream of being a knight. My dream of protecting everyone on Skyloft from the monsters, help those who may have fallen off at night, and be able to take to the skies and help everyone in them.

That dream didn't matter today.

Today was the day I must go to the surface, an unexplored place, to find my best friend who was on the same mission as I was.

To save the world from the Apocalypse.

I had thought that perhaps yesterday was a dream. That it was all a figment of my imagination, brought upon my desperation to save Zelda.

However, when Fi woke me up and told me that the Headmaster had my new clothes ready for the journey to the surface, I realised that all of that actually happened. The next half-hour was blurry in my mind, but I'm pretty sure that I had gotten into my new clothes, received an Adventure Pouch as well as a wooden shield, visited the Bazaar, received an empty bottle from the nice lady behind the stall, and was now prepared to jump off of Skyloft and call my Loftwing. All I could think about was what had happened a few hours ago.

I was supposed to be the hero who would save everybody from the Apocalypse? Me? Why me? What was so special about me? Why couldn't it be someone else?

Familiar chiming sound answered my question as Fi jumped out of the sword within the sheath on my back. Apparently, my practice sword's scabbard had been magically transformed into a sheath with the same exact measurements of the Goddess Sword. Speaking of which, the feeling that I had first felt hasn't subsided. It still felt as if this sword wasn't mine, as if I had stolen it.

"Master." Fi stated, her expression staying the same as it was a few hours ago. For some reason, Fi had taken to calling me Master. When I had asked her why, she had responded with, 'Because I serve you, the wielder of the sword of my creator.'. When I had asked her to stop calling me 'Master', she had told me. 'That would disrespect the one who wields me, this I cannot do.' I tried a few more times to stop calling me that, but they all ended in failure.

"You seem to be experiencing the possibility of emotional distress." She told me blandly, her body language as stiff as a board. "My projections indicate this is likely connected to your purpose on the surface. That is logical, as you have a great destiny to uphold." She continued, suspecting what is wrong with me. "Your distress is misplaced Master, you are the one chosen by my creator. You are the one who shall complete this grand destiney, along with honorable Zelda." She stated, as if she knew what was wrong with me at the moment.

She was right however, my distress was connected to this 'Grand Destiny' as she put it. I was meant to not only go to the surface, not only find Zelda, but stop an apocalypse that would destroy the sky and surface. Who wouldn't be worried about their destiny if that was on the list of 'things to do'. However….

If Fi, the most factual person I have ever met, as well as the goddess thought that I would be the one who would complete this destiny, then maybe I was. I may never understand why I was chosen, but that didn't matter. What matters is the fact that I was chosen. If it is my destiny, then I can't ignore it for the sake of my self-doubt. Besides, Zelda needs me down there, not up here.

With a smile, I give a small nod towards Fi, expressing a thanks for her words. Without another word, she jumped back into the sword that she called home. When she was gone, I slowly walked through the plaza towards one of the many registered flying docks. They were made for the convenience of the knights, so that when they had to go somewhere they could instantly call their Loftwings. They were also convient for the Loftwings, since they now had designated points

I looked up at the watch tower, where the knights would watch over all of those who live in Skyloft at night. They must be frantic about what is now in out skies. They kept pointing at it, with confused faces after all. I looked over to see what they may be frantic about.

It was a giant beacon, as green as the grass a top Skyloft. It was higher than anything in the sky, higher than any of the Loftwings could fly. It was southeast from Skyloft, over twenty miles away. It had showed up right after I had put the tablet within the altar, so the knights were curious about it. They couldn't understand it's purpose, so they had warned everyone on Skyloft to stay away from it.

I ignored them of course, for I knew it's purpose. That beacon is what will take me to Zelda, what will take me to the surface.

Taking inventory of all the objects in my new Adventure Pouch, I took out the new bottle of red potion I had. If it the lady at the counter was to be believed, and I was recalling correctly, then this should close many of the wounds I may receive on my journey. So if I had many wounds on my person, then I should just have to drink this to stop all of the bleeding. It would still take time to heal all of those wounds, but if they're closed then I will have no chance of bleeding out.

There was also the gift Professor Owlan gave me, a simple wooden shield. While it wasn't the best shield on Skyloft, it was still sturdy enough to take a few hits from whatever is down on the surface and live. Although, I had to watch out for fire, because this thing will burn like any piece of wood. It's design was fairly simple, just a simple bird claw in the center.

With nothing else to check, I was prepared to jump off of Skyloft. Getting a good distance away from the edge of the dock, I started to jog over to the dock. With each step, I moved faster and faster, till I was going as fast as I could. As I closed in on the edge of the platform, I placed my foot on the edge at the last possible second, and jumped off.

As soon as the feeling of solid ground left my feet, I knew that I was falling. Although, in my mind, I thought of it as gliding. I wonder if there were people on the surface were afraid of heights? I looked down into the clouds, thinking about the place I would soon go. What would the surface be like? Would it be like Skyloft? What would the differences be? All of these thoughts filled me with anxiety, but more than that, it filled me with excitement.

I would be able to walk on the surface! A place no one has touched in thousands upon thousands of years! How could I not be excited, I was going to see something below the clouds.

I was going to see the world below.

I brought my hands up to my mouth, and stuck out my pinkies. Looking deep within myself, I went towards the familiar sensation within myself. When I found it, I dove straight into it, and whistled with the help of my smallest fingers. After a few seconds of whistling with my eyes closed, I heard a familiar call from behind me. Immediately after that, I was picked up by my companion and we soared.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of brown leather, and crimson feathers. Lifting my head off of his back, I looked over to my friend. He was looking forward, flying through the sky at a breakneck pace.

This was my Loftwing, Kuren.

He was a Crimson Loftwing, a rare breed that was believed to be extinct for some time. Just like his name describes, he was as crimson as the sky in the afternoon. The ends of his feathers were white, purple, and golden, in that order. The only exception were his tail feathers, which were white with a tip of red. His beak is long and his top and bottom of his beak were placed in such a way that when he closed his beak, it looked like he was smiling. I was a shade of gold, that ended with a small sharp tooth.

Kuren's wingspan was a whopping 14 feet and he was seven feet tall, when he would stand on his talons that is. His eyes were as gold as the sun, with pupils. He was also one of the fastest birds in the sky.

When we met, Kuren and I had made a connection almost instantly. Without a word to each other, we were already flying out in the clouds. It was a glorious time, our first flight. While we were flying, I had listed all the names that I knew hoping that he would like one. We were flying for hours, just gliding above the clouds, with me trying to find a name. When I had mentioned the name Kuren, I could feel that he had liked the name. So we chose a name that we had both liked.

It was after I had named him when I had heard the Headmaster, yelling at me to get back to Skyloft.

Those were the days.

Using my connection to him, I showed Kuren where we were going. Kuren turned his head towards the beacon of green light, then towards me. I could feel his hesitation towards my decision, but he flew towards the beacon anyway. He tilted his wings, and flapped once, making sure we headed the right way.

As my friend flew towards the beacon, I flipped over in my saddle laying down on my back. I knew through years of flying with him thatKuren wouldn't let me fall unless I told him too. It was with that thought, that I began to relax.

Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

"Ruby, Wait!" Yang yelled from behind me.

I can't wait! Finally, here's my chance to show Weiss how experienced I am at fighting! My chance to show her I can fight!

After Weiss came back to be partners, we got lost and had a big argument where she called me immature, and that I snuck into Beacon somehow. I also called her some mean things, but that doesn't matter. After that mess, I came up with an ingenious idea, one that would've surely impressed Weiss.

The idea was to ride on a class 3 Nevermore, one of the most dangerous grimm ever, to see if we could spot the ruins.

….Now that I think about, maybe we should've used a class 2 instead.

Anyway, after finding the ruins, we jumped off of the Nevermore. Jaune saved us both from hurting ourselves more than necessary, when Pyrrha came in with a Deathstalker on her tail. When she was knocked over to the group of people that had gathered, I went in to try and prove myself.

Now you can watch as I cut this Grimm down to size!

While giving a battle cry, I sprinted towards the Deathstalker, unfolding my baby as I ran. After unfolding Crescent Rose into her scythe mode, I held her in a way that would keep her from sticking in the ground. I quickly cocked the Crescent'sgun barrel, and pulled the trigger. Let the powerful recoil of the blast increase the speed of my attack. After a few more pulls of the trigger and the use of my Semblance, I was literally flying a few inches off ground. Keeping Crescent in the same position, I was ready to attack the Deathstalker.

With my preparation for the frontal assault complete, I was close enough to see the mighty beast clearly.

It was a _huge_ scorpion, with pincers as big as I was! It's claws were the size of small cars, with a glowing stinger that could pierce said car. It's white exoskeleton was thicker than a concrete wall, with strange tribal-like markings along them. It's flesh was blacker than any night sky I have ever seen, and was almost completely covered by it's armor. It was covered in dirt, grass, and moss, as if it had been underground for a long time.

Scars could be seen along it's armor, scratches made by past Huntsmen and Huntresses. It's eight legs had no armor on them, but they were behind a face of thick bones. This would an accomplishment among even the strongest hunters if they could kill it by themselves.

And that is what I will accomplish!

So with another fearsome battle cry, I launched myself towards the beast and-

Owww!

Got slapped by its right claw.

After face planting into the soft dirt, Crescent Rose still in my hands, I got up slowly. Luckily, I was able to close my mouth before I tasted any dirt. When I was half-way up, I shouted over to the others who looked very worried. Especially Yang.

"D-Do-Don't worry!" I shouted over to them, trying to help both their and my worries from rising. "Totally fine!" Giving them a small smile, trying hard to make this look effortless. As I turned around to continue facing the Grimm, my eyes widened in fear.

It was right in front of me. Barely a few feet away, it's ten red eyes stared at me like the prey that I may soon be.

'You were a lot smaller from over there.' I thought to myself, as I shot it between the eyes and turned to run from the beast. I checked Crescent Rose's ammo clip for my bullet count, and found myself without any ammo. 'Dang it!' I thought to myself, trying to run as fast as possible. Without a use for the casing, I put it back into the side pouch I had on my belt. after that, I flipped Crescent Rose into her gun form as fast as I could. When she was ready, I put her on the holster on my back as swiftly as possible.

Unfourtenetly, despite my baby's greatness, she would only impede me as I run away from the thing that is trying to kill me.

I could hear it's many legs moving towards me, each crashing into the ground with a powerful blow. I saw Yang rush towards me, probably coming over to help me fight the Deathstalker. After a few seconds of dashing away from the Grimm, I look back at it. It was gaining on me, so I decided to use my Semblance to run away. After a shriek from what I guessed was the Deathstalker, I was ready to use my Sem-

Urk!

'What was….' As I was about to look back at what pinned me, I saw huge black feathers rain down from the sky! Each and everyone of them were taller than some of the trees in the forest of trees. Hundreds of these feathers fell down from the sky, creating their own forest. I looked behind me and saw that one of those huge black feathers had landed on the end of my cloak, successfully trapping me. I pulled my cloak, trying to free myself from the clutches of the Grimm feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" I heard Yang yell over, words not being helpful at the time.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back, panicking as I frantically pulled on my cloak. It wasn't pulling out! 'Why! Did I! Have to! Make! My! Cape! So! Strong!?' I thought each word the same time I pulled on my cloak, hoping for it to rip or something. As I kept pulling on my cloak, I looked up and was struck by fear.

I saw the Deathstalkers glowing stinger, head straight towards me!

"RUBY!" I heard Yang shout from behind me, in fear of my impalement. She couldn't make it in time however, as the stinger came down on my head. I closed my eyes, my fear unbearable from the waiting of impalement.

Then there was a strange sound, like…. A metal box being crumpled.

"You are so childish" someone said, who I wasn't sure. As I opened my eyes, I saw two things I didn't think I would see.

The first, was ice. There was ice in the middle of Summer in a forest. The ice had grown right in front of me, stopping the Deathstalkers tail. The second was….

"Weiss?"

Weiss was in the middle of the iceberg. It forming around her, as if it was a wall to protecther. She was leaned over, one knee on the ground. Around her was a giant white circle with what looked like a snowflake in the middle of it.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive." She turned around quickly, causing her hair to whip around. Weiss was glaring down at me, her ice blue eyes seemingly piercing my Aura. While trying to look away from those eyes, I saw that her rapier, whose name I didn't know yet, was held backhanded. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style."

"And I suppose, I can be a bit…." I looked up as she started her sentence, wondering what she would say. "...difficult." She finished with an eyeroll, probably trying to play off of what she admitted. " But if we're going to do this," She started, as she leaned forward, looking me in the eye. "We're going to have to this together." She told me, trying to make a compromise with me.

"So if you quit showing of." She said, looking down at me with an expression that wasn't a glare. "I'll be…" She trailed off, as if trying to find the right word to finish her sentence. "...nicer" She finished, with a small frown on her face. The frown, however wasn't one of displeasure, it was just there.

Showing off? "I'm not trying to show off." I told her, as I looked down at the ground in guilt. 'Okay, maybe a little.' I thought to myself, making sure nobody else would ever know. Ever! After that thought, I looked her straight in the eye and told her what I was doing. "I want you to know that I can do this." I told her, with what I could assume to be a fierce determination in my eyes. I was expecting her to laugh at me, or to say that that's stupid.

Instead, she looked at me with a blank face and said. "Your fine." and walked off.

I couldn't believe it. Weiss, a jerk who kept calling me a kid, had just told me I was fine. I leaned forward, with my hands on top of the other, and whispered one thing.

"Normal-knees."

* * *

There was just something about gliding above the clouds that was just so….relaxing. Just lazing about as the sky moved above you, and as the clouds stayed below. As a Loftwing just glided, feeling his emotions as he did. I had decided to close my eyes as Kuren flew me all the way to the beacon in the sky. Take a small nap and relax on this stressful day in the sky.

That was until Fi kept giving me updates every minute.

"Master, we are approximately one minute away from the column." She told me, without jumping out of the sword. "I suggest you take necessary precautions to dive down to the surface." She then quieted down in the sword, and for the first time since I've flown with Fi, I spoke with her.

"Fi." I asked for her in a quiet voice, as I am not used to talking a lot. I usually used expressions to express myself, not words. As soon as I had said her name, even if it was quiet, she instantly jumped out of the sword. She jumped into my line of sight and stared straight at me.

"Yes Master?" She asked, still the emotionless person from twenty minutes. "What is it that you wish?" she asked, maybe asking a question? I couldn't tell.

"You don't need to update me, Fi." I told her, as she kept floating there, seemingly unaffected by the comment. "Kuren has it covered." I said, still quiet from the many years of….lack of speech.

"Master, who is Kuren?" Now I know that was a question.

I was about to respond, however he Kuren spoke up before I could. He cawed from below me, getting me to look towards the beacon. Apparently, the beacon's glow gets weaker when you're right over it. Who knew.

I patted Kuren on the head, showing my thanks to him. He responded back with feelings of affection through the bond.

"I see." Fi stated, now understanding who Kuren is. "The Crimson Loftwing, sacred bird given to the hero by the goddess, is designated as Kuren." She stated, in the longest way possible. "I shall make note of this, Master." She stated as she jumped back into the sword.

I wonder what it is like in there?

As I wondered what it would be like to live inside of a sword, Kuren flew around the beacon. He was still curious about what I was doing here, above the emerald beacon. He warned me that he was going to do a big tilt, to get a look at what I was after. As soon as he sent me this, I grabbed onto the saddle that was on his back, to make sure I would not fall off. After that, I sent him what I would like to call 'the okay feeling', the feeling of….acceptance? It's very hard to describe.

So as he and I tilted in the sky, we both got to look down to where the beacon lead.

It was unlike anything I have seen….

Unlike everywhere else in the sea of clouds, the barrier that I now know kept us from the surface, there was a hole. Like a whirlpool in the middle of a great still lake. While I felt that this had surprised Kuren, that wasn't what surprised me.

Green.

I saw green below the clouds, green that stretched far more than I thought it would. I could not be anything other than awestruck. It was one thing to hear about the surface, It was an entirely different story to see it.

The Surface.

I was to dive down, below the clouds, to save Zelda. To explore unknown lands, fight unknown monsters, and see unknown sights.

It was, understandably, a lot to take in.

Kuren sent a feeling of worry, it seems my anxiety went through the bond. I smiled, and sent him some gratitude for worrying for me. I patted him on the head, my one arm straining from the weight of gravity. As I pulled my hand back, He sent a feeling of curiosity through our bond. He was likely wondering what we were doing here.

'Now or never.' I thought to myself, as I prepared to tell him what I was about to do.

"I have to go down there buddy." I spoke, my voice quiet as it has always been. As soon as i had said those words, he screeched out into the sky. I could feel his fear, even without our bond. It was thick, I could probably cut it with a knife. While he didn't flap his wings frantically, he was about to.

"Shhh, shh." I spoke, as I petted him softly. As he calmed down, I could feel that he wanted to know something. Obviously he wanted to know why I would go down their.

"Kuren." I told him calmly, my voice above whisper level. "Zelda's down there."

Kuren stopped shrieking instantly, and a few seconds later I could feel his understanding. I consider Kuren to be one of my best friends, possibly the very best. However, even Kuren knows that the bond between Zelda and I is one that even he, who is connected to my emotions, can't beat. While I wouldn't say it's a romantic relationship, yet, it is still a powerful relationship.

He knows that if Zelda is really down there, then there is no stopping me from diving to the surface. Plus, he liked Zelda too, more specifically her bird, Aqua. She was a nice blue bird, with an sapphire blue coat of feathers, and white end feathers. Kuren has been crushing on her for a longgggg time. I think he had read what was on my mind, because I sensed a bit of…..hypocrisy?

"What are you insinuating?" I whispered, slightly blushing under his mental gaze. I could feel just how smug he was.

I heard the still new chiming sound that accompanied Fi when she left her sword. As I turned around to look at her, I actually saw her jump in front of me. She was now gliding in front of me, probably ready to tell me something.

"Master." There she goes. "I suggest you take immediate actions, and plunge down towards the surface". As soon as she said her piece, she jumped back into the sword. She was right though. The sooner I jump down to the surface….

The sooner I can find Zelda.

"See you later Kuren." I told my Loftwing, as I turned to face the hole in the clouds. I could feel many things as I looked down at the door to the new world. Hesitation. Anxiety. Hell,even fear! However, there were some emotions that transcended all of them. Excitement. Confidence. But most of all, I felt….

Courageous.

So, without a second thought, I let go of Kuren's saddle….

And dived down to the world below.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesyesyesyesyes!Yes! IdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit!

I beat the Nevermore! Yes!

Now I could enter Beacon!

Ok, ok, ok. Gotta be cool, gotta be cool. I just chopped off the head of a class 3 's a reason to celebrate! But if I wanna look cool, I got to be serious.

So as I walked over to the edge of the cliff, I kept a cool straight face.

Ohhhhhh, I must look so cool!

I looked down at all the people who helped me with the plan to kill the Nevermore.

There was Yang, my sister, who from up here looked like a yellow dot from up here. There was Blake, the second most mysterious person I have ever met, who looked like a black dot. Over there's Weiss, she looked like a white dot, a white dot that would be my partner for the next four years.

Heck yeah! This is going to be great! We can all be friends, become Huntresses together. Go on adventures and-

CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

And then those dreams were broken.

There was a _another_ Nevermore, another one! It came up from over the cliff, like a…..bird? It was a class 2, powerful, but not as powerful as a class 3. So there should be no problem. So I pointed Crescent Rose at the Grimm and!

 _Click._

'Oh, my clips empty. Well I can just….' I made my way to grab on of the clips on my belt….

And grabbed nothing but air.

It took me a while to process what that meant, but the second the Nevermore came straight at me I could only say one thing.

"Uh-oh." I turned around and I _RAN!_

* * *

The wind rushing past you as you fall past the clouds, the land becoming bigger and bigger the longer you fall. It was a rush, falling from miles in the sky. Each minute reaching ever so closer to the place only spoken in fairytales. There was only one thing that I could say about the land below….

There was a lot of green down on the surface. Green was everywhere, as far as the eye could see. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

And I was almost there, almost to the place where Zelda landed. I would soon land down there and find-

CAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

That can't be good.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the screech. I knew it wasn't Kuren, since he was above me and what I heard was from below. I looked around the surface, trying to find the source of the sound. As I looked around, it was kinda hard to miss.

It was a giant Black Bird. An Evil Loftwing?

What sort of horrible creation is that?!

I heard the familiar chimes of Fi, and watched as she jumped in front of me. "Master, it would appear that one of the many demons on the surface have evolved into a form I do not recognize." She stated, as blandly as possible. "I suggest you take immediate action to avoid do not hold the nessesary equipment to take on the demon." She warned me, as she jumped back into the sword on my back.

Once again, she was right. I didn't have to fight the giant bird, I just had to reach the surface and start my search for-

"OW!" I heard someone scream out from down below. It was a girls voice, and it sounded like she was hurt. But that's not possible, the only thug on the surface was demons and Zel-

Zelda!

It was Zelda! It had to be! There was nobody else on the surface, it had to be her!

And she was in trouble!

Without a second thought, I dived towards the bird, following its every move. Thankfully, I knew how birds moved. So it was simple to track where it was going, and how fast it would get there. But could I kill it? Of course I could, I had to! But how do I make sure it's dead?

Just than, like a gift straight from the goddess, I heard Fi's chimes. She appeared right in front of me, floating there and blocking my view. I was forced to slow down in the air, as to not crash face first into the ground.

"Master." She started, her face as expressive as a rock. "It is unwise to move towards the flying demon, I suggest you take a different course of-" She would've continued, but she was interrupted.

"Fi!" I spoke loudly, as she stopped speaking. I needed her to listen. "Fi, what are my chances of killing it?!" I asked, my voice louder than it usually is.

She floated there, still as a brick despite the speed of which we were falling. She then spoke, her emotion still nonexistent.

"Master, the chances of you beating the demon in combat is slim with all of your current equipment." She told me, her expression stiller than statues I've ever seen. "I perceive the chances of survival being 32%." Well….that's bad. "However." She continued, her face remaining unchanging. "There is a way you may defeat the demon with your current equipment, as well as avoid an untimely demise." Great! Now I need to ask what the plan was and I could sa-

"Which option would you desire?"

…..Was that a joke?

* * *

'Ohhh, this is bad.' I thought as I just kept running. 'Why did I have to use all of my bullets to kill that Nevermore.'

I was running around the forest, trying to get away from the class 2 Nevermore. He was following straight behind me, well not behind me but above me but still behind me. Anyway, off track. He was right behind, screeching up a storm. Whenever it had a chance to, it would fire its feathers at me. Luckily, the trees that I had to dodge past blocked most of the feathers. Unlike the class 3 Nevermore, these feathers were only half as long.

To make sure I wasn't caught again by one of the Nevermores feathers, I had tied my cape up in a knot. This way, I could run without any fear of getting caught by the feathers.

'Alright, think.' I thought, as I kept running without looking back. 'What should I do? I have no bullets, my scythe can't reach that high, and I have nobody immediately behind me.' I tried to think of a way out, and looked back at the Nevermore as it chased me through the woods.

Since I was looking back, I didn't see the tree that I had run into.

"OW!" I screamed out to the world, as my pace forced to a stop. Luckily, I didn't run into it face first, that would've hurt even more. With slight heavy breaths, I rubbed the back of my head. As soon as I was okay, I kept running as fast as I could, never letting the Nevermore catch up.

'I just had to dodge and weave' I thought, as I just kept running past all of the trees. 'Dodge and weave, dodge and weave, dodge and weave.' As I kept running, I spotted a fallen tree in my way. It wasn't too big, I could probably jump over it if I had to….

'Ahah!' I thought to myself, my smile probably blinding. 'If I jump behind the tree, maybe I could lose it.' With this new plan in mind, I sprinted all the way over to the tree. 'This is a great plan!' I thought to myself, as I ran over to the fallen tree and jump off the trunk.

'Alright, now all I had to do is jump behind th- Urk!' My thoughts were interrupted by my cape pulling my shoulders back. As I looked around, I noticed something that should've been impossible for me.

I was floating in the air.

I was floating a few feet in the air.

Their was something wrong with this picture.

As I looked around, trying to find the source of my sudden floatiness, I came across the same problem as last time.

My cape was stuck again, this time on a tree branch.

"Oh come on!" I said, trying to reach the knot I tied in my cloak. "This shouldn't happen more than once!" I said, as I threw a mini tantrum. My arms were straight at my side, taunt with anger. I was even sure I had a pouty face.

"Huhhhh," I sighed, as I just hung in air. I was so out of it, I didn't realize I had said the dreaded words.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse than this."

Caww.

When I had heard this, I had tried to turn around. However, the cape got in the way, again! That was of no consequence though….

Because the Nevermore appeared right in front of me, in one of the only treeless area of the woods.

When the massive crow like Grimm appeared in front me, I _had_ to take in all of it's details. It's very presence demanded me to, like some of the other creatures of Grimm I've encountered.

It was entirely black, so black that I couldn't even see the feathers outlines. While it was big, it was nowhere near the size of a class three Nevermore. While the class 3 Nevermore was as big as a flipping small bullhead, this one was at least eight-feet tall. It's jet-black tail feathers was longer than it was tall, as were its wings. On the middle of it's wings were what appeared to be fingers, although there were only two on each wing and ended in sharp 's talons were the same, but they were on his feet and had four claws.

That wasn't the most disturbing part of the Nevermore though. The most disturbing thing about it was it's mask of bone. It's disturbingly white mask was bone chilling. It was wrapped around it's face, with similar markings to the Deathstalker. Although there was only one big one on it's forehead, it's four blood red eyes had what seemed to be war-paint.

It was staring at me with it's pair of eyes, each one seemingly staring into my soul. It was just sitting there, probably wondering the best way to eat me was. So I did what I thought was the best thing to do.

I tried to get it to not eat me.

"Ahhhh…." I started off, seeing no outward reaction to me trying to start a conversation. 'Okay, okay, what do I say, what do I say?" I thought, hoping that it would actually listen to me. 'Ohhhh, this would be so easy if I only knew how to talk to people!' I thought, forgetting that not only was I talking to a bird, but a bird without a soul that is determined to destroy humanity.

Easy thing to forget, really.

"Ummmm….." I trailed off, surprisingly still no reaction or move taken to try and kill me. Maybe I was getting through to it? 'Ok, just say anything, anything!' I thought to myself as I just hung there. "Ahhh…." I started again, trying to find the right way to say this. "Please don't eat me…?" As I smiled forcefully, hoping that it would help my case.

It didn't.

CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

As soon as the he had screeched, I had turned my head away. I didn't want to see anything that was going to happen next. So I had closed my eyes, hoping to avoid what-ever came next.

Too bad I missed it, because that was the moment that had changed my life forever.

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Fi was very smart, like _incredibly smart_! Perhaps a bit too smart. The Goddess probably had to remove all of her emotion just to make room for all of the brain power.

Not only had Fi come up with the brilliant idea of killing the Evil Loftwing by cutting it's head off mid fall, she had also suggested using the Skyward Strike with a spin attack, coming in at an angle so I could hit the thinnest part of the neck, made sure I would take only minimum damage, came up with a way to weaken it if I had missed hitting it's neck (spin in such a way that it would attack both the wing and the head.) as well as made sure that none of my clothes or equipment were damaged.

Just….. How!

Just as she had suggested, I came in from an angle and had my feet in such a way that would brace my fall. Fi had told me that if I had cut with enough force, then the force of my fall would lessen. I was a few seconds away from cutting off the head of the Demonic Loftwing, as I prepared to do what I always did when I would do a Spin-Attack.

A shout of effort. It was always louder than my talking voice.

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was at this point that I had seen something wondrous.

My Spin-Attack had not only cut off the head of the Demonic Loftwing, it had caused the divine energy within the blade to spin outwards from the sword. It's purple light spinning like a tornado within the black flesh of the demonic creature. With that second gone, I relaxed my legs as I had reached the ground. With the force in my legs almost reaching the painful levels. When I had realised this, I immediately ducked and rolled to make sure that my legs weren't the only thing that took the force of my fall. However, I needed to be sure that I had succeeded in killing the creature.

I shifted my feet in such a way that I could turn to the beast instantly. As soon as I had stable footing, I had turned to look at the corpse of the creature.

That was disappearing in a black mist. The entire body was disappearing in a strange black mist….

What? Does this usually happen on the surface? Monsters turning into black mist? That's…...odd.

Our demons go out in a purple mist with a little skull.

As I watched the strange evil black mist go into the sky, I was wondering if Zelda was oka-

"HOLY COW!" I heard a voice shouting behind me. I turned around quickly, as I looked at Zel….da?

…..That wasn't Zelda.

It was a girl sure, however she didn't look anything like Zelda. Zelda was a blonde eighteen year old, with blue eyes.

This girl was not blonde, nor was she eighteen. She didn't even have blue eyes.

The girl was at least sixteen, was a little above 5 feet tall, and was hanging on a tree by the back of her crimson red cape. She wore what seemed to be a black dress with long sleeves. On the end of the sleeves, as well as the bottom of the dress, were red frills. On the front of her dress was what appeared to be a corset with silver loops and red string. Just below that was a matching black belt, with what appeared to be a silver colored pouch as well as a silver rose emblem. She had black leggings, as well as black boots with red frills on the top of the boots. The soles of said boots were red, as were the laces and buckles.

Her hair was black, but turned red as it reached the tips. It reached just below the neck, with the right side of her hair being longer than the rest. She was pale, but not unhealthily so. There was a visible blush on her cheeks, but not out of embarrassment. However, one of her most defining characteristics were her silver eyes.

It was a strange eye color, one I had never even heard of on Skyloft. There was something else that was very strange with her eyes…..

There were literal stars in them.

"How did you do that? Where did you come from?Who are you? I didn't see you at the top of the cliffs. Were you a late entry?" The questions came out faster than my Crimson Loftwing, so fast that I almost couldn't keep track of them. "Did you kill it with that sword? Ohhh, it looks nice. Can I hold it? Nevermind, I'll come over and see it myself."

As soon as she had said that, she had moved her legs in the air as if she were running. After a few seconds, which was met with little success, she stopped and looked a little embarrassed, her gaze elsewhere. As she shifted her gaze towards me, she looked ready to ask me something.

"Um…." she started of, her face turning a little red as stated to ask. "Could you, umm….help me get down?" She asked, her face a little red as she did.

With a sigh, I sheathed my blade and put the shield on it's harness. After that, I walked over to the tree that she was in. After a few seconds of looking for the best route up, I started to climb it. While I was upset at the fact that the girl wasn't Zelda, that was still no reason to leave her hanging in a tree. With this thought in mind, I climbed up the tree and helped the young girl down.

* * *

'I can't believe I missed him taking down the Nevermore!' I thought to myself, as I just hung there, waiting for the man in green to save me.

He was dressed in a strange way, that was for sure. He wore what seemed to be a dress, even though he was a guy. His dress matched the very forest that surrounded us, emerald green. His pants were tan and baggy, that reached all the way down to his brown boots. He had layers under his dress, heavy layers by the look of it. The first layer was a thick, long sleeved, white shirt that reached up to his gauntlets. Speaking of gauntlets, they were dark gray, one on each forearm with brown fingerless gloves. The second layer was of chain-mail, one of the things that knights of old would wear.

On his green dress, he wore two brown belts. One was across his waist, with a silver buckle and a pouch near his back. The second belt was around his left shoulder with an extra strap going under his armpit. This belt seemed to hold up his sword and shield, which were on his back.

He also looked like J- EPPP! My train of thought was lost to me, as I began to fall down on the ground. My fall was stopped however, as I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I looked up at the owner of the hand, and saw the face of the man who had saved me.

The first thing that I noticed was that he was blonde, dirty blonde to be exact. His bangs reached the to the top of his eyebrow, and was pushed to the side as to not block his eyes. His sideburns were long, almost hanging on the edge of his temples. His face had not a single ounce of fat whatsoever. However, his most defining feature were his eyes.

They were blue, a blue like I have never seen before. While Weiss's eyes were an icy blue, and Jaunes were a deep ocean blue, his was a different shade. I could barely describe them, they were so blue. I couldn't even tell what kind of shade they were, all I knew is that they were the deepest yet lightest blue I have ever seen.

Seeing these features not only caused me to blush as I looked at him, but to also helped me find my train of thought.

'He kinda looks like Jaune, only way cooler, .' While in my own little wonderland, I almost didn't notice that he was setting me down on the ground. As soon as I did however, I stood upright and tried to fight down my blush. I was so out of it, I didn't notice when the man who saved me climbed down the tree and landed right next to me. When he did, I jumped in surprise and almost sprinted away with my Semblance.

When I realised that it was him, I calmed down and looked up at him. He was a lot taller than I was, than again so was everybody. He was about as tall as Yang was, maybe a little taller. Looking up at him, I saw something I didn't notice before.

He had a large green hat on the top his head. The hat kinda looked like a long green pointed sock on his head. While it was kinda funny looking, it seemed to fit him, like it was supposed to be there. This thought had helped me not laugh at him, or more specifically, his hat. He had a little blue loop earring on his left ear, which was strangely pointed. Like one of those elves in the story books.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask, even if he was really quiet. I knew it was him since I watched his mouth move. His smile was gone, replaced by a small frown that basically broadcasted his worry.

I instantly nodded, showing him that I was indeed okay. He smiled again, as I continued to blush. 'Okay,' I thought to myself, as I tried to look away. 'Now to ask him my question.

"So…." I started to ask him, as I watch him tilt his head in curiosity. "Can I see your sword!?" I asked him excitedly, as his expression changed from one to curiosity to shock. I guess he didn't expect me to yell. "Please! It would be really cool to see the sword that saved me! Please, please, please, _please_!" I asked him, with emphasis on the last please.

After a few seconds of begging him to let me see his sword, he gave a little grin and unsheathed his blade.

* * *

This little girl was adorable. Like one of those little Remlit's in the day time.

She was pleading to get a look at The Goddess Sword, just to look at it. I didn't see anything wrong with the request, so I brought it out to show her. As soon as it was in front of her eyes, she gazed upon it in wonder. She looked like a child in a candy store.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She said, as she gazed upon the creation of the goddess. "What does it do?" Now that got me curious.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what she cold mean by that. No sooner had I tilted my head did the slightly red faced girl ask another question.

"What does it transform into?" She clarified her previous question, as she gave a small excited smile at what she thought would happen next. Now I was just confused. Why would a sword transform into anything?

As soon as I had thought that, she gave a small frown in disappointment, but it came back as soon as it had left. "Does it have anything special about it?" She asked, as she teetered back and forth on her toes.

Well, it houses a spirit created straight from a goddess to help me stop the apocalypse and shoots out lasers when I hold it in the air long enough. Does that count?

"Master." I heard said spirit speak quietly, as the sword she was in glowed.

As soon as Fi had said that, I saw the little girl's eyes light up in wonder. "Wow!" She said, excited to see a sword that could, "Your sword glows! That's so cool!" glow? Did she not hear Fi?

"Master." I heard Fi say, just as quietly as before. " It would seem my projections are correct. The girls hearing is not as sensitive as a Hylians." She told me, the whisper as well as the emotionless tone in her voice making it sound like the wind. "As long as I speak below her range of hearing, I can speak with you without complications." She told me, her voice as quiet as it was emotionless.

I was actually quite surprised by this. Why couldn't she hear Fi? Is she speaking in a way that only I specifically could hear her? Or was it that she just couldn't hear as well as other Hylians. 'Maybe her ears were shorter than….most.' As I had thought this, I had looked towards her ears, to see if that was the case. This lead me to a shocking discovery.

Her ears weren't pointed.

That caused me to stop all trains of thought. Someone without pointed ears? That's impossible! There was no such thing! But no matter how much I denied it, there was proof right in front of me. Her ears held no points whatsoever, they were rounded, as if someone had sanded the points right off.

"Umm…. Hello?" I was jumped straight out of my thoughts, when a hand waved straight in my face. As I was went to look over at the owner of the hand, I had noticed that my head had drifted off to the side. She must've thought that I had spaced out during the middle of what she was saying. As I had fixed my gaze on the girl I had helped moments ago, I realised that she wore an expression that isn't usually held by a complete stranger.

She was worried about me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her face still red from what I guessed was her near death experience. "You looked like you were thinking about something really hard." She said, as she took a step closer to me, worry still the main emotion on her face.

I couldn't help but give a small smile to the red cloaked girl. She was worried about me, even though a few minutes ago she was about to be eaten by a Demonic Loftwing. I gave her a small nod, signifying that I was okay. There was no reason to worry her about something so small.

"Phew." She said, as she made an overdramatic sweat wiping motion. "That's good to know….um." She would've continued, that is if she knew my name. I decided to help her out a little.

"Link." I told her simply, hoping my voice was loud enough for her to hear me.

"Link." She repeated, tasting the name on her tongue. "That's a nice name." She said kindly, as she nodded and grinned at her own statement " I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said with a proud smile, and left her hand out for a handshake.

I moved my right hand to meet hers-

grrr...

Only to immediately turn around to look at whatever it was that had made that vicious growl. As soon as I had turned around, I saw a combination of black and white, much like the colors of the Demonic Loftwing, pounce towards me. With a flick of my wrist, and a swing of my arm, I cut the beast half way through it's torso with no problems. I wasn't able to get a look at the demon, as the red in it's eyes dimmed and the black flesh started to dissipate, blocking my view.

"Master." I heard Fi, as my sword glowed with a warm light, signifying that she was indeed speaking to me. "There are many malicious beings surrounding you and the young Ruby Rose." She told me quickly and quietly, making sure I knew the information that I needed to know. "I suggest you take proactive measures to avoid them." She finished, as the glow of the Goddess Sword stopped.

"That was awesome!" I heard Ruby yell out in joy, as she rushed to the front of my vision. "How did you know it was there?" She asked in an excited tone, as she kept coming up with phrases I didn't understand. "Was it your Semblance? Ohh, maybe it was your sword?! Does it glow when a Grimm is nearby? Or maybe it was-" She probably would've kept asking me questions, if it weren't for one thing…

The multitude of creatures that we were being surrounded by at the moment.

"Uh-oh." I heard Ruby say, as quietly as she could. I could see that she was backing away slowly from the demons, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to run away from all of them. They were everywhere, and there were lots of them. There was no visible way out for me, but there was a way to get one of us to safety. So, I made a rushed decision and told the little girl in red one word.

"Run." I told her in an above average volume. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her turn to me with wide eyes. "Run, I'll take care of them." I repeated, as I reached for the wooden shield on my back.

"What! No!" She shouted, as she ran up to me and pulled on my arm. She tried to pull me along with her, probably trying to get me to run away from the demons. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her stature, but nonetheless I didn't move an inch. She had her eyes closed in the effort of pulling me, so she didn't notice that the beasts were slowly stalking closer. They looked ready to pounce, but something seemed to keep them at bay. As I turned my head to look at all of these beasts.

I watched the demons, as the one in front of the group gave a mighty roar. It was a simple tactic, place fear in your enemies to cause mistakes. It seemed to work on Ruby, as she pulled on me harder then ever. Still, I made sure to to stand my ground, and look the demon dead in the eye.

Ruby seemed to have given up on pulling me away from the scene, but still seemed determined to help. "If you're not running away with me, then I'm going to stay here and help you fight." She said, her tone giving off a sense of finality.

I gave her a small smile, as she tried to be tough. I could see her going for something on her back. Probably a knife or some kind of weapon appropriate for her size, but I stopped her by grabbing her hand. As she came to look up at me, she blushed, probably because a boy was holding her hand.

"If you could fight at the moment, you would've at least tried to kill the giant bird." I told her simply, as I let go of her hand. She was pouting now, as well as blushing, like a child who was told she couldn't have anymore cookies. After I had finished my short sentence, she didn't reach for the whatever it was on her back. Instead, she crossed her arms under her chest and looked at me with an adorable pouty face.

"I can fight!" She told me with her absolute certainty, as she tried to looked me in the eye. I would've looked back in them, but I was making sure that the demons were still stalking away from us. "I can fight, and I will help you!" She told me in the same tone, her mind dead set on helping me fight the demons.

Which is exactly what I was worried about.

I wasn't sure how these demons fought, or how sturdy they were. I may have killed that other demon in one sword slash, but could that be said for the rest of them? I didn't know if they worked separately, or together. I don't even know what they were, other than demons.

Even if I knew all of these things, I definitely wouldn't risk letting a little girl fight them. She could be killed if she was to fight them. I wasn't even sure if I could protect her from them if she was attacked. No matter what kind of plan of attack in my head I could make, I couldn't find one where she isn't hurt. The only way she could avoid being hurt, is by running away.

So I had to convince her to leave….somehow.

I thought back to her questions before hand, hoping to find anything that would help. But no matter how many times I looked through her many questions, I just couldn't find one where I could get her to leave.

"Master," Fi suddenly spoke, still as quiet as a leaf falling off it's branch. "I suggest you retreat as well." She suggested with a neutral tone, as if it didn't matter if I did or didn't. " You may be able to find those who were conducting this initiation young Ruby Rose was questioning you about."

That's it! There were other people in these woods!

As soon as I realised this, I already had a plan in mind. I turned my head towards Ruby, enough where I could see her as well as the demons. She was currently looking me in the eyes, with a fierce determination in her silver eyes. She must really want to help.

"I'm not doubting your fighting skill Ruby." 'Even though I've never seen any evidence of it.' I thought to myself, showing no outward signs of my thoughts. As soon as I finished my whispered sentence, her eyes were wide and filled with surprise. "It will be difficult to fight all of these things if it were just the two of us." I told her with my voice still very quiet. "I need you to run back into the woods, and find the people you were talking about before." I told her my plan, as her eyes lit up with understanding. "Together, we should be able to defeat all of them." I spoke, my voice still as quiet as the breeze flying past the tree.

I was expecting something like 'Great plan!' or 'Okay, let's do it!' from someone like Ruby.

Instead her mouth went into a big 'O', as she just said, "Ohhhhhh." for a while. As soon as she was done, she said only one word.

"OK." she told me simply, with a small smile on her face.

That….was easier than I thought it would be.

"Alright," I started, making sure I got her attention by raising my voice to be slightly above my average volume. " On my signal, I want you to run as fast as you can and look for your friends." I told her, getting said signal ready.

"Alright, got it!" She said, with an energetic smile along with a excited glint in her eyes. She turned around and got into what was reminiscent of a running stance. However, as she was halfway getting into her stance, she stopped and turned her head. Her previous expression was gone, replaced with a look of confusion. "Uhhhh….what's the signal?" She asked, her tilted slightly out of curiosity. Instead of answering, I gave her a small smile and turned toward the demons.

For some reason, they weren't attacking at all. It was almost as if they were….analyzing us. Well, no matter what they were doing, I was going to use this to my advantage. I took a few steps toward them, assuring that my signal would be shown. With those few steps, the demons growled at me, but I didn't care. With each step, I grew closer to the demons who attacked my people long ago. After finally reaching a good distance away from them, I saw the smaller demons getting ready to pounce. The bigger ones though, stared at me in what I could only identify as confusion.

Now that I was close to it, I realised how big this demon was. It was one four legs, with it's claws the size of the sword in my hand. It was much taller than any creature I have, at least ten eight feet tall.

I could hear Ruby take in a breath of air, probably afraid of how close I was. I saw some of smaller demons suddenly turn their heads towards her, but I didn't give them the option. I made sure all of their attention was on me.

With a simple movement of my arm, I shifted my left hand….

And raised the sword skyward.

* * *

 _ **This was impossible.**_

 _ **When we had sensed the stench of fear coming from this direction, we immediately ran towards it. For that is what we were created to be by our Goddess. Creatures that find those who're living, and end them.**_

 _ **So, me and my pack rushed towards this feeling of fear, only for it to disappear. That was of no consequence however, we already knew where it was.**_

 _ **One of the youngest of the pack ran forward, eager for his first taste of blood.**_

 _ **The young one was dead before it even got a chance.**_

 _ **When I sensed the young one's presence was returning to our Goddess, I immediately told the others to be cautious. While it may be unfortunate, our Goddess will be able to bring him back to the Realm of Life. We creeped up on the cause of the young ones killer, only for the more experienced of our kind to be found with a strange sight.**_

 _ **There was a young one of the race we swore to kill, the race that was our prey. It was covered in colors we could not see, as well as colors as dark as our coats. It was just excitable as the young one who died seconds ago, jumping around like one of those small and strange not-preys. But that wasn't what drew the attention of the rest of the Alpha's.**_

 _ **It was the one next to the dark one that caught our attention.**_

 _ **The strange one was covered in something like the life that surrounded us. The strange one was facing where the essence of the young one was dissipating. On the strange ones back was a big circle of life, and in his paw a stick of earth. He was facing towards us, with eyes of sky. As the dark one looked towards the strange one, it looked towards us and we felt it's fear.**_

 _ **We could feel it's fear of us, it's fear pain, it's fear of death. It did well to hide them, but we could feel it's every dark emotion. It could not hide from us, the hunter's of life. The strange one next to it, was a different story.**_

 _ **We could feel nothing from it.**_

 _ **We felt no fear from the strange one. We felt many things from it, but no fear. It had turned to the side, and conversed with the dark one. It was then that we felt a new fear from the dark one.**_

 _ **It was fear for the strange one. It feared what would happen to the strange on, but we couldn't understand why. For we were the hunters of life, and we had no need for emotions. The strange one turned towards us and removed the circle of life from his back, and faced it towards us.**_

 _ **Still, we felt no fear from the strange. Perhaps it didn't know how ferocious we were. Perhaps he didn't know the terror that was us, the hunter's of life. We saw the dark one use it's paws to to try and force the strange one away. It didn't work though, as the strange one kept looking at us with no fear.**_

 _ **If it would not fear us, then I will make it fear us.**_

 _ **So, I roared at the strange one. A mighty roar that I had not used since I had become an Alpha. The roar had worked on the dark one, as it's fear washed over us like water.**_

 _ **The strange one was unaffected.**_

 _ **All the strange one felt was worry for the dark one, as it's eyes met ours. I stared back, showing my dominance towards my prey. However, there was something in it's eyes that told me he was dominant.**_

 _ **But that's impossible! The only things who were dominant over me was our Goddess. But this thing dared to think that he was my better! I will rip him to shreds! I will watch as he meets deaths grace with me in his sights. I will watch as he-**_

 _ **Takes a step forward.**_

 _ **That's impossible.**_

 _ **This thing, my prey, was walking towards me without fear!**_

 _ **I watched as my prey did the impossible, and felt the fear of the dark one. It was worried for the strange one, for it's safety.**_

 _ **The impossible one did not care, for he walked within pouncing distance from us. I could hear the young ones being distracted by the dark ones fear. They only knew how to kill, they weren't intelligent just yet.**_

 _ **Their attention was immediately put back on the impossible one, as once again the impossible one did something impossible.**_

 _ **He lifted his stick of earth above, and it began to glow with light. I looked as the light went down the stick, no, the Weapon of Earth. This light was impossible, for my senses told me it was dangerous. The only thing that was dangerous was our Goddess's anger! Yet why?**_

 _ **Why did very presence of that light, no, that Weapon! Why did this Weapon….**_

 _ **Make me wish to back away.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the Light of the Weapon flashed with a great strength. Whatever it was, it was pure, the purest thing I had ever seen.**_

 _ **I was disgusted by it, something within me told me that this power was the exact opposite of what I was. Something told me that this power….**_

 _ **Belonged to a much higher power.**_

 _ **Than the Impossible one swung the Weapon of Light down upon us.**_

 _ **With that one swing, I saw the Light shoot towards me, and then….**_

 _ **The Battle of Dominance had begun!**_

* * *

 ***End Quote***

 **Those who wield true Courage…**

 **...are often seen as Fearless.**


	3. Fight or Flight

**Hello, and welcome once again to the story that is….**

" **Skyward Remnants"!**

 **I feel like that isn't going to get old anytime soon :).**

 **Anyway, before I go on to the comments, I want to ask you guys something.**

 **Do you want these answered comments at the back of the chapter, or do you want me to keep it at the front? Respond in the Reviews , please.**

 **Now onto the comments. KUREN!**

 **Squawk?**

 **COULD YOU FLY THE COMMENTS OVER HERE, PLEASE!**

 **Screech!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 ***Few minutes later***

 **Twin2: Wow you are really lazy.**

 **Author: SHUT UP! I am not lazy!**

 **Twin2: Oh come on, you can make a better comeback than that.**

 **Author: Fine than….**

 ***Grabs an eraser***

 **Twin2: What are you doing?**

 ***Brings said eraser closer***

 **Twin2: No. No! NOOOOOO!**

 ***Twin2 has been erased from this chapter***

 ***You gain 10 Exp, and a potion***

 **Phew, got him out of the way. For those of you who didn't guess it already, that was my twin brother. He and I wish to remain anonymous, so we will just use the titles Author and Twin2 until we find some better code names. You can review a name you may want to see if you wish.**

 **Now we're** _ **really**_ **on to the comments.**

 **6tailedninja:** **Thank you for the originality points there, they shall be put to good use. Now that I read back on the moment, your right. I could've put Ruby after everything that had happened with Link. Sorry to call you out on my portrayal of Ruby's character.**

 **And don't worry, I'm having Twin2 read and fix some errors in future chapters. That comment about our mistakes is also very true, as well as wise. Hope to see you in the future.**

 **:** **Thank you for the compliment. I hope I may out do myself again.**

 **The Dude Strikes Back:** **Yes, be hyped! Let the Hype flow! XD. Thank you for your review, and here is the New Chapter!**

 **Guest:** **Hello again….naturally. XD! Joking aside, thank you for the compliments, as well as the motivation. Honestly, I was planning on doing just as you said. However, as I thought ahead, I realized some...problems with that. Three to be exact.**

 **However, she will reveal herself, just not anytime soon. Don't let this scare you though, there will be plenty of Fi moments. Even though she won't show herself in front of others, (Unless they were a Race that was with Hylia to fight the Demons) she will have plenty of interactions with Link.**

 **QuantumBreaker: Well my friend, here's some more!**

 **Now, I don't wish to hold you back, so here it is. I hope for your reviews, as well as your Favs and Follows.**

 **To all those super Fanfiction fans, there's an app where you can read fanfiction anywhere, without the use of 4G or LTE. You can update your favorite stories, as well as send it to friends. I think it may be helpful to those who wish to read my work.**

 **Anyway, Onto to my Story.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I own nothing, all I own is the idea of this combination.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Fight or Flight"

Saying that this would be difficult, would be putting it mildly.

The second the sword was charged up with a Skyward Strike, I swung it down with great strength. I felt the unfamiliar feeling of firing such power course through me. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, just strange. Like a Loftwing walking everywhere it goes, or a Hylian who could suddenly fly. This wasn't the time to pay attention to such things though.

When the Skyward Strike had hit the large demon in its left eye, I heard a sudden rush of wind behind me. I would've looked behind me, had not the large demon along with it's horde attack me. As the smaller demons surrounded me, the much larger demon brought one of it's large hands up to it's eye. As soon as it registered what had happened, it roared in what appeared to be outrage. While it's hand was covering its slashed eye, the demons working eye gazed down at me. The hate in them was almost blinding me, as if it was shining one of the knight-guards lanterns at me.

I watched as the Demon Leader, which is what I decided to call it until further notice, raise up on it back legs. It slowly rose up to it's full height, each motion slow and purposeful to instill as much fear as possible. The other, smaller, demons surrounded me making sure I had no way chance of getting away.

"Master," I heard Fi say from the sword, her voice louder than it was before. "It would seem that the young Ruby Rose has received the signal that was hidden as a attack to limit the sight of the demon." I heard Fi speak from the sword in my hand, as I watched the demons look around. They were searching for Fi, probably looking for another person to feast upon. "Master, I will analyze these demons to see any other weaknesses. I suggest you try to do the same." With that said, the sword continued to glow with a silver blue light.

As Fi had suggested, I looked towards the Demon Leader, trying to identify any weaknesses I could see.

It was a humongous demon, standing at least twenty feet tall on it's hind legs. It's fur as black as the moonless night, and darker than a unlit cave. What I once considered legs were now shown as huge man-like arms. It had hands like a man as well, with five fingers and a thumb. The similarities ended there, as each finger ended with a savagely long claw, each one longer than my arm. The knuckles of the creature were plated with bones, each one sharpened to kill with each punch it may give. The side of it's forearms were covered in razor sharp spikes, each one growing shorter as it reached the hand.

On the elbow of the demon, there were what appeared to be a set of spikes similar to the ones on it's arm. Unlike those spikes, these pointed upward and were much longer. Along it's biceps all the way up to it's shoulders were small pieces of bone that had left only thin cracks of black fur past. Next to those pieces of bone were huge spikes, large enough to pierce a man through and sharp enough to destroy the toughest armor. On it's back were huge greatsword like bones, each one looking ready to kill anything in it's way.

It's legs were covered in the same bone like structure as it's arm, leaving almost no skin to cut whatsoever. It's feet had four huge claw like toes, with another bone like structure covering the top of it's paw. It's knees had a huge spike, curved in a way as to not to impale itself. It's chest was covered entirely by huge, thick ribs which left little room to stab in between them. It's torso had more of those small bones covering itself, both in the front and on the sides. Where the legs met the torso, there were what seemed to be bone collars covering the joints.

It's face was not a pretty one, that's for sure. It's face was covered in bone, just like the rest of it's body. It's mask was covered in what appeared to be demonic runes, each rune mirrored on each side. The teeth in the mouth of this creature were long enough to impale my head without much effort. It's ears were not covered by the bone plating, and neither were its nose or tail. It's jaw was also covered in bone, as well as the bottom of the jaw. This made it almost impossible to accomplish a decapitation.

This demon was not only big, but it had a incredible defense as well. I had to find a way to-

"Master." Fi said as she jumped out of the sword, the sounds of chimes that accompanied her becoming slowly familiar. She turned to me, as she floated slowly in the air with no hesitance. She stood next to the of the smaller demons, the demon not even looking at her. "It would seem these demons can sense negative emotions." She told me matter a factly, as she floated around the demons. "All of their senses are used to locate any prey in the area, by sensing any negative emotions from them. One such emotion is fear." She stated, as they looked around for the source of voice. I would've looked directly at Fi, but the giant demon in front of me was my first priority.

"However, since I lack any physical body, they are unable to sense me or harm me. This will allow me to point out any major weaknesses on these creatures, without fear of them catching on." She told me at her normal volume, as well as her normal expression. "For instance," She started, as she glided right over to the Demon Leader. "There are no immediate weaknesses you may be able to exploit." She said, as I kept watching the Demon Leader. "However, if you are able to cut off it's tail then it would be unable to balance itself properly." She finished, as she glided back over to me. It was slow, possibly deliberate as to show more evidence that she was telling the truth. When she reached me, she told me something that I didn't expect.

"While I may be unable to fight, I am able to give you information on your enemies. Please use this information well." She asked in what almost seemed to be….worry. I actually looked away from the Demon Leader to look at her, my companion for the coming journey. While her eyes still looked the same, I was able to feel something from them. This was the first time in our few hours of being together that I actually saw something that was close to emotion. As I kept staring at her, all she did was stare back, as if waiting for something. I realised that she wanted a response from me.

"I will." I told her with confidence, as I looked back towards the Demons Leader. I heard the chimes that signaled she would jump back into the sword, along with the flash of light that told me it was successful.

As soon as Fi had jumped back into the sword, the Demon's Leader shook his head. He was suddenly moving a lot more, as if tim had started back up again. I had no time to think about this though, as the Demon's Leader massive claw came crashing down upon me. I had only _just_ managed to sidestep out of the way, when I heard a massive crashing to my left. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the damage that the Demon Leader had done with just one swing of his mighty claw.

The Demon Leader had been able to create a huge deep crater.

With one hand!

However, if I used this chance correctly, I could use that to my advantage. So, with a determination forged by years of training, I held the sword out in front of me. I held it at an angle, letting the blade cover the top of my body. With my right hand, I held the shield so that it protected my right side, putting it just under the blade of the sword.

Just when I was prepared to fight the demon, it charged straight at me. As he charged at me, I stood my ground, watching and waiting for the right time to attack.

Never once realizing that wielding the sword felt just a little easier.

* * *

'Gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them.'

This is what I thought as I ran through the trees, looking for all of my friends.

It had been a few minutes since I left Link to go and find my friends like he had asked. I had ran the second I saw that strange light come from his sword. How did he even do that? Was it some kind of dust ability or- ACK! Focus Ruby! You need to find your friends so you can save Link. Then, by the end of the day, we could all be Huntsmen and Huntresses. Now all I need to do is find one of my friends.

With that thought in mind, I sprinted through the forest, looking anywhere for my friends. However,no matter how far I ran, I just couldn't find-

*BOOM*

-them.

I stopped as fast as I could, looking for any signs of what caused the explosion. As I looked around, I thought I saw something strange in the sky. As I tilted my head upwards, the only thing I could see was blue sky, clouds, a pink heart, more cloud-

Wai, wah?

I turned my head so quickly, I thought I had gotten whiplash. Up in the sky was a pink cloud in the shape of a heart. 'If I remember correctly, that Nora girl had a bunch of pink grenades….and if Nora if there, then Jaune is there, and if Jaune is there than….' I could practically hear the gears tuning in my head, as I thought about who would be there. With a small ding, I realised who else might be there.

'Then that means Yang is over there! Along with Weiss, and Blake!' With that thought processed, I rushed over there as fast as I could. Each step leaving a small imprint behind me.

After about a few minutes of running, I could see everybody. They were calling out my name, looking everywhere for me.

"Ruby!" I heard Yang shout out, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Where are you!?" She asked the sky, even though it couldn't answer back. I could even hear Weiss!

"I still can't believe she ran away!" I heard her say, her agitation only minor compared to when I knocked her stuff over...and made her explode. "That dolt better have a good reason for all of this." She said, as Yang continued to shout my name. "She could have just came down to the cliff, instead of waste our time looking for her."

"You can't exactly blame her Weiss." I heard Blake say, as she kept looking around instead of shouting like Yang. "She was being chased by a class 2 Nevermore, and if what Yang says is correct, then Ruby might've been out of ammo." Blake clarified, not knowing how right she was.

"Besides," I heard Jaune start out, as he walked into view. "It's not like Ruby could land unscathed if she jumped from the cliff." He told Weiss, as she just stood there with her arms crossed in agitation.

"Well, when we find her, I am going to give her a piece of my-" This was at the exact moment the I came in.

"GUYS!" I yelled at the top of lungs, as I rushed into the middle of the group. "Weneedtogo,someoneneedsourhelpan-" Before I could finish, Yang ran over and gave me an Ursa hug.

"Ruby!" She yelled out in joy, as my voice was drowned out. "Oh I am so glad you're okay! Are you okay? Oh it doesn't matter you're okay!" She shouted out to the world, as I slowly suffocated within my sister's hug.

"Where were you!" I barely heard Weiss ask, as I kept losing oxygen. "Yang was looking all over for you and-" She started, but didn't finish as she was interrupted by a very quiet voice.

"I think she's suffocating." The voice said, as the hug lessened in pressure. As soon as I could, I took a deep breath of air

and continued to gasp for air. While I was gasping for air, I saw that it was Ren who had saved my life. I gave him a quick "thank you", as I breathed the sweet taste of air. He just gave me a quick nod, while he went over to Nora, who was currently trying to climb a tree.

"So, what happened?" I heard Jaune ask, as I tried to turn to him. That didn't work though, since Yang was still holding me in a hug. So, instead of turning toward him, I just turned my head. "How did you escape the Nevermore?" He asked, as he leaned on one of the many trees in the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha was close by, both checking the surrounding area and listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, what did happen Ruby?" Weiss asked, although her tone didn't sound curious, more agitated than anything else. "Why would you run from a Nevermore a class below the one you had killed moments before?!" She asked, as her tone was definitely one of agitation. "We have been looking for you for the past twenty minutes, where were you?!" She asked again, her expression as well as tone now filled with anger. I almost didn't want to answer her, for fear of making her even angrier.

"Leave her alone Ice Queen." I heard Yang say, as she let me go from her hug. She walked over to Weiss, and with her arms crossed, looked Weiss straight in the eye. " She just ran away from a Class 2 Nevermore, she shouldn't to put up with your shit right now." She told Weiss straight out, as Weiss got red in the face from anger.

"Oh please, about a half hour ago she had cut of the head of Class 3 Nevermore!" She told Yang, as she waved her hands in agitation. "If she had just killed the Grimm, we would already be back at Beacon!" She told everybody, giving a pointed glare right towards me. I looked around to see that everybody was staring at the two, some with wide eyes, some with uncaring eyes, and one who just looked very happy to be in a tree.

"You two need to calm down." I heard Blake say calmly, as she walked over to get in between the two. I could see Yang's eyes were now red, instead of their usual lilac color. This usually meant that she was really angry, or….nope, just when she is angry. "You might attract some Grimm." She told them simply, as she looked at the both of them, looking for signs of the argument continuing.

"Yeah, uh…." Jaune started, as he looked extremely nervous about something. "Ca-can we not do that." He said, as he looked of to the side towards Nora and Ren. Nora was yelling up in the tree, as he tried to persuade her to get down.

"Nora, please come down here." He said calmly, as Nora continued to be, well, Nora.

"But Ren," she yelled down, as she climbed higher and higher to the top. "I wanna see the big bird!" She yelled down again, as she looked around with a hand on her forehead. "I wanna ride it like the Ursa!" She said as she scouted the horizon, looking to ride the giant bird.

"You can't!" I yelled up her, as I suddenly became the center of attention. "It's dead!" I told her, as her face turned into one of disappointment.

"Aww!" She whined, as she jumped off the tree and landed down on the ground. She landed without even breaking a sweat, or a bone. As soon as she had landed, she went over to Ren and pouted. "I wanted to ride the bird." She said, as she pouted and Ren just simply patting her back.

"Hang on, so you were able to kill it?" Yang asked me, as she went into her pouch for something. As soon as she had pulled it out, I rushed over, grabbed it, and put it back into Crescent Rose.

"Thank you!" I told her, as I cocked Crescent Rose with a new magazine filled with bullets. "And no, I didn't. Link did." I told them, as I made sure the magazine was in properly.

"Whose Link?" Pyrrha asked, joining the conversation.

It was then that I remembered that I was actually on an urgent mission. One that had a life hanging in the balance.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out, as everybody turned to me with wide eyes. I turned to everybody, and told them as fast as possible what was happening.

"Guys,theresthisguynamedLinkwhosavedme,buthe'sintrouble!WewereabouttofightaBeowulfhorde,butLinktoldmetogofindyouguys!Hesaidthathewouludgivemeasingnal,butIdidn'tknowwhatitwas!Thenheraisedhisswordintheair,thenitglowwed,thenheshotoutalaserbeamfromhisswor!Idon'tknowhowhedidit,butIguessedthatthatwasthesignalhewastalkingabout!SoIranasfastasIcouldtofindyouguys,sowecouldfigtofftheBeowulfhordetogether!" After that mouthful, I took a deep breath, ready to tell them the rest.

That is until Yang covered my mouth with her hand

"Whoa their sis, slow down." She said, as she let go of my mouth. "Take deep breathes and start over, this time slower." She told me calmly, as I tried to find the best way to tell them slowly, yet as fast as possible.

"Ok." I said, as I began to tell them what happened. "So after a plan had failed to get away from the Nevermore, it had almost killed me." I saw Yang cringe at the mention of dieing, as well as Jaune. "But as soon as I thought I was dead, Link, the guy who saved me, came from out of nowhere and killed it in a single slash." I saw Weiss's eyes narrow in suspicion, as well as Blakes. Yang seemed to be elated at the fact that I was saved. Everybody else just seemed curious about him.

"After he helped me, we were attacked by a horde of Beowolves! He said he would hold them off while I find you guys, so that we could work together to kill it." I told them, as I turned around. "So let's go!" I said, as I started to jog to where I left Link.

"Wait." I heard Weiss say, as I stopped my jogging. I turned around to see that no one had started to follow me. "How many Beowolves were there?" She asked, her eyes still narrow from before.

"Um….I don't know, thirty? Maybe twenty? One was really big to. Why?" I asked her, wondering why she was asking such a thing.

"How big was it?" Blake asked, her eyes just as narrow as Weiss's.

I didn't understand why they were asking these questions, but I answered them anyway. "Almost four times bigger than a normal Beowulf, I guess." I told them, unsure if I had gotten the measurements correctly.

That had gotten everybody's eyes to widen, even Ren's who has had the same expression as when we first met. Their eyes were wide with disbelief, as if I had just said something that should be impossible.

"That's an over exaggeration….right?" Jaune asked, looking terrified as he looked around the forest. He looked back to me, with hope in his eyes that I was over exaggeration.

"No, I think it is pretty accurate." I told him, as all the hope in his eyes shattered upon what I had said.

"Ruby," I heard Yang start, as I saw the same disbelief as everybody else in her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure that that was the size of the Beowulf?" She asked slowly, with the her eyes showing something I rarely see in them.

Fear.

"Yes, why?" Than all at once, I see everybody with the same exact fear as Yang. Pyrrha was a little different, as I could see not only see fear in her eyes….

But also sadness.

"Ruby," She started out, the sadness in her eyes only growing with each second. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but…." She hesitated, as she looked unsure if she should finish her sentence or not.

"But ….what?" I asked, unsure of what they were insinuating, until it hit me. "Oh…." I said as everybody looked over at me. They all had a surprise look in their eyes, as if I had done something they didn't expect. "Wait, I already know he's in trouble." I told them, as I saw Weiss slowly bring a hand to her forehead with her eyes closed. "That's the entire reason I'm bringing you guys to fight off the Grimm, to save him." I told them as I turned towards the area where Link was fighting off the giant Beowulf.

That is, until Blake decided to finish Pyrrha's sentence.

"Ruby," Blake started out quietly, her voice holding some type of ominous tone. I turned towards her, waiting for the answer she was about to give. As soon as she looked at me, she turned her towards the ground. I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering why she would avoid my gaze.

It was then, that I heard a response that I did not expect whatsoever.

"Your friend is most likely….dead." She told me in the loudest whisper I have ever heard.

For what seemed like an eternity, I just stood there, stunned. My mind couldn't think properly, as I just stood there, as still as a statue. My eyes were wide with shock, and I felt cold sweat run down my back.

"Wh-what?" I asked, as I just stood there processing what she had just told me. "What do you mean he is…." I couldn't bring myself to say it, as I tried to find something else to say. "How do you know?" I asked, as I continued to stand in the same spot, my legs frozen in place.

"Ruby," Yang started, her voice and expression filled with worry. "You wouldn't know this, but in the final year of Signal, they tell you about the strongest Grimm known to man." She told me, as she took a few steps closer. "On that list, there were a few that literally told trainees to stay away from at all costs." She continued, as she placed a hand on my shoulder with her eyes looking into mine. "On that list was an Omega Beowulf." She told me simply, as if I should immediately know what that means.

"Why does that matter?" I asked them, wondering what this had to do with Link.

"Because you just described one." Blake said simply, her arms crossed while she looked somewhere else.

"So?" I asked them, wondering why this mattered.

"So," Weiss started, as she rolled her eyes at me. "An Omega Beowulf is one of the strongest Grimm out there, and you just left a guy there to fight it alone." She told me, her voice monotone, holding back any emotion.

"Wha…." That was all I could say to that response to that statement. "But, but he…." I tried to say, but was tongue tied. I couldn't say what I wanted to say.

"The Omega Beowulf has been said to easily kill Ursa Major's." Pyrrha told me, as she looked away from me. "It's strength has killed many fully trained Huntsmen, it's speed is faster than an Alpha, and its defence has been known to be stronger than a Deathstalkers." She continued to tell us, as I saw her hand grip her arm tightly. "While it is a very rare type of Grimm, since it takes hundreds of years to grow like that, it is said that it is very intelligent and commands hordes of Beowulf's. It's skin is almost thick enough to shrug off gunfire, but that's only if you can hit the skin." She told us, as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "It is covered in bone that works like chainmail that has very slim openings, making it nearly impossible to give any damage." She told us, as she untangled her arms.

"There are few people known to have killed an Omega Beowulf," Blake told us, as I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten. "All of them ended up in the hospital, and most of them died taking it down." She said quietly, as she turned around to look at the trees. "The few that did survive couldn't continue being Huntsman, as they were disabled in some way." She told us, not turning around to look at us. "Even when they were told that they could continue being Huntsmen, each one quit and tried to live a life away from fighting. Each one was a Top Grade Hunter, said to be just below Headmaster's."

"So," Weiss started, her eyes closed with arms crossed. "Unless your friend is on par with a Headmaster, than it is likely that he will not survive the fight." She told me, as her eyes opening up with a tint of sadness in them, only to immediately turn away from me.

"If…." I started, tears welling up in my eyes. "If it's that strong, why haven't I heard anything about it?" I asked them, as the tears started to fall.

"It's because it is so strong that it is kept a secret." Yang told me, as she wrapped her arms around me. "If everybody knew how strong some of the Grimm were, then there would be less Huntsmen in training. If we are low on Huntsmen, then everybody will be scared, and that will attract powerful Grimm." She told me, as I wrapped my arms around her, trying to find some form of comfort. "If that happens, then the capitals may just collapse, and society would end."

"He…." I started, as I hugged Yang harder, trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "He could've just run away." I said simply, as I sniffled. "He could have run away with me, and he could've lived."

"That wouldn't have worked." Ren said simply, as he turned away. Nora was holding on to is shoulder, her eyes showing worry for the silent man in green. "The Omega would've attacked both of you." He turned to me, his eyes showing a type of hollowness that I had never seen. "He likely distracted the Beowulf's with a way that made him an immediate target, so you could live."

'Is that what he was doing?' I thought back to when he walked straight up to the Beowulf horde. 'Was he making sure that I wouldn't be followed, so that I could live.' That thought had caused me to hug Yang tighter, once again trying to find some form of comfort.

I thought back to when I saw him look towards the Omega Beowulf. He was looking straight at it, showing no signs of fear to the much larger creature. Was that all just a mask? A mask made so that I wouldn't be scared? A mask made to save my life?

"Ruby," I heard Yang ask from above me, her question hanging in the air. "I know that you're sad, and that you probably want to grieve for longer." She said, as I knew this would lead to something I might not like. "But we need to go." At that, I instantly looked up at Yang's eyes.

Her eyes were filled with sadness as well, even if she wasn't crying. She was also sad that someone had died.

"We have all the requirements to pass initiation," Weiss said, avoiding my eyesight as she turned towards the direction of the cliff. "All we need to do now is to reach Beacon Academy." She had started walking, but before she really went anywhere she stopped. She turned towards me, and looked at me straight in the eye. Her eyes were cold, the same cold as when we first met. Yet there was a warmth to it, a warmth that was likely unknown to her.

"We wouldn't want that man's sacrifice to be in vain." She said, and quickly turned around and walked towards the cliff. Everybody followed her, some with somber expressions, others with tears in their eyes. But still, we all walked towards the cliff….

Not knowing just how wrong we were about his actions.

* * *

This Demon was surprisingly intelligent _._

When the Demon Leader had charged at me, I had expected it to just attack me up front.

What I had not expected was the Demon to jump over me and flip to try and cut off my head. It had jumped in such a way that it was high enough to get over me, but low enough that it could successfully cut me.

I was barely able to roll to the side and avoid his surprise attack. I heard the wind rush by my head as I rolled out of the way. As I rolled, I made sure to have my shield hit the ground. As soon as the entire flat of it was on the ground, I pushed the shield in such a way that it would cause me to flip on my feet. Before I was able to land on the ground, I was able to see what had happened to my foe.

While his pounce may have been unsuccessful towards me, he had accidentally killed a few of his demonic companions. I could tell because of that strange black fog that was spilling out beneath his claws. As I landed on my feet I once again brought my shield out in front of me, to protect me in case of another sudden attack. Even if my shield was made of wood, it could still protect me from any sudden attacks.

I watched as he turned his head, looking for where I had ended up. Luckily, I was directly in his blind spot, as his left eye is not working. However, the other demons had spotted me and were already trying to kill me. They charged forward, each one rushing in at a different angle. The Demon Leader seemed to have given them a plan in case he missed. There was no way I could dodge, even if they were to pounce.

Luckily, there was already an attack for such a situation.

I quickly brought my sword to my side and kept it there. It would seem that these smaller demons weren't anywhere near the same intelligence as their Leader as, despite my obvious setup, the demons continued their charge.

I watched them all, as they quickly charged forward. While it wasn't all the demons at the Demon Leaders disposal, there were still quite a few of them. Each one was a smaller version of the of the Demon Leader, only they were less intimidating and lacked of that strange bone armor.

When they were a few feet away, I relaxed. I needed to be loose for this to work, if I was stiff than I could fail this attack. They were approaching quickly, but I was already use to the incredible speed of Kuren. Compared to him, these demons were way to slow.

When they all reached a certain distance away, I raised my shield to my side, the most favorable position. As long as I had it there, I would be able to block most of their attacks as well as leave them open for an attack.

When all of them were in range, I launched my Spin Attack.

"HYAAAAAAH!" I yelled out of habit. When I would practice, I would run myself ragged practicing my sword skills. I was young at the time, and full of energy, but even that didn't youthful energy couldn't last with the way I was practicing. Each and every day, for six years, from eleven in the morning, to four in the afternoon, I practiced with my sword in the Training Hall. Whenever I would swing, I would give a little yell, and for a Spin-Attack a huge one. Zelda would always watch me as I did so, as she practiced playing her harp.

After my training, Zelda and I would hang out around Skyloft until sunset. As soon as their was nothing else keeping me awake, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. Thus spawning my love for sleep.

But that is besides the point, for right now, I was worried about the fight at hand.

I spun on my toes as fast as possible, bringing my entire body along with me. I could feel the sword cut through each and every demon. Each strike causing a fatal blow. One demon was cut in half, another was cut in it's mask, going many inches deep inside it's head.

Despite all of the carnage I was causing, I looked around. Since I was spinning my body like a top, I was able to see everything around me.

I had already seen the Demon Leader, as he was right in front of me. He was watching me, studying my every movement. This scene was replaced by a new picture, as I spun around.

I could see the demons charge forth, despite what I did to their comrades. Some looked ready to swipe at me with their long claws. Others were ready to pounce on top of me. All of them were looking to kill me.

None of them would ever get the chance.

As soon as my Spin Attack had killed all of the demons around me, I turned to counter the one of the demons planning on pouncing me. There were at least three of them, on now in front of me, one to my right, and one next to the one in front of me. They were very close, but not close enough as to worry just yet

The ones running up to cut me were only a few feet behind the others. So I had to deal with the three ready to claw my eyes out, quickly. I didn't want to be surrounded, even if I did have a move to deal with that exact problem.

I slashed at the demon in front of me with a horizontal slash. With that slash I should be able to cut both of the demons and kill them.

That would be the case…if I didn't miss.

While I was able to kill the one pouncing in front of me, the one on it's right got out unscathed. My eyes widened, as I moved to raise my shield in front of the attacking demon. As soon as the demon was in range of my shield, I hit the demon as hard as I could with said shield.

The mask it was wearing shattered, and it's eyes dimmed as the soulless beast turned into a corpse. Strange, I had only expected it to put the demon in a daze, not kill it.

But I was not able to think of such things, as I felt waves of pain wash over me.

"Augh!" I screamed out in agony, as Demon bit into my right shoulder with inch long teeth. I watched and as the demon bit me, and try to tear my arm apart. Luckily, the chain mail I had on had caused the demon to be unable to correctly tear my flesh. With my left band on the sword, I stabbed the demon through the chest, and watched it start to vaporize.

I could feel my blood slowly start to stain my tunic and gauntlets, but that was ignored for something more important.

'How did I miss!?' I thought to myself, as I prepared for the onslaught of demons. 'I know the length of this sword is twice as long as my practice sword, so there should be no way that I missed!'

I had the pride of a swordsman, through and through. I made sure to practice everyday to be sure that something like that wouldn't happen. So how did it!?

I looked within myself, trying to find an answer. I looked through the memories of the encounter, trying to find some solace of an answer. It was the second after I cut the first demon that I felt something that spread throughout my entire body.

Discomfort.

But it wasn't my discomfort that had caused the blade to stray from it's path. In fact, I thought the blade was great to use. No it wasn't my discomfort….

It was the swords.

The feeling of discomfort was the same as the swords. I had already guessed that the blade was alive, and I was right. Fi was the spirit of the sword, which meant that this….

Was her body.

It would seem that Fi couldn't accept me as her Master. No, that isn't right. Fi has answered all of my questions, been loyal and patient, and had even helped me defeat a Demonic Loftwing despite her warnings. Her spirit was loyal to me, it showed me that much. She would always call me 'Master', despite my wishes, and has tried her best to be helpful.

But just because her spirit is loyal, it does not mean that she is willing to give her body.

Which is understandable, If I were to put myself in Fi's place, I wouldn't just let anyone use my body as weapon to kill others. And even if if I trusted them, I would still be watching to see if they would use me for wrong. They would have to win over my trust, and they would have to have it completely.

However, I couldn't just act a certain way to make Fi listen to me. That wouldn't be right. No, what I had to do was as difficult as fighting the Demon Leader.

I had to gain the swords, as well as it's spirits, trust.

With my thoughts cleared, I was able to grasp the entire situation at hand. I could feel the blood dripping down my shoulder, and the heat that would accompany it. Soon the blood would dry, and I would have to heal it. However, my damaged shoulder would scream in pain if I were to lift my shield.

Instead, I but the mildly scratched wooden shield on my back, hoping it would defend me in case of a surprise attack.

"Master," I heard Fi speak from the sword, her voice still as monotone as ever. "Your shoulder has taken significant damage. It is imperative that you put pressure on your wound to slow the bleeding." She told me, never leaving the sword in my hand.

I watched the demons as they circled around me, each one looking at me with hungry eyes. The Demon Leader was just standing in the last place I saw it, seeming to enjoy my pain and suffering. While I made a plan in my mind, I brought the sword in front of my eyes.

"I can't right now Fi," I told Fi, as I continued to watch the demons as they circled me. "They won't give me a chance to, and I have to conserve my only potion." The demons kept circling me, looking for a weakness, looking for any opening to exploit. As I looked at them, I noticed that these demons were slightly bigger than the demons who rushed me. 'The bigger ones must be more intelligent.' I thought to myself, as I continued to watch them as they watched me.

Fi was silent for a moment, only for the sword to glow once again. She jumped out of the sword, the usual sound of wind chimes following, and stood right next to me.

"If you are unable to stop the bleeding, then you must deal with them quickly." She told me simply, as I continued to watch the demons. "If you are unable to stop the demons in ten minutes, then you will more than likely pass out due to blood loss." She told me, as my eyes widened slightly.

I had ten minutes?! Ten minutes to kill a powerful demon, as well it's minions. All of them with sharp claws, and teeth?

Not the best odds.

"Can't you put pressure on it Fi?" I asked her, unsure as to why she was only giving advice.

"Apologizes, Master." Fi apologized, lacking the usual emotion that came with an apology. "As I have said before, other than the Goddess Sword, I lack any sort of physical body. I am only able to affect the world in minimal ways. Furthermore... " She told, as she looked down at her strange wing like sleeves. "Even if I could affect the physical world, I lack the proper appendages to help put pressure on your wound."

Oh… right. The lack of arms would kind of make that...difficult.

"Well…" I started, trying to get away from the now awkward conversation. "What do you suggest I do?" I asked the much smarter-than-I spirit of the sword.

"I suggest you tread carefully, Master." Fi told me, her voice still just as monotone as it was before. "Your chances of survival are-" Before she could tell me my chances, I interrupted her as politely as possible.

"Fi," I started off, hoping that I wouldn't come off as rude. "Can you only tell me my chances when I ask?" I asked her, as the sword in my and glowed a light blue.

"Affirmative, Master." She told me quickly, her conformation holding no emotion. She continued to stand next to me silently, as I watched the other demons look for the source of the voice unknown to them. I raised an eyebrow as she stayed silent, not asking any questions.

"Umm…." I started to ask, awkwardly looking to the side towards Fi. "Aren't you going to ask why?" I asked her, as she just floated next to me calmly and without any expression.

Her response was surprising, and unexpected to those who knew her.

She tilted her head, ever so sightly.

"Why would I do that Master?" She asked me, a very slight curiosity gracing her voice. "You have given me an order, I must follow it." She stated simply, once again returning to her usual emotionless expression.

I gave one more look towards the Demons, gauging the danger of what I was about to do. When that was done, I did something simple.

I turned my head towards Fi, making sure I could see the Demons out of the corner of my eye.

"Fi," I started to tell her, looking to see any movement out of the corner of my eye. "If you want to know something, then even if it is an order, you can ask me anything, okay?" I told her, making sure that if she took it as an order, then there would be no loopholes for to use.

Fi just floated there, looking at me with eyes that could make a rock seem elated. After a few seconds of just floating, she nodded in conformation.

"As you wish, Master." She stated, as she continued to look me in the eye. "Should I find myself curious of an aspect of your orders, I will notify you immediately." She told me simply, as she jumped back into the sword.

As soon as the spirit rejoined her body, the demons became more agitated and looked ready to kill. I only had a few minutes until my body would run low on blood and pass out. I had to think fast, and kill these demons as quickly as possible.

So, before the demons could rush me, I rushed _them!_

With quick feet, and a one handed sword stance, I sprinted towards the demons. There were very few left, then all I had to do is deal with there leader. The quickest way to deal with these demons is if I went on the offensive

'And who knows,' I thought to myself, as I sprinted closer and closer to the demons. Each and every one of them looked ready to see my carcass on the grass. Their red eyes showing their thirst for the blood that flows in my veins. I brought back my arm, just as they were ready to attack.

'Maybe the odds were in my favor.'

* * *

It was heart wrenching sight to see.

From the cliff that started the initiation, I watched all of the students from my Scroll. I watched as each of my new students met up with their new partners. I watched as each of my new students passed the initiation, some with flying colors.

I watched as Miss. Rose was almost killed by a Nevermore.

I watched as a green blur, as well as a strange light, kill the Nevermore before it could kill Miss. Rose, along with the drone watching her.

I watched as Miss. Rose desperately looked around for her new teammates, running around as if a life depended on it.

I watched her meet up with her teammates, as she told them of a new friend she made. The friend who had saved her from the Nevermore, and how he needed their help.

I watched as some of Miss. Rose's teammates gave suspicious stares, some having excited smiles at the thought of killing more of the Grimm, one who gained a fearful expression, and some maintaining a calm determination.

I watched as all of it melted away into expressions of dread and fear.

I watched as they explained to the young, blooming Rose, that her friend maybe dead.

I watched as tears grew in her eyes, as she realised what her new friend may have done.

Now, I continue to watch the two teams as they make there way back to the cliff. Each of them walking in a dread filled silence.

I had hoped that my students would never have to experience something like this. That each and everyone of them can have a life lived without such a feeling.

But here I am, watching them walk away from a recent death of a brave young man.

Watching them leave behind the innocence only a youth can have with each step.

Many have asked what the hardest part of my job is. Is it protecting the students? Keeping the citizens of Vale safe? Getting up early in the morning to do paperwork? Everyone wonders what the hardest part of my job is.

In my opinion, it isn't the long hours, nor the amount of work. Oh no, it is far simpler reason than that.

It is watching my students grow to hate the job they have trained their entire life's for. Watching as their eyes pierce the fog, and see the world for what it really is. A dark, cruel, and unforgiving world.

The Huntsman and Huntresses of this world are the protectors of mankind. We protect it from _all_ threats, be it Grimm…

Or man itself.

We protect the good of humanity with our very lives. Some call us heroes, others call us soldiers, but I think of ourselves differently.

We protect what the citizens, as well as what the Council, view as good. We hunt and destroy the corrupted forms of society. We kill the creatures that wish humanity harm. We even try to find ways for the people of Remnant to life comfortably, as well as safely, as possible.

We have been protecting the status quo, nothing more. We keep the people safe, we get payed, we find ways to make humanity's life better. This has not changed since Remnant was created.

Which is exactly the problem.

No matter how many times we protect humanity, we always stay the same. We try to find all of the comfort in life.

Always forgetting about the evil both in and outside of our walls.

We are not what humanity needs, we never have been.

We are what humanity _wants!_ A protector to keep them safe from the evil that has always surrounded us on all sides.

Never realizing that we may already be pinned down.

Everywhere is the same.

Atlas trains soldiers to keep the peace.

Haven teaches there Huntsman how to defend their borders from Grimm. Making sure that no one is harmed.

Shade Academy teaches there students to protect their citizens, making sure they are well protected and cared for.

So when the darkness comes to destroy the last remaining specks of humanity, that is all they will do. Protect the people, only ever pushing back when forced to push.

That is exactly why I do not train Huntsman and Huntresses.

I train Heroes.

I train the people who are willing to push back against the darkness, willing to not only to protect the people, but to _fight_ for the people. I train the ones who may cause humanity to finally to stand up, and take back the land from the darkness.

Teachers are people of the past, hoping that there knowledge will help others. Protectors are the ones who safeguard the present, making sure all is well.

A Hero is someone who makes a path for people to follow to the future. Giving them a reason to change for the better.

And with what has been happening recently, we need a hero.

"Headmaster." I heard someone say at my side, the voice very familiar to me.

"Yes Glynda?" I asked my assistant, as I turned my head towards her almost startling light green eyes. As I turned to her, I remembered our previous conversation. "Ah yes, were you able to find anything?" I asked her, curious of her findings.

Earlier, when Miss. Rose was speaking of her escape, she had brought up a young man by the name of Link. If what she said was true, then this young man came out of nowhere to save her from the Class 2 Nevermore that was preparing to kill her. As I had stated before, the drone that was watching Miss. Rose was destroyed, so we had no idea who it was who saved her.

I had asked Glynda to do a search of him as soon as his name was mentioned. Though he may have saved one of my students, he may be an underling of the Black Queen. He could have been sent to gain the trust of my students, and search for the Fall Maiden.

It may have been paranoid thinking, but there was a chance nonetheless.

That thought was immediately destroyed, as Miss. Rose told her friends of the danger he was in.

'An Omega Beowulf' I had thought to myself angrily, as I had tried to find any glimpse of it on my Scroll. 'An Omega Beowulf was right under my nose, and I had sent my students in there.' I continued to look for any glimpse of it, trying to find its whereabouts for a future hunt.

I couldn't believe the error I had made. An Omega Beowulf, of all the things to miss in my previous search of the forest, it was an Omega Beowulf. To think that it was so close to killing one of my students.

After a while of searching, I gave up on catching a glimpse. It must be where the destroyed drone was. I would've moved my drones to the area, but I had to make sure that all the drones were in the surrounding areas. If the Omega were to run after any of my students, I needed to know as quickly as possible. If I moved the drones, there was a chance I could miss it. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless.

I had Glynda continue the search though. Even though I now knew he was innocent, for only a fool would try to win our trust by fighting an Omega Beowulf, I still needed to know who he was.

After all, I needed to inform his family of this unfortunate disaster.

"Nothing sir." She told me, her expression as serious as always. "In fact, as far as the Four Kingdoms know, there is not a single person _ever_ to be named Link." She told me, her expression showing no humor at all.

"Hmm..." I thought out loud, as I turned back to my Scroll. "That is concerning." 'For a number of reasons.' I thought to myself, as I pondered what this could mean.

Ever since I had James join our group, he has done nothing but try to help. One of the ways he helps is by having his soldiers go to every village, caravan, and city to have every Human and Faunus put down into a specialised folder that only our group an access.

Needless to say, he was very...thorough in his findings. To this day, there are only a few people I am unable to find. The Maidens, The Black Queen and her minions, and a few of the members of the White Fang.

So if this young man was nowhere to be found, then he is either part of the White Fang or the Black Queens group. He may also be part of an unknown village, which is fairly likely. But the most worrisome outcome would be that…

He is part of an unknown group of people, with an unknown objective.

While it is likely that he is part of an unknown village or caravan, there is also a chance of him being part of the enemies groups.

He needed to be watched, carefully, and diligently

That is, if he lives.

If what Miss. Rose said is true, then the young man is facing an Omega Beowulf, one of the strongest Grimm known to mankind. The chance of him surviving the encounter is slim to none.

"Headmaster, there is movement in the-" I unintentionally tuned Glynda out, as I saw _it_ show it's face.

It was indeed an Omega Beowulf. It's size was spectacular, almost edging onto the side of ridiculous. It's bone white armor was covering the entirety of it's flesh, protecting it from harm. It's red eyes huge and threatening. It's pure white mask ruined by the color red and….green?

As soon as it had appeared, it vanished into the trees. It was moving incredibly fast, as expected of it's kind. It was moving north, although it seemed...distracted. It was running into many of the trees, each one shattering into many splinters. It tried to scratch at it's face, but every time it did it would come out with a new scar.

It would seem that the Omega was trying to get something off of it's face. But who or what could be foolish enough to…

That was when I finally saw the source of the strange green discoloration.

It was a young man, no older than 18. He was wearing a strange forest green garb, along with a strange green hat.

He also had his sword within the left side of the Omega's snout, holding onto his sword with one hand.

As soon as I saw him, he was gone from the view of the camera, along with the Omega. They were moving very quickly, although the Omega was running into as many trees as possible. Most likely, the Omega was trying shake off the young man.

Should he survive the encounter, he may be a dangerous enemy…

Or a powerful ally.

* * *

This didn't turn out as expected.

After I had killed most of the demons with slashes from the Goddess Sword, the Demon Leader had charged at me. My back was turned, and I was unaware of it's second sneak attack.

Luckily, I wasn't alone.

"Master, behind you." Fi said quickly from the sword, her voice still emotionless.

With a quick turn, I saw the gigantic demon try and charge me, it's humongous claws aiming to rip my flesh to shreds. Thanks to Fi's warning, I was able to dodge out of the way just in time. The demon ran into some of it's kind as it rushed past me. Each of the demons crashed into the trees surrounding us, and started to dissolve before they even hit the ground.

With his charge, I had seen an opening that I could use to harm the Demon. So while he was distracted, I made sure to do one of my most powerful moves...

The Finishing Blow.

So, with a great effort, I jumped up and flipped my sword to have it pointing downwards. The Demon was a few feet away, and it's head was still off the ground, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was it and me.

When I reached the apex of my jump, gravity brought me down as fast as it could. While I wasn't heavy by any means, being only 160 pounds, my gear made me heavier, making the force of my drop all the more powerful. Not only that, the Goddess Sword was sharper than any sword I had found on Skyloft, and unlike the corner edges of the blades on Skyloft, the Goddess Sword had curved edges. This allowed the sword to slide into flesh as easy as it was to cut it.

So, as the wind whistled loudly in my ears, I aligned the tip of the blade with the top of the Demons skull with a single hand, as my shoulder was still damaged from the bite. While in the air, the Demon turned around to look for me. Only to be confused by my sudden disappearance. It looked around, trying to find where I have gone.

I was only a few feet away from stabbing the length of the blade into the demonic creatures head. Just a few more feet until I could hit a vital part of any creatures anatomy.

Than the Demon looked up and my plan was ruined.

I no longer had access to the creature's skull, nor any way to change my momentum. My Sailcloth, the one I was rewarded with from Zelda by completing the Wing Ceremony the day before, was in my Tunic pocket. It was unreachable at the moment, as my only usable arm was on the Goddess Sword. To get the Sailcloth would force me to let go of the sword, which is a bad idea. Even if I could reach the Sailcloth, I would need both arms to use it, which at the moment was… not happening. So the only thing I could do was fall…

Onto the left part of the Demon's mask, right under its left eye.

As soon as the tip of the blade met bone, the mask cracked from the top to bottom. The blade was able to make it a few inches deep, but the wasn't enough apparently, as the Demon gave no outward reaction of pain.

As soon as the mask cracked, the Demon was on the move. It ran through the forest, shaking it's head with great force, trying to buck me off. I held on tight, hoping the blade would stay within the crack I had created.

Which led me to my current situation of riding the Demon into the forest.

It had tried to claw at me with it's giant paws, but every time it did the spikes across its arms would meet its jaws, effectively cutting the Demon with their sharpened ends. While he tried to attack me, with little success, I would lift the Goddess Sword, with one hand, out of the crack and force it deeper inside of the mask.

I was able to get the blade a few inches deeper inside of the mask of the Demon, as well as make the crack wider along it's mask. However, the Demon gave up on trying to grab me and started to run into objects. Every chance the demon had, it would run into one of the trees hoping that the force may shake me off.

With each shake and tremor, my grip on the sword loosened. I could feel the vibration of each hit through the sword, making it shake violently. With each passing moment, my hand loosened and I started to lose feeling in my hands. I knew my left hand could only take one more crash, so I braced myself for the inevitable impact. I was already coming up with plans to get my sword back, as I couldn't remove it from Demon with him moving all over the place.

I watched as the Demon run toward a thick tree, greater than any I have seen on Skyloft. As I braced myself for the impact, the Demon suddenly tilted its head to the right. It suddenly slowed down, stopping before it had reached the tree.

Why would it do that? Did it think that it's efforts were unsuccessful? Maybe it had some other place to run into to try and get me off? Despite my suspicion, I took the the chance to rest and recover my stamina. Just then, as the demon was looking toward the giant rock formation in the distance, Fi spoke from within the sword.

"It would seem that the Demon senses others, Master." Fi told me, her statement not starting with the word Master for on-

Wait...others!

"What do you mean others!" I started out with surprise lacing my voice…

Only to be interrupted by the Demon suddenly sprinting towards the steep rock formation. I barely had time to grip the sword once again, before I was forced back by the speed the Demon was running. I could feel the vibrations the Demon created with each step it took. It was running in a straight line, never purposefully crashing into any of the trees in the area.

I held on to the handle of the blade as tightly as possible, hoping to not blow away with the wind the Demon was creating. The Demon kept running with seemingly no purpose, when he reached the high wall of rock. There he stopped, giving me a chance to drive the blade deeper into his mask.

Only for a scream to rip through the air.

My head shot towards the source of the scream, where I saw something I never thought could be so terrifying.

Teenagers.

Standing below the Demon were eight teenagers, each one of them wearing colorful outfits. I could see six girls and two boys, all of them staring at the Demon in fear. However, there was one person that had caught my attention as soon as I had saw her.

Ruby.

'Why did it come here?!' I thought to myself, my mind racing faster than Kuren could ever go. 'Why would it bring me here?'

As these thoughts entered my head, the Demon turned it's head, using it's only good eye look down at the others. Since I was on the the side with the bad eye, I was effectively put out of the sight of Ruby and the others.

"Run!" I heard one of the girls yell out, as I tried to remove the sword from the Demon's mask. I could hear small explosions coming from over the Demon's face. Each one cracking through the air with a force that pierced my sensitive ears. Despite the ringing in my ears, I pulled the Goddess Sword out of the Demon's mask…

Only to blown away, off of the Demon's mask as it rushed forward.

As soon as this had happened, I was blown behind it. With no free, and usable, hand, I used the sword in my left hand to pierce the back of the Demon. With a powerful stab, I watched as the flesh of the beast split apart in a bloodless wound. I heard the Demon howl in pain, staggering but nonetheless running forward. No doubt chasing Ruby and the others.

"Head for the cliff!" I heard one of the boys shout, his voice filled with fear. "We may be able to escape there!" With that, I heard more explosions come from ahead of the demon.

'Alright Link,' I thought to myself, knowing each second was precious. 'You need to think and find a way to kill this thing before it kills eight people. No pressure.'

I looked around the demon, trying to find some way to kill it. However, all I saw were the white, bone like spikes on it's back. Nothing but it's tail was a weakness I could exploit, but even then all that would do was make it lose it's balance.

However, seeing how there is no other option, I will have to make due with-

"Master." I heard Fi speak from the sword, her voice slightly loud in my ears. "With the success of harming the demon with your blade, I have been able to identify an undiscovered weakness."

"Really!?" I asked her, my surprise evident. 'If I can hit this weakness,' I thought to myself, a small smile appearing on my face.

'Than I can save them!'

* * *

My heart was hammering as hard as my feet hitting the ground, each step kicking up small amounts of dirt. I watched the trees pass by me, each one different yet the same as their blurry images passed me. I was gasping for breath, each one feeling as if my lungs were burning.

How on Remnant did this happen?

 _ **Earlier…**_

 _When I was faking my transcripts to Beacon Academy, I was expecting many things. Getting caught and kicked out of the Academy, making a few new friends, and having all the girls fall for me._

 _Come on, girls love Blondes! At least, that was what my mom told me._

 _What I wasn't expecting was to be running away from one of the most dangerous Grimms in existence._

" _RUN!" I screamed out to them the second I saw it, my voice high in fear. Turning around and dashing like a… I dunno, some kind of puma Grimm!_

 _I heard the rest of our group fire their guns at the REALLY terrifying Grimm. They soon showed up next to me, since they used the kickback of their guns to give them a boost. Ruby was up front, as she was the fastest person on our team. Her partner, my Snow Angel, was second with Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha right behind her. Nora, without the big grin that she usually has, was just behind them with Ren right next to me._

 _As soon we ran away, I could hear the large steps from the Omega Beowulf behind us. Each step created an earthquake, almost making me lose my balance as I ran. From behind, I could hear the gigantic Grimm at us, it's voice striking even more fear into my heart._

" _Head for the cliff!" I heard the usually quiet Ren shouted, making sure he was heard. "We may be able to escape there!" As soon as he said that, he used his StormFlower to shoot behind him blindly. I looked back at the Omega Beowulf, and watched as all of the bullets bounced off of it's armor uselessly._

 _That only gave me motivation to run._

 _Without a second thought, I turned my head forward and started to run even faster than I was previously._

 _ **Present…**_

Oh yeah, that's how. Hard to forget that.

It had been a while since that had happened, each of us were still being chased by the Omega Beowulf. I could still hear it bounding after us, and stopped myself from looking back at the huge creature. I have heard from my father, as well as a few comic books, that you are much slower when you look back at whatever it is you are running from.

So I kept looking forward, avoiding all of the trees and potential hazards as I ran. I was still behind the rest of my friends, each one of them much faster than I am. However, I was still able to outrun the Omega… with a little help.

"Come on Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted, she herself gasping for breath as she used her spear to pull me along. As soon as I had gotten tired and almost stopped running, Pyrrha unfolded her weapon into a spear and made me grab onto it, pulling me and making sure I would catch up with them.

So we kept on dodging each of our obstacles…

Only to finally make it to our destination.

In front of a foggy cliff with some ancient ruins that we… destroyed…

"Ah shit." Said Yang as she stopped to take a breath along with everyone else.

Only to reminded of the reason why we were running in the first place.

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

We all turned around immediately, to see a terrifying sight.

The Omega Beowulf was charging straight at us. It wasn't slowing down, in fact it was speeding up. I could see it's one working eye glare at us with a deadly hate, and it's claws that would soon be ready to pierce. I couldn't move, I couldn't look away from the terror that was this Grimm. From the corner of my eye, I could see that everyone had a different reaction.

"We have to keep running!" Ruby shouted out, who immediately turned to the right and started to make a dash. She was soon followed by her sister and partner, along with everyone else. Realising I was still holding on to Pyrrha's spear, I was forced out of my fright and forced to follow them.

Thank God.

I continued to run with them, my head about to turn away from the Grimm that could kill us all, only to see something...strange.

The Omega Beowulf looked as if it were pain. Great, terrible pain. It roared out in what seemed to be great anger and tried to stop.

Emphasis on _try_.

As soon as it roared, it fell flat on it's face and started to glide across the grass like it was a slide. For some reason, it didn't try to move any of its limbs, no didn't is the wrong word.

It couldn't.

I could see that it was trying to move, if the way it shook was any indication, but all it could do was move it's head and nothing else.

It was slowly being dragged to a stop, as all of it's spikes were digging into the dirt. Just as it reached the edge of the cliff, it stopped and didn't move a muscle.

I stood there, watching the Grimm, one of the strongest Grimm, sit there unable to move. I wondered where everybody else was, and as soon as I had turned around I saw them. Each of them must've saw what I had saw as their eyes were filled just as much disbelief. I was going to ask them what had just happened...

If everybody hadn't gasped with shock.

As soon as they did that, I turned around and saw something, no…

Someone.

Standing on top of the behemoth of a Grimm's back, was a man in a strange green uniform. He had a sword in his left hand, it's details to far away to be seen. He was looking down at the Grimm, his face set in an unreadable expression. The sword suddenly glowed in his, and he looked down at the blade in his hand.

Suddenly, he turned to face us, his expression still the same as before. He was staring at all of us, his eyes looking as if he were searching through our very souls. Then, he did something I didn't expect from his serious demeanor.

He smiled, a genuine and kind smile, and gave us a small wave after putting his sword back in his sheath. His eyes now showed a kind and considerate person.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was waving back at him.

I still didn't know what was going on.

He looked as if he were about to say something to us all…

That is...if his eyes didn't roll back into his head.

Suddenly, much like the event that happened moments ago, his legs gave out and he fell off of the Grimm. He landed on his front, and his sword falling out of his scabbard.

The man was unmoving on the ground, his clothes covered in red.P

* * *

 **...Sometimes It's People No One Imagines Anything Of**

 **Who Do The Things That No One Can Imagine...**

 **-Amy Rees Anderson**

* * *

 **-The Corner of Shame-**

 **Author:*Sitting in the Corner with his head down***

 **Twin2: Dude, I think you're over reacting.**

 **Author:*Looks up at Twin2* I thought I erased you?**

 **Twin2: Dude, you wrote me back in for this scene. That's about it.**

 **Author: Oh, right. So…anything you want to say?**

 **Twin2: Get your ass off of the floor and start writing your next chapter.**

 **Author: Wow, thanks for the motivation.**

 **Twin2: Dude, all you did was procrastinate for three months, you're not going to get shot over it.**

 **Author: I beg to differ, there's a reason reviewers ask if an author is dead you know.**

 **Twin2: Well you updated your chapter, and it was pretty well written. So, I think you have nothing to worry about.**

 **Author:*Stares at Twin2 with a stare of disbelief.* The entire way the Omega Beowulf was defeated was because of a Deus Ex Machina! What's so well written about a Deus Ex Machina?**

 **Twin2: Dude, you explained what happened to me, and it was pretty legit. All you gotta do is create the next chapter, and that will explain everything.**

 **Author: Huh… If you say so.**

 **Alright, I'm sorry about such a late update, I was meaning to get it done sooner, but… well…**

 **A great education is more important, and I almost bombed my 3rd Marking period. So I had to stop writing, and start working.**

 **Luckily, it will soon be Summer and I will have plenty of time to kill on this story. So expect more updates in closer together!**

 **With that, I hope to see you on the next chapter of…**

 _ **Skyward Remnants!**_


	4. The Surface World

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of….**

 **Skyward Remnants!**

 **Now, before we get onto the comments, I am going to warn you that this chapter isn't filled to the brim with action like the last one. In fact, this chapter will be exposition filled. I hope you don't mind.**

 **NOW, ONTO THE COMMENTS!**

 _ **PlopPrince:**_ **Indeed I did! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Nemenlos:**_ **Yes he did, with Fi's help of course. She played an important role in all of this.**

 _ **Silentghost96:**_ **I hope it was, I worked three months on it. I hope you will love future chapters of this story, since the love shall motivate me to create better, longer, more well put together chapters! I should be able to finish this next chapter way sooner than the last one. Hope to see you in my Review section again!**

 _ **Wolfenheart:**_ **Ahh, so the the cliffhanger was killing you huh? Well you don't have to worry! There should only be… about a hundred more.**

 **Muahhahahaahhahah!**

 **But seriously, I'm glad you are looking forward to more of my story! So I shall keep up my awesome work!**

 _ **Toonlink111:**_ **Well here is another chapter, so please read and enjoy!**

 _ **Neo Angelo Constantine:**_ **I know Link has tanked bigger and badder, the problem is he is still green at this point(pun intended). I wrote myself into a corner with the Omega Beowulf, I was lucky I could bull-shit my way out of it.**

 _ **The Legendary Dark Knight Tony:**_ **I apologize my new friend, I was having trouble in school, so I had to focus all of my attention on that. I'm going to tell you, I was nervous when someone was already bothered by my story three chapters in. I am glad to find they are more questions than stuff that bothers you!**

 **Now, onto the what seems to bug you.**

 **You are correct, Link does go around the world finding ancient architect and item, while using them to defeat the boss of the temple and/or dungeon. Each of these items are extremely powerful, as well as useful. The explanation for why other explorers couldn't find such things will be explained.**

 **Link did indeed fall into the Emerald Forest, but what's to say that the Sealed Grounds isn't there? The other places in the game will be explained about why there locations have changed and how.**

 **Will Ghirahim appear? Who knows. Who are his allies? You'll have to wait and see…**

 **Indeed, you need the flames as well as Zelda's blessings to create the Blade of Evil's Bane. Those will be in the story too, but with a certain- Oops, almost spoiled people there.**

 **...I kinda want to tell you, but I don't want to spoil anything, so just wait please.**

 **Will he? I don't know. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

 **I shall continue this story, and shall converse with Twin2 at the end of the chapter. So, if you wish to see, read beyond just the story.**

 _ **Mangahero18:**_ **Sorry to hear that, but I do hope you'll continue reading my story.**

 _ **Just a Fan:**_ **Don't worry, our favorite emerald hero is perfectly fine, as you'll read in this chapter. As for your questions, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Now that all of those comments are done, on to the story!**

* * *

 _ **The Surface World**_

 **Ozpin**

I had never thought I would see something like this when I realized there was an Omega Beowulf in the area. I had expected my students running in terror, with a giant Grimm at their backs. Or, god forbid, a few corpses in the area.

I did not expect one of my student to be climbing on top of said Grimm like a jungle-gym.

"Ohhh…" I heard the obvious fascination from Nora Valkyrie, as she pretended the ride the unmoving Grimm. Despite the protests of a certain student in green, she made no attempts of coming down from the beast.

That however, wasn't our main issue…

Our main issue was the other Boy in green bleeding out on the the grass.

As soon as we had landed our Bullhead, we made our way toward the young man as fast as we could. By my side, Glynda had a stretcher being brought along with her Semblance.

Glynda gently rose the boy from his position, once again using her Semblance, and slowly placed him right on top of the stretcher. Without another word, she turned on her heel and nearly sprinted towards the Bullhead with the young man in tow.

After all, she needed no permission to take a Hero to our care unit.

"Umm…" I heard a small voice from my left, as I watched the Bullhead make a beeline for Beacon. I looked down towards the voice and found the young Miss Rose standing there, a question on her mind. However, it would seem her… somewhat lacking social skills were getting in her way.

"What do you wish Ruby." I asked the young girl in a kind voice, urging her to ask her question.

"Umm…" She started, looking towards the ground as she did so. Suddenly, she looked up with no small amount of worry in her eye. " D-do you think Link will be ok?" She asked, seemingly nervous at what my answer may be.

Well… we couldn't have that now could we.

So, with a small(almost care-free)smile on my face, I told her my thoughts.

"Rest assured Miss Rose, your new friend is getting the best treatment that Beacon Academy can offer, and then some." I told her, and watched as that nervous look was obliterated by an expression I wish to never see disappear.

Hope.

However, I could not simply sit there and wait for our ride to come back. I had to… process what has happened here.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to deal with." I told her, I started to walk towards what me, Glynda, and my other students were so curious about.

The supposedly paralyzed Omega Beowulf.

"Oh, oh, can I help!" Miss Rose asked, nearly jumping at the chance to help someone.

Then again, this is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

With a smile plastered onto my face, I could nothing but accept the offer.

"Alright, however I may have to ask some questions revolving around your… beastly encounter." I warned her, preparing her for some of what was to come. "If that is alright with you, of course." I told her, making sure she knew that this was only optional.

"That's fine." She said simply, no sort of discomfort crossing her expression. "As long as I can answer it, I will be sure to tell you."

"That's comforting to hear." I told her, as I readied some of my questions. "So, where did you first see our large black friend?" I asked, using my cane to indicate who I was talking about.

"It was right after Link had saved me." She stated simply, her slight worry for the boy showing on her expression. "We were talking to each other, well it was more like I was talking to him." She continued, looking down at the grass in thought. "He didn't talk much, he just… I don't know how to explain it. I just… kinda understood what he was trying to tell me." She stated, her confusion ever present upon her expression.

Hmm… sounds like he is a very expressive young man.

"After that, a Beowulf suddenly jumped out of nowhere! But Link already seemed to know that, cause he just turned around and cut it straight down the middle! He was all 'hwah, shaw, hyah'." She said, with no amount of professionalism to be seen.

"After that, Link and I saw the Omega Beowulf and a few other normal Beowulf's! I tried to get him away, but he wouldn't move a muscle, he just stood there and stared at it!" She said, as her eyes filled with figurative stars. "He was so cool, just glaring at the Grimm! It must've known that Link was strong, because it didn't try to kill us at that point!" She practically shouted, her admiration boiling up.

"Awww, Ruby has a little crush!" Said Miss Xiao Long, who had walked in on the last second. She had a mischievous smile on her face, one that told all of the people around her that she was just joking around.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunate to those around, Ruby Rose does not understand social cues.

"W-W-W-What!" Miss Rose yelled out, her face a deeper red than the cloak she wore. The cloak she was now using to hide herself from the outside world. "N-No I don't!" She denied, even though it wasn't very convincing when she wasn't able to be seen.

Miss Xiao Long continued to put oil on the fire, her grin growing even more.

"Yes you do~" She said in a sing-song voice. "You totally like him." She told her, her grin never once shrinking.

"I don't like him!" She said, as she took the hood off of her, only to realise something. "N-not that I hate him, but I don't…" She muttered repeatedly, trying to admit that her affections wasn't a crush, but just that of a friend. As she was doing so, I could swear there was steam coming out of her ears.

"Umm...Ruby?" Miss Xiao Long asked, as she waved a hand in front of her sister's face. She didn't respond, all she did was mutter the same phrase over and over.

"I think you broke her Yang." Mr. Arc stated, as he walked away from the Omega Beowulf. It would appear the attempts to help his friend get Nora Valkyrie down was a failure, as I could still hear her shouting in delight.

"I didn't think she would take it this seriously!" Miss Xiao Long defended, as she pondered something. "Maybe she does have a crush on him?" She asked herself, her newfound question spiking curiosity within her. "Probably shouldn't mention this to Dad then." She told herself, her expression set in an unusually serious face.

Just as I was about to put them back on track, I heard the Bullhead I had ordered to come pick us up arrive. It was important that the first Bullhead had made it back as fast as possible, as it held an injured man as it's cargo. This second one was to bring the rest of my students and I back to Beacon Academy.

Unfortunately, we would have to wait until tomorrow until we could bring in the Omega Beowulf. The preparation would take at least a day, as we had to make sure that no one will be harmed while transporting one of the strongest banes of humanity.

Even though it is pretty much proven that whatever Link had done to it, he had made it virtually harmless.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Miss Valkyrie shouted out, as she stood on top of the Grimm, her hands on her hips. "I COMMAND YOU ALL TO MAKE ME PANCAKES!" She commanded everyone in a whimsical voice, a broad smile on her face.

"Nora!" Mr. Lie Ren shouted up to her, his voice not angry, but not empty of emotion either. "The Bullhead is here, we need to go!" He told her, his voice back to being his normal tone.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR QUEEN?!" She asked, her voice echoing across the field. Her haughty attitude could be seen by all, a sort of attitude that would never waver to any sort of temptation or threat.

"I won't make you any pancakes, if your not on the Bullhead in the next few seconds ." Lie Ren stated simply, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Faster than a bullet, Nora Valkyrie rushed to the Bullhead, and got in before it even landed. She waved her hand and rushed everyone into the vehicle.

Needless to say, I was ready to leave, as I had other students waiting for me at the school. We had an initiation to conclude, after all.

I started to walk towards the Bullhead my purpose fulfilled.

That was when I heard something strange.

Wind chimes.

That was the best way I could describe the noise I was hearing.

I turned around as quickly as I could, trying to find the source the questionable noise. However, all I saw was the green grass, and the black fur of the paralyzed Grimm. After another second of searching, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. So I turned around and walked toward the Bullhead once again…

Only to hear the same noise a second time.

With my curiosity peaked, I walked in the direction I had heard the noise. As I looked around, I saw something strange within the grass.

It was a beautiful sword, one that looked as if made by an expert blacksmith. It's blade unquestionably sharp, and it's handle expertly crafted.

'What is it doing here?' I thought to myself, as I kept staring at the blade on the ground. It wasn't any blade I had ever seen. I looked around the sword, trying to find any evidence of who this might belong to.

I immediately found the evidence, as it was so obvious that I should have realized it from the start.

Right next to the blade was what once used to be emerald colored grass, now stained with the blood of a young man.

'So this must be Link's sword. Strange, I would've thought Glynda would've noticed it.' I thought to myself, as I bent over to pick up the blade. 'Now what made that strange noi-'

All of my thoughts stopped as soon as I had touched the handle of the blade. Then came the worst feeling I had ever felt.

As soon as I had felt it, I had instantly backed away from the sword. The feeling was gone as soon as my skin had been removed from the sword.

'T-that was…' For the first time in a long while, I was at a lost for words. That feeling… it could not be described, there was no word that even came close to how terrible that feeling was.

This sword… It's dangerous. I don't know how that boy could possibly wield it. He must know something about it, a special trick that lets him wield this blade.

I would have to study it, but first I would have to bring it back with me.

Taking out a cloth I had on hand, I used it to cover the handle. While the effect was lessened to a degree, the feeling was still there, haunting me as I walked to the Bullhead.

When I was inside the vehicle, I signaled the pilot to fly use to the, taking extra caution as to not have my students hold the weapon.

It would seem I have even more questions for our young hero.

* * *

Darkness.

It was all I could see.

No light anywhere to be seen within this endless void.

I was falling.

Where? I'm not sure.

All I knew was that I was falling.

Then I was jerked to a stop so suddenly, I swore I could feel my brain flatten against my skull.

As I shook my head, I looked up to see a… candle?

"Hmm, if I knew I was going to have a guest I would've cleaned this place up a little."

That voice!

As I turned my head, I saw him there. He was sitting down in the same chair as last time, the shadows still covering his frame. Only a single hand could be seen.

"Next time, give me some sort of warning before you come crashing down." The man in the shadow covered chair spoke, his voice still soft to the touch.

"It's you! The man who told me that story!" I shouted, the volume of my voice almost straining my vocal cords. I was usually never this loud, after all.

"Ah, so you remember. That's good, this way I don't have to explain a second time." He told me, his voice suggesting that he was joking. "Do you remember anything else? The last time you were here, you weren't exactly…" He trailed off, either not sure what to say, or leaving it up to me to finish.

I thought back as far as I could, trying to pick anything up. Unfortunately, I had only retained small amounts. At least, I knew _who_ I was, _where_ I was.

"Not much." I told him simply, not want any sort of drag in the conversation.

"Hmm, that's unfortunate…" He told me, replying with the exact same tone.

For a while, all was quiet. No sound pierced this room as I stood. I had walked over to the chair I was sitting in the last time I was here, and realized something I hadn't noticed before.

The chair was green, my favorite color...

"So…" The man across from me started off, as I sat down in the comfortable chair. "Good job out there." He told me, trying to start a conversation with as well as trying to leave the uncomfortable silence behind.

"Umm… thanks." I said simply, as we once again descended into an awkward silence.

…

"UGHH! Stop answering in a single sentence like that! It doesn't help conversation!" The man said suddenly, his quiet voice slightly louder than before.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." I said trying to apologize for my talking habits. Afterwards, I looked around the small room we were in, lit only by candle light. "You know, you didn't answer me the last time I asked this, but…" taking another glance around the room, I focused on where I thought he was. "Where am I?"

At first, he didn't answer, he just sat still seemingly thinking about something on his mind.

"You are in a safe place." He told me cryptically, his whisper seeming to echo of the walls. "A place where no map exists to find it, and where no man can pierce." He told me, his words reassuring my mind.

"Ok… but where is that?" I asked him again, hoping to find out any other clue.

His answer was only a small chuckle.

I sighed as I tried to find a new topic for conversation. As I looked around, I saw the book he had used to tell me that story from last time. I looked away, trying to find something else to talk about. When I had found nothing, I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What am I doing here?" I asked the man dressed in shadows, the only thing in view being his hand and brown chair.

"Finally," he practically gasped in relief, his tone showing what almost felt like gratitude. "An interesting question."

Not sure if I should be offended or not.

"You are here, because you…" He paused, trying to build up dramatic tension. "Are still green." He told me with all of the seriousness in the world.

"Uh…what?" Is...is he making fun of my clothing style?

"You, are still new to this whole adventuring thing." He restated, his tone clear and precise. "You are here to learn about the new world that you have found. You are here to learn tips that may help you survive through the many, many hardships that you _will_ face. Here, you shall learn things lost to time, and forgotten by all." He told me seriously, his tone showing the weight of these facts.

"That is, if you can remember what you learn here." He told me, the serious tone he had once had now gone with the wind. "You do seem to have a problem with memory." He said with a chuckle.

"Well when do we start!?" I asked him, my excitement to learn such things reaching it's peak.

"Right now!" He told me, his tone still having a joking tint to it. I could feel the smile grow on my face, as I prepared to make sure I remember all that is said.

His next words only served to put a damper on my mood.

"Is what I would say, if you weren't needed elsewhere." He told me, my surprise outweighing my disappointment.

"What do you mean, I'm not needed anywhere." I stated simply, as I was pretty sure I'm not needed anywhere.

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong." He told me, as he grabbed a book off of the dimly lit shelf at his side. "If you step through that door, I'm sure you'll find someone on the other side."

"Door?" I asked him, curious as to what he was talking about. "What door?"

As if on cue, I heard the creaking of un-oiled hinges from behind me. I turned my head slowly, not in any sort of rush to see what was there.

There, attached to the wall, was a door covered in shadows. I could not perceive what the door looked like, as the shadows that covered it were thick. Beyond the door could not be seen, as it was emanating a bright light. Despite the bright shining light, the room remained as dark and shadow covered as it did before.

"That door." I heard him say simply, with a slight smugness to his tone. "Now run along, I need to figure out what I'm going to teach you the next time you come here."

"Where will it take me?" I asked him, as I stood from the chair. I was cautious about what I may find through the door, as I had little to no memory about whatever was outside this room.

"Who knows." He told me flippantly, as I heard the sound of turned pages grace my ears.

I had to sigh as, of course, he avoided a direct answer. I took a step towards the bright door, when a random thought came to me. For the last time, I turned my head towards him an asked…

"What's your name?"

His hand stopped in the middle of turning a page in his book, as if he were surprised by my sudden question. "What?"

"Your name, what is it?" I asked him again, wondering why he was so surprised.

He hesitated, and just sat there on his own chair, unmoving. After a few minutes he responded with words I did not expect from… well anyone.

"I don't have a name." He told me simply, the tone of his voice unreadable to me.

"What!?" I exclaimed, surprised at this. After all, how can anything be without a name. It is an identity, an extension of who you are.

"I have never needed one." He told me simply, the tone of his voice unreadable. "After all," he started, his joking tone returning to his voice. "What use is a name when you live in solitude?" He asked, his sentence ending in small, sad chuckle.

That's… I don't know how to respond to that. However, even though I had no idea what say, I had spouted the first thing that had come to mind.

"You're not."

His hand twitched, ever so slightly. It was almost unnoticeable in the darkness of the room, but I could see it with perfect clarity. "Not…what? You're gonna have to be a little more specific." He stated, perhaps feigning ignorance, or just wanting some sort of clarification.

"You're not alone, at least not anymore." I told, my mouth running on autopilot as I spoke to him. "This place is no longer your own sanctuary, it's mine as well. I will be coming here every so often, right? So...that means there will only be small intervals of solitude." What am I even saying? However, I couldn't stop myself. Something within me was spurring me on, telling me to continue.

"So brighten the place up slightly, maybe even set up some snacks, because soon enough, I will be coming to visit again. So until then, enjoy the only solitude you will ever have again."

Silence was all that had answered my sudden speech. There was no movement either, just a stillness in the area.

Then it happened.

It started off small, barely a whisper but it just got louder and louder with each passing second. I watched as the man in the chair shook, as he banged his upon the arm of his chair. What was he doing?

 _He was laughing._

He sat there, laughing his invisible head off. I had to wait a few minutes, waiting for his response. I was tempted to leave at one point, but my higher judgement won over. So, I continued to wait for him to stop laughing.

When he was finally done with his fit of laughter, he spoke with a new vigor.

"Phew, wow." He started, the room filled with his gasps for air. "Fantastic speech there, you've just made my day." he told me, as he continued to suck in the air around him. "That, deserves a prize."

"A prize?" I asked him, curious as to what it could be.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing here that you can take with you that would be of use." He told me, as he used his unshadowed hand to bring attention to the surrounding. "So instead, i'll give you a word of advice." He told me, his once joking tone now more serious than knife's edge.

"Be cautious about how much you use that Sword Spirit. For she is your greatest asset, as well as your most crippling weakness."

I was as confused as I was surprised. Sword Spirit? What was he-

"I can see by your expression that you're confused." The man told me, his sudden interruption derailing my train of thought. "However, you have kept those people waiting outside long enough." With that said, he brought his hand over the candle. "May we meet again Link."

As soon as he had said that, his hand went over the the candles flame, covering the only light source in this room. The room became pitch black, and I felt myself being pulled to the blinding white door. However, none of this was on my mind, as I was distracted by a stray thought.

'How did he know my nam-'

I was blinded, my sight taken away from me. Though this time, the Darkness had nothing to do with it. This time…

It was the Light that blinded me.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, as my ears were assaulted by a sudden loud noise. The sudden explosion of sound was so loud and high, I thought my eardrums would explode.

"GUYS, GUYS, THAT STRONG GRASSHOPPER GUY IS AWAKE!" The booming voice of an orange, of all colors, haired girl shouted at the the top of her lungs. She was hovering over me, way too close for comfort, and her lightning blue eyes watching me. Needless to say, I was shocked.

I was so shocked, I jolted forward and bashed our heads together.

"Oww!" She shouted, as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. The same could be said for me, as I was rubbing the new red mark on my head.

"I warned you Nora," said a man in green, standing right next to to girl who I now knew as Nora.

"You said he would be surprised, not that that he would bash my head in!" She told him, as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"I said you _shouldn't_ surprise him when he wakes up." The man green said, his voice calming and quiet. The exact opposite of the girl next to him.

"Pfft, come on?" She asked with a large smile on her face, as she waved off the boy's claim. "Who doesn't like surprises? I mean, surprises are great! Like that surprise birthday party I threw for you!"

"We agreed never to talk about that birthday party Nora." The man stated, his eyes closed as he did.

"Ughhh! Fine!" She said as she turned the other way. However, I could hear her whisper 'Party-Pooper' as she did.

After the little discussion, I immediately looked around the room I was in.

It was a medium sized white room, about as big as my own on Skyloft. It was quite empty, the only objects in it being two strange contraption. One of the contraptions was sticking right into my arm giving me some sort of strange fluid. The other was on my finger, with a cord attached to some beeping device.

A window was at my left, and through it, I could see absolutely nothing since it was dark outside. What time was it?

Within the room were ten people, each of them as colorful as the last. However, out of all of them, one of them stuck out to me.

The man with the cane…

His eyes spoke of a wisdom that came with both age and knowledge. His body showed he was confident, and powerful as well. The posture he had might have spoken of a relaxed man meeting a new person, but behind it all was something…

Dangerous…

"Link,YouweresocoolMyfriendshadthoughtyouweredeadbutyouweren'tandIwatchyoudefeatanOmegaBeowulfallbyyourselfanditwassocoolandawesomeandcool!" Said a voice barely comprehensible from my left side.

Imagine my surprise to find, once again, the young Ruby Rose with stars in her eyes.

"Whoa there little sis," A voice called out from right next to her, the new person shifting into view. There stood a blonde girl with…quite the revealing outfit. It was never any clothing I've seen on Skyloft, that's for sure. Wait a sec…Sisters? They look nothing alike.

"Give the little grasshopper some space, he just woke up." She said with a joking tone, obviously commenting on the nickname the Nora girl gave me.

What even is a Grasshopper?

"Indeed," said a girl in white with icy blue eyes that looked as if they were trying to create holes in Ruby's skull. "Not like a dolt like you would understand." She whispered softly, as she looked away from Ruby and towards me.

Her eyes, while looking like they would create holes in me, held a sort of begrudging respect towards me. However, as soon as she had turned toward me, she looked away with some pink on her cheeks. Hmm, must have a slight fever.

As soon as she had looked away, I felt more pairs of eyes staring. Right I was, when I turned to find three people staring at me with different emotions.

One, a black haired girl with golden eyes, stared with a black face. Her eyes, however, were showing a huge amount of respect for me. Why would she see look at me with such respect , I could not fathom.

The blond boy was looking at me as if I were some storybook Hero come to life. While flattering, I felt extremely uncomfortable with such… admiration.

The girl with red hair, however, had a different expression. She saw a worthy opponent, one who could keep her on her toes, one who could prove a challenge to her in combat. Right now, however, it would seem that she'd rather make sure I'm alright.

All this and more, led me to the newest question on my mind.

Where exactly am I?

"You are in the Care Ward of Beacon's Infirmary." The with the cane told me, as he stood up and showed his full height. "One of the best in the world might I add." He told me with a slight smirk on his face, one suggesting that he was quite proud of this. "I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of this academy."

Headmaster? That would mean this place is a Knight Academy, and that the people who surrounded me were Knights-in-training. That's impossible though, because the only Academy in the Sky was-

'But I'm no longer in the sky.'

I could feel my eyes widened in surprise, as I had realised my own hiccup in logic. I wasn't in the sky…

I was on the Surface. The place no Hylian has explored in Hundreds upon Hundreds of Centuries! The place that has only been known to a select group of people on Skyloft, and even they didn't know the details of what it looked like. Heck, they didn't know anything about it other then it was there.

Yet here I was, sitting in a bed surrounded by unknown people, in an unknown building, with unknown expanses of land.

And I'm one the first Hylian to see it… to see these people... to see…

The World.

* * *

 **Ozpin**

When I had brought Link into Beacon's Careward, I had expected a strong, wise, and experienced warrior whose skill with a blade could only be matched by his courage in the face of of danger.

Instead, I saw a boy whose curiosity could kill seven cats, with the naivete of a child who has stepped into their own personal Wonderland.

Not that much different than my students.

I watched as he looked around in awe, with eyes wide and curious to a looked at every inch of the room he was in, never losing that look of almost child like innocence.

Then his eyes came back to me, looking me right in the eyes. Giving me an answer that would I would have never expected from a child who was no older than my student, I could do nothing but lift a questioning eyebrow.

"What's Beacon?"

My students had their eyes wide, none of them able to comprehend what he had just said. After all, every student in this room has dreamed of coming to this school.

"Wha-" Miss Schnee started, disbelief both clouding over her expression. Only for it to disappear and make way for an angry expression. "How could you not have heard of Beacon Academy! Not only is it the best academy in Remnant, It has also trained the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses to date! How Could you possibly be unaware of it!"

I half expected the recently awakened boy to shrink back in fear from the girl's shouting. Instead, his expression showed that all he had was more confusion.

"Remnant? Remnant of what?" He asked her, as he shifted in his seat ever so slightly. "And what's a Huntsman?"

At this point, even I was in disbelief over what he had just exclaimed. He doesn't know the name of the planet, how? Even those uneducated in the ways of Remnant know four things, The name of the planet, the Huntsman, Dust, and the Creatures of Grimm.

This boy… how could he possibly not know two of the most important aspects of our society?

"Did you hit your head or something Grasshopper?" Miss Xiao Long asked him, her forced smile obvious for the world to see.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Link asked, his look of confusion never wavering.

"Ohh, you know…" She started to ask, her forced smile straining to keep itself up. "You might have a small case of… amnesia?"

A small gasp came from the young Miss Rose, as her expression morphed into one of worry.

"Doe-does that mean he doesn't remember anything!?" She asked, her voice loud and filled with worry. She turned to Link, her expression now filled with determination. "Don't worry Link, I'll be sure to help you recover your memory. Maybe," She put a hand to her chin, and with eyes closed, started to hum in thought.

She slapped her hand on top of her open palm. "Maybe you have some pictures on your scroll we could use to jog your memory!" She exclaimed as she used her Semblance to search through Link's clothes on the bed side table.

"Why would I have a scroll on me?" He asked Miss Rose, as he looked at her with wide eyes, filled with surprise. As soon as she heard this, she stopped rummaging through his clothes. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait," Exclaimed Mr. Arc as he dug through the pocket of his jeans." You mean you don't have one of these on you?" He asked, as he pulled a scroll from the inside of his pocket. The small screen was turned off, so it didn't show any images.

This seemed to only confuse Link even more than he was originally.

"Why do you have a pane of glass in your pocket?" He asked Mr. Arc, his expression only showing his utter confusion.

"I-it's not a pane of glass, it's a scroll." Mr. Arc stated as he placed his scroll back into his pocket.

As soon as he stated that, Link looked as if Mr. Arc had grown a second head.

"W-why are you looking at me like that." Mr. Arc asked, as his discomfort growing with each second.

Link didn't answer him, all he did was continue to stare.

Deciding that this was the appropriate time to put everyone back on track, I coughed into my hand. Everyone turned their attention to me, giving me the chance to speak.

"While it is a reasonable theory Miss Xiao Long," I told the young blonde girl, my expression calm with a small grin. " Mr. Link here has had no signs of any sort of head trauma. It would seem," I continued, as I shifted my gaze to the young man on the hospital bed. "That he has little to no knowledge of the world around him."

"How is that possible?" Miss Nikos asked out loud, hoping for some sort of answer. When it didn't come, she continued to speak out loud. "Nearly all of Remnant has been explored, with the exception of areas heavily populated by Grimm. All villages and caravans that have been found are equipped with all current technology." She explained to everyone in the room, though most seem to already know this.

"So…" She started, as she turned to the current anomaly in the room. "Where could he have come from to not know anything about Remnant?"

For the moment, everyone was tense. As every student in the room wondered where he could have come from, a single voice pierced the moment of silence.

"Umm… What's a Grimm?" Link asked, destroying any sort of tension that was in the room.

…

…

...

"You must be joking." Miss Schnee stated, as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You killed one not even ten hours ago!" She exclaimed loudly, as she emphasized her outburst with a swing of her.

"Paralyzed." Miss Belladonna stated simply, her expression revealing no emotion. "He didn't kill it…" whatever came after that was a quiet mumble, unable to be heard by any in the room.

All except for one, it would seem.

As he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he responded to whatever Miss Belladonna had said.

"My sword wasn't long enough to kill the Demon, only long enough to paralyze it." As he told her that, Miss Belladonna's eyes widened ever so slightly. It would seem she was surprised by his ability to hear her.

"How did you-" before she could ask, she was interrupted by a certain excitable orange haired girl.

"Wow! You paralyzed an Omega Beowulf, _and_ a demon!" She shouted loudly, as both Miss Belladonna and Link cringed at the volume of her voice. "Other than passing out from blood loss, today must've been a great day for you!"

"Nora," Mr. Lie Ren started, his voice calming the excitable girl down. "You seem to be making him uncomfortable, again." He told the girl, as her smile dropped ever so slightly. However, it seemed he had something else to ask.

"You said you paralyzed a Demon, but what are you referring to?" He asked Link, his gaze curious as to what he was talking about.

Link looked slightly confused at the question, but answered anyway.

"The giant black four-legged creature I made Ruby run from." He told Mr. Lie Ren, as everybody's eye's widened slightly.

"Grasshopper, that's not a demon," Yang started off, her smile reminding me of someone who found a friend of theirs doing something silly. "That was a Grimm."

Link raised an eyebrow, as he shook his head. "No, that was demon."

"Link, that was a Grimm." Miss Belladonna told him, her voice calm and filled with certainty. "A dark mindless creatures that roams the earth looking to prey upon all living things."

Link's look of confusion was almost comical, if it weren't for what he said next.

"Which is exactly what a demon is. A dark presence spawned from the Demon King that was sealed away centuries ago. Each and every one birthed for one reason and one reason alone, to choke the life out of everything." He told us simply, no joking expression or smile to show he was joking.

The room became tense from what Link had just exclaimed. Every person in the room was looking at Link, who looked around, confused at all the attention.

"Link," I started, shattering the silence that had surrounded the room. "What makes you think that the Grimm are Demons?" I asked him, curious as to how he could come to such a conclusion. However, that wasn't the only reason…

Demon King… simply put, a leader of the Grimm. The reason he was so sure, might just be related to… _her_.

"I don't think that these Grimm and the Demons are the same, I know they are." He told me with certainty, his eyes hardening with that statement.

With a quirked eyebrow, I asked him a new question. "Why do you _know_ the Demons are Grimm then?"

"I know because that is what is written in our history books." He told me simply, his eyes softening. "'When the Demons ravaged everything below, the Goddess Hylia sent her people skyward. She created the Cloud Barrier that protects us from them, and fought to seal the Demon King eternally within the earth. With her strength drained, she returned to the heavens and watched over her creations, as the remaining Demons devoured what was below, leaving naught but an empty void.'"

Everyone in the room stared at Link, as he continued with his tale. His hands waving around as he did.

"'With the Demon King sealed, and the Surface destroyed and unreachable, the people of Skyloft lived in peace. None of them having to live in fear of Demons till the end of time.'"

When he had stopped, everyone in the room knew only silence.

'It would seem our young friend has just left them speechless.' I thought to myself, as I considered the young man's words.

A world without Grimm? I have always wished for such an outcome, always hoping that we may finally know peace. However, to actual hear that for centuries, a village has not known the plague that is the Grimm. It was ludicrous, heartwarming, insane, but most importantly…

It was Hopeful.

There was a place in the world that the Grimm couldn't reach. A chance at a world where no one had to fight a seemingly endless wave of monsters. An opportunity to-

"Where's my sword?" The man who brought about the silence asked, as he looked through his belongings. He had pulled out a few objects from the small pouch on his belt. These items included a dry skin filled with what I assume was water, a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth, a small glass bottle filled with a red liquid. He also pulled out a circular wooden shield that was attached to the back of his tunic, along with an empty ornate scabbard.

He picked the shield up and examined it, looking for anything wrong on it's surface. He frowned as he saw the scratch on it's face run from one end to the other. After his inspections,he placed all of the objects he had removed back into his pou-!

Once again, I was left speechless.

He had placed his wooden shield inside of a pouch as big as a my hand. While it happened to see every detail, I knew that he had placed it within his pouch. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the scene that had happened in front of boy was filled with surprises, it seems.

Was it a Semblance of some kind? Or perhaps it was something more...

"Ren," Miss Valkyrie 'whispered' to her friend, as she smiled with Cheshire like grin. "He's a magician!" Mr. Lie Ren acknowledged the statement, but otherwise ignored his friend as he focused on the conversation.

Link sat patiently on the hospital bed, waiting for someone to answer his question. The time to think about his abilities would have to come later.

'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself, thinking of the outcome should I do all, I couldn't just tell him we were preparing to experiment on his sword.

"I have placed your sword in the armory for safety reasons. After all, we couldn't have you tossing and turning next to a sharpened blade." I told him semi-truthfully, as I did take his sword for safety reasons. Whose safety didn't matter at the moment.

"Oh… do you think I could have it back?" He asked me, as he placed his clothes and belongings on a small table near the bed. He looked nervous, perhaps because he was away from his one weapon.

"Unfortunately," I started, as I took a sip of my coffee. "The armory has been locked, as it is past curfew." It was getting quite late, as it was almost midnight. I gave an exception to Team RWBY and JNPR, as all of them were worried their hero. However, it would seem some of them had reached their limit.

"With that said…" I started, taking yet another sip of my coffee. "I believe it's time for everyone to return to their dorms."

"Aww man, come on Professor!" I heard the disappointed cry of Miss Xiao Long. " Grasshopper just woke up! We can at least keep him company until he falls asleep. Isn't that right Rub-" She stopped herself, as she turned around and saw the very reason I asked them to go back to their dorms.

Miss Rose had her head rested on the foot of Link's mattress, as she drooled ever so slightly on the blanket. She was asleep, muttering something about 'heroes with laser swords fighting demon boars.'

"When did she even fall asleep?!" Mr. Arc asked, simultaneously whispering and shouting, as to not wake up the young Rose.

"I think it was right in the middle Link's story." Miss Nikos told him, matching the volume of his voice. I was vaguely aware of the frown that sprouted upon Link's face as she had said this.

"While I agree that it would be unadvised to just leave Link here alone when he has just woken up," I began to explain to Miss Xiao Long, as everyone's attention was once again placed on me. "He is surrounded by some of the best nurses on the continent. He won't be alone for the entire night." I told the young girl, as Miss Schnee nodded by my side.

"Well, yeah, but-" I cut Miss Xiao Long off, not yet finished with my statement.

"Secondly, while Link may have just woken up, he is still recovering from his injuries." I turned to the boy in question, and watched as he back straightened upon my gaze. "He needs as must rest as possible, and for that, I believe a nice quiet room is in order."

"Okay, I get that, but-"

"Yang," Miss Belladonna interrupted Miss Xiao Long, as said girl grew slightly angry from all the interruption. "Just give it a rest."

"Wha-, but, I- ughhhh!" She groaned, throwing her arms in the air. "Fine, but I coming here early!" She told everyone in the room, as she picked up her sister gently. The sleeping Rose barely had any reaction to being lifted up, as Miss Xiao Long gave her a piggy back ride. When she was sure the Young Rose was secure, she made her way to the door.

Every student followed after her, each of them ready for a good nights sleep. Miss Xiao Long gave one more glance towards the boy on the bed, and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She told him, as she left as quickly as possible. Her team, as well as Team JNPR, followed in suit.

With the room now empty and quiet, I stood from my chair. "Well then Link," I said as I raised myself, getting his attention. "I hope to continue our conversation tomorrow, but until then, have a good nights rest." With that, I turned to leave the room.

"Excuse me?" I heard the Link ask from behind me. As I turned around, I saw Link with his hand slightly raised. "Professor…Ozpin, correct?"

I gave him a nod, showing that he was right.

"Okay, umm…" He hummed to himself while looking down, possibly thinking of a way to state his question. Suddenly, he look me straight in the eye, with a look of seriousness I didn't quite expect. Slowly, he asked his question.

"Have you… seen a blonde haired girl with blue eyes near here at all."

I raised my eyebrow at his question, wondering why he would need to know this.

"Your going to have to be a little more descriptive. I know many people that have such features." I told him truthfully, as there were hundreds of people like that in Vale alone. Not to mention the other thousand people on other continents.

I watched Link sit there, a thoughtful expression over his usual one. Suddenly, he had a look of recollection on his face, as he told me an important detail.

"Her ears are pointed, like mine but longer and sharper." He told me, as my possible candidate list went from a hundred to zero.

"You're the only person I've seen with ears like yours." I told him, seeing no harm in the statement.

His expression became one of dread. "Thank you." He told me simply, as he turned and looked out the window.

"Your welcome." Without another word, I stepped out of the room. Leaving our guest alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Grimm**

 **I was furious!**

 **To be unable to move by the Impossible one's blade was utterly humiliating.**

 **To think that I, one of the strongest creatures in her Grace's army, would be forced to be frozen in place.**

 **For hours I've tried to move, tried to find some way to get back to her Grace to report my findings.**

 **All have been met with failure, each failure making my anger rise.**

 **So I lay here, pondering what had brought me to this.**

 **Her Grace…**

 **I was told by her that this would be a simple job, a job that could be done by any of our lesser ancients.**

 **It was given to me though, to make sure that it would be completed. The mission?**

 **Kill as many young prey in this location as possible. Lower the amount of threats to future Brothers and Sisters. However, I had made a mistake, a grave one that had cost me the success of this mission.**

 **I was lax.**

 **I was so sure that I could finish the mission, that I was in no such rush to complete it. I had gathered young ones, hoping to train them and turn them into proper Alpha's.**

 **So, when I had gathered my younger variants, I was shocked to find that there were barely any young prey left. With that thought over my head, I rushed towards the closet prey.**

 **Thus, I tried to kill the tiny creature, only to be interrupted by** _ **It**_ **.**

 **The Impossible One. He who wields a power that rivals her Grace. He who holds the single Light to fight the overwhelming Darkness that we are.**

 **He who was able to best me in a fight.**

 **I must tell her! I must tell Her Grace about this prey, no…**

 **This Warrior of Light.**

 **With renewed vigour, I tried to move. I thrashed my head around, as to try and find a way to move any of limbs. I tried to move anything…**

 **With no such success.**

 **So I lay there, in the dark of the night, and waited. Perhaps a fellow brother or sister would show themselves, so that I could send them to her Grace with a message.**

 **But the chances of that at-**

 **My ear twitched as I heard footsteps approaching from my left.**

 **C-could it be? I tried to turn my head and look upon the figure. Unfortunately, whoever it was was within my new blind spot created by that Warrior. Whoever it was, it certainly wasn't prey, as I could sense nothing from it. It had to be a brother, nothing else could feel so dark.**

 **So, I tried to get it's attention, not knowing if it had any sort of intelligence.**

" **Brother!" I told him in our language, not knowing if he was old enough to understand. Though it pains my pride, her Grace must know this. "You must send a message to her Grace!"**

 **Though I could not see him, I could hear his footsteps stop. Good, he had some intelligence, he should be able to repeat this message.**

" **You must go to her and repeat this. 'Mission failed, an individual with extraordinarily high strength wielding a weapon of powerful light has paralyzed me.'" I told the brother, making sure it was slow so that he memorize it. "'This individual is extremely powerful, and has a power I have never seen in a human. He has the potential to ruin your plans Mistress.'"**

"' **He wore covering the color of grass, with strange pointed ears I have never seen on any other prey. Should any other Brother or Sister see him, kill on sight! He is too dangerous to be left alive." I told the fellow demon, expressing the importance of the last sentence.**

" **Do you have it?" I asked the demon, waiting for any sort of response. When he didn't, I kept going. "If you do, head straight for her Grace, and hurry!"**

 **I heard more footsteps, but… instead of going towards her Graces location…**

 **He walked towards me.**

" **What're you doing, go! This is important, there's no time to wast-" I was interrupting by something startling, something I would have never expected from a brother.**

 **He ran at me…**

 **And stabbed me. Right through my injured eye.**

 **I couldn't even react to the pain, as I felt it's weapon pierce my skull. I felt it go through my brain, the feeling of agony unbearable. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, the pain grew, as I felt it twist and twist.**

 **It felt like centuries had passed, but still it did not stop. It just twisting…**

 **And twisting…**

 **And...twisting.**

 **Then, as if it had never been there before, the pain disappeared. All that was left was a dull throbbing.**

" **Wh-Why?" I asked, as something came into my now blurry vision. "Why would you do this?" My once booming voice, now but the equivalent of a whimpering young prey.**

 **With that question asked, I heard something that I had never heard from** _ **any**_ **demon.**

 **Laughter.**

 **He was laughing.**

" **Wh-who are you?" I asked who- no whatever it is. "What are you?" I asked a different question, trying to know what this… thing was.**

 **There was still laughter, nothing else.**

" **What are you!?" I roared, trying to get an answer out of this… thing.**

 **Without any warning, I felt swift pain passing through my head. Within an instance, I heard something. However, the pain had drowned out everything. I could only hear bits and pieces of what he had said.**

" **Y- -r- L-d."**

 **With that, pain erupted all over my body, for another eternity.**

 **However, there was one saving grace…**

 **The pain disappeared, and my presence spread and went back towards Her Grace. I could feel my intelligence disappear, all of my years of live gone.**

 **All memories that could have helped…**

 **Gone.**

* * *

" _ **There are things that even-**_

 _ **-Demons of the night Fear"**_

* * *

 **BloodyAbyss: Wow, never thought I would feel bad for a Grimm. You did a good jo-**

 **Twin1: AAAAAAAAaaahhhhhh, who are you! Where's my Brother! Don't make me get the gun!**

 **BloodyAbyss: RELAX! It's me dude.**

 **Twin1: Oh, I didn't recognize you with your new name. It scared me there. So, what were you saying?**

 **BloodyAbyss: I was saying that you did a pretty good job, you should be proud of yourself.**

 **Twin1: Aww thanks, now start writing.**

 **BloodyAbyss: All right, all right, I'll get right on to it.**

 **Twin1: Alright, see you later.**

 **BloodyAbyss: See ya!**

 **Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review this chapter, and please don't hold back on the criticism. I feel I need as much help as possible.**

 **Reviews give me the strength to get these out faster.**

 **Now, see you in the next chapter of…**

 **Skyward Remnants!**


	5. EGS

**Hello and Welcome back to…**

 **SKYWARD REMNANTS!**

 **I hope all of you are excited for this new chapter, because I am!**

 **Now I don't want to waste your time with my rambling , so I'll get straight to the comments and then chapter.**

 **Darkmist111:** **Hello again, thanks for the review. I agree about Link and Zelda, that's why I put them up as a couple in my character list. Don't worry, I'm sure this chapter will tell you how future chapters** _ **may**_ **be structured. I made sure to look for repeating words, and thank you for the compliment on my story.**

 **Writing Gunner:** **Indeed, whoever it was is great.**

 **Toonlink111:** **Don't worry, you'll know who did it soon enough.**

 **PlopPrince:** **Thank you, I hope you are excited for this chapter as well.**

 **Green223: One of those question will be answered in this chapter. Anything else would be a spoiler.**

 **Scout:** **I see what you mean, and hope what I've done will change that problem. I'm sorry for the long wait times, I just have a lot to do in life. Thank you for comparing me to Unknown Legends, that really makes me hopeful for how this story will turn out.**

 **Jordanlink7856:** **Don't feel inferior to me, your story is pretty good to. Thank you for the compliment, I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Legendary Dark Knight Tony:** **I am glad you liked the chapter, and hope you will continue reading. I'm glad you like the inclusion of *******, he's a great character isn't he.**

 **Alexkellar** **: Well I'm glad you like the story, and hope you'll continue reading. I'm glad that you think I am able to represent the RWBY characters well. I hope to hear from you again.**

 **IHateGenericCereal** **: I'm glad my writing is getting better, hope you enjoy later chapters.**

 **OccasionallyCompetent:** **Well here's your update, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Now, Onto the Story!**

 **Font Context**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Whispering"_

* * *

 **Link**

For the past hour, my mind has been filled with everything I've learned to even think about resting. The surface was stranger than I… no… than anyone on Skyloft could expect.

Grimm aren't demons? Sheets of glass called Scrolls? Strange rooms with even stranger contraptions? Fellow knights storing away the only weapon I had?

People able to move almost faster than arrows?

It was impossible _not_ to think of such things as I lay awake in the soft, cloud white bed. However, no matter how often I think of these things, my mind races back to the most important detail.

Zelda wasn't here.

According to Ozpin, I was the first person with pointed ears he has seen. Which meant he hasn't seen Zelda, and that meant…

That meant she was still out there, out there in the cold, dark, demon infested world.

With no way to defend herself from such dark forces.

Away from anything even resembling home.

Fearing that any moment could be her las-

I sat up so fast that I could've sworn I heard the air rush past my ears. I hissed in pain, as I felt my wounded shoulder stretch.

I need to leave, as quickly as possible. Zelda's still out in this world they call Remnant. She's out there, and I _have_ to find her!

Before something dreadful happens.

I swing my legs over out of the blankets, and draped then over the edge of the bed. I went to grab my clothes off of the bed side table, eagerly wanting to get out of this dress that covers absolutely nothing.

It was than that I realized my first problem.

The strange beeping device near the bed that is attached to my finger.

Earlier, perhaps ten minutes after Ozpin had left me alone to my thoughts, a women came in. She explained that she was a nurse, my nurse to be exact.

She told me her name was Violet, and she wanted to know if I had any questions. So, I asked her what the things next to my bed do.

She explained that this 'machine' measured the amount of times my heart beats. It would tell them when my heart stopped, so that they would rush to try and get it starting again.

I didn't bother asking how they restart a heart, as even on Skyloft we have such procedures. However, the other machine was really strange.

Apparently, it places water directly into my body so I wouldn't reject it and 'throw it up'. Whatever that means.

If I were to remove it, Violet and the Doctor would come rushing in a minute, without a second…

Without a second thought...

Hmmm… that could work.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Emerald Gear Solid**_

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes later…**_

'Alright, everything is set,' I thought to myself, as I shifted slightly towards the end of the bed. I did so until the cord on the clip was taunt, ready to be pulled off.

Unfortunately, since there was a cord in the way, I couldn't put on my under shirt, chain mail, and tunic. So I only had my pants and boots on at the moment, along with the wrappings they put on my shoulder.

I double checked my wrappings, making sure they were tight enough to stay put, but loose enough as to not cause any unnecessary pain.

Slowly going through the steps in my head, I thought about what I was going to do. 'I didn't have to do this.' My hopeful side thought, wishing I didn't have to go through with this. 'I could just ask to leave in the morning, there's no need to do this.'

'We're asking for to much,' My realistic side countered, pushing away the comments of my hopeful side. 'We can't risk them saying no, and we can't just ask for Fi back. This is the only way for both Fi and I to get out of here _now_.'

I knew my more realistic side was right, however, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I still felt bad for what I was about to do.

Now ready, I prepared myself, hoping that everything would go well.

"3." I said aloud, as I tense ever so slightly.

"2". I stood up, taking extra care to not have the clip slip off.

"1." I flexed my legs, and prepared to do what had to be done.

I took a deep breath, and said the word that would start it all.

"Go."

As soon as it was said, I rushed to the door, my clothes in hand. I felt the clip come off of my finger with a slight tug. The second it came off, a loud noise penetrated the silence.

I quickly reached the door, however, instead of opening it and running, I stood to the left it. Quickly putting on my layers of clothes, I waited for them to come, praying to the Goddess that this would work.

My prayers were answered.

As soon as I had put my hat back on, three people rushed in. They came in with new and even stranger machines. One of them was Violet, still wearing that strange white outfit she had on when she came in last time. The other two were slightly older man, possibly doctors, wearing thin white coats.

Why were they all wearing white, I would never know.

They turned to the bed I was just in, only to stop when they saw it empty.

Before they could turn around, I rushed through the now open door. As quickly as possible, I shut the door and locked it. In case that wasn't enough, I grabbed one of the chair in the hallway and leaned it up against door.

I heard the door knob jiggle, as someone on the other side tried to turn the knob. "What the hell?!" I heard one of the men ask, as he rattled the the knob even harder. The question being muffled by the door, but I could still hear it.

As they learned it wouldn't work, they banged on the door.

"Hey, open this door!" One of the men shouted, as they continued to bang on the door. However, by that point I was already running down the hall.

I felt the guilt swell up inside me as I kept running through the halls. Those three would be trapped in there for, at least, the rest of the night.

'Don't think about it too much.' I thought to myself, as I looked around the halls of the academy. 'This was the only way I could be sure that I can leave as fast as possible. Zelda could be in trouble as we speak. This was the only way.'

However, despite how much I tried to convince myself…

The pit of guilt in my stomach remained.

* * *

 _ **Important Announcement!**_

 _ **Please don't skip!**_

 _ **Alright people, so here's the deal with this little message in the middle of the chapter.**_

 _ **At this point in the story, I received a review from "Scout" (Here's your shoutout man.) saying that my story would be smoother and easier to follow with third person limited. So, with his/her suggestion, as well as many other, I'm going to try writing it that way.**_

 _ **HOWEVER! I going to tell you this right now! I have no intention of changing the way the previous chapters have been written. It would take unnecessary amounts of time to rewrite the chapters, and would make updating these new chapters take even longer than they already do.**_

 _ **If you like this new way of writing, please review that you do. If not, please review why you don't like the new writing style, and if you want my previous one back.**_

 _ **However, just because you don't like this way of writing, doesn't mean I will change the way this chapter is written after it is put up. Once again, it is too much of a hassle, especially with school coming up.**_

 _ **With that, here's what may be the way that future chapters will be written.**_

 _ **(Note that the decision will be based on popular vote. The only way I will know your vote is if you review)**_

* * *

 **The CCT, one of the most important places within the entire school. It is the place that makes the entire world of Remnant connected. The way that each and every citizen of Remnant with a Scroll could communicate with each other, despite whatever distance may be between them. The way that they could give warnings of any overactive Grimm activity.**

The way that Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy was contacting one of his most trusted friends, Glynda Goodwitch, to met him up in his office.

Said man was in his intricate office, simple in that it was a modestly sized circular room, but a masterpiece nonetheless.

After all, what else can you call an office with actively turning gears within the glass roof.

After the call was made, Ozpin stood and went to gaze out the window, and looked out towards the Emerald Forest. The location of which two breakthroughs occurred in quick succession. What seemed to be the most important these breakthroughs, was the most obvious.

Mankind's greatest enemy, the creatures of Grimm, could now be studied with virtually no risks of harm.

Ozpin could remember just a few hours ago what type of reaction this had brought upon his hyperactive friend, Bartholomew Oobleck.

He had walked into his friend office after he had made sure that Link was successfully brought into Beacon's Care-unit. He had also made sure that said person's sword was placed in one of the safest places he knew, his own office.

There he saw the man he was looking for.

The man had a slightly pale complexion, with strange seemingly opaque glasses that he swore was a false statement. He was nearly always dressed in a white ironed shirt, with the left side being improperly tucked, and the collar always straight up. His yellow tie was too long, going all the way down to his dark green pant. His emerald green hair always looked as if it was constantly being blown back by a fan.

Though, given the way he works around his office, that description was fairly accurate.

Ozpin watched as his friend rushed around his office, loose papers from his untidy desk following the wind the young doctor created with ease. Although, Dr. Oobleck didn't seem to mind , as he was too busy focusing on his work, and most importantly his coffee.

"-then in the second semester, the students will be studying on the history of important events which caused many to change their outlook on the Faunus." Dr. Oobleck stated to himself out loud, words flowing through his mouth almost as fast as the speed he drank his coffee. "With this, they'll learn the mistakes of the humans of that time a- Headmaster, what are doing here!?" Oobleck shouted out in a surprised voice, as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ozpin.

Without even blinking, Ozpin took a sip of the cup in his hand despite the sudden appearance of the Doctor. "Just visiting, Oobleck." He told the doctor, as said person started to rush around his office.

"Why I do appreciate the thought Headmaster." Oobleck stated, as all of the loose papers in his room began to follow his leads. "I am rather busy at the moment." He glanced back at Ozpin, as glided down through the air. "However, it would be rude _not_ to accept such a visit, so please have a seat." As soon as he had said that, the world became a hurricane as a seat and a small table appeared.

"Thank you Dr. Oobleck." He said politely, as he took a seat in the chair.

"Ahh…" Oobleck sigh blissfully, as he continued to rush around his office. "I never get tired of hearing that." Oobleck stated, as he took a long sip of his coffee. " _Dr._ Oobleck. Makes those long years of studying feel like an even greater achievement." He told Ozpin, as he, once again, rushed around the room at a breakneck speed.

Ozpin smiled slightly, as he knew that Oobleck was quite sore when nobody spoke of him by the title he so rightfully earned. "You seem like you're in quite the rush." He stated, as he took another sip of the delicious beverage in his hand.

"Yes," Oobleck stated inside of the hurricane, his voice sounding as if it were in two places at once. "In my rush to finish my personal studies, I neglected to finish planning what the students would be doing this year." Dr. Oobleck

"Oh? Well I must be the bearer of bad news then." He told his friend, as he watched the hurricane of papers dance around the room.

"Oh really? Do tell." Dr. Oobleck asked, as he rushed to his desk and wrote in his book at blinding speed. " It is better to have the bandage rip off at once, then to slowly rip it off, as they say." He looked up from his book suddenly, his opaque glasses making it hard to decipher his emotion.

"I need you to do something for me." He told Dr. Oobleck, as they simultaneously took a sip of their coffee. "It is very important, and I would trust no other person than you to do this for me."

"Ah, I see." As soon as he had said that, he had brought up his own chair and sat with me. "How soon do you me to do this." Oobleck asked him, curious of the details of the job.

"Tomorrow, if at all possible." Ozpin told Oobleck, as said Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, must've been a fairly recent development." He stated what he knew as a fact, once again sipping his coffee quite quickly. "After all, you usually update the staff of events days, sometimes weeks before hand." He gazed towards Ozpin, the unspoken question known, yet unspoken.

"Indeed, this has been a very recent development," Ozpin told his friend, as he took another sip out of his coffee mug. "In fact, it has only come to attention a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago? Did something happen during the initiation!?" The hyperactive teacher asked, possibly as worried for the students as he was during that situation. Thankfully his worry was unneeded.

"Yes, thankfully no students were harmed during the incident." Ozpin spoke up, relieving his close friends nerves. "We do, however, have someone in the care-unit from today's incident."

"Really?" Oobleck asked Ozpin, curious of his statement. "If no student was harmed, then who is in the care ward?" Oobleck asked, an expression of curiosity upon his face.

"The one responsible for the new job I want you to do." Ozpin had told him honestly, as he had no other way to describe who the boy was. After all, the only thing that Ozpin knew about the boy was that he was skilled and kind.

"Responsible?" Oobleck asked him, as the Doctor quirked a brow . "What could one person do, that would require you to come down to my office and ask me to do something for you."

Ozpin smiled, as he himself couldn't think of a way that one person would be able to change the world a few hours ago. So, he decided to tell Oobleck exactly what happened.

"A boy by the name of Link came from an unknown location and was able to paralyse an Omega Beowulf. So, faced with an opportunity, I have come here to ask you to study what may very well be the information that changes history." He told Oobleck simply, as he waited for the inevitable.

Never before had he seen Oobleck so still. He watched as the good doctor sat as still as a statue in the breeze. Suddenly, he pressed a finger to the bridge of his glasses…

And created a literal tornado of papers within the office.

He watched with an amused smile, even as the papers smacked him across the face. Never before had he seen his friend ever move so swiftly. 'Than again'', Ozpin thought to himself, as he took a sip of his deliciously brewed drink. 'I've never seen him this excited either.'

Within a few minutes, the self-sustained tornado dissipated and in the middle stood Oobleck with huge stacks of paper in his hands. He placed all of the papers on his desk, as he turned to Ozpin without any signs of the tornado he had created on him.

"I do believe I should be able to assist you now Headmaster." Oobleck told Ozpin as he calmly walked over to where he used to be sitting.

From then on, Ozpin and Oobleck spoke of the the processes of which they would bring the Omega Beowulf to the school safely without any… outside interference.

These thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ding from the elevator in the office. There, standing in the elevator, was Glynda. She walk forward, her heels clicking on the marble white floor of Ozpin's office. As she stood in front of Ozpin's desk, she pulled out her and scroll and started to type something, as usual.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" She asked Ozpin, as he gave her a small smile.

¨Glynda, there is no need to call me tha. " He told her simply, as he walked over to his desk. "We both know I like being called by name, rather than Headmaster." He sat down at his desk, as he look toward his companion for many years.

She looked from up from her scroll, about to repeat the question, only to start staring at the object on her superior's desk.

On his desk, it's name unknown to both teachers in the room, was the Goddess Sword, sitting on a small stand. It's splendor left bare without it's sheath to cover it, with a hidden secret that neither knew anything about.

Glynda shook her head, and was instantly back on task. "You wanted to see me Ozpin?" She asked again, giving momentary glances at the sword, it's beauty contrasting heavily to the simple wood stand.

The man grinned, as he leaned back comfortably in his office chair. He listened to the gears above him click and turn, enjoying their symphony. As soon as he was comfortable, he asked his assistant a question.

"Glynda," Ozpin started, slowly starting the question, finding the right words along the way. "When you were taking our new friend to the care ward, did you notice anything strange. Anything that seemed… unusual on his person?"

His question caused Glynda to lift an eyebrow, as seemed to think back. 'It's no surprise,' Ozpin thought to himself, as he waited patiently for Glynda to answer. 'After all, I am asking a question that is usually reserved on those who aren't guests.'.

"Other than an ineffective wooden shield, his strange clothes, an empty ornate scabbard, and an utterly ridiculous hat," She told, as she read what he was recorded to have had on his on her scroll. "The young man had only a carrying pouch, a small bottle filled with a strange, unidentified red liquid, and oddly enough," She started, only to hesitate for a second with a raised brow. "A bag nearly filled to the brim with precious gems, with colors ranging from green to red. Further studies show that they are indeed real, yet show no signs of them being carved despite each having the exact same shape."

Ozpin now had a raised eyebrow. 'Who on Remnant would ever need so many precious gems, and more importantly, where did he even obtain them?'

"Now, if you don't mind me asking Ozpin," She asked, as she put her scroll away into her pocket. "Why would you drag me here in the middle of the night to tell you the belongings of our new guest? I am certain that the staff who searched him have already informed you of this." She told me, her arms crossed with her riding crop in the her right hand.

With a small smile, Ozpin told her the truth. "Oh, they have, I just wanted to know if there had been any updates, which there seemed to have been." He told her, as he leaned over his desk. "The reason I asked you here," He started to say, as his smile dropped into a flat line. "Was to show you this." He finally spoke, giving his friend a small gesture to the exquisite sword on his right.

At this, Glynda once again quirked her brow. "You wish to show me a sword?" She asked, her usually stern voice having snippets of a questioning tone.

"Indeed." Ozpin spoke simply, as he placed his hands under his chin, watching and waiting.

He watches as Glynda shakes her head in disbelief. However, it seems she herself was quite curious about the beautifully forged steel.

She walks closer to the blade, inspecting it's beauty. She looked at everything the sword had to offer, perhaps knowing that there was a reason Ozpin had asked her to do this. He watches as she goes to lift the sword, as he stiffens ever so slightly at his own experience of touching it.

She grips the handle of the sword carefully, only to remove it as if she had stuck her hand inside of a Grimm's mouth.

He watched as Glynda took more than a few steps back, as the sword fell from it's stand and landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

More frazzled than he had ever seen her in years, she stares at Ozpin with wide eyes.

"Wh-what was that?" Glynda asked, Ozpin knowing that she was horrified over the feeling that washed over her for but a second.

"That... Was the reason called you were called up here, Glynda." He responded simply, as he continued to gaze at his friend. He felt absolutely terrible for having her go through that, but understood that this was the only for her to understand what he shall tell her.

He let's Glynda get a hold of herself, and watching putting her usual stern expression back on.

Ozpin tells Glynda of how he had come to find sword next to what was the area Link had passed out of blood loss, including all of the strange occurrences that lead him to finding it.

"Do you have any idea as to what caused the the strange… chiming sound, as you described it?" Asked Glynda, as she started to write down the account into a private folder on her scroll.

"Unfortunately, the moment I asked myself that question was the same moment I picked up the sword." He told her, as she grimaced ever so slightly at the memory of herself picking up the sword. "Fortunately, I looked back at the drone footage and found the exact moment I had heard the chiming." He told her, as he stood from his chair, and walked round his desk. "However, all that was in the area was me and this sword."

After Ozpin had said that, with a cloth in hand, he reached down to pick up the Goddess Sword…

That is, before Glynda kindly stopped him.

"Ozpin," Glynda suddenly objected, as she brought out her riding crop and pointed at the sword. "allow me." She told him simply, as her electric green eyes stare at the point where her weapon was pointed.

Ozpin watches as her purple aura surrounds the Goddess Sword, as it has done countless objects before.

It still astonishes Ozpin to this date, the power and usefulness of his friend's Semblance. The ability to move and control any matter of any state, so long as she has enough Aura and will to utilize it. She can even control people if she wanted to, but that would cause a dramatic decrease in Aura outputs, as well as potentially kill the person she is controlling. More than likely, she would just force the person to be unable to move, which proves very useful when detaining someone.

Without a second thought, she made the motion of lifting an invisible object with her free hand. Slowly, the sword lifted up on it's own accord, hilt first into the air with the tip still touching the ground...

Only for the purple light to disappear from the sword and reappear Glynda's own riding crop.

With two sets of wide eyes watching the scene, as well as a plethora of cameras in the office, none could deny the fact of what happened next.

As if possessed, the riding suddenly moved up (with the exact amount of force used to pick up a sword) and slapped Glynda Goodwitch, one of the strongest Huntresses on Remnant, in the face.

The sword, once again clattered to the ground, as the only people in the office were stunned.

Ozpin had never seen this happen before, nor had he ever heard tales of Glynda ever failing to lift an object as light as a sword. He has seen her lift cars and Bullheads with ease, even creating a miniature thunderstorm by having the atoms in the air become supercharged.

Yet not only Glynda was unable to lift a relatively light sword fully off the ground, her Semblance was reflected and placed on a different object entirely.

Glynda, after shaking her head, possibly figuring this was a fluke, tried to lift the sword with her semblance once again. She was met with the same result, (minus getting slapped) as once again her purple aura went from surrounding the sword to surrounding her riding crop, further adding credibility to Ozpin's theory.

The sword was Magi-

The ringing that came from Ozpin pierced the room as if it were a blade. He raised an eyebrow, as he took his scroll from his pocket and looked at the displayed on screen. He raised his second eyebrow as he had saw who was calling him.

With a sigh and a glance towards Glynda, who had started to try for a third time to lift the sword onto its pedestal with a glare that would stop any Grimm in its tracks, he answered the call.

"Hello Doctor Onyx, now is not a good time, but I will be sure t-"

"Headmaster Ozpin!" Doctor Onyx shouted from the other side, so loudly that Glynda had glanced from across the room, and I had to put the scroll at least arms length away from my ear. "The boy you had us watch over just ran away!"

This caused quite the reaction from Ozpin, as with wide eyes he brought the scroll back to his ears. "What! How?!" Ozpin asked, his tone of voice filled with surprise and shock.

"He locked us in his Care-room sir!" Doctor Onyx told Ozpin, lowering his volume quite a bit when he spoke. "The clever son of a bitch is running around the school completely unsupervised, doing who knows what!"

Ozpin however, knew to some extent, what the powerful youth was up to. He was looking for someone, he knew from Links earlier questions about a girl with pointed ears. The question was, why? Was it someone important to him? Or was it something else…

Nevertheless, Ozpin knew that he couldn't just let Link leave. Despite what he felt about the situation, the boy was to important to just let slip away from under his nose.

Not only was Link a potentially powerful ally, he had so many things to offer that greatly increased our chances against _Her._ The ability to paralyze Grimm to study for potential weaknesses, information on a possible safe haven where Grimm can't enter, and most importantly…

Ozpin glances down to the sword on the floor, gazing once again at it's beauty.

Link had information on an unknown item that could reflect Semblances. A possible magical item unknown to any in Remnant, even to Salem and her minions? It was as if a trump card had literally came to him and begged to be used. Even better, it seemed that the sword can only be wielded Link.

Unfortunately, the sword seemed to only be able to be wielded by Link.

If the sword had been able to be wielded by anyone, then Ozpin had only need to...

convince Link to let them use it. The problem is, to use this new trump card they absolutely needed Link. He needed to get the boy on his side, and to have him trust them through thick and thin. They had already treated his most recent injuries, which should have given Link a reason to be on his good side.

However, if he leaves, and is caught by the wrong people, who knows what they will do to him. They may just kill him so that he would never be a significant thorn in their sides. Not only that, there was little to no chance that if he left, he could be found again.

Ozpin couldn't allow that. If either Link or the sword left Beacon property, than they may very well lose them forever.

So, with a heavy heart, Ozpin disconnected the call with a quick word of thanks, and went to made the necessary precautions.

Without a word, he grabbed a spare cloth and quickly lifted the sword. With hasty steps, he practically jogged towards a secret safe, one he had installed the moment he came to be in the Headmaster's office.

He opened the wall be pressing a specific part of it, which opened to reveal an impressive looking safe. After inputting the 7-number code, the safe wall opened, revealing it to be surprising empty. With haste, he quickly placed the blade within the safes thick steel walls.

He locked it all up, taking extra care to make sure everything was closed. Without even a glance towards Glynda, who seemed quite surprised, he turned towards the his elevator with scroll in hand.

Ozpin knew he may be going overboard, treating this situation with quite a few extreme measures. Despite that, Ozpin knew that extra precautions could lead to extra time.

Which is exactly what he needed right now.

He looked down at his scroll, and sent every employee of Beacons night watch a message.

' _Staff, be on the lookout for an 17-18 year old male, with strange green clothing. Contact me immediately should he be spotted and direct his location to me. Do not confront under any circumstances, I repeat, do not confront under any circumstances.'_

Ozpin beckoned Glynda into the elevator with only a glance. She quickly followed him in, and as soon as she did, he pressed the button of the floor he wanted to go to.

Wild-Cards are things that can only be used once, and when they are used correctly, they completely change the name of the game.

Link was one such card….

And Ozpin wanted it in his hand desperately.

With a ding, and an unnoticed sound like wind chimes, three people went down to the first floor of the Academy. Each one racing to find Link as soon as possible.

* * *

' _I am hopelessly lost.'_

This is what Link thought as he wandered through the many halls of Beacon Academy, in search of his sword.

It had been a while since his departure from the hospital room, perhaps ten minutes. He calmly walked through the halls, not rushing as that would not help his current situation.

As he walked, he searched high and low for any sign of what would be the armory, as that had been the place where Ozpin told him the sword was.

Link chuckled at his own expense. ' _I, the supposed Hero that has come to save the surface, am now lost within a school. I am without my sword, without a map of the area, and without any sort of way to tell exactly where I am.'._ He sighed, the sound echoing through the empty white halls. ' _Can this get any worse?'_ He asked the world in his head, as he walked around the corner.

He found another wall in his way, and turned around with a sigh. He walked back the way he came, hoping to create some kind of mental map of this Labyrinth that was supposedly a school.

' _Perhaps they use the insane amount of halls to train the students to find there way, even in the most confusing environments?'_ He thought as he walked through the lonely halls of the sleeping Academy. ' _It doesn't seem as strange when I think about the day I had.'_ He thought to himself, as he reminisced about the day he had.

He was interrupted however, as a voice echoed through the halls behind, sending a chill down his spine despite knowing who the voice belonged to.

Link turned around and saw Fi floating in the air, looking quite creepy in the dark halls. Her blue skin making her look like a spiri-…. Like she usually does

"Master," She said in that serene monotone voice, as she floated closer to the hero. "I can see that this building's care ward has taken care of your wound." She peaked over Link's shoulder, her body fairly close.

Link blushed ever so slightly, as the only people that have been _this_ close to him were Zelda and Kuren. Even Zelda, despite them knowing each other since childhood, rarely ever got this close. Even when she did, she only did so to tease him.

Fi on the other hand, didn't seem to mind, as right after she checked wound she floated back in front of me. "The wound should fully heal in approximately 30 days Master, as long you do nothing to injure it further. Your heart and bone marrow should have replaced all of the blood you have lost as well." She told me simply, despite what she told me.

"I suggest you be careful when we initiate your journey, Master. Risk of infections are only at 3%, but should you reopen your wound, the risk will increase-". Fi suddenly froze in place, the only movement she made was moving up and down ever so slightly

"Uhh…" He tried to start, only for Fi to interrupt him.

"My apologizes Master." She said, confusing him as she spoke. "You have already commanded not to do so, yet I have blatantly disregard your order." She told him, as she gave a slight bow towards him.

Met with the sight of the bowing spirit, Link could only stare with wide eyes filled with confusion. He didn't understand what the sword spirit spoke of.

Than it hit him like an Octoroc pellet to the face.

Fi was talking about the order he had given her when fighting the Omega Beowulf.

"If you so wish Master," Fi continued, as she rose from bowed position. "You may punish me as you see fi-" She would have continued, had Link not interrupted her.

"Wha-?!" Link practically shouted in shock."Why would you even suggest that?!" He asked her, very curious about where the idea idea of him punishing her came from.

He didn't expect to receive an answer from her so easily.

"I suggested the option of punishment, because that is what the lords of old did when their servants failed in their ordered tasks." She told him simply, as if she were talking about the weather. "As our relationship is that of Master and Servant, Her Grace inputted mass amounts of knowledge on what this entails into me. Thus, failing you entails an assortment of punishments based upon the failed task."

Link stared at Fi as if she were an alien from outer space. He knew that the spirit within the sword was loyal to a fault, hell, she gave him her body for her to use.

But to literally ask for punishment when she did the tiniest thing wrong? That was pushing it.

Link sighed at the scene that was unfolding before him, unsure on how to stop it. Link shook his head, clearing all other thoughts.

'There's no time for this,' The boy thought to himself. 'I need to make sure Zelda is okay.'

So, without any way to solve the current problem, Link decided postpone this… situation to a later date.

"Fi, while I appreciate your…" Link started, looking for the right word to fit say. "Loyalty." He decided, as that was one of the only positive word he could think of. "We need to go. Zelda isn't here, so we need to grab the Goddess Sword and start looking for her."

When Link had stopped talking, Fi immediately nodded, signaling she understood. "Of course Master." She told him as she nodded. The spirit drifted behind her Master, like a cloud following a breeze. She stopped directly behind where her master used to be facing, as said young man followed her.

"The location you seek is down this hall." She told him, as she used the cloth on her side to gesture behind her. "If you so wish, I may guide you." She ask him, as she awaited Link's response.

He gave her nod along with a smile, "Alright, but please hide the second you see someone." He told her, as she nodded with grace to his response, but still as unemotionally as possible.

"Affirmative, Master" soon as she said that, Fi began to glide backwards, just as she did when Link first saw her.

He began to follow her, doing an easy jog so as to move faster, studying the walls that had originally been a maze to him.

As Fi stayed ahead of him, somehow knowing when and where to turn despite her gaze remaining on him, he tried to read the signs that hung above the doors they passed. However, instead of the written language of the Hylians, his eyes were met with unrecognizable text.

As another sign crossed his path, he looked at it, making sure that what he saw was real. Still, whatever it was on the sign, it was unreadable to him. He couldn't recognize any of the letters, none of them even resembling the language they use on Skyloft.

"Hey Fi." Link called to get her attention, his jogging speed not affecting his breath. After all, this pace was below the normal speed f when the knights do laps. "Can you read any of these signs?" He asked both curious about what the signs said, as well as if Fi had the ability to read any.

"My apologies Master." She stated, as she gave a bow while simultaneously being my guide. "While Her Grace has inputted a plethora of knowledge on the subject of written languages into my memory, this is a language I am unfamiliar with." She told him easily, as she too went to glance at the signs that they come across.

Link sighed at the news, but wasn't all that disappointed when he heard. 'It was a long shot anyway.' He thought to himself, as he kept on following Fi through the maze like halls. 'Fi can't know everything, no matter how smart she is.'

"However," If suddenly spoke up, as she turned her head back towards me. "Since these people speak the exact same language as the Hylians, there should be similarities between the written languages." She stated, as she took another quick glance at another passing sign.

"Really?" He asked her, surprised by what she told. "How would speaking the the same language make such a huge difference?" He asked, wondering how such a seemingly insignificant factor could solve this problem.

As soon as Link had asked that, Fi brought herself a little closer to Link. A good enough distance were they could speak comfortably, yet far enough as to be considered casual.

"If you wish to know Master, I can explain this topic to you in full detail." She told him, as she continued to glide to their destinations. "However-"

Before Fi could go on, Link's highly sensitive ears twitched ever so slightly. He stopped suddenly, looking around for the source of the noise he had heard.

"Master?" Fi asked, as she stopped and glided over to her where Link had. "What seems to be th-" She was stopped however, as Link raised a silent hand in the air.

He kept his hand in the air, listening to the pattern of footfalls on the white stone floor. He listened, trying to hear where these footfalls came from, and where they were going. It would seem though, that the footfalls wouldn't be the sounds that answered that question.

"Man, I can't believe we were the ones chosen for the midnight rounds!" The voice was loud, and sounded annoyed and tired from a hard day's work. It was fairly close, perhaps down the hall and to left of the hall they were in.

Link wasn't the only one to hear this man's complaints, as Fi turned to the voice of the man as well. There was also the man next to him, who answered the man's complaint with a voice that spoke a few years of experience.

"Calm down kid," The older man said, still nowhere in sight of Link and Fi. "This shift won't be as boring as the past ones used to be, I can tell you that." You could practically hear the the grin that graced the older man's face.

"Oh sure," The younger man said, his voice becoming louder by the step. "Just because we're on the lookout for 'A strange clothed man in green' doesn't mean this will be any less boring." The young man said, causing Link's eyes to grow wide.

As soon as he heard that they were looking for him, he glanced around the area. The only place he could find was the corner from which the halls turned. As silently and as quickly as he could, he went to crouch down behind the corner. Fi was close behind, sticking to him like glue.

Link watched and waited, looking to see if the two would pass or come down the hall they were in. The footsteps were getting closer, and the voices continued to talk.

"Sure it does," The older man replied, calmly walking down the hall. "This time, we're actually looking for someone, instead of gazing into these dark halls searching for something that might not be there."

It was then that the two night guards came into sight.

One was tall and brawn, with dark skin and broad shoulder. He wore a sort of uniform, one that fit tightly against his body. He had a black, graying beard, with his head protected by his helmet, and face covered by a visor.

The other, while not skinny, was no where near as brawn as his partner. He wore the exact same uniform and matching helmet. No other feature could be seen other than the fact that he was quite pale.

"Pfft, please," the pale one said, as he waved his hand towards the left, where his supposed partner was. "We're practically looking for a small needle in a large. I mean seriously," He said loudly, turning down the hall Link and Fi were in. As soon as Link saw this, he stopped peeking and kept his back to the wall.

"Even the second year students get lost in these halls! And who could blame them!" He said, as he an in front of his partner and walked backwards, trying to make a point.

"I needed a map the on the first day I worked as a security guard here, and I still do. Hell, I still can't find the Headmaster's Office" Said the pale guard, as they grew closer and closer to the place Link was hiding. "Trust me when I say the chances of finding him are zero to o-." The pale guard said as he turned back…

Only to stop and stare as he saw Link crouched behind the corner of the hall, with his shield at the ready. Fi was also seen, but the second the pale guard blinked, she was out of his sight, just as ordered. She phazed through the wall as if it didn't exist, leaving the guard confused and dazed.

Which was why Link was able to so easily catch the man off guard.

Link sprang into action, like a tiger whom had discovered it's prey. Before either guard could react, Link moved to bash the smaller guard using the side of his shield.

"Sorry." Link told him, with eyes filled with a deep sadness.

The hit connected, right upon the man's unguarded jaw.

Before the man knew what hit him, he was sprawled across the floor, his Aura unable to protect him from the full force of which he was hit with.

Link glanced at the man he may have just knocked out, making sure the man wouldn't get up and surprise him. He would've that is, had the other guard not try and charge him.

Link quickly turned to the sound of heavy steps, as the man went to tackle him with his impressive size. However Link,(who could be considered an expert when it came to avoiding large,red haired opponents) saw an opening he could use to escape.

With practiced speed and grace, Link place his shield on his back, ran up to the guard and rolled underneath his large figure. The guard looked behind himself, trying to switch his momentum as quickly as his large form made possible. Unfortunately for the guard, by the point he started running, Link was already down the hall and around the corner.

"Bastard!" Link heard the guard yell, as his heavy steps followed soon after. Link ignored that sound however, as he was too busy listening to the direction Fi gave him from within the wall.

" _To the left Master."_ She whispered, as silent as a soft breeze. Though she was unseen to her master and the guard, Link could hear her.

Link was sprinting down the school's halls, following Fi's invisible direction. The guard was still after him, sprinting as fast as possible. However, the guard was unable to move as fast as the young knight, who was among the fastest runners on Skyloft.

Link took a quick glance behind him, raising a brow over the fact that the guard had put 'a pane of glass' to his ear. As he brought his head to look forward, he could hear the man speak through his ragged breath.

"Headmaster," The guard spoke, His ragged breaths making it hard to find . " I found the man you're looking for." He told Ozpin, unaware their conversation was being listened to.

"Where?" Said the voice of Ozpin, which surprised Link immensely, as said man was nowhere in sight.

With a gasp of breath, the guard continued to speak. "He's in the central area, near your office sir. I'm tailing him now." The heavily breathing guard said , as he continued to chase Link.

" _Right, Master"_ Fi said, as Link immediately followed her directions.

"Extremely close to your office, actually." He heard the gasping guard say, sounding slightly confused. "It's almost like he knows exactly where he's-" The large guard was interrupted by the disembodied voice of Ozpin.

"Do not let him in!" Ozpin practically shouted, so loudly that Link was sure he heard it in two different places. "He must not be allowed entry!" With that, Ozpin ended the call.

" _Master,"_ Said the silent Fi, still invisible to the guard and him. " _When you take the next Left, immediately press the button on the side of the door in front of you."_

Link complied, and began to sprint towards through the hall on his left. He saw the strange looking door, as well as the button on the left Fi had mentioned. He stopped and pressed it with his left hand, turning toward the large guard.

The second Link stopped however, he realized how tired he actually was. He, like the guard in front of him, was gasping for breath. His legs felt light, and he was sweating buckets everywhere.

' _Damn'_ Link thought himself, trying to open the door with his left hand. ' _Still not used to running with chain mail.'_

He gripped the metal door, trying to pry it open, but no matter him much he pulled, the door wouldn't budge. He kept trying, only to hear the sound of a click from guard.

Link brought his eyes forward, to see guard holding up a gun. Though Link did not know what was in his hand, he had enough sense to know that it couldn't be anything good.

Link brought out his shield preparing for the worse.

"Alright kid," The guard said, as he waved the gun in his hand. "Ya know how this goes. Hands where I can see'em" He told Link, giving an inspecting gaze across his entire body, looking for any sort of weapon.

Link, who was unaware of 'how this goes', kept his shield up without moving a muscle.

The guard sighed and shook his head. "C'mon kid," He told him, pulling out a stun baton from his hip. "I don't want to shock you. All you gotta do is…" The guard paused however, the origin of his gaze unknown to Link as the helmet's visor blocked his eyes.

Link was confused, but that didn't last long as suddenly, a small bell sounded out from behind him. He heard the large supposedly unmovable doors move, opening up into a small room.

Without taking his eyes off the guard, he tried to move into the elevator.

BANG!

A loud explosion went off, originating from the now silent guards gun. The bullet, laced with electric Dust, shot forward faster than an arrow.

Without thinking, Link focused on the moving bullet, watching as it moved right towards his shield. He watched as it sailed towards him and saw the emotionless face of the guard. Just as the bullet was about to reach him…

His arm shot forward, taking all of the force of the bullet and redirecting it with his shield toward the same man who shot him. The tip of the bullet dented, and wasn't stable as it was pushed off.

The redirected bullet shot toward the guard, whose expression was that of shock. As it turn in the air, the bullet went on a strange path, as if possessed. Before the guard could react to the bullet, he was struck on the temple.

Although his Aura blocked the force of the bullet, the electricity that raced through it wasn't stopped. The guard spasmed , his limbs shooting all around him, and fell to the ground, too stunned to even shout out. When the guard had stopped twitching, Link quickly ran up and brought his fingers to his neck.

Link quickly sighed in relief, as the erratic heartbeat of the guard was still pulsing. Still, to be sure that he was okay, Link called out to Fi.

"Fi,"Link called out, looking around for the sword spirit. As soon as he had asked, Fi came out from within the wall and glided to his side. "Is he going to be alright?"He asked, looking for any sort of other lethal wounds.

"Worry not Master," She responded, as she glided down to take a closer look at the guard. "While the electric shock could've been lethal, his helmet discharged most of it. He will be at 100% health in a approximately twenty-three hours."

He nodded, as he stood over the unconscious body of the guard. As he did, Link thought back to the guards strange reaction. ' _What was that?'_ He thought to himself, trying to think of a possible answer. " _What caused him too…"_ He shook his head and turned to the now open door, and the small room behind it. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

With determined strides he stepped into the small room and continued his quest to save Zelda.

* * *

" _ **Just because you're right,**_

 _ **doesn't mean that you're correct."**_

 _ **-**_ _Fate/Stay Night: UBW_

* * *

 _ **BloodyAbyss: WHAT?! You're gonna stop it there?! Have you no soul?!**_

 _ **Author: Dude, calm do-**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: No bro, you've gone too far! How could you do this to your fans! They've been waiting for this chapter, and you end it off there?!**_

 _ **Author: Yes, but only becau-**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss:(Pulls out Evelyn) I'm going to end you sorry existence!**_

 _ **Author:(Pulls out a Canon) Try me. See what happens.**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss:(Quickly puts his hands in the air) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alright! Just put the Canon down….**_

 _ **Author:(Puts the Canon back in his pocket) That's what I thought.**_

 _ **Now, the reason why I ended it here was because I know you guys have been waiting for this. I didn't want it to take any longer to upload, so I'm doing it here and now.**_

 _ **Now, don't forget to vote for which style of writing you want, and until than I will see you in the next chapter of…**_

 _ **Skyward Remnants!**_


	6. A Quest for Friendship

_**Hello Readers, and welcome back to….**_

 _ **SKYWARD REMNANTS!**_

 _ **Comments**_

 _ **PlopPrince:**_ _ **Glad you enjoyed it, hope to see you in future chapters!**_

 _ **OccasionallyCompetent**_ _ **: Well here it is, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Darkmist111**_ _ **: Indeed, Ozpin is someone who tries to save as many lives as possible through as many means as he can. Link on the other hand, has a goal he has to accomplish first. As for the Brothers, I can't reveal that as that would be considered a spoiler. I hope you understand.**_

 _ **And yes, Game Mechanics come before everything! XD**_

 _ **Eliphas-Chaos:**_ _**Glad you like it, hope to see you again.**_

 _ **SupremeFever:**_ _**Well it seems that this story will now be written in a third person narrative.**_

 _ **6tailedninja:**_ _ **Glad you like the change, hope to see you in future chapters!**_

 _ **Johanson132:**_ _**Glad you like it, I'll try to be more vigilant!**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: Thanks!**_

 _ **Alexkellar: *Maniacally* Good… let the hate flow! XD**_

 _ **Seriously, glad you like it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **A Quest of Friendship**_

* * *

 _ **Yang Xiao Long**_

It was early in the morning, the sun had just peak over the far off horizon. Many of the students of Beacon Academy were still asleep, enjoying the blissful moments that only sleep can give you. They enjoyed the dreams they had, enjoying the seemingly everlasting utopia of dreams.

That is, until a certain Huntress in red woke up her fellow team.

*WHISTLE*!

The WBY of team RWBY all jumped out of their respective beds, as did other students from their own rooms.

"Rise and Shine team! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Exclaimed the excitable Rose of the group, rushing around as if she were a bullet.

"Wha-?" Started a confused Blake, looking around with a dazed expression. She wore her black sleepwear, the same ones she had on the night they slept in the ballroom. She was going to ask more questions, but was interrupted from an angry, red faced Weiss.

"You dolt!" She shouted, trying to stop Ruby from rushing around the compact room, her light blue night dress following the sudden rush of wind.. "Why on Remnant would-"

"No time for arguing!" Ruby spoke, shoving a cookie into Weiss's mouth as she did so. "We need to eat, shower and go!" She disappeared, only to reappear with a rush of rose petals in front of her elder sister.

"Yang, you get in the shower first, you always take a long time!" She told her, trying to rush the still half asleep girl. Which was understandable, as Yang had never been forced to get up _this_ early. Especially after a late night.

"Wha-?" She asked, trying to comprehend what was going on. She turned to her little sister, who currently had started to push her elder sister off of the bed. "Ruby, what are you-?"

"No time!" The girl shouted, as she used her Semblance to force her half dressed sister into the bathroom. She came out a millisecond later, with rose petals still behind her, and shut the door with a quick slam.

"What the-!" Yang exclaimed from in the bathroom, completely awake from the rush that came with moving so fast. "Ruby!" The eldest of the sisters shouted, opening the bathroom door as she did. "What are you-?" Only for her to mouth to filled with cookies.

"No time!" The young rose told her sister, as she moved to forcefully shove cookies in the now startled Blake. "If you're not taking a shower now, make way for Weiss!"

"Now hold on a min-" The short white haired girl started, only for Ruby to place her in the bathroom using her Semblance again. "Hey!" Weiss said from within the bathroom, but before she could open the door, Ruby put a chair under the door knob. The knob jiggled, but the door remained closed. "Open this door now!"

"Augh." Yang sighed, as she stretched her hand to the side. She grabbed at the air, just as the young girl passed by her sister.

Before Ruby knew what was happening, she was hanging in the air by her hood, unable to escape.

Though it wasn't for a lack of trying.

"Nonononononono!" Ruby said repeatedly, as she tried to get herself out of her sister's grasp. She was kicking in the air, moving her arms in pinwheels, she even tried bite her sister's arm. All was met failure and fatigue.

"You done?" Yang asked, completely unfazed by her sisters efforts.

"Never!" The hyperactive girl shouted, as she put more effort into escaping. She kept on going, but Yang ignored her and went to open the bathroom door. With her left arm, she grabbed the chair and took it out from under the doorknob. As soon as she did, Weiss (who was still in the bathroom slamming on the door.) came out of the bathroom like a glowing red hurricane.

"YOU DOLT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, waking all those in the school that weren't awake before. "What in the name of Dust were you thinking!?" She asked the hyperactive girl, trying to get her to answer

She didn't get one however, as Ruby was still trying to escape from Yang's grasp.

"What time is it?" Blake asked, after she had eaten all the cookies Ruby shoved in her mouth. She looked around, trying to find the clock that the dorms hung on the wall. Yang saw her eyes widen, only to close them and shake her head.

Curious she looked over to see what time it was, Ruby still struggling but tiring in her grasp. Her eyes twitched as she saw where the clocks hands lay.

 _5:30_

"Ruby…" She started, turning her head to glare at her sister. "Why the hell would you wake us up at five in the morning, especially after everything that happe-" It was then, in that moment of relative silence, that she was actually allowed to process the events of yesterday.

' _Right, can't believe I forgot.'_ She thought to herself, still unable to believe everything that happened recently was real. ' _I almost thought it was a dream,'_ She thought as she shook her head, sorting through the memories. ' _After all, everything that happened yesterday could be turned into a fairytale. Where the handsome hero saves the pure maidens and their squires.'_ She thought to herself, definitely _not_ blushing over the fact she called Link handsome. ' _Wait a minute…''_

She chuckled slightly, as an idea popped into her head on how to get back at her sister.

"Ohhhhh, are you that excited to see your boyfriend little sis?" Yang asked with a teasing grin, as Ruby froze up so fast, she could've sworn she actually turned into ice.

"W-w-w-w-w-hat?!" She exclaimed, her blush brighter than the sun in the middle of July.

"Well, why else would you be up this early?" she asked her sister, still grinning mischievously. "But to think you would be so forward, going on a date after you had just met!" She sighed, as if moved by their 'love'. "Ahh, young love…."

"Wha-, bu-, huh?" She muttered, trying to make sense of the conversation, her blush still extraordinary bright.

' _Now to add a little more oil to the fire.'_ Yang thought to herself, still grinning like a crazed psycho.

"But be sure to tell me when you're going to kiss your prince charming, ok?" She told her little sister, watching as the young girl continued to lit up like a Christmas tree. "I want to get a few pictures."

"Wha-, no I, but-" The small girl was sputtering out words, confused and unable to speak. "But-, no, I." She continued to mutter words, as if she were possessed. That is until...

She passed out from embarrassment, falling limp in Yang's grip with her head hung back.

The WBY of team RWBY all stared at Ruby, all of them in surprise. Then Weiss and Blake turned towards Yang.

"What?" She asked, feeling guilty under all both of their stares. They didn't say anything, but Yang understood that they didn't have to. "Okay, I'll be honest, I may have taken that a _little_ too far." She told them, emphasising on 'little'."

"A little?" Blake asked, not quite glaring at the blonde, but was very close.

"Okay, way too far." Sher told them honestly, as she placed Ruby down on her bed. "But I didn't think it would knock her out cold!"

"Aughhh." Weiss groaned, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I was teamed up with you three, of all people" She shook her head as she said this, as she went to grab one of her _many_ suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked, as Weiss pulled out a small, waterproof bag. She turned to her, hands on her hips.

"To take a shower." he said simply, moving to the bathroom door. "Since we're already up, we might as well go see him." She told the two girls, as she put her hand on the knob. "He deserves that much."

"Aww." Yang cued, as she she brought her hands to her above average chest. "The Hero was thawed the Ice Queen's frozen heart."

Weiss's head shot towards Yang, her expression showing anger and embarrassment. However, instead of yelling or shouting in outrage like Yang had expected, Weiss shook her head.

"Yang, even someone like you can't annoy me as you are now." She said simply, crossing her arms and turned to walk into the bathroom. She didn't say anything else after that, only the noise of the shower and humming came out of the bathroom.

Leaving behind a very confused Yang Xiao Long.

"Huh?" Came the confused response, as she turned towards the only conscious person in the room." What did she mean by t-, whoa, Blake you ok?" She asked her partner for the next four years of school. "You're really red…"

Indeed she was, Blake Belladonna was as red as red can get. She was looking away from Yang, who had kept trying to get her attention.

"Blake, seriously is there something wrong? If you're not feeling, we can move straight to-"

"Yang," She interrupted, still looking away from the busty blonde. "I am fine, you should be more concerned about you at the moment."

"Wait, wha-" She started, unable to understand what she was talking about. "What are you talking abou-"

"Yang jus-"She started, raising her voice, only to bring it down to her usual. "Just look at yourself…"

"Wha-" She replied, shocked at what Blake said. "What're are yo-." She looked down, trying to find the reason for Blake was avoiding her sight.

She saw the reason as soon as she looked down.

"Oh." That was the only thing she could say, as she realized that during that whole confrontation…

She had been in her underwear, the whole time.

Yang's face grew hot, but she didn't make any moves to cover up her revealing state of attire. After all, her usual clothes had never been on the 'decent side' of the clothing spectrum. ' _I must've been really tired last night.'_ She thought to herself, as she tried to recall the events before sleeping. ' _I remember putting Ruby in her bed, and getting out of my clothes to put on my usual pajamas. You know…'_ She thought, as she brought her hand to her chin. ' _I don't think I ever put those on.'_

She to her bed, and looked across the floor, until she saw them. They were lying there, in a heap on the floor next to her sheets. ' _Well, that explains that… I guess.'_

With that, she put her clothes on, teased Blake, and waited to get ready to see the man who saved her new teammates lives.

* * *

After an hour of showering, getting dressed, and doing whatever they needed to do to get ready for their day, team RWBY left their dorm, with the young rose in Yang's arms.

At 6:30 in the morning, the three conscious members of team RWBY were surprised at how many people were up and about. Although there weren't many students, there were quite a few guards and scientists. They all seemed really busy, and excited to be doing whatever they were doing.

The team walked in silence, quietly walking towards the care ward of the school.

That is, until their leader shot up in her sister's arms.

"I-it's not that, I swear, I-!" She said loudly, almost jumping out of Yang's hold. "Huh?" She asked, looking around at her new surroundings.

"Well, good morning to you to sis." Yang said simply, as she placed her sister down on your feet. "I was wondering when you would get up."

The young rose, who was still blushing, turned to her sister with a glare. A small, very adorable glare.

"Yang!" She whined, as she rushed her big sister to confront her on what she had been saying. "I am not in love, Link is not my boyfriend, and I will not kiss him!" She told her outright, as she banged her hands against her stomach.

"Oh really?" Yang asked, unconvinced at her little sister's words.

"Yes really!" Ruby shouted, showing how angry she was by puffing out her cheeks, almost causing Yang to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I believe you." Yang said, crossing her fingers behind her back and giving Ruby a small smile.

"Good." She said, her eyes closed and her blushing going down. Suddenly, she started to grin and grabbed her by her hand. "Than let's go!"

However, before Ruby could use her Semblance and rush them to the Care-Ward, Yang once again grabbed her by the hood.

"Whoa there." She said, pulling her sister back by the edge of her cloak. "We don't want to leave our team-mates behind, now do we."

When she heard that, Yang watched as Ruby looked behind her, seeing the Ice Queen and Blake. "Oh… hey guys…" She said, giving them a little wave.

Blake didn't say anything, she only returned the small wave in kind. Weiss on the other hand…

' _Damn, she looks pretty pissed.'_ Yang thought, as the Ice Queen showed off the full power of her glare. However, instead of starting anything like they had expected, all she did was ignore the wave and walk ahead.

Given the opportunity, Yang couldn't pass up on a good old pun.

"Wow, that was quite the _cold shoulder_. Eh, anybody?" She joked, looking around for the laughing faces of her friend and sister.

All she got in return were grimaces.

"Ughhh…" Groaned Ruby, as she turned around to walk in the direction of the Careward. "You're just as bad as dad." She said, never turning to look back at her.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Yang tried to tell, but she was ignored. She watched Blake walk past, shaking her head as she did. "It was!" She tried again, but she was only met with the same response.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Yang said out loud, as she followed after her fellow teammates.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, they had finally reached the Careward. As team RWBY walked up towards the front desk, Yang eyes were pulled toward a man being interviewed by one of Beacons Guards. The man being interviewed was a doctor, if his coat was anything to go by, who seemed pissed.

"Never, in my entire career, have I met such an unappreciative young man!" The doctor said, as he shook his head. "I take care of his wounds, I save his life, and what does he do? He locks me in his own care room and runs off, leaving me and two others in there for an entire hour!"

"I see…" The guard stated with a bored tone, writing all of this down on his scroll. "Any other statement you would like to add?"

"Yeah, here's one!" The doctor said, as he raised his voice, causing many others to turn their heads. "The second they find this guy, they better arrest him! Otherwise, I might have to do something myself!"

"What's all that about?" Blake asked, turning to Yang as she did.

"Apparently, some guy locked him and others in a room and left." She told Blake, making sure they were still in pace with Weiss and Ruby. "He wants the man responsible arrested."

"Hmm…" Was all she said, as she kept pace with the excitable Rose.

The second they had made it to the front desk, despite her social awkwardness, she spoke with an excited grin.

"Hello!" She said with an obvious excitement, getting the attention of the man at the front desk. "We're here to visit someone!"

The man, who caught some of Ruby's contagious excitement, smiled back and asked. "Alright then, name please."

"Link!" Ruby stated, practically jumping up and down. Weiss groaned at the younger girl's excitement, while both Blake and Yang smiled at it. ' _She definitely has a crush.'_ Yang thought as she gazed at her sister.

However, that excitement didn't last. In fact, you can say it was grinded to dust in a single sentence.

"Unfortunately girls, you will be unable to see him today." Said a voice behind them, leaving them shocked. They all turned, some faster than others, to meet the owner of the voice.

"Professor Ozpin?!" Team RWBY said in unison, their voices raised in shock.

Professor Ozpin, despite being seen as someone quite serious, smiled at the color coordinated team. "Come now, is it really that surprising that I would turn up in _my_ own schools Careward?"

However, despite the question being rhetorical, the leader answered hesitantly.

"Umm…. No….?" Ruby told and asked him at the same time, while she shrugged her shoulders.

Weiss, completely ignoring her leaders question/answer, asked the obvious question. "What do you mean we can't see Link, Headmaster?" She asked, looking as if she were trying to be the symbol of politeness in Yang's opinion.

"That question is best answered elsewhere." He told them, as he turned to the exit of the Careward. He turned his head, looking at them with what could only be called a calm expression. "If you would follow me please."

* * *

The walk to Professor Ozpin's office was as uncomfortable as it was silent. At least, that was what Yang thought to herself.

No one bothered to try and create conversation, for they knew that whatever would be asked would go ignored. Not intentionally, but ignored no-the-less. After all, if what she was thinking was on everyone else's mind, their thoughts weren't here. The thought that plagued team RWBY was as simple as it was complicated.

 _What happened to Link?_

Of course, the worst possibility came to mind quickly, but was just as quickly retracted. ' _Snap out of it Yang.'_ She thought to herself, trying to physically and mentally shake the thoughts out of her head. ' _This was the same guy who took on an Omega Beowulf and lived for god's sake. There's no way he would've been-'_ She stopped herself before she could even think that.

She thought of many other possibilities, each one less likely to have happened than the last. It was than that Yang saw Ruby from the corner of her eye.

Although slightly upset over the fact she couldn't see Link, Ruby still seemed like her usual, joyful self. ' _Still as optimistic as always, huh Rubes?'_ She mentally, grinning at the pure little rose that was her sister. ' _You probably think that Link is still asleep, and that Ozpin doesn't want us to bother him while he's recovering.'_

In the end, they reached the Headmaster's office in a couple of minutes. They rode the elevator up, and came into the intricately decorated office.

When Ozpin sat down on, in Yang's opinion, his ridiculous looking chair, she started the conversation the best way she knew how.

Blunt and to the point.

"So why can't we see Link?" Yang asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Wha-?" Weiss asked, with a look of shock that quickly shifted to anger. "Yang, you can't just talk to one of the most influential people on the planet like that! Have you no cl-" She would've continued, had Ozpin not raise his hand, requesting a moment of silence.

"It is alright Ms. Schnee." Ozpin told the Ice Queen, who shut up the second he rose his hand. The professor dropped his hand back on his desk, and turned to the busty blonde. "As for your question Ms. Xiao Long, I'm afraid that Link is nowhere to be found."

You could practically hear a pin drop within the office, even with the loud, turning gears above them. That silence was broken however, when Blake asked the obvious question.

"What do you mean he's nowhere to be found?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise over this fact.

With a sigh that said he was expecting this question, Ozpin began to explain. "Late last night, perhaps an hour after we had left the boy alone in his room, he managed to escape the care ward." As he said this, he used the hologram program on his desk, and projected an image in the middle of the room.

Yang turned around, along with the rest of team RWBY, and saw what looked like a security camera feed.

It showed Link, in his strange green attire, walking through the halls, looking as lost as any man could be.

From behind, Yang could hear Ozpin continue his explanation. "Despite being lost, he found his way to my office, after meeting some confrontation from the guards." As he began to skip through the footage.

"We have guards?" Asked Ruby, who whispered the question to Ice Queen. Said Ice Queen said nothing, only glared at their team leader.

"Yes we do ," Ozpin told her, as he continued playing the security. "Unfortunately…"

However, before Ozpin could continue, the five of them watched as Link hit the guard with his shield. Hard.

"Damn, that had to hurt…" Yang said, watching as the guard sprawled across the ground.

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked Professor Ozpin, the girl wondering how the guard turned out after Link's wicked punch.

"Other than a shattered jaw, he's fine." He told the girls, as all of their eyes widened in shock. "We were able to get to him before any permanent damage could be made, and his Aura was able to set the bone fragments back into their proper place." He told them as he tapped away on his computer desk.

"Link shattered his jaw?" Blake asked Ozpin, who seemed to be searching for something. "Why would he need to do something like that? In fact," She stated, turning to the video of Link, who happened to be running from the other guard. "Why is he even trying to leave? What reason could he have to just… disappear?"

Yang watched as Blake searched through the footage of Link, as if it would give her the answers she seeked. She continued, even as Ozpin began to speak.

"More than likely, it has to do with the reason why he came to here in the first place." The Headmaster told them, as he looked at all who had his attention.

"Reason? We already know the reason, he was dying." Yang told Professor Ozpin, her patience was wearing thin.

"Indeed, that was the reason _we_ brought him to Beacon," The Headmaster told the blonde, taking another sip of the coffee in his hand. "But what was his reason for coming _here?"_ He asked them, looking around for an expected answer.

He was met with confused looks from all around however, and an annoyed one from Yang.' _Why can't he just give a straight answer?'_ She thought to herself, tapping her fingers against her arm.

However, much to the annoyance of Yang, instead of giving them answers, he gave them a question.

"Ms. Schnee," He started to ask, as he turned to the heiress in white. "Do you happen to remember the description Link gave of his home?" He asked her, even though Yang was sure he didn't need to ask.

"He described it as 'A paradise, untainted by Demons.', Professor." She told the Headmaster, an almost smug sort of grin upon her face.

"As well as a place 'blessed by the Goddess Hylia.'" Blake added, who glared at the image of Link getting shot at by the guard menacingly. In fact, if Yang's eyes weren't deceiving her, she could've sworn that Blake was glaring directly at the guard.

"Indeed," He told the two, as he leaned back in his chair. "So answer me this…

"Why would someone leave a place like that?"

Yang could only stare at the Headmaster, as his question began to dawn on her.

Link, who describe his home as basically Heaven on Remnant, came down to a place he knew was crawling with 'Demons'. No matter how it looked, Link didn't come down here just to be a Ruby's 'Guardian Angel'. He must have had a reason for coming to Remnant, a big one if she had to guess.

' _So, why did he decide to come down?'_ No matter how many times she asked this question, she couldn't come up with an answer. The lack of such an answer frustrated the blonde, who wanted answers not questions.

However, surprising her and everyone else in the room, one person did have the answer.

"He's looking for someone!" Ruby Rose exclaimed, slapping her fist against her open palm.

"Oh?" Professor Ozpin asked, his eyes wide at her sister's answer. He took a sip of his coffee, about to continue with his sentence. He would have, if Ice Queen hadn't started rejecting Ruby's line of thought.

"Oh please," Weiss said to no in particular, as she turned to their team leader. "You can't possibly know that for certain." She stated, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Huh?!" Ruby asked, more than likely confused at Weiss's sudden rejection. That confusion did not last long however, as Ruby tried to defend her claim. "O-of c-course I know!" She told Ice Queen, quite loudly in fact.

"Oh really?" She asked, using a 'holier than I' tone of voice that annoyed Yang to no end. "Than he must have told you he was looking for someone, right?" She asked the young rose, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Umm…" Ruby said, as she suddenly became very sheepish. "W-well, not exactly…" She told the girl in white honestly, looking down at the ground as she did so.

"Oh?" The Ice Queen exclaimed, feigning surprise as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Than he must've, oh I don't know, asked for someone by name?" She asked the girl, as Yang could feel her hand tighten into a fist.

"N-no, b-but he-" She wasn't able to continue, as the Ice Witch interrupted her.

"Well than he must've shown you a picture, asking you if 'you've seen this person?', right?" She asked with more than a little hostility, as Yang's hand squeezed hard enough to crack her knuckles.

"T-t-that's n-not w-wha-" Once again, before she could get any word in, the Ice Bitch interrupted her little sister.

"Than you don't know for certain, do you?" She asked the almost cowering girl, glaring at her as she did. "You know as much as the rest of us, which in other words, is nothing!" She told her sister, as said girl now had those large, vulnerable eyes, filled with pain.

Before she even knew it, Yang felt her violet eyes turn red and her hair glow. Without thinking, she activated her Ember Celica, feeling the familiar, cool metal across her wrathful fists. With a step, she pulled her right arm back faster than any bullet, and went for a brutal haymaker.

The angry blonde watched through clouded eyes, as the Ice Bitch turned to meet her maker. She watched as the Ice Bitch's eyes shrunk to the size of thumb-tacks. Before she could even react, Yang went in for the kill, hoping to hurt the Heiress like she did her sister.

However, her punch never made it to its intended target. Before she could connect the hit with Weiss's face, something blocked her attack.

It was a black cane, that wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. She tried attack the heiress again, this time with a left uppercut, only for that to be blocked too.

"I believe that's enough Ms. Xiao Long." Professor Ozpin told her, keeping his weapon in front of her Ember Celica.

She looked over at the Professor, glaring at him, before turning off her Semblance and returning the Ember Celica back into their bracelet form. As she did, she turned towards the Ice Witch, ignoring the surprised looks she was given.

To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Weiss's eyes were wide, but her pupils were shrunk from the unexpected reaction from Yang. She was paler than usual, which was saying something, and was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Hell, she looked so shocked, she probably forgot to be mad at Yang for almost hitting her.

"Ms. Schnee," Professor Ozpin started, getting the attention of the young Heiress. "While I understand you haven't had much sleep since last night, I will not tolerate any more of this behavior. From either of you." He told the white haired girl, and gave a pointed glance to Yang. "Am I understood?"

"Y-yes Headmaster." She responded, still paler than she usually is.

Yang only gave a single nod, still glaring at the white heiress.

"Good." He stated, as he turned to the her sister. "Now, why don't we have Ms. Rose tell us how she came to the right answer."

' _Finally,'_ Yang thought to herself, turning to look at her little sister. ' _Now we can finally listen to Ruby's…'_ It was than that Ozpin's words caught up to her, as she whized around to see the Headmaster grinning.

"Wait, you already know the reason?!" She asked him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Of course," He told her simply, not even bothering to turn his head toward her. "He left a note."

"Wha-?!" She exclaimed in utter shock, as her jaw dropped. "You mean you had a message from him this whole time?!" She asked, her voice rising as she did. Her sister tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"If that's the case, can't we just see that?" Blake asked, joining the conversation. "Wouldn't be easier to read his reasoning rather than trying to find it from a secondary source." She stated, gesturing towards Ruby, who looked confused

The Headmaster didn't respond immediately, as he looked around at the team. He gave a sigh, as he turned off the hologram and made to grab something out of his desk.

"Unfortunately," He told them, as he brought out a sheet of paper. "That may be a little… difficult Ms. Belladonna." That was all he said, as he flattened the sheet down on his desk. As soon as he did, Blake grabbed the sheet of paper and made to read it.

Only for her eyes to widen in shock, then shrink in disappointment.

"What does it say?" Asked a curious Ruby, who tried to peak over the taller girls shoulder. Instead of answering, Blake wordlessly passed the sheet to her, bringing a hand to her shaking head. As soon as Ruby tried to read the note, she gave a confused "uhh". She tried turning the pages in different ways, but still looked confused about what she was seeing.

"Give me that." The still pale Heiress stated, who seemed to be back to her usual haughty self. Though she was giving the adventurous blonde a quick glance, glare, every so often. As she snatched the paper away from the young Roses hands, she quickly glanced across the papers surface.

Only for her to seem appalled at what she was looking at.

Tired of all the suspense, Yang grabbed the sheet of paper from Weiss's loose grip. She looked down at the piece of paper that was causing so much trouble, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Only to turn and practically slammed the 'note' down on the professor's desk a second later.

"Please tell me your joking." That was all she could hope for, that this was some bad joke.

Giving a sigh that said he expected this, he took a long sip of his coffee. As soon as he did, he met her gaze with one of steel. "This isn't a joke," He told her seriously, trying to get his point across, as he himself stared down at the note. "And if it is, I can assure you that it isn't one of mine."

She followed his gaze, looking at the sheet once again.

Upon the paper, was what could only be described as none other than a hastily rushed picture book. Each picture _(If you could call them that._ ) was hastily drawn, as if written in a second.

The first one appeared to be a Link bowing in apology. She could tell it was Link, because he was "kind" enough to draw his ridiculous hat on it.

The second was just a bunch of trees being pointed out by an arrow, with the Link stick figure walking towards them.

The third and final picture showed a stick figure with long hair, and another Link stick figure looking around.

However, the strangest thing, in Yang's opinion, was the strange writing across the top of the paper.

It was, without a better word, bizarre. Some of the symbols were insane shapes that looked difficult to write in. Others were rather simple and clean. However, the last letter of the message looked… looked as if someone stopped right in the middle of writing.

"So…" Ruby spoke up, trying to start a conversation in her own little way. "He's sorry, he's going into the woods, and he is looking for someone." She said, summarizing what the pictures represent.

"It would seem so, Ms. Rose." Professor Ozpin told the young girl, taking another sip out of his seemingly bottomless cup of coffee.

Ruby nodded at his answer, only to freeze in the middle of doing so. She had a confused expression on her face, one that Yang knew quite well. It was a face that Ruby would put on when she was either going to ask a simple or complicated question.

"Why didn't he ask for help?" She asked, as everyone raised an eyebrow and stared at the young girl. Suddenly self-conscious, her little sister begun to reevaluate her question. "W-why didn't he ask us to help look for his friend? He was injured, and without his weapon. So why did he go through all of this, instead of just asking us to help?"

That question gnawed at them, as they thought in the silence Ruby created. The first to answer, unsurprisingly, was the wisest of them.

"Unfortunately Ms. Rose," Professor Ozpin began, setting his coffee down his desk as he did. "That questions answer remains with Link, and Link alone." He spoke cryptically, despite only having to say 'I don't know'.

"Now," The professor spoke up, leaning back into his chair with a stoic expression. "I believe you all have classes to attend to." Before Yang could even ask, the still stoic Professor turned to her. "No, you cannot skip today's class."

In response, Yang could only groan in her misfortune of attending classes in one of the most prestigious schools on Remnant.

"Then we shall be on our way, Professor." Weiss said with a curtsy(' _of all things' thought Yang),_ before turning towards the elevator. Blake and Ruby followed soon after, along with Yang.

"Oh, and Ms. Xiao Long," The professor called, as Yang turned around upon hearing her name. "Be sure to place your weapons in your locker, just as Ms. Goodwitch had asked you to yesterday." He told her with a small grin, as Yang gave a small nervous laugh.

With that said, she stepped into the elevator with her teammates(and Weiss), and waited for the doors to close.

Pretending she didn't see the look of unease upon the Headmasters face as they did.

* * *

 _ **Link**_

He was walking, he was aware of that before anything else.

He knew he was dreaming, he had enough experience with sleeping to know that. However, despite the importance of his mission, he continued to sleep, watching his dream play out through his eyes.

He was surrounded by trees, their leaves like a canopy above him as he strolled through. He walked carefully and quietly, wishing to somehow remain hidden out in the open.

He looked around, searching for any enemies within the army of trees. He continues to search for a way through, wanting to continue forward.

That was, until something got in his way.

He couldn't see what it was, nor the shape of it's form. It was like a shadow, but all you knew was that it was there, coming out from behind one of the many trees.

And, unfortunately, there was more than one.

He stood still in fear, his arms tightening around the object clutched to his chest. He looked around, trying to find a way to escape these things.

As he looked around, he saw it. A clearing within the army of trees, an area he could escape to.

Without thinking, he ran. He ignored the grunts and cries of the creatures behind him, running towards the bright clearing without hesitation. He kept on running, the object in his arms straining against his chest.

His feet pounded against the grass, his boots feeling strange as he did. That didn't matter though, as he reached the clearing with a relative ease.

He could still hear those creatures chasing him, but they were far behind him. Since he had a head start, they wouldn't catch him unless he stopped.

Luckily, he was fast enough to escape their clutches. So he continued to run, moving towards the bright clearing. The bright light that came from the clearing swept across him, as he-

"Master."

-felt his surroundings start to melt away, meaning that he was waking from his dream.

* * *

Waking up had always been slow for Link, even when Zelda and her Loftwing Aqua came to help him.

So he was quite surprised when the second Fi woke him up , his eyes shot open and he was wide awake. As soon as he did, what met him was the sight of a certain Sword Spirit.

Who was in fact, unnervingly close to him.

"What th-!" Link immediately jumped up, unintentionally grabbing his sword and shield as he did so. As soon as he got over his surprise, all he could do was sigh and strap his weapons on his back. "Good morning, Fi." He told her simply, tightening all the loose belts that hold his sword and shield.

"Good morning, Master." She responded simply, floating only an inch above the ground. "I assume your rest was sufficient." She stated, floating over to him as she did so.

He smiled, as he finished tightening the last belt, testing if everything was okay. "Could have been better," He told her honestly, placing his hat on his head. "I could have been sleeping on a real bed."

After Link had made his 'escape' from Beacon, Fi had stated he would require rest if he were to continue with his journey. Tired, and a lover of sleep, he agreed and slept under a tree, as Fi kept watch. They were lucky to have met no confrontations.

Remembering Beacon, Link couldn't help but feel guilty for his actions. Not only did he injure a few guards and trap people in a room, he also broke into Ozpin's office as well as his safe. He didn't even explain himself, he just left a terribly drawn note, (As they couldn't read Hylian.) and jumped off the tower safely with the help of Zelda's Sailcloth.

He could only hope they understood the importance of his quest through the note.

"Master," Fi spoke, pulling him out of his daze. "If you are ready, I can begin to guide you to your intended location." She told him, as Link raised an eyebrow at the word 'your' instead of 'our'. "Unless you wish to rest longer, in which case I can check on your wound."

Link involuntarily went to touch his right shoulder, running my fingertips under his tunic to feel the large, dry scab. While he was confident in the doctors who patched him up, despite knowing them for only two seconds, he couldn't risk any sort of problems holding him back. However…

Thoughts of Zelda in danger flew inside his head, making him want to just run through these trees at a breakneck pace. He didn't want to even think about her being in danger, but down on the Surface it was a large possibility

As if feeling Link's distress, Fi started to try and relieve him of his worry.

"Master, the diagnosis should only take a few minutes. Afterwards, if you so wish, a light jog should be able to place you within the exact timeframe as it would if you were to depart now." She told him, the emotionless tone of voice she used throwing any semblance of comfort out the window.

Link turned to his… partner from here on, mulling over what he was just told. If she found anything wrong, he was certain she could easily tell him how to fix it on the road. If she didn't, he wouldn't have to worry about aggravating the wound.

There was simply no reason to refuse her offer.

So, with quiet steps, he moved to a nearby tree stump. As he sat down, he looked towards the emotionless sword spirit, who remained were she was, awaiting his orders.

"..." He sat there, uncomfortable with the silence between them. Yet, for the life of him he couldn't break it. Why?

Because he was afraid to.

Yesterday, he fought an unknown monster the size of a house, yet he was afraid to use his words. No, it was more that…

He was afraid of the _effects_ of his words on her.

He was being silly, he knew he was. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more the fear in his gut solidified.

' _If you wish Master, you may punish me in any way you see f- '_

Fi was loyal to a fault, he couldn't deny this, her words the night prior revealing this.

Yet it was these same words that caused his fear. He could ask her anything, and she would comply without a second of hesitation. For her, his words held a weight he never thought they could have.

And that scared him.

"Master?" Her voice, which remained emotionless despite the question, brought him out of his thought. "Is something troubling you?"

"No!" He answered a little too quickly, shaking off all his negative thoughts. "Nothing at all!" He said, trying to convince himself more than her.

She nodded, instantly taking my words as the truth, as she spoke once again. "Then would you like to me begin with your diagnosis?"

He took a second to compose himself, before speaking carefully. "I would appreciate that." He told the sword spirit simply, giving her a small nod in thanks.

She gave a nod in return, before gliding towards his shoulder. He gazed over said shoulder, watching as the strange spirit ran her strange wings through his clothes.

He shivered, feeling as if his shoulder were being brushed by warm, delicate fingers. There was no pain however, signifying no actual physical contact.

As he watched her examine his wounds, he couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

' _How could he save Zelda, if he was afraid of talking to his own guide.'_

* * *

 _ **Ozpin**_

He couldn't help but sigh, as he recalled the events of today.

He was in his office, in the exact same spot as when the newly dubbed Team RWBY left only an hour ago.

He stared at what felt like his hundredth coffee that day, before setting it down to the side. He sighed once again, as he gazed at the message the scrolled across his desk.

' _Subject nowhere to be found, searching around the premise.~Dr. Oobleck'_

With hands folded over his mouth, Ozpin did nothing but stare at the message. Despite his seemingly calm exterior, he was anything but underneath. He was upset, which is quite understandable with all that has happened. Yet, he still held it all in with a perfect poker face, one that would take a lifetime to achieve.

A simple feat for him, who had more than _just_ one.

However, despite the effort he put into hiding these emotions, there was one person who could see through it.

"If your not too upset at the moment, I need you to fill these out." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch echoed through his silent office, as a pile of papers filled his vision. He looked up, gazing upon his long-time friend and assistant.

He sighed once again, this time with a small smile. "Unfortunately, there is no such condition to stop one from having to do paperwork." He told her, as he took his pen and began to read said paperwork.

A comfortable silence filled the room, only interrupted by the scratching of a pen on paper. He knew it would not last however, as instead of going to her class, Glynda stayed where she was.

Taking the initiative, he decided to end the silence himself.

"What is it you wish to ask Glynda?" He asked, turning his attention to his good friend. Despite talking to her, he kept his eyes on the paperwork in front of him.

She didn't answer immediately, perhaps attempting to return to silence. Instead of rushing her, he waited patiently for her question. Moments later, she asked the question I was asking myself.

"Do you think _she_ did this?"Glynda asked him, as his pen paused in the middle of signing his own name.

He knew what she was talking about, after all it could only be _her._ Only she and her pawns could, no, _would_ find the Grimm and kill it. Only she had anything to gain by killing the soulless creature and keeping it from our study.

Salem, The Queen of Grimm

With a sigh, he set down his pen and turned his gaze to Glynda.

"No doubt in mind." He told Glynda, his tone holding a sense of finality. Instead of returning to his paperwork, he kept gazing at his assistant. He was still waiting for the rest of the questions he knew she had.

As if on cue, she began the assault of questions.

But not on a subject he thought she would bring up.

"What about Link?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest. "Couldn't he have…?"

"No, he couldn't have." He told her, his eyes remaining on her. "I had placed countless drones around the Omega Beowulf, all of which were destroyed." As he spoke, he stood from his chair, and turned to gaze out his window.

"In the dark of the night, they were practically impossible to detect, yet they were found nonetheless. Unless someone was explicitly looking for them they should have remained unfound. Link, who hasn't even a clue that such a thing exists, would be unable to find them."

Once again, the sound of silence echoed within the spacious room. Within this silence, he was attentive to the sound of Glynda's heels clicking on the marble floor. Still looking at the wide expanse of land in front of him, he the elevator ding and the doors open.

He was not surprised by this, as he knew she had a class to attend to at this time. When the doors closed, he made no effort of shattering the rare silence he gets as Headmaster.

The man sighed, still gazing out the window in his office. He always enjoyed the view from the CCT, looking out at the cliffs and the wild expanse forest. Despite that, the wonderful now held a bitter taste to it.

A taste of a string mistakes and failures he still creates, even after thousands of years of living.

Suddenly, his Scroll chimed in a short tune, signalling someone sent him something. Taking it out, he gazed down at the notification on the translucent screen.

' _1st Period Attendance sheet added to files.'~ Professor Port_

Without another word, he sat down at his desk to review the sent file. Moving his unwanted paperwork to side, he brought the sheet up on his holographic desk.

Only to feel something to drop within his stomach at what was written down on said sheet.

He quickly brought up school camera footage, almost in a panic, as he reviewed the last two hours of footage. Quickly scrolling through, he found what he was looking for, near the Emerald Forest.

The pit in his stomach solidified, as he dashed towards the elevator in a slight panic.

As the elevator opened, he stepped inside, quickly pressing the main floor. As he did , he gazed back at what startled him so, determined not to let this become one of his many mistakes.

For one the one the sheet that Port had sent, there were three words that he never thought could shake him so.

 _ **Team RWBY: Absent**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to our Pop-op**_

 _ **Who laughed at our jokes, and was there when We'd cry**_

 _ **Who loved to watch sports, and Cartoons alike**_

 _ **Who cared for his dogs, just as much as his family**_

 _ **Who loved that we're writing stories, even when he didn't understand a word we wrote.**_

 _ **Who no one could hate, but could only love**_

 _ **Who was there our entire lives, even when We weren't around**_

 _ **Who's laugh We can still hear, despite the distance between**_

 _ **Who rests in heaven, watching us wherever he may be**_

 _ **Thank You**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_


	7. The Adventure Begins

_**Hello, and Welcome to another chapter of…**_

 _ **SKYWARD REMNANTS!**_

 _ **Now I know you all want to read the chapter, so let's get on to the comment section.**_

 _ **CasuallyPosting:**_ _**I'm glad you like both, I hope you will like this one just as much.**_

 _ **Darkmist111:**_ _**Indeed, that has been what I've been planning all along. On that note, I hope you enjoy this and future chapters.**_

 _ **Gojosin:**_ _ **Well here's your continuation. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Thanks, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

 _ **So, that takes care of review, and I must say I'm quite disappointed in the amount of reviews. For this chapter, I hope to see more reviews!**_

 _ **Now I shouldn't keep you from reading my new chapter, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ **Continue?**_

→ _Yes_

 _No_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **The Adventure Begins**_

* * *

 _ **Link**_

He hadn't had the chance before, but now that he had time, he couldn't help but realise how beautiful the surface was. The emerald grass, healthier and richer than what could be found on Skyloft. The trees, too numerous to count, creating a canopy of leaves and branches in which fragments of light fell through. There was even the glimpses of the local wildlife, some of which he had never seen before.

It was a shame he couldn't focus on such things, otherwise he might have tried to sketch the surroundings and bring them to Skyloft.

Now wasn't the time to indulge in his hobby however, he had a path to follow.

It had been an hour since he started his trek through the woods, as well as his last conversation with his guide. Though many in his place would have enjoyed the silence and calm of the forest, his thoughts were chaotic and wild. However, there was always one particular subject that came back.

That subject was of course his guide, Fi.

24-hours ago, he thought she was a loyal guide, helping him on his quest to save Zelda. Now, with more interaction with the blue spirit, he now knew what she was.

She was a completely loyal follower, to the point where she would follow practically _every_ order.

That, honestly, scared the shit out of him. If it were up to him, he would avoid the spirit that lay upon his back like a plague.

However, he knew that he needed her on this quest. She was his only guide, the only way to find Zelda and bring her back to Skyloft.

So, for the Zelda's sake, he needed to find a way to talk to the sword spirit without causing a misconception.

Building up his courage, he turned to talk to Fi.

Only to have her end up speaking first.

"Master," She suddenly spoke up, her disembodied voice surprising him with it's close proximity. "You are approaching a hidden enemy, I request you continue with caution."

With those words, the young hero brought his hand to the handle upon the sword's handle, the light metal resting upon his relaxed palm. Using his senses, he tried to grasp the location of the enemy, but he could only see an empty clearing. He moved forward, still cautious, trying to locate the enemy Fi was speaking of.

Yet, despite his caution, all he could find within the clearing was grass, and a couple of strange wee-

If it weren't for his exceptional hearing, he would have likely been killed.

Behind him, was the sound of some creature salivating, it's jaws opening to consume the unsuspecting individual. Link quickly rolled forward, while using his momentum to quickly turn towards the new creature. Only to be shocked by its appearance.

Instead of a demon resembling a 'living' creature like he expected, he could only gaze at what could only be described as a demonic plant.

From the weeds he had gazed upon earlier, it rose like a budding flower. It's stalk was a sickly green color covered with purple thorns, they were at least as tall as he was. On top of the stalk was a bright blue bud, with a Vertical opening showing large dagger-like teeth, and a disgustingly colored tongue. There were no eyes on the creature, yet it still 'looked' straight at me.

Wanting to quickly be on his way, Link rushed the demon and slashed at it. However, as soon as he hit the blue hide of the plant demon, the blade was repelled easily. The demon shook from the force of the attack, but was otherwise unharmed.

He gazed at the plant demon, confused over how what was supposed to be a plant was unable to be cut by his sword. Using his confusion to its advantage, the demon plant pulled it's head back and tried to bite him.

Reacting before thinking, he slashed at the demon with his sword, only to hit it's blue outer shell. Once again, his sword made no damage to the demon, the only sign of it being hit being the way it shook as he did.

Using it's shocked state to his advantage, he did a backflip, putting distance between him and the demon. However, he didn't jump far enough, as the demon was still in distance to bite him. The demon lunged, it's huge jaws able to wrap around Link's entire frame should he be caught within them.

As soon as he had landed and perceived this, he immediately grabbed his wooden shield off his back and brought it forward. Forcing the shield forward, he practically shoved it into demons mouth, putting the demon into a daze. Unconsciously, the demons stalk straightened, leaving it vulnerable to attack.

Using this opportunity to his advantage, Link quickly slashed at the stalk, guessing at its importance to the demon. The second the sword met the sickly green stalk, disgusting green pus shot out of the open wound. As the demon, now with no support, fell to the ground with a thump. As soon as it did, it began to shrivel up, as if it had been baked in an oven.

Than, it exploded in an cloud of purple smoke, which took the shape of a demonic skull.

As soon as he had seen the skull, he knew that the demon was dead. Relaxing, he sheathed his sword and shield, before turning to the blade now on his back.

"What kind of Demon was that?" He asked the silent sword spirit, wishing to access her spring of knowledge.

"That was a Deku Baba, Master," She immediately responded, but she didn't stop there. "A demon commonly found in wooded areas that will attack any passerby with it's great jaws. Though weak in regard to many other demons, it's outer hide is impervious to any damage. However, the weaknesses it has are numerous in quantity, giving you plenty of options should you have to kill said creatures."

"Really?" Link asked, surprised at all the information he had just received. Deciding to walk and talk, he asked, "What sort of weaknesses?" before continuing his journey.

"With your current equipment, you are unable to exploit many of these weaknesses." She told him straight out, being as blunt as she humanly possible. "However, while Deku Baba's have a hard outer layer, the inside of their mouths are soft. Should you cut along its mouth, it would be a simple matter to kill the demon." She explained to him, her tone still dull.

Link gave her a small nod, as he looked towards the path he was taking. A thought occurred to him, so he decided to ask Fi about it.

"Do you think you can share information similar to this when I encounter a new demon?" I ask her, phrasing my words to make it sound like I'm asking her not telling her.

"Is that an order?" She asked from within the sword, her tone still bland as can be.

"It's a request." He told her simply, searching for any sign that he was close to the destination. "You can follow it if you want, or you can completely ignore it."

For a while, Fi didn't speak, as if she were trying to process what Link had said. This did not last long though, as she began to ask a question of her own.

"Would you prefer me stating all of my knowledge of Demons, or would you like me to state specific information?" She asked him with her usual bland tone.

He sighed as she completely ignored the 'optional' part of his request, quietly shaking his head as he did so. Nonetheless, he figured he should answer her question.

"Just weaknesses their and attack patterns, if possible." He told her, as kept looking for-

He stopped suddenly, as he gazed at what he may have been looking for. There, in the ground, was what seemed to be a worn and broken path. He followed the path, only to be blocked by a massive group of foliage in his way. Unsheathing the Goddess Sword, he began to cut through it.

As soon as he was finished, he saw the path continue forward towards what looked like a clearing.

"Fi, is this-?" Link asked her, letting the end of the question hang in the air.

"Indeed, Master." She said simply and honestly from the sword, bland as any voice can be. "This route will lead you to your original destination."

A part of him felt bothered by the fact that she ignored herself when she said that, only ever focusing on him. However, a larger part of him was too focused on the thought of Zelda.

So, without a second thought, he jogged down the worn path.

Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

 _ **Weiss Schnee**_

"This is a horrible idea." Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, told her team. They, of course, ignored the voice of reason and continued their vain search for any trace of Link.

It was mid-morning, perhaps two hours after they had began their search. Two hours since their 'Team Leader' came up with the idea of going out and searching for Link themselves.

An idea only she was heavily opposed to.

"If you believed that, you wouldn't have followed us into the Emerald Forest." Yang instantly responded without a care in the world, not even turning to look at her.

"I only followed to try and talk some sense into you people!" She shouted, annoyed at the busty blonde's carefree attitude. "We should be in class, studying to become Huntresses, not searching for someone who doesn't even want our help!"

"Well if you want to get back faster, than maybe you can help us search for Link." Blake stated blandly, as she too searched the area for any signs that may bring them to him. She was having none of it though, as she rose her voice once again.

"Or, we can go back to Beacon, apologize for our tardiness, and not get expelled from the school we-quite literally-nearly killed ourselves to get into!" She yelled out, trying to force sense into them.

She was ignored however, as her 'Team Leader' came rushing through the trees, excitement the only emotion on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys!" She shouted out, spinning around every member of the team like an excited dog. "I think I may have found something!"

"Really?! The young leaders sister asked, as she and Blake turned to the little girl. "Where?!"

"C'mon, it's over here!" She told them, ready to shoot off with her Semblance, leaving them all in the dust.

That's is, if Yang hadn't grabbed our 'Team Leader's' red cloak, stopping her for the second time that day.

"I know we're trying to get this done quickly Rubes," Yang exclaimed, all the while grinning like a madwoman. "But we don't want to go searching through the woods for you _and_ Link, now do we?"

The annoying girl in red didn't answer verbally, she only gave a quick shake of her head. As soon as the busty blonde saw this, she dropped the girl on her feet. However, as soon as those feet touched the ground, she was sprinting into the woods, thankfully without the aid of her Semblance.

As soon as she did, she watched Yang give a small chuckle at the girl's actions. Even Blake, who had yet to show a single emotion to her team, gave a small smile. She, on the other hand...

"Augh." She growled in annoyance, as she quickly stomped through the forest, following the immature brat. Yang and Blake were right on her tail, though she could feel the glare of the older sister upon the back of her head.

"If you're really that pissed, why don't you just return to Beacon?" Yang said through grit teeth, her anger barely contained.

"Hmph," She huffed at the blonde, still moving to follow the little annoyance. "Shows what you know." She insulted the blonde girl, ignoring the strange heat that came from behind her. " If I had returned without any of you, not only would I be harming the Schnee family name, I wouldn't be able to continue on with the Semester." She told them, as she looked down at her scroll for the time.

 _11:30_

"Ohh great!" She said out loud, her frustration increasing by the minute.

"What are you mad about now?" Blake asked, her tone telling practically broadcasting her annoyance.

"We have just officially skipped class!" She told them, her face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Really?" Yang asked, still behind her at the moment. "Sweet."

Weiss spun around faster than a top, her icy blue eyes glaring into lilac. "Not 'sweet'!" She yelled at the blonde bimbo, her voice echoing throughout the forest. "Now that class is over, Professor Ozpin will likely know that we have skipped class. He'll come looking for us, take us back to Beacon, and expel us!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Blake asked, glaring at her with her unnatural amber eyes. She turned to glare at her, not affected by the girl's glare.

"I think my reaction is perfectly justified!" She said haughtily, as she turned to walk through the trees. Only to be confronted by the annoying red reaper once again.

"Over here!" Ruby exclaimed with a small wave, as she jogged forward through the trees. "We're almost there!'

"What did you even find!?" She shouted out in agitation, trying to gauge the usefulness of what the girl discovered.

"Not what but where!" She told her with excitement tingeing her voice, not even bothering to turn and look at her. Instead, she went ahead, moving through the trees with an almost unnatural ease.

"Slow down!" She shouted, her anger almost reaching the breaking point. However, the girl was already to far ahead, and all the group could do was follow her.

Groaning out of annoyance, she moved forward with her arms taunt at her side. She had wanted to continue in silence, letting the calm sound of birds and other animals within the woods resonate with herself. It wasn't meant to be however, as the B and Y of Team RWBY began to speak to each other.

"What do you think she found?" Blake asked, remaining behind Weiss as she did.

"Something that has got her that excited, has to be important." Yang stated matter of factly, as Weiss tried to ignore the two. "Maybe she found tracks?"

"I doubt that." Blake stated, her quiet voice bland compared to the emotion filled blonde.

"Okay... maybe she found…" Yang trailed off, unable to come up with with an answer. Unfortunately, this didn't last long, as she suddenly shouted out with a sense of triumph. "Maybe she found some marks Link left for us to follow!"

"Why would he want us to follow him?" She asked from behind her, her feet barely making a sound as she walked. "He didn't want help at Beacon, why would he make an effort for people to follow him in the middle of the woods?"

"Well…" It would seem she couldn't come up with anything however, so she decided to add her own two lien.

"Maybe she's just wasting our time, thinking she found something groundbreaking ." She told them without looking behind her…

Maybe that's why she didn't expect what happened next.

Before she even knew what happened, her back was pinned to a tree, and the back of her head had a sizable lump. Luckily, she was able to activate her Aura before a hand wrapped her throat, assuring she would be able to breathe. She tried to grab her weapon, but somehow her weapon, Myrtenaster, had impaled itself into the tree behind her. She tried to get some leverage, but her legs were off the ground, and she was nowhere near as strong as the blonde.

"Yang!" Blake yelped in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the blonde fighter pinned her to the tree. Though she didn't seem to upset about it, just surprised.

"Let's get one thing straight Princess!" She said, her eyes set in a glare with dangerous blood red glow. "I've had enough of your shit! My sister has done nothing to earn your bitchy attitude, yet you've nothing but insult and demean her! I don't care if you're some important big shots daughter, you make fun of my sister one more time and I'll-"

"C'mon you slow pokes, we gotta go!" Before she even knew it, she was on the ground, shaking ever so slightly. She turned her head, seeing the sight of her life saver, standing there unaware that her sister had just threatened her.

"Don't worry Rubes, we're comin'." Yang said, looking nothing like the terrifying demon a second ago. "Princess over here just needed a second." She told the Red Reaper, pointing behind her back with her thumb.

"Ohhh…" She hummed in realization, as she turned to her, who happened to still be shaking. "Do you need anything, I have some water if you want?"

Before answering, she turned to blonde demon, silently gazing her reaction.

"Uhh, n-no thanks." She said as nicely as possible in her fear ridden state. This didn't appear to be good enough however, as the blonde's red eyes glowed again. "But t-thank you for the offer!" She added hastily, signing in relief as angry red became pleased lilac

"See? Everything's fine!" Yang said, turning to her sister with her hands on her hips. "Now, about what you wanted to show us?" She trailed off purposefully, getting the red reaper excited.

"Ohh! It's just over there!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing behind her as she did. Using her Semblance, she rushed off between two trees, a trail of rose petals behind her.

With her sister gone, Yang turns to Weiss with a scowl on her face. She didn't say anything, she just kept scowling at her.

Finally, after what felt like ages, she turned and followed the path of rose petals, leaving her and Blake behind.

Blake, who was silent throughout the entire exchange, soon followed. She didn't even glance at the her as she passed, neither in pity or hate. She just ignored her and left.

As soon as she was gone, Weiss took a moment to collect herself. She took a few deep breaths, before standing up. However, instead of an expression filled with fear, it was filled with anger.

' _Who does she think she is?!'_ She thought to herself, thinking of Yang as she did. ' _Just because she caught me unaware (twice), she thinks she can tell me what to do!? The next time she tries a stunt like this…_

"I'll show her just what this "Big shots Daughter" can do!" With that, Weiss began to follow her teammates, following the same trail of roses as they did.

* * *

 _ **Blake Belladonna**_

She wasn't surprised that the Heiress wasn't deterred by Yang's words. Hell, she _expected_ the Heiress to ignore threat that was outright given to her. After all, she was the headstrong Princess with enough pride to crush the palace she lived in.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, as it was the last thing on her mind to listen to the Heiresses opinion, but she had no choice.

After all, the Heiress wasn't exactly quiet when she began to mumble. Even someone without her 'features' could've heard the brat if they tried.

That was besides the point however, as there was something more important to worry about.

Mainly, the whereabouts of the man named Link.

For the single day he was here, Link could already be considered a hero to them. Not only had the man saved their new leader from the Class 2 Nevermore, he had also saved the newly formed teams of RWBY and JNPR. Than, when he woke up in the hospital, he spoke of the distant dream of all men and faunus. A world without Grimm.

To say the least, she was curious about him. Where was this so called 'Sky Island'? Who was this Goddess? Why did he come down here? Why did the person he's looking for come down here? How did he defeat a Omega Beowulf despite having no experience fighting Grimm?

What were his views on Faunus?

All these questions and more swam around her head, silent but always present in the back of her mind. As such, she wanted to ask these questions from the source itself. So, when Ruby had suggested they go out and help Link search for his friend, she had accepted without hesitation.

Though, that still didn't make it a good idea.

Nonetheless, she followed their young Leader's path of rose petals, catching up to the slightly taller blonde ahead of her.

When they had reached the end of the trail, they had found a clearing. The clearing itself, while nice to look at, was average at best. However, the clearing wasn't what she and Yang were looking at…

Rather, it was the many cuts left all around the clearings trees and grass.

Yang whistled, looking at the sight around them in appreciation. "Damn, when he fights, he does not hold back!" She exclaimed, an excited grin upon her face.

She nodded silently, gazing upon all the marks that disfigured the landscape. Walking up to one of the many scars on the trees, she studied it, trying to grasp whatever secrets it had to offer.

Running a hand across the tree, she felt how smooth and deep the scar was. It was almost unnatural how smooth it was, suggesting that whatever did this was just as unnaturally sharp. The mark was also too small to be from any type of Grimm, as it was too thin and too deep. However, whoever did this had to have been strong, as the old trees wood was tough and dense.

Taking a step back, she decided to test something. Unsheathing Gambol Shroud from the magnetic plate strapped to her back, she made a quick but powerful slash into the old tree.

What was left was a shallow, and rough cut, stuck halfway through the tree. Pulling Gambol Shroud out of the tree, she was surprised to find it barely budged. Putting her her heeled boot against the tree, she tried again to pull her weapon out of the tree. Finally coming free from the the tree, she compared both of the cuts.

She wasn't surprised to find the cut she made was inferior to the other. Meaning that whoever did this either had a weapon of superior quality, greater strength than she did, or both.

Turning around to discuss what she had found, she was surprised to see that Weiss had caught up with them. Unfortunately… she was being her usual bratty self.

"How do we know this was all made by Link?" She asked Ruby, her hands on her hips as she did so. "This could've been easily created from a Grimm, or even one of the participants from yesterday's initiation."

"Ohh, well-!" Ruby began, only to be interrupted by her sisters impulsive attitude.

"She was one of the only person who saw his weapon, maybe she saw similarities in the cuts all around the clearing." Yang stated, glaring at the Heiress in anger but making no other outward movement.

Weiss scoffed at that, before rebutting Yang's statement altogether. "Please, even if she's a weapons nerd, she couldn't possibly identify a weapon by a scratch alone. That requires many complex machines, machines that she couldn't possibly have on hand."

"Umm, actually-" Their young team leader started to say, but her voice was too quiet for the two girls to hear.

"Well maybe she saw how there were no bullet holes anywhere, and since Link doesn't have a gun, she assumed it must've been him!" Yang said through grit teeth, signifying her anger.

"There are plenty of Huntsman who don't use a gun." Weiss stated simply, swatting Yang's argument away as if it were a fly. "It could've been anyone."

"Well maybe-" Yang started to shout, trying to argue for her sister.

That is, she would have, had she not been interrupted by a Beowulf jumping between them.

Before the Heiress and the Blonde knew what was happening, she and Ruby already brought out our weapons. Before the Beowulf knew what hit him, Ruby cut it in half with her scythe while she shot it in the head.

The Beowulf, now dead on the grass, started to disintegrate into the usual black dust.

Looking around, she used all of her stronger senses to locate any other Grimm in the area. Fortunately, it seemed that this Grimm was a stray, attracted to the hate the two arguing girls were emitting.

Turning to said girls while sheathing her weapon, she saw that Yang and Weiss were stunned. So shocked in fact, they forgot to be angry at each other.

Which is just the opportunity their young leader needed to explain herself.

"It's because I saw him!" Ruby told her team, as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "This was were Link saved me yesterday! So I thought that since he was able to see that I was in danger, where ever he was originally going has to be around here!" She quickly stated, making sure to us her given time as much as possible.

All we could do was stand in silence, processing what our leader had just informed us.

"Huh," Weiss began, a look of shock gracing her usually angry face. "That's… actually not a bad idea." She admitted, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

She couldn't help but smirk at such a sight. Neither could Yang, as she elbowed the shocked Heiress, hard.

"See, told ya it was important!" The blonde brawler stated happily, giving a small, almost imperceptible glare.

The Heiress openly glared back, her anger forgotten for only a moment.

It was than she decided to cut in on the two stubborn girls.

"Well then," She said out loud, putting everyone's attention on her. "We should probably get searching for any tra-"

She didn't know how or why, but at that moment, she froze up like a statue. It was involuntary, something she had no control over…

Yet she felt it was the only keeping her alive at the moment. Like there was some large predator breathing down her neck, waiting for her to start the hunt.

She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't even twitch under this powerful presence. Her very thoughts froze, as if even they were too afraid to move, less they gather the attention of _**it.**_

Than, she felt _**it's**_ gaze draw back, not completely her leaving her but giving her enough space to freely collapse on the dirt and grass.

As soon as she could move, she greedily drunk in the the air that she had denied herself. She was so busy on taking in as much air as possible, that she failed to notice her new teammates had surrounded her in worry.

"-lake! Blake! Say something!" Yang shouted out, trying to get her attention while simultaneously shaking her.

"Issheokayissheokayissheokay?! Ruby said quickly, hovering over her worriedly, like a mother would a sick child.

"Of course not you dolt!" She shouted at their short leader, throwing a pointed glare at her. "She passed out, something is obviously wrong!"

Calming herself down and slowing her breathing, she began to ask the obvious question of her teammates.

"D-did any of you feel that?!" She asked desperately, trying to find out what had just occurred.

"Umm… feel what?" Yang asked, tilting her head to the side a little, before shaking it all together. "That's not important, are you okay?!" She asked again, trying to get to the heart of the issue.

"Fine," I said simply, standing up as I did so, shifting her eyes to look around. "I just felt… something." She told them, unable to describe what she went through.

"Something?" The Heiress echoed, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Like what?"

"Like…" She trailed off, trying to find the correct words. "Like something was… watching me. No, not watching, it was more like… something was-" She would've continued to describe the strange phenomena, but she was interrupted.

Before she even knew what was going on, several animals started to run through the clearing. She saw many animals, squirrels, deer, foxes, even some wolves. Some birds were flying overhead, to many to count in fact. However, the strangest thing of all was not that they were running together…

They were all running in the same direction, no, it was more accurate to say they were running away from the same thing.

We all watched with wide eyes, gazing upon the majestic animals running away in fear of something. None of them came close to us, to scared to face any sort of confrontation. After all the animals finally left the clearing, the forest was unnaturally quiet. The forest that was once filled with the quiet sounds of the animals, now was deathly silent.

It unnerved her, if she were to be honest with herself. She had always been used to hearing… something wherever she went. Whether it be the peaceful sounds of the forest, or the bustling sounds of the city. Yet, at this very moment, it seemed like even the wind was too scared to blow through the the trees.

"That was...creepy." The youngest of the group stated, slowly moving to her sister for some support. "What made them…?" She asked them, leaving the question in the air for them all to answer.

"Whatever it was," Weiss stated, turning to us with a contemplative look. "it can't be good."

"Obviously." Yang exclaimed, crossing her arms under her chest, while standing near her sister. "But what caused it? A Grimm?"

"Couldn't be." She told them, still feeling her nerves tingle from… whatever had happened earlier. "Grimm are known not to cause any harm to animals, so they have nothing to fear from them. The only thing they hunt is us."

"So whatever caused this, wasn't a Grimm…" Ruby repeated, bringing her hand up into an-honestly- adorable thinking pose. "Hmm…" She hummed, the gears in her head turning to try and find an answer.

"Well, whatever caused this isn't important right now." Weiss stated, closing her eyes as she walked to the center of the clearing. "If we want to continue this insane mission, I suggest we start searching for Link." She told us, as she herself began her search.

She couldn't help but glare at the Heiress, as she began to piece together what the girl was trying to do. Or, more accurately, what role she was trying to take.

"What do you think we should do Ruby?" She asked their real leader, who popped out of her daze when she heard her name.

"Ohh, umm…" She began to think, as she gazed around the clearing. "Well, maybe we could… spread out and look for any signs. We all have our Scrolls, right?" She asked them, as we all nodded, with some more agitated than others. Seeing that, Ruby smiled happily and pulled out her own Scroll.

"Great! So, after we share our numbers, we should go out, and look for any sign of Link. If you discover anything, call us and we will meet up back here, and make our way to follow Link's trail!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up in the air at the well thought out plan.

Her excitement was contagious, everyone smiled at the young girls excitement. Even Weiss's lip had perked, but only for a millisecond, before we all nodded.

We quickly shared our numbers, before heading out in search of any sign of Link…

As the feeling of being looked down upon by a superior being only grew stronger.

* * *

 _ **Link**_

When he had begun to follow the old paved road, he hadn't known what to expect on the end of it. It could've been anything for all he knew, a shrine, a small house, hell maybe he would've found another castle like Beacon.

What he had not expected to see, was a humongous hole in the ground.

 _ **Play "Sealed Grounds" -Skyward Sword-**_

In the center of a large clearing, lay the greatest hole he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't even begin to comprehend it's rival. It's shape was just as strange, with a large slope going down the edge of the hole, making it slimer the further it went down. The bottom was too far down to see accurately, but he felt some strange sense of dread as he looked down, even though he wasn't afraid of heights.

He saw all this through an iron spiked gate, one that barred him from going down, as if warning him of the dangers below. So instead of focusing on places he couldn't go, he focused on the path he could walk.

Which at the end, lay an ancient Temple of some kind, with cracked bricks and ivy growing upon its walls..

Before he could even ask, Fi had jumped out of the Goddess Sword accompanied by the usual sound of wind chimes.

"Master, by my calculations, we have arrived within our intended destination." She told him blandly, her pale blue eyes staring into his own. "Though the place you stand upon has been forgotten for many centuries, its importance cannot be questioned."

"As such, I welcome you personally," she stated with a deep bow, her light blue cloth moving over her chest. "To the Sealed Grounds." She spoke in her bowed position.

As she did, Link stared wide eyed at the blue sword spirit, surprised by her sudden bow. What surprised him even more was the sudden warmth that came from his Adventurer's Pouch. Quickly sticking his hand inside of his he pouch, he felt around for the object that was emitting such heat. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not find the object that was emitting the warmth.

"Is something wrong Master?" The sword spirit asked, gliding closer to him as she did.

"N-no," He answered with slight hesitation, before he turned his head to look at her. "It's just that I feel something… warm in my pouch is all." He told her, as he turned to the pouch and tried to search for the source once again.

While this was happening, Fi floated there and watched as he continued his search. It was growing uncomfortable, making his search for the object all the more embarrassing. Just as he was about to ask her politely to stop staring, she spoke.

"It appears that you are unable to locate the object in question, Master." She stated in a matter of fact tone, her unblinking eyes still staring at him.

"Wait...Ahh-ha!" He shouted out in glee, as he pulled the object out of his pouch. Only for his expression to shift into one of confusion. "Huh?"

In his hands, still oddly warm, was a yellowed, thick sheet of paper. On it, was a hand drawn map of the Sky, given to him long ago.

However, instead of the usual white clouds with bits of land among them, there was a completely different picture.

Now the map showed an extremely aged picture of what seemed like the Surface. The entire map was faded, making it difficult to tell what the land masses were.

That wasn't a problem for long though, as the map slowly began to fill itself with color!

The map had turned from brown to a multitude of colors, over a section near the center. When it was complete, it gave an extremely accurate map of his immediate area. Some parts of the map still lay blank, but something told him he wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Master, it would seem that your map is reacting to the area around you." Fi said, her voice filled with no emotion once again. "We can now advance forward to find Her Grace with greater efficiency." With that, she jumped back into the Goddess Sword, the sound of wind chimes following closely behind.

He barely heard any of this however, as continues to look at the map. Memorizing his new locations surroundings, he placed the new map into his pouch . After walking a few more feet forward, the path suddenly ended.

Looking down, he saw that the only thing that remained was dirt a grass.

"Strange." Link thought out loud, looking at the end of the pathway, seeing its wear and tear. He stayed as far away from the end of he path, fearing it's destruction from his steps.

If this place was as important as Fi made it out to be, why was it experiencing such wear and tear? Moreover, why is it that this place looked abandoned?

Perhaps he was over thinking things, but if this place was truly important, shouldn't there be someone here?

He shook his head, metaphorically shaking all of his thoughts away. Right now wasn't the time to be distracted, he had to move forward and find Zelda… wherever she may be.

So, following what he remembered from the map, he trekked down the only path available to him. He stopped however, as he viewed the path he would take.

There, contrasting with the emerald green grass, was another hidden Deku Baba. Though the Demon itself was completely hidden from view, the weed it grew from was out in the open. Further ahead, he could see more weeds just like it, hindering his path forward.

Unsheathing his sword, he moved with cautious steps towards the hidden demon, observing how close he could get until the Demon attacked. As soon as he got within five feet of the plant, the Deku Baba shot up with it's mighty jaws! Seeing as how it's mouth was a Horizontal slit, he decided to follow Fi's advise.

Preparing himself for a Horizontal slice, he watched and waited for the demon to open it's largemouth. As soon as it did, he swung his sword at the creature, taking careful aim as to not hit the demons shell. It was met with success, as the sword met the soft and unprotected flesh within the demon. Before he knew it, the Deku Baba was cut in half in a gruesome fashion.

Once again, the Deku Baba quickly shriveled up before disappearing into purple smoke, leaving no evidence it was even there.

With that, he moved forward to face the next Deku Baba, quickly cutting the abomination of nature in half as soon as it came up.

As he continued down the path, he couldn't help but feel this was a little _too_ easy. When he heard of the legends of what was down below, he suspected armies of powerful, undefeatable demons razing everything in sight. Instead, he was cutting down the occasional moving plant.

Don't misunderstand, he was happy to defeat these demons, making the Surface a safer place as he did. He was also glad that he would be able to reach Zelda relatively quickly, as that was his mission in the first place. He was just…underwhelmed by their strength.

Which was why he was able to quickly dispatch the last two Deku Babas with such ease. They were underwhelming, never posing a true challenge to him and his skills. Not to mention that the Goddess Sword was an extremely powerful blade.

As soon as the corpses of the demons quickly decomposed, he moved forward towards the Temple. At the end of his current path, he noticed a sudden drop. However, instead of slowing down, he sped up towards the edge. At the last possible second, he pushed himself off of the edge, experiencing the one second of flying.

It didn't last long however, as gravity brought him back down rather quickly. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he rolled across the soft grass, landing without a scratch.

With a sense of wonder, the young hero looked around him, gazing upon all the new sights to see. The light from the sun shining down upon the Surface with an undeniable warmth. The small birds, so different from the large Loftwings from the sky.

All of that was ruined by the sudden dark, malignant surge of energy. The birds, once peacefully minding their own business, flew away in fear from the demonic strength of the energy. Quickly going on guard, he searched the distance, looking for any sign of the source. He found it, but not where he was expecting.

There, within the hole at the center of the Sealed Grounds, was the very source he was searching for. He wasn't given enough time to examine it however, as the surge of energy hit him again, only this time far stronger.

So strong was this energy, that it could be physically felt, as Link tried to keep it away from his eyes. As soon as he blinked, no longer was he within the great warmth of the sun, nor could he feel the soft grass beneath his feet.

Where he was now was a cold and dark world, the once blue sky now a shade of blood, and grass now scorched black.

He gazed at the world around him in fear, as the malefic energy only grew stronger. Steeling himself once again, he gazed back down upon the the source…

Only to see an endless black void below him, ready to consume him whole.

He flinched at the sight, and went to turn away from the endless darkness below. Yet, not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do anything but stare into the abyss.

He should have tried harder.

Something moved beneath that abyss, something large, something….horrifying.

Like a fish jumping for prey, it shot towards him with slow but purposeful movements. It was there where he finally saw something he had only seen in nightmares.

Standing before him, it's foul energy lite ablaze, was the same horrifying creature he had seen in his dream two days ago. It's massive form covered with black scales, it held his sight no matter how hard he tried to look away. Even without eyes, the monster looked down upon him, making him feel like a bug to it as it did.

He grabbed his blade, preparing to defend himself, but he knew it would be useless. Just looking at the creature caused his hands to shake so much that he couldn't properly hold the weapon.

It opened it's massive jaws, and gave out a horrible, unrelenting roar. It felt as if the very earth and sky bent from the sheer force it let out from it's jaws. It caused his bones to echo the very same roar, as it reverberated throughout his entire body. His blood froze, his heart stopped, and his body quaked under such force.

The demon, whose roar had been enough to stop him in his track, went to attack. It's teeth were the size of a man, and were as thick as the trees that once surrounded him. He knew he couldn't fight back, the beast was too strong to ever hope to face.

So, with what seemed like fear incarnate in front of him, he turned away and covered his eyes with both his hands. He waited for the inevitable attack, feeling the force of it's malefic energy assaulting every inch of him. He shouted in fear and pain, as the energy seemed to eat through him, devouring his very soul.

Only for the energy to disappear as quickly it appeared, the once cold air filling with warmth once again.

Opening his eyes, he had to squint to block all of the light that suddenly struck his retinas. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he found he was back in the Sealed Grounds, the eerie silence haunting him as he contemplated what had just occurred.

' _W...What was that?!'_ He thought to himself, as he finally felt the cold sweat on his brow. ' _Was it an illusion? No, it was far too real to be one.'_

With extreme caution, he looked down towards where the monster had appeared in the vision. It was no longer the endless abyss it once was, which eased his fears somewhat. However, there was still that… energy being spawned from the center of the huge hole. He could still feel it on him, as if it were trying to taint him with it's very presence.

And it terrified him.

In this dazed state he found himself in, he noticed a leaf fly by his ear. Determined to find any sort of distraction whatsoever, he followed the leaf with his eyes. As he did, his eyes were brought back to the aged Temple, and the large door in front of him.

Part of him wanted to leave this terrifying energy alone, let it slip from his mind during his search for Zelda. Leave it for someone else to deal with, make it not his problem.

It was tempting, so very tempting to just leave and be done with it. So very tempting to just ignore all of the terrible things that would come this way.

Yet, a small whisper inside of him told him the exact opposite. Despite the softness of this voice, it spoke the loudest and echoed the most. It echoed through his very soul, as if it demanded to be heard.

' _If you can't face this terror today, can you truly walk the path fraught with peril?'_

The words shook him, if he were to be honest. Not because of how deep their meaning ran, or how they required him to face such a terror. No, if anything it was…

It was how much these words resonated with him, as if… as if they were words created for him.

Wiping the cold sweat from his brow, he turned back toward the tainted energy. His hand tightened into a fist, as he silently shook his head.

"This is probably be the dumbest thing that I will ever do." He told himself silently, as he looked down at the source of the malefic energy. Before he had the opportunity to second guess himself, he quickly jumped down into the gigantic hole.

As he fell he prepped the Sailcloth Zelda had given him, to ensure he would take no damage from the fall. He looked down, watching as he quickly went to meet with with the ground he thought never existed. At the last second, before he crashed into the brown dirt below, he pulled out the soft cloth.

As soon as he did, he suddenly stopped within midair, as if he had landed on the air. The force of his fall transferred into his arms, causing his arm to strain under such force. He had to grit his teeth, as the wound on his shoulder screamed out in pain. However, that quick second of strenuous force disappeared, as he floated gently down to the ground.

As soon as he came closer to the ground, he prepared his legs for the inevitable landing. As soon his feet touch hard dirt, he went down to one knee and caught himself with his hands, letting all of the force collect into the ground. He quickly stood up, feeling the the corrupting energy assault his form, only stronger.

He grimaced as he walked toward the new edge in front of him, and looked down. Their, he saw something quite peculiar, something he hadn't seen from the top of the hole.

There, in the center of the hole, was a strange black circle filled with stranger black inlays. The black markings seemed to drink the light from their surroundings, as if it were swallow it whole. In the center of these markings, was a strangely shaped pillar. He couldn't see much else, as it was still too far to get all the details.

With that, he jumped again, reaching ever closer to the foreboding markings. Quickly, but safely, landing deeper into the hole, he stopped.

From here, he could practically taste the malicious energy, a foul, gagging taste. Nonetheless, he continued forward, weary of what he may come.

With one small leap, he had reached the lowest part of the pit, finally on the same floor as those strange markings. There, he could finally see the coulomb with greater detail.

Only to be shocked at what he found.

The spike was wasn't in the ground like he had originally thought. Instead, it was floating a foot in the air, and from under it came a visible energy. The same energy that was causing him to feel sick to his stomach. Despite that, he moved towards the dark circle, the feeling of malice growing ever stronger.

Moving with great caution, he slowly walked towards the spike. Everything in the world seemed to stop, as if it was watching him with bated breath. He stopped before he entered the circle, the energy in front of him practically palpable. He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart, before he stepped into the circle.

The energy, impossibly so, grew stronger upon entering the circle. It was as if he were stepping into the jaws of the very nightmare he had seen, as it prepared to devour him. He turned around, ready to race out of th-

' _You've done well…'_ A soft whisper echoed, the voice belonging to a woman.

"Thanks F-"He froze, as he realized the voice didn't belong to the spirit of his sword. Frantically, he looked around for the owner of the voice. Yet no matter how hard he looked, he could not find a single trace of the owner.

Than he heard a slight chuckle, like small soft bells ringing against his ears. He drew his sword and turned around, but all that was their was the strange spike in front of him, still releasing the dark energy.

" _Young one… Child of Destiny descended from the sky…"_ She spoke, as he continued to look around for the voices owner. " _Raise the sword of the Goddess skyward… Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"_

"Who are you?!" I shouted, continuing my search for the voices owner. "Show yourself!" He demanded, as he brought himself into a battle stance.

The woman didn't respond, instead she stayed as silent as his surroundings.

He looked around for the woman one last time, before turning to the spike. He saw the black energy spill out from beneath it, growing by the second.

He decided to trust the woman's words, though he didn't know who she was. He didn't know why he did, but he knew he could.

So, with the sword already in his hands, he rose the blade skyward. He could feel the sword charge with a brilliant light, soothing him as faced the dark energy.

The sword signaled it was fully charged, as if the light sung from the blade. Strangely enough, he could feel the dark energy around him quiver. As if it were avoiding the light from the sword.

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He quickly swung the blade towards the spike, and the Skyward Strike appeared. As soon as it hit the Spike, it absorbed the energy, shining as brightly.

It blinded him for a second, but that was the least of his worries.

After all, the disgusting black energy began to _move._

* * *

 _ **Those who forge their own path...**_

 _ **Are those who change the world around them**_

 _ **-Anonymous**_

* * *

 _ **BloodyAbyss: Why the hell do you keep ending these chapters like this!?**_

 _ ***You see the Author slowly pet Kuren on the head, smiling maniacally all the while.***_

 _ **Author: Why, whatever do you mean?**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: You know exactly what I mean, you keep writing these cliffhangers, never fully giving what your readers want! How can you be so Heartless!**_

 _ **Author: Hey! Don't capitalize heartless, the readers are gonna get the wrong idea.**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: *Sigh* Fine, whatever. I'm still mad at you though.**_

 _ **Author: Look, you know very well**_ **why** _ **I leave cliffhangers, but right now I have something I want to talk about.**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: Oh?**_

 _ **Author: I'm thinking about releasing**_ _ **that**_ _ **.**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: ….Oh! You mean,**_ _ **that?**_

 _ **Author: Yes.**_

 _ **BloodyAbyss: Well, I better get to realising my chapter so we can work on**_ _ **that**_ _ **, huh?**_

 _ **Author: Yep.**_


	8. Questioning the Locals

_**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of…..**_

 _ **SKYWARD REMNANTS!**_

 _ **Comments:**_

 _ **OccasionallyCompetent: That would be correct, no one knows that Link lives on a Island in the Sky, as that wouldn't be the first conclusion they come to. Though, now with the release of Volume Five, Episode 2, they might believe it just a little bit more. What with the islands that appeared to be floating on Weiss' way to Mistral.**_

 _ **Alexkeller: Again, sorry but I couldn't find your comment. Yes, Yang has quite the itchy trigger finger, which matches her personality in the beginning. I will take note of my writing habits, hoping to get rid of them. Don't worry, this one's a bit toned down from its usual excitement.**_

 _ **Darkmist111: I thought it made sense. One is an abomination of life, the other is a God of Evil. Also, absolutely terrified.**_

 _ **Auzzy the Ozzie: Don't worry about it, heck I appreciate it! Constructive vocabulary criticism. Thank you for the writing complement!**_

 _ **Nanner 007: Thank you for the review Double O 7, I appreciate the comment about my energy description. The reason, I feel, is that they were following Link. Who, in EGS, explained that Salem would probably do almost anything to get her hands on it. Leaving him to believe that if any of Salem's followers or Grimm were to see the power of the sword, not only would Link be a target. But the rest for hostages. That's how I see it anyway. Asan immortal wizard, he can see how some things will go through wisdom…**_

 _ **And not everything is a happy Fairytale.**_

 _ **Tero7323: That's why I started writing it! Sure the motion controls were unneeded but it was a good game overall. It even explained the reason for Link somehow being there in the World of Remnant that made sense. (To me at least.)**_

 _ **Scout: Thanks, I'll try even harder now!**_

 _ **Maelaeran: … Didn't know his semblance at that point, so I couldn't create something I didn't know at that point.**_

 _ **Plopprince: Nice Review!**_

 _ **JohanNishigami: Although Link is in a different world, that doesn't mean he knows the consequences of his words and actions. To him, the Goddess is common knowledge, as is Skyloft, so he saw no harm in sharing that. But to Remnant, these things are unheard of, and unbelievable. I thought it made sense, as Link was clueless to the world and what they know, and I'm sorry to hear you dislike that train of thought.**_

 _ **TheHolyBlade: Holy shit, I've never seen such a brutal comment in my life. Now I'm curious as to why you have such negative feelings about RBY. Could you go into detail? Is it the way I'm writing them, or just a general (murderous) dislike of the three?**_

 _ **Well, with the comments done, onto the Chapter!**_

 _ **Continue?**_

→ _**Yes**_

 _ **No**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

" _ **Questioning The Locals"**_

* * *

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

"Great work, Team!" Ruby Rose, leader of the newly founded Team RWBY, spoke with a contagious cheer.

She watched as Blake and Yang smiled with her, as Weiss simply huffed in annoyance.

It hadn't been long since they had begun their search for Link in the forest, perhaps only five minutes. Despite such a short amount of time, they had been able to discover exactly what they were looking for.

Freshly cut foliage, if Blake was to be believed, revealing a path almost hidden to the team!

Ruby was so glad that her plan had worked, she could almost sing in joy!

' _Best Team Leader ever!'_ She told herself, as she thrust a fist in the air. ' _Yeah~! Go Ruby~! Your so cool~!'_ She pretended to be a crowd in her mind, cheering her for her first accomplishment as a leader.

"Ahem." Weiss coughed daintily, like a princess waiting for attention. This quickly brought Ruby into the real world, as she grew a little sheepish.

That did nothing to stop her roll, however, as she quickly turned to her big sister. "Great work finding the trail Yang, and congrats on being a big part of Team RWBY's first success!"

Yang gave a small smile, her bright expression almost radiating joy. "Thanks, Rubes!" She told Ruby, as Yang than began to rub the young girls head. "But I couldn't have done it without your plan!"

This made Ruby blush with pride, as she gave a big cheery smile to everyone on the Team. Though it seemed that some were more annoyed than others.

"Oh please," Weiss whispered under her breath, trying not be heard by anyone on the team. "Anyone could've created such a simple plan."

Ruby pretended not to hear this, even as it shattered the previous joy she had been feeling. She shook her head though, trying to keep a positive attitude on her at all times.

"We probably shouldn't wait here any longer Ruby," Blake told her honestly, looking down at the shorter girl. "We don't know long it's been since Link has been through here."

Thinking about what the black-haired girl said, Ruby realized that she was absolutely right. Even if they had discovered the right path, Link could've started here anywhere from last night to an hour ago!

"Than we haven't a moment to lose!" Ruby shouted, trying her best to sound like a leader. Though it didn't seem to work as well as she had hoped, as Blake and Yang chuckled slightly. Meanwhile, Weiss (who she had been trying to impress) only sighed and shook her head at Ruby's actions.

She frowned ever so slightly before she tried issuing a few commands.

"We'll try and jog the down the path, hopefully catching up to Link as we do." She told everyone, who was now listening intently much to Ruby's joy. "I have some water and snacks, so we should be good if we get tired or thirsty. We should also try and stick together, that way we can't get lost in the woods. Any questions?"

"Yes actually," Weiss stated, with a small glare of annoyance. As soon as she said this, Ruby physically prepared for the onslaught of words, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

Only to be surprised as Weiss pointed not at her, but at Blake.

"Are you sure she'll be able to keep up?" She asked Ruby, whose eyes were still wide from the shock that Weiss's problems weren't connected to her for once.

Before Ruby could respond, however, Blake seemed to take Weiss's statement personally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a stoic tone, though the glare on her face was evident. Yang was in a similar situation, as she too glared at the shorter Heiress.

"It figures you would forget," Said Heiress responded with no small amount of venom, as the glare from Blake and Yang depended. "You passed out only a few minutes ago! How do we know it won't happen again!?"

Blake's eyes widened in shock a little, only for her glare to deepen further. "I told you, I'm fine." She stated a little too quickly, with arms crossed under her chest.

Weiss merely scoffed at Blake's response, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Than you're clearly lying to us, and to yourself. I mean," She began to tell her, before waving her arms at Blake in an up and down motion. " have you looked at yourself lately?! You look like you're ready to pass out any second!"

Upon hearing her words, Ruby took the time to try and see what Weiss was talking about. As she looked closer at Blake, her eyes shined with worry.

Blake was pale, paler than she usually was. Ruby could see her arms and legs shaking slightly, with what looked like goosebumps covering every inch of her. Her eyes were constantly shifting left to right as if she was looking for a monster that was about to jump out at her.

She was also twitching at every move they made as if they would attack her when her guard was down. Sweat was practically flowing out of her every pore, drenching her clothes and hair.

"I actually have to agree with Ice Queen on this one," Yang spoke up, looking rather worried about her partner's health. "You look terrible…." She told Blake honestly, to which the black haired beauty responded with a glare.

Ruby felt ashamed for not noticing her friends current state. How could she have been so blind? Was she really so excited by her own accomplishments that she neglected Blake's health?

Ruby could feel her shoulders slump in depression, as looked down at her feet in shame.

"I'm fine!" Blake repeated, trying to convince herself more than her teammates at this point. "I told you, there's nothing to worry about!"

"A-are you sure?" Ruby asked sheepishly, as Blake turned her sharp glare towards her. As soon as she did, Ruby recoiled under the intensity of the glare, flinching when their eyes met.

As soon as she saw this, Blake seemed to realize what she was doing, as a flash of regret appeared in her eyes. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, only to close it just as fast.

"I-... let's just go!" Blake told them all defensively, before turning and rushing down the path.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yang shouted after the girl, before following Blake in an attempt to stop her.

"What are you-!?" Weiss asked, watching as the two ran further down the path. "Augh, unbelievable!" She stated with a groan before she followed after them.

Watching all of this in silence, Ruby didn't think she could sulk any further. She sighed, before running after them as well.

' _So much for 'Best Team Leader' ever…'_

* * *

After ten minutes of running down the stone path, it was easy to see that Ruby had the most stamina of her team.

Though Blake was the one who started the run, it quickly turned into Ruby leading everyone. Being the one in the lead, Ruby glanced back at her teammates to see how they were doing.

Her sister, who was right behind her, was fine but was taking deeper breaths than she should as she ran.

Weiss was sweating slightly, having her breaths come out as gasps as she tried to keep pace with Ruby.

Blake….

Ruby's eyes shone with worry, as she watched the almost pitiful display.

Blake was lagging behind, looking worse than she did ten minutes ago. Her breath came out in long raspy gasps, as even more sweat drenched her already soggy clothes. Her eyes were still looking around as if preparing for something to jump out and scare her.

' _She needs a break,'_ Ruby thought to herself, as she continued to watch Blake while running. ' _But if I say that, she would probably lash out again.'_ She thought to herself in worry, before turning and facing the path.

' _Think Ruby, think! What can you do to let everyone take a break without mentioning Blak-'_

Before she could finish her silent thought, Ruby felt her foot catch against a loose rock. As soon as she felt herself fall, she put her hands in front of her and activated her Aura.

As she landed, she felt the loose stones rub harshly against her hands. Luckily, with her Aura up, so she didn't feel any pain, and there was no damage to her hands.

"Ruby!" She heard her sister shout in worry, before stopping with everyone else. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby responded from the ground, before slowly standing up. "I'm okay."

As she said this, however, a light bulb flashed in her mind. 'Perfect!' She thought to herself, before turning to everyone.

"Maybe we should just walk from her…" Ruby told everyone, acting shy and embarrassed over the childish mishap. Although some part of her wasn't acting at all.

Nobody rejected the thought, some because they were tired, and others because they just couldn't run any further.

So, they all began walking down the path, all while on the lookout for Link. They listened for anything in the unnervingly quiet forest but were unable to hear so much as a chirp.

As they were walking, Ruby pulled out her Scroll in an attempt to connect to the internet.

"Please tell me you're not playing a video game." Weiss suddenly asked from behind Ruby, looking over the red reapers shoulder as she did.

"Nope." Ruby told Weiss honestly, popping the 'p' as she did. "I'm trying to upload a map to see if there's something at the end of this path but," Suddenly, Ruby lifted her Scroll up into the air, as she kept tapping the refresh button. "I can't seem to get a signal."

"Weird," She heard Yang speak up from beside her, as she pulled out her own Scroll. "I know Dad paid the last CCT bill for us before we went to Beacon, so we should at least have some connection."

Yang tapped something into her Scroll before she was met with a 'No Signal' message.

"That shouldn't be possible!" Weiss claimed, before pulling out her own Scroll. "We can't be any farther than 10 miles from Vale's CCT, which is supposed to connect the entire continent! How are we unable to connect?!" She shouted, as she too was met with a 'No Signal' message.

"I'm not getting anything either," Blake told them honestly from behind, as they all turned to face her.

Only for everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

Blake, who not even a minute ago looked ready to pass out, seemed perfectly healthy! Her skin complexion was just the way it was this morning, and her eyes weren't shifty anymore. Her legs and arms were now no longer shaking, and the goosebumps that were there were now gone.

"Holy hell!" Yang exclaimed, looking at the miracle patient in front of her. "How did yo-, what did y-?!"

"What?" Blake asked, confused at the blonde's rambling and Ruby and Weiss gazed filled with shock.

"You're perfectly fine?!" Weiss gasped in shock, before spinning around the black-haired beauty, examining her. "How!? You couldn't have possibly healed that fast!"

"Who cares how she did it!" Ruby exclaimed, before running up to Blake and giving her a big hug. "You're okay!"

Blake, unused to the amount of physical contact she was receiving, started to pry the young girl off of her. However, no matter what she did, she couldn't remove herself from Ruby's death like grip.

"C-can you get her off of me?" Ruby heard Blake ask, still trying to get herself free.

"Not until you tell us how you're suddenly better!" Weiss stated from behind the young girl, unintentionally using Ruby as a torture device.

Ruby glanced up from her hug, paying attention to Blake's expressions.

"I…" Blake began, suddenly looking self-conscious from all of the attention. She looked at all of the eyes staring at her, as a nervous light entered her own. "I don't-"

She was never able to finish, as the ground visibly began shaking, making Team RWBY shake with it. Luckily, the Earthquake was a relatively small one, not even causing damage to anything.

"What the heck?!" Yang suddenly shouted, jumping slightly at the sound.

Ruby quickly let go of Blake, as she watched the trees around her vibrate and the dozens of leaves fall. Using her Semblance, Ruby quickly made her way down the path, where the sound originated from.

She stopped, however, quickly turning to her teammates. "It came from over here!" She told them, before continuing her rush down the stone path.

Ruby heard shouts from behind her, but they were quickly drowned out by the wind rushing in her ears. Everything blurred together as she rushed down the path, becoming more colors than shapes.

' _It had to be Link!'_ She thought to herself, being careful not to trip while running just under fifty miles per hour. ' _He probably took down a really big Grimm, and when it crashed to the ground, it made a huge crash!'_

After a few more seconds of running, her instincts told her to stop, as she canceled her Semblance.

Only to be met with a gigantic hole in the ground, which made her silver eyes glow in wonder. She also felt her smile grow like a child in a candy store.

' _A REALLY big Grimm!'_ She revised her earlier thoughts, before taking out her Crescent Rose in her base form.

Lining up her eye with the scope on her weapon, Ruby looked everywhere for her green clothed friend. She searched the tree lines, the weird temple thingy, even the sky, in search of the green her-

Red.

Her eyes widened as she blurred by that color, surprised to find a shade of red in the forest. She moved her scope to see where that color was, wondering what it could possibly be. However, she was met with nothing but trees and grass.

She shrugged it off, before going back to her search for Link.

She didn't find anything, however, just green leaves, blue sky, green grass, gray bricks, brown dirt, flying green ma-!

' _Flying green man!'_ She quickly moved her scope to her target, finding just what she was looking for.

There, spinning and flying up into the air, was Link, looking exactly like he did when she last saw him! Though this time, he held what appeared to be a piece of cloth within his hands, as it… pulled him into the air?

"Whoa!" She gasped quietly, watching as he flew up to the same level as the temple, before landing with ease. "He can shoot lasers and fly?!"

Ruby watched as Link rose up, before landing with an uneasy step onto the grounds in front of the old building. He seemed distracted but focused at the same time, almost like he was listening to someone speak. Then, for some reason, he took his sword out as she watched with a raised eyebrow.

"What is he doing?" She wondered as she kept watching the hero through the scope.

Link then started to lift his sword out in front of him, as if he were holding a wand in a fantasy game. After a few seconds of watching, she saw the blade glow a dull purple, before vibrating Link's entire left arm.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, only for her eyes to shine in curiosity at what the blade was reacting to. Suddenly, a flash of blue light shone from the sword an-

"There you are you dolt!" She heard Weiss say behind her, as Ruby jumped into the air in shock. While this was happening, Crescent Rose also jumped out of her arms, moving to hit the ground.

In hopes to catch her before she fell, Ruby reached her hands out to try and grab the handle. She ended up juggling it for a few seconds, trying to stabilize it so she didn't accidentally pull the trigger.

Only to juggle a little too hard, as her weapon was accidentally chucked in between the bars of the fence.

Ruby gasped, before using her Semblance to try and grab her weapon. However, she couldn't fit through the bars, and her arms couldn't reach far enough to catch her creation.

She sat there, watching as her creation fell down the giant hole and onto one of the strange ledges. That didn't seem to satisfy her sudden bad luck streak, however, as Crescent Rose hit the ground at just the right angle to launch itself further down the hole.

A desperate feeling welled up inside of her, one that she just as desperately wanted to get rid of. So, she prepared herself to run down and recollect her baby from the giant hole.

That is before Weiss grabbed her by the hood of her cloak.

"Oh no," Weiss seethingly gritted out through her teeth, anchoring the speedy red reaper in place. "I am not letting you get away with this one! You don't just run off and leave us alone in the forest! What happened to 'stick together'!?" She asked her, as Ruby still tried to run out of her grip.

"Alright," Came the voice of Yang, who was using her best sister voice to try and calm their conflict. " So she got a little over excited, that's all. You don't have to cram your speech down her throat."

Blake stayed silent, but from the corner of Ruby's eyes, she could see that she was looking out at the scenery. She seemed to have a look of amazement in her eye, but also something… else.

"Please," Weiss retorted, who seemed to be seething in rage at Ruby's actions. "You only say that because you're her sister. The fact of the matter is that what she did was childish, immature, and most importantly, dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Yang asked, almost laughing at Ice Queen's words. "She ran to see what a noise was, not jump off a cliff without Aura," Yang told Weiss, as anger slowly crept into her voice.

Weiss groaned, before pulling Ruby's cloak a little closer to her chest. " You won't listen to me no matter what I say, so I'm not even going to bother with you."

"That would be a first." Ruby heard Blake say under her breath, looking as if she were trying to remember something.

Weiss either ignored Blake's taunt or didn't hear it, as she forcefully turned Ruby around to face her. As they both stared at each other, Ruby saw the anger in Weiss's eyes. It reminded Ruby too much of a frozen blizzard, as it practically froze her in place.

However, instead of acting upon her anger, Weiss kept it in for some reason. She glanced back at where Yang was standing, before turning her eyes back to Ruby.

"Stop fooling around, and get serious." She told her, before letting go of her cloak.

Ruby's first instinct was to rush down the hole and grab her Crescent Rose the second Weiss let go. However, she quelled that instinct and remained where she was, standing as still as a statue.

Weiss nodded, seeming to be pleased with herself. "Good." She said, before turning and gazing at the giant hole in the center of where they were.

"Hey Ruby," Blake asked her, looking curiously out into the area they had just entered. "When you ran here searching for the sound, did you see anything… unusual?"

Ruby thought about it for a second, unsure what to specify without attracting Weiss's ire. So, she did the best thing she could come up with.

She told them everything.

"IsawLinkoverattheoldtemplethingy, ,butI' -"

The rest of what she had to say was drowned out by the sound of an irritated forehead hitting solid iron bars.

* * *

 _ **Link**_

 _ **A few minutes before Team RWBY's arrival.**_

When Link had shot the pillar he had seen the disgusting black energy move, he had prepared himself to face whatever creature came out of it.

However, he was surprised to find that it was completely unnecessary.

Instead of the energy creating something, it shifted towards the Spike, before said spike slammed into the ground. Since he was in a battle stance, the Surface shaking didn't affect him as much as it could've. Still, he had to try pretty hard to keep his balance, for fear of falling over.

That wasn't all though, as his sensitive ears were able to pick up… something shifting within the Surface. He quickly turned around, hearing something shift directly behind him.

Only to see a stream of air, making dirt fly with how powerfully the air shot out of the ground.

Seeing nothing and only hearing the steady whistle of air shooting out of the earth, Link sheathed his sword and put away his shield.

Suddenly, the sound of wind chimes came from behind him, as Fi suddenly showed up in front of him. Link jumped a little, still unused to the fact that he was, in fact, carrying someone on his back.

"Master Link," She began, either ignoring his actions or finding them unnecessary to comment on. "I am sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike. Although slight physical changes have been detected, the oppressive energy has been greatly decreased."

Link merely nodded, before gazing back down at the source of the 'oppressive energy'. Whatever that thing was, he didn't have to worry about it now.

"Without the interference of the oppressive energy, I am now able to detect a foreign Aura upon you, Master," Fi stated, causing Link to turn to her, a questioning brow lifted.

"Aura?" He asked the Sword Spirit, silently wondering what 'Aura' had to to do with the malefic presence.

For a second, Fi seemed to process what he had asked as if baffled by his questions. Then, she suddenly spoke again, as if the moment hadn't happened.

"My apologies, Master," She began, with a slight bow of the head. "It would seem that the premise of Aura has been lost through time for the people of Skyloft. Allow me to explain."

"Aura is, quite simply, the energy a living creature naturally gives off until death." She began to explain, drawing Link's interest as she did. "Any creature with a soul, in turn, has Aura, and those with intelligence have stronger Aura than all the animals of the earth combined. Although invisible without the proper training, Aura has an effect on anything it touches, especially objects of significance to the owner."

"Wisely, my Creator has inputted the ability to visualize and track such energies."

"Wait," Link began, as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "A foreign Aura… an object significant to the owner." Suddenly, Link's eyes widened in understanding and excitement, as he reached into his Adventure Pouch.

" _I hear the woman performing the role of the Goddess has crafted the gift herself. And, as you all well know, the role of the Goddess this year will be…_

 _The lovely Zelda!"_

He pulled out the Sailcloth, revealing it to Fi who still seemed as stoic as ever.

"Does that mean you can track Zelda with this?" He asked her, holding out the Sailcloth in front of her.

"Indeed," She told him with a nod, as she floated slightly closer to the object in his hands. "Through the process of Dowsing, I may lead you to the location of the Spirit Maiden."

"Dowsing?" He asked, watching as Fi nodded her head robotically, putting the Sailcloth away for safekeeping.

"Yes Master," Fi responded, as she began to explain. "Dowsing is an ability used to locate a specific Aura in the world using the tip of your sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the Aura in question, the stronger the response will be. The response manifests itself through vibration and sound from the sword."

"Activating Dowsing will take some time to master, Master," She told him, as Link tried sticking out the Goddess Sword to try and activate it. "To begin the process, you must focus on your blade, as well as the object you are track-"

Suddenly, while following Fi's instructions, Link felt something… strange, like something within him and the blade had… connected. As soon as this had occurred, the blade within his hand began to glow a dull purple. Link watched in fascination, as the blade vibrated ever so slightly in his hands, with a small beeping echoing at the same time.

Following Fi's earlier instructions, he pointed the blade in his hands elsewhere, trying to find where the signal was strongest. As he began pointing up, he found that that was where the signal was strongest and loudest.

"It would seem my explanation is unnecessary," Fi stated simply, as Link glanced down at his blade, watching as it stopped glowing.

He nodded at her simple statement, as he continued to gaze down at the sword in his hand. As he did, a question ran through his mind, one that he knew that Fi could answer.

"What if I need to track a different Aura," He began to ask, wondering about the details of this new ability. "For instance, what if I need to track something or someone other than Zelda."

"When such an occasion occurs, Master," Fi explained instantly, as she moved to float in front of him. "I will input the Aura frequency so that it may be available to track upon activation. However, it should be noted that I may only store three different Aura signatures at once."

He simply nodded at Fi's explanation, as he tried to activate Dowsing again. Not even a second later, the blade glowed a dull purple and began to vibrate and beep again. He kept turning it on and off, making sure he knew exactly how to do so later on in his quest.

"If that is all, Master," She began to tell him, as he peeled his gaze away from the blade to look at Fi. "I shall return within the blade." With that, she flipped into the air, before melding into the blade like water into sand.

As soon as she was back within the blade, Link sheathed the sword into its scabbed. Then, he gazed up, looking to see where Zelda's Aura signature had been the strongest.

He almost had crane his neck 90 degrees to see it, as he glared from the bright sun burning his eyes.

"That's a long way up…" He told himself, as he gazed at the pathway leading to where the signal originated.

"Approximately 750 feet up, and 3,612 feet walking up the path." Fi chimed in from his back, causing Link to raise an eyebrow as she did.

He looked to the side, seeing the tunnel of wind. He slowly walked up to it, feeling the cool air from the dirt below as he did. As he got closer, it roared in his ears, making him pull his hat over them in an attempt to block out the sound.

It barely worked though, as the hat was just a thin piece of cloth. Despite his discomfort, he stepped closer until he was practically on top of it. As a test, he placed his left hand within the stream, seeing how strong it was. His hand shot up as fast as the wind, almost causing his shoulder to nearly to start to dislocate from its socket.

Link, smartly, took a step back from the hole, making sure to avoid them from now on.

Yet, a stray thought crossed his mind. An idea that was both insane, yet genius.

Retrieving the Sailcloth from his pouch he took a step forward, with the handmade cloth positioned above his head.

Not even a second passed, Link was shot up into the air like a pistol. He held on tightly, despite the pain in his right shoulder, and rode the pressurized air current up.

Although he couldn't help but feel a bit queasy from all the spinning.

It was only a few seconds afterward that he had landed on the inclined ground, his footing a bit uneven from the sudden ejection.

"Your plan is quite effective, Master," He heard Fi say past the ringing in his ears, as he looked at the sword on his left shoulder. "From your experiment alone, you've saved 36.76 seconds on finding The Spirit Maiden."

Feeling quite proud of himself, Link smiled and, despite his queasiness, looked up and observed the path he would take. Unable to see where the streams of air were because of the holes structure, however, he took the air stream on his closest right.

He kept repeating the process, slowly getting used to spinning in the air as he did, until he eventually found himself back where he had started. He quickly pulled out The Goddess Sword and uncovered his ears, before pointing it straight at the temple and activated Dowsing.

Once again, the sword glowed a dull purple before ringing and vibrating. However, unlike before, the ringing was unbearably loud and high pitched, and the vibrations practically shook his entire body.

Once again, the sound of wind chimes appeared from the sword, as Fi jumped out in front of him. Like earlier, he flinched at the spirits sudden appearance. Again, just like earlier, the spirit ignored his actions and continued with what she had to say.

"It would seem that the source of the Aura frequency is just through this door, Master." She told him, speaking over the shrill noise from the sword, as he looked past her at the door he had passed on his way down.

It was as large as it was old, with moss and plants covering its aged front. On the face of the door, an orange eye crying an orange tear was glowing right in the middle, with orange arrows pointing to the corners. In between those arrows were what looked like orange chains.

Link didn't know why, but he knew that if he tried to force his way through the door as it was now, he would fail.

Despite that, he made his way towards the door, deactivating Dowsing to stop the shrill roar in his ears.

Which had drowned the yell of a certain Ice Queen.

Fi, instead of jumping back into his blade, decided to follow him. Why she did so, Link wasn't sure, but he knew that there had to be a reason for it.

As such, he stepped in front of the door…

Watching as the once orange seals turn a light violet, before dissolving like they were never there.

He could only watch wide-eyed, as the mysterious markings fled from his sight. Fi, who had been right next to him, suddenly spoke up.

"It would seem that the seal on the door has vanished, Master." She stated unnecessarily, as Link turned to her with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she was telling him, or clarifying the fact that it was gone.

He decided it really didn't matter which, as he gave her a quick nod. "Thanks, Fi."

She gave a quick bow in return, before jumping back into the blade, once again accompanied by the sound of wind chimes. If he were honest, Link had expected the longest 'your welcome' of his life.

' _Perhaps she doesn't see a need to say it,_ ' He thought to himself, not noticing his face shifting into a small frown. ' _Or maybe she doesn't feel she needs a 'Thank you', as it's merely her task to help me.'_

He shook his head, ignoring his thoughts as he turned to the door. While Fi was quite… different from anyone he had met, he felt he had plenty of time to get used to her quirks. But right now wasn't the time to worry about his swords soul, right now…

Zelda was beyond this door.

So, with his eyes burning bright, he opened the door to enter the ancient, abandoned temple. He forcefully pushed it with all of his strength, knowing a century old door wouldn't open easily.

As soon as he made enough room to enter, he stepped into the stone-floored temple.

Unaware of the seal placing itself over the door behind him, as it shut itself without a noise.

* * *

 _ **Weiss Schnee**_

The only thing Weiss could think about at the moment was how ridiculous the last 8 hours had been.

First, she was woken up by what was the equivalent of a red hurricane. Then, they were told about what had happened a little after they had all fallen asleep. It didn't end there, as she was pulled along on this insane mission to find someone they barely knew anything about.

And now this.

"Whereisshe,whereisshe,whereisshe,whereisshe,whereisshe!"

Ruby Rose, her supposed 'leader', was rushing around the entirety of the strangely shaped hole in an attempt to find her weapon.

It had only been a few minutes since the childish girl had told them every detail of what happened when she rushed ahead of them like a dunce. More importantly, her sighting of Link.

As soon as they got Ruby to slow down, she showed them exactly where the blue-eyed hero was standing.

It was a waste of time though, as he was nowhere to be found. All that was there was an ancient building, with a door that wouldn't budge, even with Yang striking it with all her power.

"Would you give it a rest!" She shouted at the childish actions, her annoyance and anger reaching a breaking point.

"But Weiss," Ruby began, ending up unnervingly close to her in the process. "I need to find Crescent Rose! If I don't, then my baby could be damaged, start to rust, or Oum forbid, be destroyed!"

As if just imagining the possible current state of her weapon terrified her, Ruby went back to her search at twice her previous pace.

She huffed in annoyance with a shake of her head, before continuing her way down the naturally made ramp. From what she could see, they were almost at the bottom, right where the strange spike and symbol were.

"It's almost unnerving how attached she is to her weapon." Weiss heard from behind, as she turned to look from the corner of her eye.

Trailing behind her with slow steps, Blake was speaking to Yang, her face in the usual deadpan. Yang, on the other hand, was as bright as she usually was, with a small smile gracing her face.

"It will be, at first," Yang told the stone-faced Blake, looking past her to see Ruby rushing around for her weapon. "Than you'll look at how adorable it is, and forget all about it. Like a girl attached to a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear with a huge gun and a blade sharp enough to cut stone," Blake responded sarcastically, as she looked around the strange hole, helping search for the folded scythe.

"Yep!" Yang responded with a rather large smile, her joking nature showing like the sun.

Weiss sighed while bringing a hand to the bridge of her nose, trying to calm the anger swelling within her. Not even a full day with her new teammates, and she already felt like she hated them.

Especially her childish leader.

"Wow, Thanks Weiss cream."

She stopped and turned suddenly, facing the blonde brawler with a surprised look. Yang's eyes were shifted into a heated glare as if trying to burn a hole in her head. Blake was much the same, though it seemed much darker coming from the buxom blonde.

Weiss flinched as she came to realize that she had said everything out loud. She turned away feeling her face heat up from accidentally revealing her private thoughts out loud.

She shook her head in silence as she began to think to herself while taking extra care not to spew out her thoughts.

' _Be careful Weiss,'_ She told herself, as her arms folded underneath her chest in a thinking position. ' _These three will be your teammates for the next four years. Even if you dislike them, making them your enemies is not the way to go about this.'_ She thought, nodding as if she were agreeing with herself.

' _Just keep a cool head, and calm down. Be like… like Winter!'_ She thought, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of her elder sister. ' _I'm sure she has had to fight with people she hadn't liked before.'_

With that thought in mind, along with a plan of attack in mind, she turned on her heel to apologize to the two for her rude comments.

Only to find the black and yellow duo nowhere to be found.

"Huh?" She gasped, looking all around for where the two had ended up. Turns out, they had walked past her, ignoring her to instead follow the red-cloaked girl.

She could feel a vein throb in her forehead, but she ignored it. It was reasonable for them to give her the cold shoulder after she had just insulted them. Perhaps their partnership would be nothing more than that, and that would be completely fine.

She didn't need friends, she needed competent partners and a competent leader.

"CRESCENT ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

'At least I have half of those things.' She thought to herself with a groan, seeing where the rest of the team had gone. Seeing as how they were already on the bottom, she decided to take the quick route by jumping off the edge.

Unsheathing her Myrtenaster, she fell to the bottom of the spiral hole. Using her Semblance, she had one of her sigils catch her, effectively arresting all movement before she hit the ground.

The white sigil quickly disappeared, letting her freely roam around the bottom of the hole freely.

If she hadn't landed on something, causing her to land unevenly and trip ever so slightly.

Regaining her balance, she turned to glance at the object that almost caused her to fall. Even though she should've been, she wasn't surprised to find Ruby's Scythe where she had stepped.

Once again, she sighed for the umpteenth time that day, before turning to face the Red Reaper. She was still searching frantically, looking

"It's over here," She called out to the childish reaper, bracing herself for the inevitable. She was right to do so, as not even a millisecond later, Ruby rush past Weiss with the literal speed of a freight train. Weiss was almost blown into the wall from the wind created, but managed to stay in place.

"You're okay!" Ruby cried, hugging the piece of deadly equipment like one would hug a child. She turns to Weiss with her eyes practically sparkling. "Thanks, Weiss!"

Weiss said nothing, merely giving the younger girl a small nod. That seemed to be enough for the reaper, as she gave an ear to ear grin.

Then, at a pace one could only scratch their heads at, she began to check every inch of her weapon. She unfolded her creation, checking the blade, muzzle, and so on.

Weiss shakes her head at the overexcitable girl, looking around to find what she had been interested in since they began walking down this sloped hole.

Walking to the very center of the hole, she gazed at the pattern burned into the grass, intricate like one of her Glyphs. She stopped just at the edge, realizing the grass wasn't burned, but blackened by…. she didn't know what.

However, what really drew her attention wasn't the markings, but what was in the middle of them.

The Spire.

From what she could see, it was a triangular shaped Stake just shy of meeting her own height. It was made from a gray material, looked to be shaped by a professional. The finer details were obscured by the distance, but she knew if she got closer, there would be beautiful carvings along the sides.

Weiss wasn't unfamiliar with sculptures and paintings, as they covered quite a bit of the mansion she lived in. Whenever she was feeling bored after her training, she often went to gaze at each one. She looked at the strokes of the brush, and the feeling each of these works of art gave. She was confident enough to say that she was a critic in her own right.

And this Stake that was in the ground was one of the best works she had seen.

As well as the most Sinister.

She felt a shiver move down her back, telling her not to take a step closer. She could feel a drop of sweat run down the back of her neck, cold against her skin.

Whatever the Stake was, there was something about it that drew her attention but made her want to look away. It was like a pure contradiction given form, something beautiful that gave a sinister feeling, something that demanded to be gazed upon yet made you want to look away.

It was as mesmerizing as it was confusing, making it all the more incredible.

She shook her head, ignoring such thoughts, as she focused on why she was here, to begin with.

She took out her Scroll, noticing that there was still no signal to be found. Despite that, she opened the photos application on the Scroll.

Zooming in and keeping her hands as steady as possible, she faced the camera towards the Spire. Making sure the camera was perfectly still, she took a clear picture, before moving to one of the other three sides.

Unconsciously avoiding the black markings as she did.

If she was going to get in trouble for this crazy mission, the least she could do was get evidence for her story. After Yang had pinned her to the tree, she had silently turned on her Scroll's audio file to record their conversations.

This was so that she could confirm that everything that had happened, really happened. No lies would be given to the Professor Ozpin when they were found, just pure recorded truth. Though it was quite a lot of space she was taking up on her Scroll's memory, she was sure it would last towards the end of the mission.

With all the pictures taken, she made sure that the audio was still recording. Confirming that it was, she checked her pictures, making sure they were clear and accurately showed what she was looking at.

She raised an eyebrow, as she noticed something else in her second picture. Towards the side of the picture, Yang and Blake were standing, staring at the wall.

She looked up, seeing that they were in the exact same positions. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, as she glanced over at her 'leader'.

The girl was still looking over her weapon, cocking it and making continuously folding and unfolding it.

Seeing as how Ruby was still busy, Weiss walked over to the duo, curious about what they were up to.

It didn't take long for Weiss to be next to them, as the bottom of the hole was nowhere near as large as the top. She was quickly going to ask what they were doing as she usually did. She hesitated though, thinking back to her unintended insults towards them.

If she was going to go through with this mission she needed her teammates with her, not against her. If only to be sure they don't stab her in the back.

' " _Even if it's just paranoia, it's better to be prepared for everything then to be surprised by anything." '_ She thought to herself, reflecting off of words spoken by her mentor.

Weiss coughed slightly into her hand, not for attention though, rather for time to think of what she was going to say. She decided to be upfront about it, but also casual as to not cause any other mishaps.

"What're you guys doing?" She asked quickly in her usual tone, before realizing just as quickly how that may have sounded.

However, they didn't respond to her attempts at being nice, which shocked her. By now, they usually would've jumped at her throat, telling her how infuriating she was to them.

What had gotten them so engrossed, that they had barely recognized what she had said?

She turns her gaze towards where they were looking, curious as to what they themselves were seeing.

Only to become just as engrossed as the blonde and raven-haired duo.

Upon the wall, faded to time, were what looked like ancient cave paintings. No, it was more like… a story since ancient times.

The first picture to the farthest left seemed to show monsters of the night, crawling out of whatever hell they had come from. At first, she had assumed they were Grimm, but their forms were too… human and no Grimm wielded a sword.

The picture to the right of that one showed the monsters killing and destroying all in their wake. They burned everything to the ground, killing everyone who ran from them in terror with an unpleasant glee.

The third painting showed a woman bathed in light holding a harp and a sword in the air, rallying what looked to be creatures of Remnant to fight the monster off. Or perhaps to defend something, as the next portrait showed men bowing down to a similar light that the woman was bathed in.

The next portrait was the one that caught her attention though, as it had already been described to her before.

As the monster's ravaged everything below, the woman, who Link had described as a Goddess, sent the humans skyward on a patch of land with the hand holding the harp. The patch of land was glowing a golden light from the sun, given it a near heaven like feeling.

The next portrait was obviously the end, as it showed the monsters, demons as Link described, shouting in agony as if they were dying.

"Is this…" She began to ask the Black and Yellow duo, leaving the question open for interpretation. Weiss was still looking at the ancient wall art with a critical eye, making sure this was what she thought it was.

"Yep," Yang told her, popping the 'p' as she did. "This seems to be the story Grasshopper was telling us about, Weiss Cream."

Blake merely nodded at her side, agreeing with the buxom blonde.

"But," She began, before turning to them with wide eyes filled with shock. "What's the story of Link's Religion doing here, when it doesn't exist anywhere else but where he's from?! Which, as far as we know, could be anywhere!"

"How should I know?" Yang responded flippantly with a shrug of her shoulders, still examining the pictures with interest.

"Perhaps this was just someone who heard the tale thousands of years ago, and decided to create a mural about it here?" Blake took a wild guess, not even sounding confident in her own answer.

"Well…" Yang hesitated, perhaps trying to find some way to solidify Blake's statement.

Weiss, however, had already found something.

"Whatever the man had used certainly faded quite a bit, so it had to be created a long time ago," Weiss stated simply, taking a closer look at the paint or whatever material the man had used. She dragged a finger along the bottom of the first portrait, surprised to find nothing chipped off.

"And with no one to tell us this is an accurate representation of Link's legend, your theory could actually hold wate-"

"Whoa!"

Weiss, Yang, and Blake jumped at the sudden exclamation of wonder. They all turned, as she drew Myrtenaster prepared to slice whatever had snuck up on them.

Only to pause as she saw who had snuck up on them.

Ruby Rose, apparently done with all of her weapon checks, had snuck up on them while they were in the middle of a conversation.

She couldn't help but blush a bit at her overreaction, much like Blake and Yang beside her. Yang gave an awkward chuckle, before her gauntlets (the Ember Celica if she remembered correctly) folded back into bracelets. Blake wasn't far behind, quickly placing her weapon, Gambol Shroud away, with Weiss not too far behind with Myrtenaster.

"Ruby," Yang began, taking a quick breath to calm herself down. "Don't sneak up on us like t-"

"It's Link's Sword!"

That caused all three of them to freeze before Ruby disappeared in a cloud of roses. Weiss quickly turned around, figuring out what the young girl was after.

Lo and behold, the red Reaper was fawning over the image of the sword in the Goddesses hand.

"Link's Sword?" Blake asked, looking over the picture Ruby was almost drooling on.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, not even bothering to look at them when she spoke. "He used it to kill the Nevermore that almost…, anyway, it looks exactly like Link's Sword!"

"You're sure?" Weiss asked, not convinced that the girl was seeing what she was seeing.

"Two and a half feet of sharpened steel with a curved tip, small guard, and a one-handed grip," Ruby stated simply, causing Weiss's eyes to widen ever so slightly. "I got a pretty good look at it when he saved me."

"You sure it just doesn't look similar," Blake stated with ease, not disproving Ruby, but rather saying her thoughts. "I'm sure there have been thousands of blades that meet that exact description."

She felt herself nod along with Blake in agreement. In the centuries humanity had fought off Grimm, what were the odds that a similar looking blade has been made?

Very likely.

"That's true," Yang agreed, before turning to look them all in the eye. "But as a people who've apparently known peace for _centuries_ , what are the odds that they have a weapon matching the exact description of this portrait? In fact, why would Link even have a sword?"

No one had an answer, no one could have an answer. There were too many unknowns about Link, too many questions with a reasonable answer. How was he so skilled, despite living in peace for, perhaps, his entire life? Where did he get a sword, an object with no place in a world of peace?

Did he truly live in a place with no Grimm?

As a perfectionist, these lack of answers infuriated Weiss to no end.

"Maybe it _is_ the sword in the portrait," Blake said, putting the thought out in the open.

Team RWBY turned to Blake, some with a questioning glance…

And others with disbelief.

"Please," Weiss said with a quick roll of her eyes, before turning her gaze back to Blake. "If the original sword is just as old, if not older, than this painting than it would be rusted beyond repair. Not even a professional Blacksmith would be able to get it back to functioning condition."

"But she might be right Weiss, look!" Ruby suddenly interrupted, before exploding into a cloud of rose petals, before pointing her to the portrait of the supposed Goddess and strange figures. "Here, the lady is holding the sword, but in the second to last one," She exploded again, as she quickly moved to portrait of the Goddess sending a piece of land to the sky. "It's gone! Maybe-"

"Ruby," Weiss interrupted, silencing the fast-talking Red Reaper. "While I would love to talk about the possibilities of whether or not the sword ended up wherever Link lives, we still need to find him."

Ruby was silent for a few seconds as if processing the information she was given. Then, she gasped with a giant smile on her face.

"We can ask him when we see him!" As soon as she said this, she turned into a cloud of rose petals and made her way up the hill. She stopped and turned towards them, waving her hand as she did. "C'mon!"

Blake and Yang lightly chuckled at girls shenanigans, before following after her. Weiss, on the other hand, gave a small huff.

' _At least she's taking my advice.'_ She thought to herself, before turning towards the portraits. Pulling out her Scroll, she took quick but precise pictures of them, before quickly making her way to the group.

Unable to hear the small chuckle from afar, as cold eyes watched and observed.

* * *

 _ **Link**_

The first thing he realized about the temple when he walked in, wasn't a concrete observation. Rather, it was an emotion, a feeling of warmth and comfort he had rarely ever felt. He couldn't identify it exactly, but he knew it was there.

The second thing he noticed was that it was really bright.

He looked around, studying his surroundings in both wonder and caution.

 _ **Sealed Temple ~ Skyward Sword**_

The Temple was ancient, that much he could tell from the outside. Despite that, other than moss covering the almost the entire floor and a bunch of holes in the roof, it was maintained very well. Six pillars stood to hold everything up, three on each side, caked in moss with vines growing on their sides.

In the center of the room, a staircase and a platform stood. The purpose of this was a mystery to him, but that didn't matter at the moment.

What interested him, was what was on the opposite side of the room.

There, bathed in a ray of light, was a door even larger than the one he needed to open to enter. He couldn't see most of the details, as the light was strong enough to seem like a wall of its own.

Despite that, he could see someone within the light, casting a shadow on the ground.

' _Zelda!'_ He concluded, jogging his way over with a large smile on his face. He quickly climbed the stairs in front of him and jumped off of the platform, to get there as quickly as possible.

However, the closer he got, the clearer the shape within the light became….

And the more his disappointment grew.

As he reached the stairs towards the shower of light, he walked up them slowly, gazing upon the new figure before him.

Sitting down with her legs crossed, was an elderly woman who seemed as ancient as this very Temple. Her bright red cloak nearly covered her entire form, leaving quite a bit draped across the stone floor like a carpet. It had golden accents, with three pointing down on her own head and strange symbols which were etched into the side. Strangely enough, the cape was much taller than the woman, making it look more like a tent than a cloak.

The woman herself reminded him of Headmaster Gaepora, holding a sort of wisdom that he thought he himself would never earn. However, unlike the Headmaster, who was excitable and easygoing, this woman gave off a feeling of calm and protection. Like a grandmother protecting her grandchildren in the darkest of times.

She wore a faded purple shirt, with two yellow lines moving down the front. She wore a necklace wrapped in blue stones, which looked mythical and seemed to glow in the shining light.

But what drew the most attention was her hair, which was blond, braided and long. From what he could see, her hair wrapped around her head at least three times, but still had enough length to almost drag on the floor. Even the ends were braided into what looked like a pendulum, as it swung back and forth in a mesmerizing way.

With his observations complete, he steps closer, as the woman seemed to perceive his presence.

"Ah…" She spoke with a soft tone, as her eyes remained closed. "The traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate."

He tensed at her words, wondering how she knew that. No one but who he told should know such a thing, yet this woman seemed to know with almost perfect clarity.

"Who are you?" Link asked with his body tensing, ready to make a move if necessary.

"All in time…" She responded, her voice promising answers in the future. "For now, tell me, what is your name?"

He hesitated for a second but saw no harm in revealing his name to the woman.

"Link," He told the woman quietly, his voice showing his hesitation just as much as his body language.

"...Link?" She asked, questioning to make she had heard him correctly. He gave a quick nod, confirming that she was correct. "Ah, Link. Good. Very good."

"I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command." She told him, as he gazed over his shoulder to gaze upon the very sword she mentioned. "It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword."

"I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide." As she told him this, he couldn't help but wonder how long she had sat here. How long had she waited for him to… guide him? Wasn't that Fi's job?

"You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago." He felt his eyes widen slightly, as a new sort of wonder in his eyes. This was made by the Goddess Hylia? The same Goddess he prayed to almost daily, along with the Three Goddesses?

The Woman chuckled ever so slightly, before continuing her statement. "Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago. The Spirit Maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light."

' _Spirit Maiden? ….! Zelda!'_

She… she was here! She was here, perhaps only a few hours before me! He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn….

"Yet all is not as it should be."

At these words, he felt the smile melt off of his face. "What do you mean?"

"The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did." The Old Woman told him, her frown becoming more pronounced with every word spoken. "I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are part. And these imitations of life so brazenly made do not bode well either…."

He sensed the severity of her words and understood what they meant. If someone was trying to change the way of the Goddesses plan…

Then they were the ones who forcefully brought Zelda down to the surface. The ones who forced into this dangerous realm of demons and monster.

The ones who dragged her away from him.

He felt his fist clench in anger for the ones responsible. He thought of all the dangerous things he had encountered and imagined her in his place...

He could practically hear the steam coming from his ears.

"Link... You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?" The Woman asked him, receiving an almost instantaneous nod from him in return. "...That is understandable, but for now, you must focus on moving forward."

"Bu-"

"That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you." The Woman interrupted, her voice stern and filled with an undeniable sharpness. He actually flinched at her words, as they were ingrained into his mind. "She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow with haste."

"Now, show me your map." She told him, changing from the sharp tone she wielded, to the calm and peaceful one she held before in an instance. He was so mind boggled by this sudden change, that he had absentmindedly taken out his map.

Before he realized what he did, the Woman guided his hands, along with the map, towards the ground. He leaned down as well, making it easier to see the map. Suddenly, just like earlier in the day, the map changed, revealing the inside of the Sealed Temple. As well as a path leading right, towards an area marked with a Question mark.

The Woman placed a finger just to the left of the sign, as it glowed ever so slightly. When her finger was removed, it revealed a red 'X'!

His eyes darted to her fingers, revealing no red ink of any kind on the tips. 'How did sh-"

"The X upon your map marks the path that will lead you to Faron Woods." She told him, unintentionally interrupting his thoughts as she did. "You will be traveling in an unfamiliar land. Many monsters have settled here, and a map may not prove to be enough guidance for your journey."

"And so I will give you the power to create beacons." As she said this, she looked him in the eye, even though her own eyes were still closed. "When a beacon is marked on your map, a column of light will stand at that location. It will act as your waypoint from afar."

"Now, place your finger upon the Red 'X'," she told him, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards it. As soon as his hand was on it, she let go, but he kept his hands there, unmoving. "Focus your life force, your very being into the map, giving it a small portion of your energy. You've done it before with your sword, now you must do it with this map."

He was quite confused for a second, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Then he remembered what he had done earlier while Dowsing.

He focused on creating that exact feeling, the feeling of an unexplained connection between being an object.

Surprisingly, he had succeeded. He could feel a connection, much like the one he had created within The Goddess Sword just moments before. Suddenly, there was a blue dot exactly over the edge of the Red 'X'.

"Though you cannot see it from where we are, a beacon stands outside to guide you." She told him, as he stood up with the map in hand, looking at it in awe and fascination. "Leave the temple through the front doors, and see for yourself. When you no longer have a use for a beacon, you can remove it from your map by tapping it again. Use your beacons well, and you will never fear getting lost."

"Go now. You must head into Faron Woods and chase after the spirit maiden... the one you call Zelda. On your way out, take the contents of the treasure chest within this room. What you find there should prove useful to you on your journey."

She told him, as he gave a nod in both thanks and appreciation. He didn't feel that was enough though, as he gave a quick 'thank you'. Never noticing the glow her braid suddenly produced.

"You are ready. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel."

With that said, he turned to leave…

Only to have a familiar question run through his head.

"What's your name?" He asked unintentionally, as he turned to gaze at the Woman's reaction.

She paused ever so slightly, and the pendulum that was her hair seemed to freeze for a second. He blinked, and the reaction she had was gone with the wind. "Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, Link, go bravely!"

He hesitated ever so slightly, gauging whether or not it was a question worth asking. It was a legitimate question. Who was this woman? Why was she helping him? Could she really be trusted?

He shook his head, clearing all of these thoughts from his mind. Zelda was what was important here, not his questions. He could ask Fi if he really needed to know anything, as she was with twenty-four/seven.

With that thought, he walked down the stairs and looked for the chest she was talking about. Lo and behold, just to the right of the Old Woman, a level lower than she was, laid a chest.

He jogged over to the chest, which met his thigh and was a simple wood color. He kneeled down and grabbed the edges of the chest, opening it to reveal the contents of…

A bottle filled with a potion, a Revitalizing Potion if he remembered the color correctly. Though he couldn't remember what it did, only the color and the name.

Figures that the one potion he was gifted, was the exact same potion he slept through in class just a few weeks ago. That didn't matter now though, as he needed to continue his journey to save Zelda. He turned towards back to the front door he saw on the map, making his way over.

As he stood in front of the door, he couldn't help but wonder about one of the things the Old Woman said. What were these 'Imitations of Life' she spoke of, what were these evil powers who were trying to separate him and Zelda?

Whatever this evil was planning, he would make sure it wouldn't succeed.

He would protect her…

He grabbed the handle of the door, turning it revealing a bright light in his way. He squinted ever so slightly, before moving forward onto his adventure.

 _...No matter the cost._

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and be sure to look at our new One-Shot, "The Star of Remnant"!**_

 _ **Until Next time!**_


	9. Lost and Found

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of…..**

 **SKYWARD REMNANTS!**

 **Kizaruboss1: Yeah, I tried fixing it though, after all the forest isn't exactly the most interesting of Zelda locations. Places like the Ancient Cistern, hoh hoh, that will be fun!**

 **Darkmist101: I not even going to touch the idea about the smut thing, but probably. Also, thank you for that confirmation.**

 **Guest 907: Your right, but the others feel indebted to Link, so their 'reason' isn't exactly working right now. The demon part will be explained later, but for now you'll have to keep it in your thoughts.**

 **The Real Hell Fire: Yes. Especially now! As for Links personality…**

 **:)**

 **Alexkellar: Yeah, but at the time she believed she had no reason to do so. Now her teammates are betraying her so she wanted to feel a little safe for the time being.**

 **Shadyxlr: I'll be sure to live up to the hype.**

 **It most certainly was.**

 **Just a small case of Metal Gear Solid.**

 **As am I, not really but, As am I.**

 **Sadly that wouldn't be happening, after all to many crossovers might be a bit much.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Yes he is.**

 **Probably make it almost feel supernatural.**

 **Serafina Fairway: Thank you Searfina, I hope I can live up to the hype as best as I can! As for me, I have been an advent fan of the Legend of Zelda series for as long as I can remember. Alongside most of Nintendo's other fantastic works.**

 **My brother, however, is going for the long game.**

 **Bloody Abyss: ONE GOOD SONIC GAME! THAT IS ALL I ASK FOR AND I GET SONIC: FORCES, WHILE YOU GET FREAKING ODYSSEY!**

 **Author: Don't forget Breath of the Wild, And Smash Bros!**

 **Bloody Abyss:KJB:ADBF :KAH XFKJH:DHF:KJASBDF:KLJG A:SJFHL SXGF: HF:JZH F:KLHS!**

 **Yeah, he's going for the VERY long game.**

 **EvanderAdvent: You mean something like:**

 **A new area, no one has ever discovered yet possibly hold the secrets of our very civilization as people and even more! TO RESEARCH!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this new Chapter of Skyward Remnants!**

 _ **Continue?**_

→ _**Yes**_

 _ **No**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

" **Lost and Found"**

* * *

 _ **Link**_

When he had first come to the surface, he had assumed it would be a quick grab and go situation. Find Zelda, get to Skyloft, and live out the rest of their lives peacefully.

However, it had already been two days since then, and he only found it would be much harder and stranger from here on out.

Case in point.

"Out of the way! Scram!"

Link could only stare from the edge of the elevated land he was on, watching the events below unfold with a bewildered stare.

Standing there, a good foot taller than Link, was a giant brown… creature. It's head was shaped like a dumpling, with a gray spike of hair on his head and below his chin, with shiny black eyes. He, at least he assumed it was a he, was covered in white markings, one on his large belly that reminded him of the sun, the others on his arms, with had large diamonds with horns on his shoulder. The creature also seemed to have a backpack on him, with what looked like a notebook by his side.

However, what worried him were the five creatures surrounding the larger creature, who were all holding swords, and were waving them in the air while giving shrill cries. As their back was to him, and the others blocked from his sight, he couldn't describe exactly what they looked like.

But they were a shade of red that was darker than Kuren, that he could tell.

"Fi?" Link asked the sword on his shoulder, which quickly responded in a dull bright purple.

"Yes Master?" She responded, her tone sounding curious as to what his question was, despite her seemingly emotionless tone. "What is it that you require?"

"What… is that a…" Link tried to speak, but he was unable to voice his confusion over what exactly the strange creatures in front of him were.

Fi jumped out of his sword, once again creating the sound that was reminiscent of wind chimes, before landing in the air by his side. She turned to him, examining him with her blank blue eyes. Than, after only a second of studying his expression, she turned to the scene that had her Master stupefied beyond belief.

"I assume you are expressing your confusion over the creatures that are before you, Master?" The Sword Spirit asked him, as he nodded dumbly over her absolutely correct answer. "Allow me to explain."

"The large, round creature you see before you is a Goron, a very peaceful race with incredible strength. Though their large bodies may prove to be quite tough and powerful, there are rarely any Gorons that have the will to hurt others. Though their original habitat was once the volcanic reigns of Eldin, the Demon King had summoned a Demonic Dragon to slay and devour their kind centuries ago for aiding the Goddess Hylia in her quest. Since then, they have left their homes, and have become a nomadic tribe, wandering to sate their appetites with the tastiest rocks they could find."

Before Link could accept the fact that the Goron in front of him ate rocks, Fi continued with her explanation.

"However, what you truly need to worry about Master, are the Demons attacking the Goron."

"So they are Demons?" Link asked her, drawing his sword from the sheath and removing his wooden shield from his back.

"Yes Master," Fi responded in her usual monotone voice, giving Link a quick nod as she spoke. "They are the most common Demon you will face, for they are the footsoldiers of the Demon King's Army, the Bokoblin. Though they hold an above average strength compared to that of an average Hylian, they have no exploitable weaknesses. However, they are incredibly dim witted, and posses below average swordsmanship. Strangely, they have an almost obsessive like for grossly extravagant undergarments."

Link gave a quiet 'hmm', as he tried to plan out in his attack within his mind. He knew he had to get at least one of them by surprise and kill them to lessen the numbers, but he wasn't sure which one t-

….

"I'm sorry, what did you sa-"

"Back off you-!" The Goron shouted, as one of the Bokoblins got to close to the giant rock eating creature. The Goron gave a great push, as the Demon was pushed farther from the giant creature.

What the Goron didn't notice was the Bokoblin behind him, with it's sword in the air, ready to slice and take a chunk out of the Goron.

Seeing this, Link quickly jumped off of the the natural platform, doing a quick roll to get him closer to the group of Demons. He heard the sound of wind chimes, which must've been Fi entering the sword once again.

As he dashed past a few of the Bokoblins, they gave a shrill cry, as if to warn the Bokoblin attacking the Goron.

Said Bokoblin turned with a questioning glance…

Only to find the Goddess Sword impaled through it's stomach, as inhuman purple blood leaked unto the blade.

The Bokoblin gave a shrill cry of pain, as from the corner of his eyes, he saw the Goron stare with wide eyes, before slowly backing up and away. Still in pain, The Bokoblin tried to slam it's sword into Link, hoping to kill him.

Link dodged to the side, pulling the blade with him to cut into the Demons side, before removing the blade. This caused the Demon he stabbed to grab his wound with his left hand, hoping to stop it's bleeding.

Finally, Link took the time to drink in the appearance of these Demons before him.

As previously stated, the Bokoblin were red like blood, with strange bright blue eyes with a red ring on the inside of it. Their tongues were blue, and there yellow teeth were sharp like a knife, fitting their foul breath. It wore a brown vest made of animal fur, that didn't close because of the lack of buttons, with a crudely made leather strap across their chests. They wore very large belts that doubled as skirts with a skull ornamental, covering the area between their legs. On top of their heads, were two black horns that seemed to drink in the light around them, with a tuft of white hair between their brows.

And it seemed that Fi was correct, as the Bokoblins wore what looked like animal pattern undergarments, much to his disgust.

As the group of five absorbed what had just happened, they all gazed at his sword before glaring at it.

" _ **URahhhhhh!~"**_

They all made a similar sound, as they cried in what he assumed was anger. Even the injured one, who was the closest to him, made a similar cry, taking the sword (that looked more like a sharpened sheet of metal) and trying to cut him with it.

Instead, he stabbed it through the chest, as even more purple blood spilled across the blade, before evaporating along with the corpse. Where once a Demon stood, was now only purple smoke with an outline of the Demons skull. He noticed that the blood on his sword also dissolved into smoke, making him raise his brow.

Yet, he had no time to focus on such things, as the four other Demons rushed and surrounded Link. He raised his shield, improving his defense, while simultaneously trying to be on guard against the enemies surrounding him.

When the Moblin in front of him tried to cut him in half with an extremely easy to see horizontal strike, he heard the high pitched cry from behind. So, as soon as the Bokoblin in front of him tried to attack, he did a quick vertical spin-attack.

Using the attack to his advantage, he could see that both had been trying to cut him simultaneously. It would've been a good surprise attack, if the Bokoblins weren't dumb enough to signal when they were going to attack.

The vertical spin-attack launch the two demonstrates of their feet, as they landed on their backs with a large slash across their stomachs.

As soon as Link landed back on his feet, he jumped and brought myself down over the Bokoblins chest. Completing the Finishing Blow, he used all of his weight and strength to stab the sword through the tough rib cage of the creature below me.

Link watched as the Bokoblin took it's last breath, making sure it was dead so that it wouldn't surprise him later in battle.

That was the least of his problems though, as he felt pain crash into his back.

He rolled forward from his kneeled position, pulling the tip of the sword from the ground, before quickly turning to face his foes.

The two Bokoblin were in front of him, as the third was standing up from his recent attack.

He rushed forward, moving to attack the front Bokoblin with a simple sword slash. However, the Bokoblin with it's large sword blocked his attack with ease, causing his sword to bounce off.

Harsh vibrations moved up the blade and into his arm, making it numb from pain. Despite the power of the strike, the Bokoblin blocked it ease, showing just how strong it was.

Using his opening to it's advantage, the second Bokoblin tried to slash at his neck. Seeing this, Link quickly brought up his wood shield to meet the attack, as he tried to parry it.

His timing wasn't right though, as he had to kick the Third Bokoblin trying to attack him in the chest (which was the location of it's wound), disrupting it's attack. The second Bokoblins sword met the face of his shield, digging into the hardwood which held the Demon's blade.

Using the second Bokoblins moment of weakness to his advantage, he stabbed upwards into the Bokoblin, where he assumed was under it's rib cage. The result was the Goddess Sword easily separating it's flesh, than stabbing through its heart and and neck.

Needless to say, the second demon was killed, as it's sword and clothes disappeared along with it.

With only two Demons left and all of them surrounding him, Link did a spin attack, launching all the Demons off of their feet. As the third Bokoblin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, he did another Finishing Blow on the last Bokoblin, shattering it's ribcage and cutting straight through its heart.

As the Demons body disintegrated into smoke, Link relaxed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He winced, however, as he felt where the demon struck him ache in pain.

He looked behind him, seeing the the area where the Bokoblin had struck him. Luckily, it was a small cut, as his chainmail and thick layers protected him from most of the Demons sharp blade. Though, he could feel a bruise forming around the cut.

"Whew!" Someone responded from behind him, as he jumped from the loud, deep but kind sounding voice. "Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud! I'd give ya a hug, but I saw that strange red pest get ya good on the back."

He turned around, craning his neck to get a look at the much taller creature before him, who gave a wide grin. Said grin was quite infectious, as he would have to fight down a smile in the Goron's presence.

"It's no problem…." Link began with a smile, sheathing both his sword and shield, as he waited for the Goron to introduce himself.

"Ah, right!" The large Goron began with a clap, which was so loud it almost deafened Link. "Introductions! The names Gorko, Gorko the Goron! What's your name bud?"

"My names Li-." He told the Goron simply, as he reached out his hand to shake Gorko's hand.

Gorko shook his head, however, waved his arms back and forth in front of him. "Can't do handshakes bud, too many accidents. We do this the Goron way, Ok!?" The Goron explained, as he lifted his hand into the air.

"Oh, Ok," Link began again, his mind wandering to what sort of accidents he had caused with a handshake. Deciding to copy the rock eating creatures stance, with his left hand in the air, he spoke once more. "My names Link."

Only to have the Goron slam his much larger hand into his own, making a loud and stinging clap, before practically ripping his arm off.

"Nice ta meet ya Link!" Gorko explained with a laugh, as Link silently nursed his hand on the side lines. "If there's anything I can do to repay ya for this, just ask!"

"The-there's no need for that," Link told Gorko honestly, as he raised both hands in an attempt to quell the Gorons excitement. "It was no trouble, really!"

HOwever, despite his denial of any reward, Gorko simply laughed in a loud, boisterous way.

"Ya can't fool me bud!" Gorko told Link with a big grin and a thumbs up. "I may not have any valuables on me, but knowledge is more than its weight in gold, right?"

Link quirked an eyebrow, as he looked up into the small black eyes of the Goron. Said Goron smirked slightly, before gently patting the Hero in green in the back.

"I see I've got you curious," Gorko said with a grin, before turning around towards the end of the area they were in. "Check this out!"

With that said, Gorko turned around with a big smile, presenting…

An ancient, moldy statue of a Loftwing.

"Now, I may not look it, but I'm actually a researcher of ancient history!" Gorko told Link proudly, as Link stared at the the _very_ ancient statue before him. "According to some ancient text I found, there's this place up in the sky known as the Isle of the Goddess, supposedly a place where it's always warm, sunny, and food grows in abundance. People fly on giant birds, and they have never known strife or war like we do. Now you might be wondering, if someone comes down here, how's he supposed to get back home?"

Link actually stared in shock, as he tried to think about it himself. There wasn't anything tall enough to pierce the Cloud Barrier, and he couldn't get Kuren down here, because he wouldn't cross the barrier.

He was actually starting to panic, as the plan to return Zelda to Skyloft was already dead in the water!

"Well, apparently the Goddess plans for everything bud!" Gorko said out loud, unaware of the whirlwind of emotions within Link. "This here statue is supposedly able to help anyone who wants to get there...well, there! In fact, this ones special, as it supposedly activates every other statue in the world. I know it sounds crazy, but I believe it's true! Why else would all of these statues be all over the place? Makes ya wanna know more, huh bud?"

He stared at the statue, giving a quick nod as he stepped forward.

If this was his key back to Skyloft, than he should at least try to activate it. That way, when he gets to Zelda, they can go to the closest statue and head back home.

"Yes, actually," Link told Gorko, who look at Link in curiosity. "Do you know how to activate them?"

" 'Fraid not bud," Gorko told Link with a frown, which was quickly match by Links own frown. " I've been trying to do just that for the past three days with… very little success."

Link gave a quick nod, accepting his answer as the truth. Yet, despite that…

"Mind if I give it a try?" Link asked Gorko, who merely raised an eyebrow at the young Hylian, before chuckling slightly.

"I don't own the statue bud," He told Link with a large grin, as Link turned a little red at his statement. "Do whatever you want, but be careful! No tellin' how old this thing is, or how much punishment it can take."

Link gave a quick nod, before finally walking up towards the statue…

Only to feel a pull from somewhere he couldn't describe, as the statue practically blinded him, forcing him to cover his eyes.

"Woah!" He heard Gorko shout, as what sounded like two rocks rubbing against each echoed across the air. It was quickly followed by what sounded like something crashing into the ground, as he actually fell from the earth shaking.

He landed on the ground hard, though nothing was damaged, though he was still worried about what just crashed into the Surface. He quickly unsheathed his sword and shield, still blinded from the bright flash of light, as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to see again.

"Master," Fi began from his hand, though he was to preoccupied with getting his sight back to flinch at her sudden words. "There is no enemy in front of you, and the calculated chance of injuries of using a sword blind are quite high. I suggest putting your sword away until your sight returns in a 6.7 seconds."

Wordlessly agreeing with her advice, Link gave a quick nod, as he attempted to sheath his blade, succeeding on the first try from how often he has practiced that move. The shield was tricker to blindly place on his back, as he rarely practiced with a shield during training.

However, when his sight did finally return to him, he was met with two bewildering sights.

Where Gorko once stood, there was now a large boulder about the height of his stomach, perfectly round with small ridges across its surface. Next to it was the same backpack Gorko had on his back, standing upright next to it.

The second thing was….

"Gorko," Link spoke loudly, as he tried to find where the Goron went, who seemed to disappear into thin air. "If you're here, you might want to see this."

Suddenly, the sound of rocks scraping themselves together echoed through the clearing once again. As Link turned towards the source of the sound, he found he could only stare in shock.

For what he thought was a boulder began to unfold itself into the Goron he thought had disappeared.

"What in the world just happened?!" Gorko asked, as he stood himself up and grabbed the bag at his side, looking around as he did. "When I read the ancient texts, it said nothing about the statues reacting in a flash of light. What did yo- ?!" It was than that Gorko finally saw what I did, as we both could only stare in shock.

As right where the once old and moldy statue was a new, pristine statue of a Loftwing, practically glowing with power.

"I-is it activated?" Link asked the Goron, who stood there and stared at the statue with his jaw practically hitting the ground in awe.

"It is indeed activated, Master." Fi told him from the sword on his back out loud, though Gorko didn't seem to notice the spirit of the swords voice.

"B-bud," Gorko began, turning to Link with wide eyes and mouth still open in shock. "Are you magic or something?"

"Um…" Link hummed to himself, unsure on how to answer the surprising question. That didn't seem to matter to Gorko, however, as he shook his head and made his way to examine the statue closely.

"Dumb question," Gorko said with a shake of his head, looking the statue up and down with a keen eye. "Magic has long since been a forgotten art, unattainable by the races of Hylia since ancient times, and humans long before. No way that's the answer to this, yet what activated it!?" The Goron turned to Link with eyes filled with excitement, like a child who had just discovered a new toy.

Suddenly, the Goron was in front of him, his powerful arms placed on Links shoulders, which caused him to wince as his hand met his right shoulder. "How did you do this bud?! This could be the answer to unlocking the mysteries of the world, things people haven't seen in millenia! I gotta know! Please!" Gorko asked, as he began to shake his shoulders faster with each sentence completed!

"I-I don't know!" Link told him honestly, feeling like he was stuck tumbling through the air at a high speed with the Goron shaking him. "I-I just walked near it!"

"But it can't be proximity based," Gorko said , letting Link go and turning back to the statue with a keen eye, as Link tried his hardest not to fall over. "I've been near it for over three days with nothing happening! Perhaps it's some sorta outside stimuli, some factor I'm not seeing!"

As Link finally got over the dizziness of the Goron shaking him like a rattle, he was shocked to find that, once again, Gorko was standing in front of him. However, instead of shaking him, he was examining him this time.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything special on ya', would ya' Bud?" Gorko asked him, as he looked all around his person, as if looking for something. "Perhaps something that is out of the ordinary?"

He hesitated to answer that question, even though it didn't take him long to consider what was strange on his person. He wasn't exactly sure how the Goron would react to the fact that he had the _actual_ sword of Hylia on his back.

And he desperately wanted to avoid being shaken like a leaf on a tree in a Windstorm.

Luckily, with his lack of an answer, Gorko started to mutter to himself, as if he was trying to find an answer by talking with himself.

"Those strange red pest? No, something about them an' the statue doesn't mix well in my mind." He rambled on and on, making it hard to actually give his answer. "Maybe it's for those who are worthy of it's secrets? That could be it…. Maybe that girl that passed by did somethin' to i-"

Link's eyes widened, as his usually quiet voice was suddenly much louder than it had been all day. "What girl?" He asked the taller creature, who came out of his mumbling rant to stare at him.

"Oh, you curious bud?" The Goron asked him with a raised eyebrow, as he finally seemed to realise how close he was to him. "About… when was it? Right! A few hours ago, pretty early in the morning actually, I saw a girl at that ledge over there." Gorko told him simply, as he pointed with his thumb behind his back.

With his gaze guided, Link looked towards what appeared to be a stone gray doorway in the middle of the forest. Beyond the open doors, there was a path leading into a different section of the forest, with a steep ledge quite a ways away. A just above it…

Was the strange blue beacon he had placed on his map, with the help of the Old Women at the Temple.

"She was trying to get up, but she couldn't find any way to reach the top. I came over to help her out, like any gentlemen would, but she freaked out a little bit at the sight of me. After a few minutes of assuring that I wouldn't hurt her, she told me she was heading to Faron Woods for an 'important mission'. Seeing as how it was sounded so important, I told her I could pick her up and place her on top of the ledge, so she could get to where she needed to be!"

Link could only stare through the doorway as he listened, absentmindedly nodding with Gorko's words. While he did, he couldn't help but think about the odds.

Could that have been Zelda, the person he was searching for since he had come to the Surface? The odds were likely, but he couldn't help but remember Ruby at that moment.

Was it another red herring, someone who was just passing through? Could he really chance following someone he wasn't absolutely sure was her?

However, as he was practically swallowed whole in doubt, he figured out an easy solution.

Dowsing.

Even if the old lady in the Temple was right, Dowsing was the easiest way to check if she was telling the truth. It was also the easiest way to check if the girl in Gorko's story really was Zelda.

So, without a second thought, Link removed his sword, planning to aim for the doorway in his sights.

"She was actually really nice, gave me a hug when I helped her out!" The Goron told him with a grin, either not seeing what Link was doing or unthreatened by him removing his sword. "Though I had to be careful of her ears, otherwise I might have accidentally crushed them with my arms."

That pulled Link's attention, as he turned to the Goron with wide eyes, feeling his sword arm fall to his side. "Ears?"

"Yeah bud," Gorko nodded, closing his eyes in thought, nodding his head like he was a sort of sage. "They were the pointiest things I've ever seen, but seemed very delicate to. I also had to watch out for this golden Harp she was holding, as that seemed _really_ fragile!"

Link could only stare at Gorko with wide eyes, as said gave a simple shrug. "After that, I did as I promised and placed her as close to the top of the ledge as I could, and off she went. But was she really the of the key factors for activating the statue? What do you think b-"

However, Gorko turned to see a large smile on Link's, as the Hylian quickly sheathed his sword. "I'm not sure about any of that Gorko, but right now, I have something important to do. Maybe we can talk about this some other time?"

"Sure, no problem bud," Gorko said with a big smile, as his eyes moved back towards the statue. "As soon as I'm done trying to figure this statue out, I'll be headin' to Faron Woods. If you see me, give me a holler!"

With that said, Gorko took big, heavy steps towards towards the once ancient looking statue.

Link gave a simple nod, turning towards the doorway with a large smile on his face.

' _A golden harp and pointed ears,"_ Link thought to himself, as he walked through the stone doorway with a small spring in his step. ' _It has to be her! However, just to be sure…'_

"Fi," Link began, as he felt both a buzz and the sound of wind chimes from the sword on his back, signifying that she was listening. "What are the odds that a girl that isn't Zelda came through here with pointed ears, a golden harp, and heading straight for Faron Woods?" He asked the Sword Spirit, knowing that the chances were already slim to none.

There was a pause, as if she was processing what the chances really were to the closest decimal. Than, with a quiet voice, she spoke the odds he had figured.

"The odds are 0.0007653%, seeing as how the current population do not have the pointed ears that Hylians do." She responded with her usual monotone voice, as the sword glowed slightly on his back. "However, Master, I believe you too should study the statue. It is the key to returning you to Skyloft should the need arise, and will take some time to learn to activate its abilities."

That caused Link to stop and think, turning to look towards Gorko through the doorway, who was tapping places on the statue in an attempt to see if it did anything. Fi was, of course, correct; even if he were to find Zelda, if she was was wounded and he immediately needed to get her to Skyloft, if he couldn't activate the statue, she would be stranded.

He needed to learn to use this new tool to his advantage, yet…

"There are other statues, right?" He asked Fi, as he simultaneously studied a huge log near the edge of the ledge, one that almost seemed to be impossible to move. "That's what Gorko said right? They're all over the Surface?"

"That is correct, Master." Fi told him with a glow of the blade, as her voice easily reached his ears. "Statues such as these are everywhere, designed to help you reach Skyloft once you land on the Surface."

"How would it do that, exactly?" He asked the Sword Spirit, as he attempted to run up the ledge with his athletic ability. He quickly found that he couldn't reach it, as he landed on his feet, feeling the vibration creep up his spine.

"It would launch you in the air, returning you to the sky above with the Sailcloth in your possession." Fi responded simply, as if she were talking about the weather, or talking about her day. "Than, if my projected outcomes of the situation are correct, your Loftwing, designated as Kuren, would catch you and return you to Skyloft."

Link simply raised an eyebrow, as he wondered how the statue would 'launch him into the sky', but refrained from asking that. Instead, he told the Sword Spirit something she couldn't have known.

"That is how it would happen," He began, as he tried to start pushing the log, with little success. "If Kuren was in the area."

It was true, though she couldn't have known that. After he had come to the Surface, Kuren went back to his nest on Skyloft, to rest for the day. That was over twenty minutes away from his current location, and just like him, the Loftwing was a heavy sleeper. If they had their way, Kuren and Link would sleep to 3:00 in the afternoon, but both Zelda, and in turn Aqua, would never let that happen.

It was also why Link was sure he would never be a night guard, as Kuren wouldn't wake up at night, even if he were on fire.

Thus, even if he could activate the statue, it would just leave him stranded in the air, forcing him to fall down and waste even more time.

The Sword Spirit was quiet, even as her sword glowed, which he expected was her thinking and calculating her next comment. After a few more seconds of not responding, she spoke up, following what he might've expected her to say.

"If that is the case, than you should head forward to discover the location of the Spirit Maiden." Fi told Link, as he kept trying to push the giant log to the ledge in an attempt to reach the top. "To help you achieve your goal, I suggest pushing from higher on the log, Master."

His eyes widened, as he turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the sword on his back stop glowing it's bright blue. Thinking that must've been a sign that Fi was done talking, he tried out her advice, and brought his hands up a little higher on the log. With his hands in a new position, he proceeded to push the log, trying with all of his might to push what must've been half a ton.

With enough effort, he found that the log could be pushed, as slowly but surely, the log ended up in the perfect place to get him on top of the ledge. Backing up, he ran up the side of the log, easily getting on top of it, quickly followed by him running up the ledge. As it was to tall for him to run all the way up, Link grabbed the top of the ledge with ease, pulling himself up with some difficulty, thanks to his heavy gear.

As soon as he made it up, he only saw one path ahead, with a large canopy of trees over the closed path. And right above him was the blue beacon, which disappeared as soon as he had stepped under it, causing a raised eyebrow and a pair of shrugged shoulder.

Taking a minute, he searched for Kuren through his connection with him, hoping that the bird wasn't asleep at that moment. Not even a second later, he felt the Crimson Loftwings concern through the connection, as if he had been waiting for him to contact.

Using their link, the Hylian told Kuren to hang around the green beacon, in case he needed to come back up to Skyloft. Kuren instantly compiled, as he could practically feel the excitement from his partner skyrocket at the chance to fly with him again.

Seeing as how the preparations were complete, Link began his jog down the path to Faron Woods….

Wondering if he could do something as strange as talking to a giant rock creature that eats rocks.

* * *

He was so wrong. Astronomically so, actually.

Let's recap.

Moving down the path had taken much longer than Link had originally thought it would take, as he had to jog for over an hour. By the end of it, he was sweaty and disgusting, and gasping for the air he desperately needed.

All until it was taken away at the sight before him.

There, standing in the center of the large forest…

Was the largest thing he had ever seen.

It was absolutely humongous, far larger and taller than anything he had seen yet on the surface, even the Beacon Tower. It was almost as wide as Skyloft itself, and taller than two Goddess Statues on top of each other.

It was also a tree.

Link had to rub his eyes, making sure that what he was seeing wasn't something he was just imagining. As he did, he heard the familiar sound of wind chimes from behind him, letting him know that Fi had jumped in front of him. As soon as his hands were away from his eyes, he immediately saw the blue Sword Spirit, floating in front of him.

She explained that they had arrived in Faron Woods, and had described it as filled with lots of different plants and animals. Not that he didn't find it useful to know about the area he was in, but he wondered why she gave a description. Usually he had to ask for such a thing.

As soon as the explanation was over with, he felt his pouch heat up once again, before pulling out his sky chart. Once again, the map glowed and seemed to restore the green forest color, as the map of the area he was in appeared on it.

Other than that, he had seen another bird statue, which he had walked towards and tried to figure out how to activate it. However, before he could even begin, his sensitive ears heard something in the distance.

A high pitched, feminine cry.

Immediately, Fi jumped into his sword, as he looked towards where he had heard the cry, seeing a small chasm filled with sand blocking his way. Not hesitating for a second, he jumped a grabbed onto the strangely placed rope on a tree. Where it came from, he wasn't sure, but that didn't matter.

With a quick swing, he made the jump with ease, before rolling across the ground into a sprint. Seeing that there were trees in the way, he had quickly cut hm down to see…

An empty clearing, with two Bokoblins surrounding…

A plant?

He looked around, searching for the source of the cry for help.

The Bokoblins noticed his presence, however, as they charged him without a second thought. Having already dealt with a group more than twice its size, he took care of them with minor injuries, like a small cut on his leg. That's…

Where he met this thing.

"It spotted me again! Kweee!"

 _ **Play ~ Faron Woods: Skyward Sword**_

The creature before him fell flat on its face, as a green plant bursted out of his back, making him look like a small pile of dirt.

That is, if the creature had any idea what a mound of dirt looked like.

He couldn't help but shake his head, as he just kept silent and stood there, waiting.

According to Fi, this creature was known as a Kikwi. To him, it reminded him of a soft, furry pillow with unnaturally thin legs and arms, and barely as tall as his waist. It's entire back was colored a dark brown, much like wet dirt, while it's entire front was a yellowish white. On the top of it's head was what looked to be a small curled plant.

"Fi," He asked the Spirit of the Sword, as he could only stare at the small creature that thought it was hiding. "How is this anywhere near 5%?"

After he had saved this little guy from the two Bokoblin, it immediately saw him and assumed he was another Demon. Deciding whether or not to find that offensive, he missed how the small, slow creature was able to run up a steep hill made of sand.

Fi had then told him that the Kikwi was the one creating Zelda's Aura signature, much to his shock. In that state of shock, he had exclaimed ' _Zelda'_ in a confused tone. Apparently, she took this as him thinking that the creature was Zelda, to which she replied, and he quoted here…

"The probability of this life-form being Zelda is 5%, so I must conclude that this is, in fact, not Zelda but a peaceful forest creature known as a Kikwi. Kikwis are highly intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further observation...clearly not Zelda. "

As he slowly started to process Fi's unintentional sass, said Sword Spirit concluded that he should follow the Kikwi in an attempt to find the problem with his Dowsing.

What followed afterwards could be described as trying to get a child to stop playing Hide and Seek, as he constantly followed the creature behind mushrooms in an attempt to talk to it. This took a while, as the Kikwi seemed to read his every move from behind the mushroom, never letting him make eye to eye contact. It was only after he startled the creature twice by hitting the mushroom (which immediately grew back it's lost flesh) that he could begin talking to the small creature.

He also got surprised by a Deku Baba, as it bit into his sword arm. The teeth easily pierced the gauntlets on his arm cutting into his skin. Luckily, he had placed his shield in between it's mouth, forcing it to stop biting too far in. He pried it's jaw open far enough to remove his arm, before quickly cutting it's stem in half, killing the creature. After that, he killed two other Deku Babas with relative ease,

So now, his gauntlet was ruined, his pants were covered in sand from running up the sand slide, and his shield had an extra scratch in it.

Could have been worse, he supposed.

"Huh?" The Kikwi asked from his place on the ground, looking up to see Link. Despite that, Link ignored the small creature, looking over his shoulder and waiting for some sort of explanation. "Y-you don't want to… eat me?"

Link finally turned towards the much shorter creature with a raised eyebrow, who flinched at his before silently shaking his head. He would've spoke, but he didn't want to scare the easily startled animal with words.

"R-really?!" The small animal asked, with enough innocence to choke on. "Come to think of it, you were the one to fight of all of those red monsters!"

With that said, the Kikwi pushed himself up with shocking strength from it's little arms, and looked up at Link. Now that Link got a look at it's face, the Kikwi looked like it was wearing a mask, with no visible nose, mouth, even eyes in sight. It only had black circles with white holes, and a long black extension.

"Kee-paleep!" The Kikwi said, as the the grass on it's back folded into itself to look like a small, dark brown bud. "I'm Machi! Nice to meet you, scary green guy! And thanks for your help!"

He frowned slightly at his new title, as the now named Machi seemed to be studying him. "Hi, I'm Link, and am not as scary as you might think."

"Kwee!" The Kikwi exclaimed with a jump, as Link still couldn't understand how it was speaking without a visible mouth. "Anyone who can beat up the mean red monsters is scary! Especially someone who can see through our clever disguise!"

He had to fight down the laughter as he heard this, as it could only be considered laughably easy to see through their 'camouflage'.

"You're like that girl that passed by!" Machi told Link with a small point, as Link felt the laughter die within his throat. "She could see us too, but she was a lot less scary!"

He kneeled down, getting eye to eye with Machi, though he wasn't absolutely sure why. "What was her name?! Was it Zelda?!"

The Kikwi turned it's entire body to the side, bringing a hand to the strange mask on its face. "What's a Zelda?"

He stared at the innocent creature with wide eyes, before dropping his head in disappointment. "Where's the girl you were with?" He asked Machi, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"The girl?" Machi clarified, as he brought a hand to what might've been it's chin, looking side to side in thought. "Last time I saw her, she was in real trouble. A pack of those mean red guys were chasing her around, kwee, but she had managed to escape with the Kikwi Elder."

Link stood himself up, a worried expression managing to make it's way onto his face. However, before he could do anything reckless, Fi jumped out of his sword and landed beside the Kikwi…

Who jumped and hid at the sight of her.

"Master," The Sword Spirit began in her usual monotone yet melodious voice, as she ignored the frightened cries of the Kikwi. "It would appear that we have uncovered new information on Zelda's current status. However, though she has escaped, there is a likely possibility that the Demons are tracking and locating her as we speak."

"As the source of this new information, I will mark the position of the Kikwi known as Machi on your map. Please confirm your current location."

Before he could even respond or ask how she would do that, he felt his map emit warmth once again. Quickly bringing it out, he saw that their was now a Kikwi on the map in what looked to be his exact location.

' _How did sh-'_ he began to think to himself, before being interrupted by what the Sword Spirit had to say next.

"Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an eighty-five percent chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason. I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda."

With that said, Fi returned to the sword on his back, as Link memorized the Sword Spirits game plan. As soon as she was gone though, Machi stood himself up with a small 'Kwee!'

"You really spooked me, kwee…" The small Kikwi began, shaking like a leaf at what could be equated to a ghost jumping out at you. "You keep some very strange company, friend."

Link smiled at the small Kikwi's observation, unable to do anything but agree with it full heartedly with a small smile and a nod. However, the worry for Zelda overshadowed everything, forcing a frown that he didn't want to show on his face.

"Don't be down friend, ka-paleep!" Machi cried out, as Link turned to the small pillow like creature with wide eyes. "I'm sure you're friend is safe with the Elder! He's the strongest of our race, as well as the wisest! If anyone can protect your friend in this forest, it's him!"

As Machi spoke, he couldn't really see how a race of people their size could protect Zelda. Despite that, he smiled and rubbed the top of the small creatures head. "Thanks Machi."

"No problem, kwee! The short creature told Link, as the sword wielder removed his hand from the Kikwi's head. "Oh, and since you're heading to the Elder, kwee, do you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?"

"Sure." He told the Kikwi, before removing his sword and searching for the location of the strongest signal to follow. It didn't take long, as the sword immediately rang with high pitch chirp.

Following the Dowsing, moving quickly out of fear of what might happen to Zelda, he followed the strongest reading he could find.

It didn't take him long after that to find a second sand hill and run up it's surface, avoiding the Deku Baba in the middle with ease. Seeing as how the Kikwi could, somehow, climb up these hills, he took one of the strangely placed giant rocks and rolled it into the Demon. This way, they would be safe if they needed to climb up one of them.

Quickly making his way forward, he moved under the roots of a huge tree, though nowhere near as big as the tree in the center of the woods. Cautiously, he moved under the roots of the tree, unsure of what may be hidden in there shadows.

Though, he was quickly distracted by the beautiful sight ahead.

From within the shadows of the roots, he saw what looked to be a pond with a single waterfall feeding into it. He marveled at the sight, as it was completely different from the lake up in Skyloft. He walked towards it, looking to get an even better view.

"Mast-"

As he was quickly blindsided by a charging Bokoblin!

" _ **Uragh!"**_ The Demon cried out, tackling him to the ground with surprising strength with it's small arms. He was lucky enough to turn just in time, as he attempted to wrestle control from the red Demon.

It wasn't that way though, as the Demon was stronger than he gave it credit for. With one arm, it cut off his attempts to grab his sword, while the other held a sword in the air. The Demon brought the sword down on his left shoulder, it's strength and the clear sharpness of the sword cutting through his chain-mail!

He gasped in pain, as he felt the unfamiliar and unnatural feeling of steel in his shoulder. He could hear the scraping of sword on bone, as he grit his teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

As his mind slipped into focusing on blocking out the pain, his body reacted. Before he could even process what was happening, Link got both of his legs under the Demon, before launching him with as much power as his legs could carry. With nothing holding it back, blood soon flowed from his shoulder, as he placed his right hand there to stop the bleeding.

Quickly making his way to stand, Link unsheathes the Goddess Sword despite the pain in his shoulder. Before the Bokoblin could even move, Link quickly jumped and stabbed his sword through its chest, killing it instantly.

The battle wasn't over yet though, as he he heard the unmistakable sound of something moving through the air. He leaned back, watching as a rock with sharp edges on it sailed by, before turning to whatever had launched it.

Link raised his brow though, as the only thing there was a bush near the small spring. Before he could investigate, he heard another screech of a Bokoblin from behind.

He quickly turned around, seeing the Demon mindlessly charge him, it's sword arm raised to the sky to cut him in half. Before the Demon could do such a thing though, Link jumped to the side, dodging the large blade. Said blade easily sunk into the ground, before Link cut a large hole in the side of the Bokoblin.

Despite the pain, the demon glared with it's soulless eyes, before grabbing Links sword arm. He felt it's shocking strength almost crush his wrist, forcing Link to let go of his sword. Before the Bokoblin could strike with it's free arm, Link twisted his arm just enough to force the Demons arm straight. Following his instincts, Link kicked the back of the Demons arm, shattering the beasts elbow.

It shouted with a shrill cry, unable to handle the pain, as the Bokoblin let go of Link's sword arm. With all the time he needed, Link quickly grabbed his dropped sword, attempting to stab the Demon through the heart.

He was met with resistance, however, as his blade bounced off of what must've been the Demons ribs. As the shock moved up his arm, it violently moved his injury, causing Link to gasp in pain. The Bokoblin saw this, as it finally removed the sword from the dirt, swinging horizontally to cut the young man in half.

Before it could however, something struck the back of it's head, making the Demon confused what happening. That was enough for Link to stab it in the gut, as glistening purple blood dripped down the edge of his blade. Before it could react, Link did a quick and butchered spin attack, launching the Demon away, before it disappeared into a purple cloud.

Link didn't let up just yet, however, as there was still the problem of the thing that was shooting those rocks.

It didn't take long though, as he saw it shoot up from the corner of his eye.

Sitting there, glaring at him with cyan eyes, was a strange but familiar Demon. This one, unlike it's Sky counterparts, was entirely brown with what seemed to be dark green war paint shaped like tentacles. It had a small snout, which was puckered up at the moment, and a large push on top of its head. It was also buried under the earth, making the lower half of its body (if it existed) hidden.

This, was an Octorok. Something he had seen on the surface when he was flying with Kuren some time ago.

And it just fired a large rock directly at his head.

Quickly grabbing his shield off of his back, Link deflected the rock straight at the hidden Demon, making said stone move quickly through the air. Before the Demon could even hide back under ground, where it would be completely safe from attacks, the rock struck it's bulbous head.

As soon as it was struck, the short demon practically exploded, leaving a hole in the hard dirt and a purple skull hanging in the air.

Link felt his breath leave in gasps, as he put both his sword and shield back into their proper places. He inspected his shoulder as he attempted to calm his breath, looking at the wound the Bokoblin had created.

It wasn't as bad as he had first assumed, merely a small vertical scratch on his collar bone, with a long bruise half way down to his chest. It wasn't even that deep, and his chain mail was still perfectly fine and usable. Though his tunic was a different story, as the Demon's blade cut through the cloth with ease.

He decided to ignore the state of his clothes, however, before continuing forward up a naturally made path.

"It would seem my attempted warning was unneeded, Master." Fi spoke from behind him, causing the adrenaline hyped Link to almost jump and reach for his sword. He stopped and released a sigh, however, before giving a small grin.

"You could try to be a little faster though." Link told the Sword Spirit jokingly, walking ahead to see a line of small trees in his way, which he easily cut down.

"Was the timing of my warning insufficient, Master?" She asked him, as Link turned to 'look' at the sword spirit, feeling a little more than awkward talking to a sword.

"It was just a joke Fi," Link told the spirit within the Sword, carefully stepping over the the bases of the much shorter trees. " Though, I'll admit, you could've put a little more... urgency in the warning."

"The warning was urgent, Master," The Sword Spirit told him, as Link slowly focused on a Octorok that had suddenly shot up from the ground. "I calculated the risk of the Demons charge, as well as your reaction towards my warning, along with the time it would take for you to react. I also took into account the chance of you noticing the Demon and how necessary the warning would be. The calculations showed that a warning was necessary, so I began to devise the proper message to warn you of the incoming danger."

He couldn't help raise an eyebrow at all of these calculations, as he fired a stone back at an Octorok. He didn't put his shield back though, as he saw other, similar bushes in the area.

"Why would you use all those calculations for a simple warning?" He asked the Spirit simply, watching out for any other Octoroks in the area. "Wouldn't it just be simpler to warn me so I could react to what was attacking me? Maybe even defeat it before I could get injured?"

"While that is a likely scenario, Master," Fi began, as Link finally spotted the a different Octorok that had jumped up from its hiding place. "There is a 62.5% chance that your reaction could cause negative outcomes to you and your body, inhibiting your ability to locate the Spirit Maiden."

He stayed silent at this explanation, seeing the reason behind it, even if he didn't really understand it. He couldn't help but think that Fi was a little _too_ focused on her calculations, as if that was how she saw the world, a giant mess of calculations. Actually… was that the case?

He supposed it didn't matter at the moment, as he needed to focus on his own surroundings anyway. If he had Fi do all the work, he would left helpless if he couldn't hear her.

As he deflected the rock back at the the Demon, which was being more of a nuisance than an actual threat. In fact, if this is what The Goddess Hylia had to protect Hylians from all those years ago, he didn't see why they couldn't fight back. Though, perhaps that was because of his encounter with only a few of them at a time, rather than hordes upon hordes at once.

With all of the Demons gone from the area, Link headed forward, removing his sword and activating Dowsing. As soon as he did, the same high pitched chirping he heard came from the sword, as he pointed it at a small elevated land with…

This had to be a joke.

Making his way to the edge of the large drop, he looked across, confirming what he had seen with a sigh of exasperation.

He looked to the side, seeing a sturdy vine attached to the ground only by a weak weed. Without a second thought, he cut the weed holding the vine, being careful not to cut the vine itself.

His actions were rewarded, as the vine swung in between the long and uncrossable chasm. The vine was easily in reach, as he quickly backed up to prepare his jump. A quick sprint was all he needed, as he shot forward as fast as he could and jumped at the last second.

As he sailed through sky like a bird, he grabbed onto the thick vine, feeling his shoulders ache in pain from his wound. Being quick so as not to prolong the pain he was feeling, he swung as hard as he could. Finding the perfect timing, he let go and did a quick roll, despite the pain in his shoulder.

He quickly jumped to his feet in the middle of his roll, standing straight up…

To see the giant brown blob in front of him, with a small brown bulb on top of it.

He had to fight down a small laugh while looking at the poorly hidden Kikwi, as he checked to be sure that this was where Dowsing lead him. Still, he needed to find Zelda, and he needed to hurry if he was going to catch up with her.

So, he moved towards the rather large Kikwi's side, and giving it a hard, but still soft tap.

The reaction was almost immediate, as the gigantic Kikwi stood himself up, despite his incredibly short and weak arms. As the giant of a Kikwi turned to meet his eye, he realized what Machi meant by 'their strongest Warrior'.

This Kikwi stood easily twice his own height, making him seem all the more intimidating than he actually was. Link actually had to crane his neck to look him in the eyes, as the Elder did the same when looking down at him. Everything about the Elder, other than his size and brown fur, he looked exactly like Machi.

Except, the Elder had a long and uneven mustache, growing down to mid-stomach.

"Kweeeee-heee…." The Giant Kikwi spoke in a deep voice, which didn't even approach Machi's high pitched one. It actually took Link a second to realize that the giant Kikwi was laughing.

"You are quite the woodsman to see through my ingenious camouflage, green one." The large Kikwi spoke, as Link attempted to hide an awkward smile. "I am Bucha, the Kikwi Elder. What might your name be, Green one?"

"It's Link." Link told him respectfully, as he felt the age and wisdom roll off of Bucha. As if he had lived for quite a long time.

Despite being a living, giant pillow.

"Ah, Link. A good name for one who walks these woods." The Kikwi Elder spoke, reminding Link quite a lot of his own Headmaster Gaepora. "But one such as yourself wouldn't come searching for me, unless he had something he needed. So, kwee, what brings you to me, Link."

Link, knowing how far he was behind Zelda, didn't pull any punches when he asked the Elder. "I'm looking for someone," He told Bucha quickly, giving a small nod, before he began moving his hands to explain. " A girl with blonde hair and pointed ears. Machi told me she had run away from the Demons with you."

"Kwee…" The Elder began, as it seemed that the sound 'kwee' was something all Kikwi's made. "So you saw Machi than. That is a weight off of my mind, knowing that he is safe. As for the girl, Zelda I think she called herself, it is true I had brought her to safety."

Link sighed in relief, as a smile graced his face at the Kikwi Elders admission. "So she's here than!" Link cried out, his voice carrying quite a bit more strength, as if this new information had recharged him.

Yet, upon Link shout of relief, the Elder sagged, as if a sudden weight was pressed upon him, "I am afraid not, young Link." He told the adventurer in green, as Link's eyes immediately widened. "After I had brought her here to safety, the young girl was adamant about heading…"

As soon as the Elder mentioned of where Zelda may be heading, Link hung on to his every word. This could be his chance, a definite lead on where she could be.

So he waited and listened, not wishing to interrupt the Elder from his train of thought.

"…..where was it again?"

Link could feel his face immediately turn into one of pure shock, as the Kikwi Elder brought a hand to his imaginary chin.

"Y-you don't remember…" Link asked the Elder,as he could feel all of his hopes shatter at the Elder's words.

"I apologize young man," Bucha told Link, as the giant Kikwi's seemed to droop. "Though I am filled with relief that Machi is safe, I am still worried about the rest of my tribe. I can't think of anything but how they must be feeling, alone in these woods with those monsters after them!" The Kikwi Elder told Link, as the Elder shook like a leaf in worry.

Link looked toward Bucha with no small amount of pity, as he entirely understood what the Kikwi was going through. Hadn't he gone through the exact same worry, imagining Zelda out here with Demons after her? Hadn't he irrationally snuck through Beacon after curfew for his sword to chase after Zelda, injuring two innocent guards while he did?

He understood more than most probably could.

"Please, though I am the only one strong enough to protect the Kikwi tribe, I cannot leave this spot. Those monsters are too powerful and numerous for me to combat. Nothing like those black and white wolves that show up from time to time. If you can find my tribe, I can promise you a reward. And with my mind clear of worry, I can no doubt find the memory of the girl you seek!"

Upon hearing the Kikwi Elders request, Link could only bring a hand to his chin. He understood and empathized heavily with the Elders plight.

And yet… Zelda was still in trouble.

Perhaps he was selfish in thinking of his friend before the pleas of the Kikwi in front of him. He wanted to help the kind and peaceful race that was the Kikwi, this Link knew for certain.

But he knew that if Zelda was hurt, or goddess forbid, killed when he was helping them, he could never forgive himself.

Yet he couldn't just leave the Kikwi tribe to fend for themselves. Yet, what could he do?

"Master."

Link's ears perked at the sound of the Sword Spirit from his back, as not even a second later, Fi jumped out of the blade. She was, of course, accompanied by the usual sound of wind chimes, as she floated at his side.

Unlike what he had expected, the Elder didn't react in the same way Machi did. In fact, he looked genuinely curious over the blue maiden herself.

"Though Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi Elder, he may still have useful information. Taking this into account, I calculate an eighty-five percent probability that your quest will be aided if you find the lost Kikwis for the elder. As an addition, the Elder's soul is erratic with worry for his tribe. As such, I am unable to separate the Aura of Zelda from the Elders own Aura, meaning you will have inaccurate readings throughout the entirety of your journey."

"However, I am still able to locate similar Auras to that of the Kikwi Elder. To expedite your search for these forest-dwelling creatures, I have added  
Kikwis as a dowsing option. If you need assistance to change the target of your Dowsing, inform me when your conversation with the Elder is complete."

With that mind-numbingly long explanation complete, Fi jumped back into her sword, leaving Link to try and process everything she said.

Though, he didn't need to process one fact.

Link gave a small grin towards his sword, before turning towards the Kikwi Elder.

"I think I may just be able to help."

* * *

It actually didn't take as long as he thought it would. Though….

"I've been discovered!" The little Kikwi shouted in a high pitched voice, before running around in an hilarious way, trying to avoid him.

"Calm down." Link called after it, as he moved to try and pick the little guy up. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

It was slightly more difficult than he could've imagined.

After he agreed to help the Kikwi Elder, Link was told there were three Kikwi whose whereabouts were unknown. Their names were Oolo, Erla, and Lopsa.

With what he needed to find the Kikwis, and a quick explanation on switching Dowsing targets, Link decided to start off his mission with a jump in the right direction.

Literally.

As soon as he had jumped off of the Elder's plateau, he used his Sailcloth to set him gently down, before drawing his sword. It didn't take long to find the closest signal, though he had to climb a few obstacles.

And defend himself against a few Octorocks and Bokoblins, of course.

So, after walking on some of the giant roots of the great tree, he discovers a strange, perfectly shaped hole. He quickly decided that since his Dowsing was only pointing down in the area, he'd just jump down.

This proved to be fruitful, as he discovered the Kikwi, and picked him up with ease. It ended up being Oolo, and said Kikwi was not exactly thrilled to be picked up. Link could still remember him yelling in his ear about how he tasted terrible, and how he was way to chewy.

He tried to explain that he was sent by the Elder, but Oolo was having none of it. Link couldn't even keep him quiet, as the Kikwi didn't have a mouth to cover.

Eventually, Link got Oolo to settle down and explained the situation to him. After Fi placed the location of the Kikwi on Link's Map, he left the Kikwi in the small cave. He figured he would be safe there, as none of the Demons were really all that smart.

With one down, he was eager to quickly find the second Kikwi, immediately chasing after the strongest signal.

Which….

"How did you find me, kwee!?" The small pillow-like creature yelped, as he tried to keep her still to explain everything. "Only the Elder has a better disguise than I do!"

Lead him him here, on a ledge near the outskirts of the forest, trying to calm a living pillow down.

"That's how I found you!" Link shouted after the small Kikwi, as it kept avoiding his attempts at catching it. "The Elder sent me to find you guys and make sure you're safe!"

The Kikwi stopped suddenly, turning around in a flash to face Link. "Really!?"

Finally calming the creature down, Link took the time for a quick breath, as the familiar sound of wind chimes met his ears.

" _I have marked the location of Erla the Kikwi on your map."_ Fi told him, using the voice only he could hear in case the Kikwi freaked out over her sudden appearance. " _There is currently one remaining Kikwi left to find. I suggest moving towards areas you have yet to search."_

With that, she became silent, as the Kikwi began to speak once again, unaware of the voice he had heard.

"If the Elder sent you, than I'm sure your not a monster!" The small Kikwi told me with a cheer, as she raised a hand into the air. "I'm Erla by the way, so please tell the Elder I'm safe stranger!"

With that , the Kikwi resumed to 'hide' herself within the cut grass, waiting for it to regrow.

Link chuckled at the site, before turning towards the end of the ledge and looking out at Faron Woods.

While he could definitely admire the beauty of what he was looking at, he chose to ignore that. Instead, he searched from his elevated position for places he has never been in these woods. Quickly taking out his map, he did just that an-

 _ ***Bang!***_

He looked up at the sudden noise that echoed throughout the forest, as many birds flew away into the sky. More than likely, they were frightened by the blast, just like Erla was behind him, giving a small 'Kwee'.

"What in Din's name was that?!" Link asked out loud, as he looked around the forest to any sign of the source. He didn't have to look long, as a second loud 'Bang' echoed through the forest, scaring the birds that were flying over head.

As he looked down at the area the explosions were coming from, he couldn't help but think of them as… familiar. He wasn't positive, but he felt like he had heard them before, but where?

Searching on his map, he pinpointed the area the birds were flying away from, and placed a Beacon over the. The thin blue pillar in the sky showed up instantly, giving him a key on how to get there.

" _Master,"_ He heard Fi speak from his back, still talking from within the sword. " _The loud noise and the Aura location of the last Kikwi, Lopsa, corresponds with one another. Taking into account that these are small explosions, the Demons may be using equipment in an attempt to find the Kikwi."_

Link could almost feel his heart stop at this news, as he quickly put his map away. "Than we need to go, now!"

Before anything else could be said, Link jumped off of the ledge he was on, quickly making his way towards the Beacon. He was high up, however, and released his Sailcloth to ensure he wouldn't be hurt.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was already running, trying to make it towards the Kikwi as fast as possible. However, he didn't know the fastest way there, so, he turned towards his sword, being careful not to run into anything.

"Fi, can you give me the quickest route towards Lopsa!?" He asked the Sword Spirit, before turning back towards running and finding the fastest way himself.

"Of course, Master." She responds, as not a second later, she jumps out of his sword and did the same thing when they met on Skyloft.

It didn't take them long to find their way there, as it was actually very close to the Kikwi Elder. In fact, it was right next to him. Seeing as her job was done, Fi quickly jumped back into the sword.

Link quickly crawled into the hollow tree, where he found a path that was completely unknown to him. Still able to hear the much closer sound of gunshots, he moved quickly, climbing the vines in front of him.

As soon as he climbed them, he found… a tightrope? He quickly ignored the strangely placed rope however, as his goal was on the other side.

Being careful but quick as he walked across, he made sure. He kept his balance with every step, carefully jumping on the rope to get these strange seeds out of his took some time, but he eventually made it to the otherside.

But what he saw there… wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

Ruby, the girl in white, the girl in black, and Yang( if he was remembering correctly), were fighting off what looked like a horde of ten Bokoblins. They looked worse for wear, as they kept getting surrounded and their coordination was off. One of the Moblin's, wearing a blue hat, was running around the pit with a horn in its mouth. With every call of the horn, a new Bokoblin came out of nowhere, as if waiting on standby.

' _What were they doing here?'_ Link thought to himself, as he watched the situation with serious eyes. ' _Shouldn't they be at Beacon?'_

Ruby interrupted his thoughts though, as she shot at the blue Bokoblin, creating the same explosion he had kept hearing. Faster than any arrow he had seen fly, a large projectile of some form of element flew towards the Bokoblins head.

Yet, as soon as it hit the Demon, it was almost as if it barely did any damage at all. The Bokoblin just kept running around, summoning more swarms of Demons with each blast of the horn.

That is, until the Demon passed under him, unaware of his presence.

He jumped off the ledge he was on, perfectly in time with the running demon, as he fell with his blade pointed down. The blade met the demons skull, penetrating whatever brain it had.

With a withering screech, the demon disappeared in a purple smoke that practically radiated evil.

All the Bokoblins turned to him, all staring at him with his sword in the leaders Skull. The four girls stare at him in awe, as he stood and flicked the Goddess Blade to the side.

Not realizing that the horde of ten Bokoblin was charging him instead of hitting them.

As they charged, he quickly rose his sword to the sky, charging the Skyward Strike. The Demons were smart though, as instead of charging him one by one, they all surrounded him to all atack in different directions.

He heard the Bokoblin behind him skreech, as well as the one to his left, he knew they were about to attack. But when he felt the sword in his hands was fully charged, and he heard the shouts of warning from the girls, he struck.

Standing on the front of his feet, he launched himself forward with his right foot. Keeping the left foot on the ground, he shifted in a way that made the forward momentum he created force his body to spin. As he spun, he held the sword in front of him, making the edge of the blade face the way he was turning.

The results were as beautiful as they were devastating.

With his spin came a dazzling light that, when it came in contact with a demon, sliced through it's skin. The sword also cut some of the demons close to him, killing most of them as they seemed to have taken damage from the girls.

Two of the Bokoblins blocked the attack, surviving for the moment, while a third one barely stayed alive.

He turned and quickly sliced at the arm of the Bokoblin, cutting off it's limb before kicking it away. He didn't bother seeing what happened to it, as he turned to gauge what the second Bokoblin was doing.

It made the attempt to attack him, but he quickly interrupted it with a slap from his shield, causing the demon to be dazed. He than stabbed it through the gut, pointing it upwards to get at what he assumed was it's heart.

As it began to disappear into smoke, he turned to the final one and chopped off it's head. It didn't even hit the ground before it too dissolved.

With a flourish of the Goddess Sword, he got rid of the demonic blood on his blade, before sheathing it on his back.

It was than, as he saw the blood on the ground dissolve into smoke, that he relaxed. He placed the shield on his back, and turned to the four he had just saved.

As he did, he saw their eyes and mouths wide open in shock, trying to take in what they had seen.

Before the youngest of them shattered it.

"Link!" Ruby shouted, before running up to him faster than Kuren could dive in the sky.

She didn't stop when she should have, however, as she crashed into him at what must've been 60 Miles per hour.

He felt his ribs almost cave in on themselves and the air left his lungs painfully fast, unprepared for the speed at which the girl was moving. The force the girl created nearly launched them across the whole pit, as he felt himself go into freefall.

Before he landed harshly on his back, the shield absorbing most of the impact as he did.

For a few seconds, that felt quite a bit longer than it should have, he couldn't breath. It felt like his lungs weren't working correctly, and his chest felt unnaturally tight.

" _Master,"_ He heard Fi speak in quiet voice, sounding like the wind rather than someone speaking. " _The young Ruby Rose is holding your rib cage tight enough that your lungs cannot expand to absorb air. I would suggest you remove her, before she causes you to suffocate in 2 minutes and 16 seconds."_

With both the terrifying and embarrassing thought of a girl hugging him to death on his mind, he tried to speak. That didn't work though, as he had no air to say anything…

And even than, he didn't believe she would hear him.

"-ittookforevertofindyou!Wesearchedthroughtthesewoodsforoveranhour,Butcouldn' ,andwethoughtitwasyou!Sowewenttowardsthenoise,butthanwewere-"

Luckily, someone finally discovered that he was turning an unhealthy shade of blue, and decided to tell the young Rose that.

"Ruby!" The girl in white shouted, looking both angry at the girl and worried for his well being. "Let go of him! You're squeezing him to death!" She told her, trying to forcefully pull the girl off of him.

"But we found him Weiss!" Ruby told the girl, now identified as Weiss, as he watched the colors of the world blend together. " Our first mission was a complete success! "

"No you imbecile, you're _literally_ squeezing him to death!"

As soon as Ruby heard what the girl had said, she let go as faster than any arrow.

He gasped, as he finally felt sweet oxygen enter his lungs. He flipped himself onto his knees, holding himself up with his arms. His breathing was rapid, but he forced himself to calm it down, taking deep and slow breaths.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" He heard Ruby shout in his ear, causing him to cringe ever so slightly at the volume. "I didn't- I didn't wan- I didn't know-"

"It's fine," He told her, turning to face the young girl with a small smile. "I know you didn't mean to. Accidents happen." He took another deep breath as he said this, making sure he recollected all of the lost oxygen. "Though, I have to say, this is a first. " He chuckled, trying to make a joke.

"So," He began, before turning himself over to face the four girls he had just saved. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked bluntly, curious as to why the four students followed him into the Faron Woods. And how for that matter.

The four quickly looked at each other, before turning back to him.

"It's a long story."

* * *

" _ **Y'know, I guess one person can make a difference."**_

 _ **Stan Lee**_

 _ **R.I.P**_


	10. Continue?

Hello everyone! And Welcome to….

The Last Chapter of Skyward Remnants.

I know. I'm just as sad about it as you are. Trust me when I say that, if I could, I would continue this story till the end.

That being said….

As new episodes of RWBY come out, the more hazy the path to the end seems.

When I originally wrote Skyward Remnants, it was back when Season 4 had just come out. We weren't aware of all the twists and turns that would be befalling our favorite (and some would agree least favorite) color-coated characters.

With the reveal of the Gods, Salem's Abilities, Ozpin's 'Curse', along with the importance of the Relics, it became too much. As I kept thinking of the path this story would take, I was actually terrified to keep writing.

Originally, I was planning on having the Relics actually be the Flames, and having the Maidens absorb their power to become even stronger. However, when RWBY revealed how the four combined Relics could literally summon the two gods for Judgement Day, I scraped the Idea.

After that, I was planning on creating anti-Relics, which would end up being the Fused Shadows. Salem would be a Creation of Demise, just like Ghirahim, who was created to take the Triforce from the Gods.

Basically, she was the precursor to the Twili.

That was scraped when I saw her interesting origin, which was quite engaging and relatable.

And even before that, I was going to make the Light and Dark Gods incorrectly interrupted Hylia and Demise. However, when these Gods became actually important to the plot….

You get the rest.

The only solution I could think of was to separate the Adventure of RWBY and SS Link, and that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't just say 'let's get the Relic, than get a flame, than get a relic, than get a flame'. It would fragment the story, leaving random places where RWBY would start searching then stop, with Link searching then stopping.

So with that….

I decided to revise the story. Something similar in premise, but different in direction.

When you see this message, the story should already be uploaded and available to all.

And please, know that this isn't an easy choice for me either. I have bled what will now be 100, 000 words into this project, using up quite a bit of my free time. It even caused me to miss a major project and almost fail my class, all because I wanted write this story instead.

This story was one of the hardest things I've put into my full attention into, getting an untold amount of sleepless night's to get it done. Even more when I decided to discontinue it.

With that, I would like to thank all the Reviewers who stuck with me to this point.

 _ **HyruleAssassin20**_ , My first commenter, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep up with your expectations. I hope that you see just as much potential in my new story as this one. I can't tell you how happy your comment made me when I saw it come in my email only half an hour after I uploaded my story.

 _ **6tailedninja,**_ the one who always commented on my writing, helping me get to where I am now, with minimum mistakes, might I add. Thanks again for the originality points.

 _ **Nero Angelo Constantine**_ , who always gave me support with his reviews, and supporting my decisions in creating my story.

 _ **Darkmist111,**_ Who always supported my writing style, and the choices I wrote about. You only ever had good things to say, and I thank you for that.

 _ **Scout,**_ The deciding factor in changing the POV of the story, which helped me shift the stly for my story for the best!

 _ **PlopPrince,**_ Who was always excited for the next chapter, and no doubt eagerly awaiting an update.

 _ **Legendary Dark Knight Tony,**_ Who was always curious about what was to come, making me think about what to write to impress him I hope you enjoy my new story.

 _ **Alexkellar,**_ Who always complimented on my technique and storytelling. Here's your public mention here buddy, for that time I couldn't find your comment.

 _ **Lord Tanzanite**_ **,** Who gave me a great comment, helping me to mention who was speaking and who they are speaking to. Thank you for your grammatical corrections,

 _ **Shadyxlr,**_ Thank you for your late reviews of my story, I hope to see you in future chapters of my new story.

Again, I cannot stress how thankful I am to you all for reading my story. I hope to see you all again….

With that, this is the Author of Skyward Remnants, signing off.

…

…

 _Continue?_

 _Yes_

— _ **No**_

…

…

 _Create New File?_

— _ **Yes**_

 _No_

 _Please name your file._

…

…

 _Saving…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _File Complete._

 _Ready to start "A Hero's Dream"?_

— _ **Yes**_

 _No_


End file.
